The Art of Survival
by redbanker
Summary: The Winchesters at Hogwarts. New and hopefully improved.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first I would like to say thank you to everyone who was so supportive and understanding about the deletion of the original version of this story. I know I promised it would be back a lot sooner, but life has a funny way of biting you in the ass when you make promises like that.

That being said never fear I have been working on this story and making revisions and going forward. My amazing beta was tied up for the entire month of January with school, so she's just recently been able to work on the story. I only have the first two chapters fully beta'd so please bare with us both as we move forward. She is working hard on Chapter 3 and as soon as she gets it to me, I will post. I'm hoping we can get back into some kind of schedule, but it's still too early to tell.

Secondly, there have been revisions, but in the first few chapters particularly they are smaller revisions to the basic storyline. They get larger in later chapters, so I'm sorry if you feel like you are basically reading the same thing over again. I hope that the spelling and grammar errors are fewer and far between and that the revisions make the story a fuller and richer tale waiting to be told.

Now on with the show. With a small disclaimer that I own nothing. Not Supernatural, not Harry Potter, and certainly not Jared, Jenson, or Jeffery. (Though boy howdy I wouldn't mind if I did.)

**Chapter One**

The Route 1 Motel

Outskirts of Lansing, Wyoming

John Winchester was doing research; and if there was one thing he hated…it was doing research.

At times like this he missed Sammy so bad: that boy could find information like a shark scenting blood.

Luckily for John, this was a pretty straightforward case. A poltergeist was haunting a house, and John just had to find the bones, salt and burn them.

It wasn't hard work, but it was tedious without company. Not for the first time John felt the niggling doubt of leaving his sons behind.

He knew it had been necessary to protect them, but damn he missed them both. Especially after hearing what had happened to Jessica Moore and then getting those few precious moments with them in Chicago.

"No use second guessing yourself, marine. You made a decision; now live with it." John berated.

Sensing a change in the air John was up with a shotgun aimed by the time the tell-tell "pop" occurred.

"Good to see you too, John." The stern woman said eyeing John's rifle with distaste.

"Minerva." John answered as he lowered the rifle, "What in the hell do you want?

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

**Two days prior.**

**An unknown location in England**

"Arrogant fools," Severus Snape thought to himself as he glanced around the room.

The dismal cave was filled with bowing and scraping Death Eaters, all vying for their master's attention. The debacle at the ministry had caused Voldemort to fly into a burning rage, that he was taking out on everyone.

But today everything had changed.

Nagini had spoken to her master early in the morning, and whatever she told him had Voldemort cackling with glee. That alone was enough to scare Severus, but then when Voldemort started ordering his remaining followers to prepare their hideout for an honored guest, Severus became even more concerned.

Who would be powerful enough for Voldemort to treat with honor, much less like an equal?

As Severus continued to contemplate this question there was a flurry of activity as a report was given to Lord Voldemort that a stranger was approaching.

To say the Death Eaters were surprised when the stranger arrived into camp would be like saying Moby Dick was a frigging guppy. Their guest appeared to be a 14-year-old girl, complete with braces and braids. Severus hadn't survived as a double agent as long as he had by making assumptions based on appearance, so he eased into the shadows to watch the unfolding action.

What happened next did however cause him to gasp. The Lord Voldemort dropped to one knee and said, "Welcome glorious one, I am honored to have you join us this evening." Needless to say everyone in the room was shocked?

The young girl smiled winningly and answered, "Oh Lord Voldemort, please. It's me, who should feel honored. I'm delighted to have you back with us once more. I know our time together will be beneficial to us both."

Rising Lord Voldemort approached the young woman and hissed, "Oh yes, my dear Aaquerafet, I know this will work out splendidly. Let me also congratulate you on your exquisite appearance, it humbles me with its elegance and genius." The laugh that followed sent shivers down Severus's spine.

"Ah, yes the young; so easy to inhabit nowadays. So morally ambiguous, with a strong desire for adventure; I love the decline of civilization, it's so decadent and corrupt." The voice coming from the girl was light and accented with the American South.

That the words were oozing with evil only caused the contrast to be even more obvious and chilling.

"Follow me into my chambers, we can make our plans in private." Lord Voldemort hissed as he guided the young girl into his rooms.

Watching them go, Severus knew that he needed to get in contact with Dumbledore immediately.

He hadn't recognized the name Voldemort had called the young girl with, but he knew this alliance was definitely not a good thing. Making sure no one was watching Severus eased out of the room and slowly made his out of the holdings.

Slipping out of the caves and into the surrounding woods Severus quickly put his wand to the side of his head and uttered a short, "Memoriam Copit". A thin stream of silver withdrew from the side of his head, and in a move similar to placing a memory in a pensive Severus applied the memory to a blank piece of parchment. The silver glowed as it swirled into the paper before fading until it disappeared and only the blank parchment remained.

Calling his owl, Severus quickly tied the parchment to his feathered friend and sent him off.

Blending back into the night Severus glided back into the caves and headed to his workroom determined to have Voldemort's potions ready when needed. Severus had no desire to fall under Voldemort's wand yet again.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

Inside Lord Voldemort's private quarters, Aaquerafet was looking at Voldemort with an appraising and calculated stare.

"Is there something wrong?" Voldemort queried blandly, knowing already that his earlier behavior had intrigued the demon before him.

Aaquerafet stared out of the young girls body as he contemplated his words. "I'm…" Aaquerafet searched for the right word for his mindset over Voldemort's conduct, "fascinated." He finally selected.

"How so?" Voldemort inquired drolly.

"Your behavior earlier in front of your disciples; it was so very out of character of you. I'm curious about the reason hidden behind that masquerade; if there's any." The young girls eyes turned black the only indication of the demon possessing her.

"Ah, that. Might I ask a question first?" Voldemort hissed elegantly gesturing for Aaquerafet to have a seat.

Nodding his head in a simple bow, Aaquerafet signaled for Voldemort to continue.

"What would you have done, if I had not acknowledged your power and position?" The red eyes of Voldemort glowed against his pale grey face.

Smirking lightly Aaquerafet acknowledged his question as a legitimate one and replied, "I would have tortured you for days, of course."

"Exactly, my Master. Yet that would have destroyed the image my followers have of me, much more then what they just saw. Now, instead, though still terrified of me they will give you the proper respect you deserve as well." Voldemort finished and waited patiently for the response from the demon.

The laugh that followed resonated through the room with a girlish peal. It was terrifying. "Ah, in times like these I remember why you will help me reign in hell, my apprentice. You are truly trustworthy and skillful.

I am pleased to see that the time you spent recovering had been put at good use, and that you have realized the importance of patience, at last" Once he was done speaking, black mist began to flow from the girl's eyes, ears, and mouth leaving her body lank and limp in the chair. The mist began to swirl together until a form began to be visible; it appeared to be a man. There was nothing special about the form at first glance. It appeared to be a dull man with few distinguished features. Except one: his eyes. They were of a fearsome yellow, with black veins.

Just like the young girl; startling and frightening contrasts.

"Now," Aaquerafet said as he tossed the body of the young girl over to Nagini who began to devour the body. "We can now begin our journey to gain access to inconceivable power. I am, of course, aware of the debacle at the Ministry. Were you able to obtain a copy of the prophecy before officials arrived?" He asked.

Letting out a hiss of rage Voldemort replied, "No, my incompetent servants failed me. They were defeated by children." The disgrace of this still caused Voldemort to become over come with rage.

"At ease, my friend, we will simply have to find out another way." Aaquerafet said lightly apparently not concerned with the prophecy's contents, only mildly curious. "The more important question is if you are restored fully to your former level of power?" This question was important to Aaquerafet; he was not going to accept a lie.

"Yes," Voldemort hissed with a smile, drawing the s out for a moment. "Of that there is no doubt. With Potter's blood in my veins I am fully restored."

"Excellent, then we can begin reminding that pathetic wizarding world what evil truly is." Aaquerafet chuckled, and was soon joined with Voldemort. "The journey that we are about to begin will be difficult. You are sure of the location?" Aaquerafet's eyes warned that should Voldemort be misleading the consequences would not be pleasant.

"Yes, I am. The Well is there, the fools have no idea of the amount of power they have at their disposal." Voldemort growled in frustration. "My only regret is that I was unaware of it while I was living there. It was only later during my travels that I was informed of the existence of the well and it's location." Voldemort's eyes were clouded with bliss, as he dared to imagine the power the Well would provide.

"Good. Once we obtain the key we can begin planning our journey into the Well." Aaquerafet said with glee.

"Unfortunately, the servant who was to find the location of the key was captured in the raid." Voldemort's rage was palpable. "We must get him out of Azkaban before we can continue."

"A simple matter." Aaquerafet said with calm assurance. "The Dementors are working with you, I suppose."

"Oh yes, they are eager to help." Voldemort said with a chilling smile. There's no one at the Ministry who is aware that their guards are just biding their time, ready to stab them in the back as soon as I give the command."

"Good; then we will obtain the information and begin out journey to open the Well and bathe in power as old as the creation of the earth it's self." Aaquerafet sighed in what could have been sexual bliss.

"What about the Winchesters? Won't your presence here interfere with your plans for the youngest boy?" Voldemort asked with intrigue. Aaquerafet's desire for the power that resided within Samuel Winchester was well known.

"Plans within plans, my dear Tom." Aaquerafet said with confidence. "I left a trail coming to England that the Winchesters will surely follow."

From outside the sounds of laughter echoed through the corridors and its sound alarmed all the Death Eaters that were unfortunate enough to hear it.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

Albus Dumbledore was not a man who normally dwelled on his failures. But as he sat in his office on this summer eve he couldn't help but feel a sense of melancholy. A quote he once read by a Muggle author named Frank Herbert seemed to be on a running loop through his mind. In the story a mother had sworn to protect her son as well as she could. The Reverend Mother had said, "Shield him too much, and he will never grow strong enough for any destiny."

Albus couldn't help but feel he had fallen into the same trap as the mother. He had known from the beginning that Harry would eventually have to face Voldemort, but his own personal feelings had prevented him from giving Harry the information he so vitally needed.

Albus was now certain, that after the events in the ministry he should no longer be the one to train Harry for the inevitable battle. The real problem came in deciding who would be the right person. Last year Albus had thought that person could be Severus. He had radically changed idea at the end of the school term.

The problem lay in who would push, and teach Harry without trying to coddle or protect the boy. Severus had pushed, but his teaching abilities, were far from what Harry needed.

A similar issue arose with having Remus teach Harry, since Albus was afraid he too would fall into the teach category, but would not be able to push Harry when it became necessary.

Albus continued to go through names in his head, when an owl - that he recognized immediately - arrived.

Unwrapping the parchment quickly, Albus performed the spell to pull Severus's memory off the paper and into the air. As he watched the memory, Albus felt a jolt of fear, and then quickly the elation of an epiphany.

Sending a call for Minerva to join him, Albus felt his mood begin to lift. It would be an unorthodox choice, but if he could get the hunter to agree to come, he sure would be the perfect person for the job.

After all, his own sons were now worldwide known hunters and all due to their own ability. Albus, though, had felt nothing but disdain for the man fifteen years before, thinking he was pushing his children too hard. Well a good push was what was needed, and John Winchester was a man who knew how to push.

When Minerva McGonagall arrived, she was unprepared for what awaited her. Albus Dumbledore was beaming. Now under normal circumstances this is not an unusual occurrence, but over the last few weeks, it had been a rarity. It also made Minerva very nervous. "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Ah yes Minerva, I am so glad you could join me. Please have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?" Albus beamed his voice full of excitement and anticipation.

"No thank you, Albus. I'm fine. I daresay that you seem to be in a better mood." Minerva noted, the unspoken question hanging in the air.

"Yes, yes I have been a bit down lately, as I'm sure you've noticed. But I've received a notice from Severus that has changed everything." The twinkle in Albus' eye was shining like the brightest star.

"Oh my, what has happened? Severus is okay, isn't he?" Minerva queried, not following the conversation at all. One did not hear good news from Severus normally.

"Oh, he's fine." Dumbledore reassured. "It seems Voldemort has partnered with what appears to be a demon." Dumbledore stated easily, still grinning.

"A Demon!" Minerva was shocked. "Albus have you taken leave of your senses this is horrible."

"I know." Albus said still grinning, "But the arrival of the demon has given me an epiphany that, I believe, will solve my concerns."

"And that would be?" Minerva asked her voice tinged with impatience.

"John Winchester as the new DADA teacher, of course." Albus said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Minerva had been shocked by Dumbledore before; in fact it was a regular occurrence.

There had even been times when she had seriously doubted the man's sanity. But none of those occasions compared to the shock, bewilderment and concern that had floored her body in that very instant. "Albus." She began hesitantly, "John Winchester is an American Muggle."

"I know that, Minerva." Albus flitted his hand as if to say 'do you take me for a fool?' "But he's also a demon hunter, and a man that has successfully raised his two sons in the same profession."

"But you've always said you disagreed…" Minerva began only to be cut off by Albus.

"Yes, I know I've always said I disagreed with the man's approach. But Minerva, I have come to realize he has succeeded where I have failed. He may not have the ideal relationship with his children, but both boys are prepared and ready to face their destiny. John Winchester knew the demon would be coming back and he raised his sons accordingly. On the other hand, I have failed spectacularly. I knew Harry would one day have to face Tom Riddle, but my own affection for the boy clouded my ability to prepare him for that day."

"Albus, that's not true…" Minerva once again started.

"Yes, it is. And it's still true. There is no one that could train Harry better than John Winchester. All we have to do is convince John that he's the right man, and I'm hoping the opportunity to kill the demon will be enough." Albus leaned back in his chair and waited for Minerva to process everything he'd said.

After a few minutes of contemplation Minerva looked Albus in the eye and shook her head with wry acknowledgment, "Well Albus, as always I will defer to your wisdom, though I must say I have my reservations."

"Thank you, Minerva. So do I, but in times like these all allies should bond and get together; rather then let petty differences drive them apart. " Albus reasoned.

"How do you intend to approach John?" Minerva asked.

"Well, that is where you come in the picture. If I recall correctly, you and Mr. Winchester parted on amicable terms?" Albus reminisced.

"Well, we certainly didn't part as enemies, but I would hardly call it a friendship. A more accurate assessment would be work acquaintances." Minerva clarified.

"Still, my previous disapproval was not unnoticed. I was hoping you would be willing to ease the way?" Albus' voice was wheedling.

"Of course." Minerva stated, slightly offended that Albus felt the need to ask. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, I haven't had the chance to perform a searching charm yet. Have you kept track of his comings and goings?" Albus inquired, knowing that - as usual - news of demon hunters spread quickly; especially if they were as good as the Winchesters.

"I had heard recently that the youngest, Samuel, was back in the family business. As I'm sure you remember, he had a huge fight with his father four years ago, when he decided to give up hunting and went off to school.

Recently I was told that his girlfriend was killed in a similar manner as his mother, and this had drawn him back into the hunting life." Minerva, though not a woman prone to gossip, was occasionally as susceptible as anyone.

"I hadn't heard. Oh dear, how tragic. That boy already has so much to face. A terrible blow." Albus lamented, his mind-drawing similarities between the younger Winchester and Harry.

"Yes, a stunning blow indeed. Well, Albus, as soon as you located John let me know and I'll be on my way." Minerva stated as she rose to head back to her quarters.

"Of course, have a pleasant evening." Albus said as she left. "Now, John Winchester, were are you hiding?" He mumbled to himself as the pulled out a large map of North America and circling his wand slowly said, "Locatus Persona – John Winchester." Slowly a bright green dot began to form on the map, indicating a town called, Lansing Wyoming.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

**Present Time**

**A Motel outside of Lansing, Wyoming**

"As usual, John, your manners are impeccable." Minerva stated in that semi-condescending way of hers.

"Hey. I'm not the one who dropped in, after twelve years, without calling first." John fired back with a grin. He'd always appreciated Minerva McGonagall's attitude.

"Desperate times need desperate measures." Minerva's said simply as she took a seat at the table. "Albus needs to speak with you, John." Minerva didn't bother to beat around the bush. What she remembered about John Winchester assured her that the man had no tolerance for games.

"Would you mind telling me why the hell you are here instead of the old geezer?" John couldn't stand cowards who sent women to do their dirty work.

"Albus Dumbledore is not a coward." Minerva's stated with force, having easily read John's unspoken opinion. "He knew that on your previous meeting he had allowed personal judgments to cloud his thinking, he hoped I might smooth the way so to speak." Minerva's voice was clipped as she forced herself to control her temper.

"Down, kitty cat." John mocked. "Retract those claws, I'll meet with Albus anytime he'd like."

Shooting John a glare that would have had her students trembling with terror, but only caused the insolent smirk to grow on John's face, Minerva answered with a pinched, "Excellent."

Swishing her wand violently a second later there was another pop, and Albus Dumbledore was standing in the room.

John Winchester regarded Albus carefully, taking note of changes since the last time they had met. Physically there were few changes. Albus Dumbledore appeared to have aged not at all.

His eyes, however, had changed greatly. While the familiar twinkle that drove John secretly crazy was still there, there was an acceptance, and an acknowledgement that hadn't been there before. Something had changed Dumbledore's mind concerning John Winchester, and John wanted to know what it was. "Albus." John said evenly.

"John, thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Albus said gratefully.

"Anytime." John shrugged off the gratitude.

"Right, straight to the point as always." Dumbledore acknowledged. "Have you been following our recent troubles in England?" Dumbledore asked.

"Vaguely, Old Vold-boy is back, if I recall correctly. I've been a bit tied up here, so I haven't done any in-depth investigation." John searched his mind for details.

"Yes, unfortunately Tom Riddle is back, and now Harry Potter must get ready to eventually face him." Albus stated.

"Remind me?" John queried having never bothered to get all the details.

"Fifteen years ago, when he was just a baby, Tom tried to kill him. While he succeeded in killing both James and Lilly Potter, the killing curse he fired at Harry rebounded, nearly destroying him. Last month he was able to regain most of his former power, and has returned to his former strength." Albus explained.

"Interesting." John said; processing the information Albus had given him. "What are you asking me to do?" John knew Albus needed him for something, but he would be damned if he could figure out what.

"I want you to come teach at Hogwarts, as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Train Harry, so that one day he would be able to face Tom Riddle." Albus stated.

John observed the man before him. He already knew Albus was serious, but he also knew there was more to come. Deciding information was key, he asked simply, "Why me?"

"Because you have succeeded where I have failed. John, the Demon who came for Sam marked him as plainly as Voldemort's scar marks Harry, but while Dean and Sam are prepared to face their destiny, Harry is not. And it's my fault; I kept vital information from him - fearing he was not yet ready to bear the weight of it - blinded by my fondness over the boy. I was unable to grasp that, even though your methods seemed harsh your boys were ready to face the world around them.

Harry is not. I want you to prepare him John; I want you to prepare them all. With Tom back in power fear and chaos will reign; these children need to be prepared for what they are going to face, and the choices they are going to have to make." Albus finished and sat in silence as John looked off in the distance contemplating his words.

John's mouth twitched in a sardonic smile after a few moments and his eyes refocused on Albus and he said, "Sam might disagree with you Albus. What else?"

Glimpsing the pain in John's eyes, Albus berated himself for being blind the last time he'd met John Winchester. He'd thought the man cold and heartless, without seeing that John's decision to put his sons safety above anything was eating away at him from the inside.

How easy it was to now see without Albus' pride getting in the way.

"What else?" John asked again quickly masking any pain or vulnerability that had shown in his face.

"From an informant we were informed that Tom as joined forces with a demon. This presents a serious complication to an already dire situation. With your expertise we were hoping to kill two birds with one stone so to speak." Albus finished.

John's eyebrow rose at that tidbit of information. "What do you know about the demon?" John was now intrigued.

"Only a name, I'm afraid," Dumbledore began. "Aaquerafet."

John Winchester froze, and when his eyes met Dumbledore's once more, Albus felt fear. Not for himself, or even Minerva. It was a fear based on primal reactions to the scent of danger, and right now John Winchester was very dangerous.

"Start from the beginning and leave nothing out." John's voice sliced threw the air like steel.

"Perhaps it would be best if I just showed you?" Albus volunteered. At John's deliberate nod Albus removed his wand and said the incantation to play the saved memory. As the memory finished the room fell into a tense silence.

John's voice broke the silence; "I'm bringing my sons with me." There was no room for negotiation in his voice.

"Of course they are most welcome." Albus replied still wary of the stone like form of John Winchester, but also elated that he would train Harry.

"It's my way with no interference from you on how or when, or why." John stipulated.

"If you endanger a child…" Dumbledore started.

"Then it's up to me to make sure the kid comes out okay. No interference. That's the deal." John interrupted.

Pausing, Albus closed his eyes and bowed his head in what appeared to be deep contemplation. After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked at John and said simply, "Yes."

"When does the school term start?" John stood up and began moving around the room throwing items into his bag.

"On September, the 1st." Dumbledore replied, as he and Minerva rose to get out of John's apparently hurried way.

"We'll be there." Was all John said as he continued to pack.

Glancing at Minerva Albus said, "Good, we look forward to having you. I will make arrangements at Salem and at Diagon Alley before term. Will you be taking care of travel arrangements or would you care for me to arrange something?" Albus offered.

"I'll take care of getting us there. I've got to talk to the boys first, anyway." John never paused just continued to pack.

"Of course," Albus agreed pulling out a small wooden disc from his robe. "Should you need to get into contact with me, please just speak my name into the center, and I will contact you immediately. Well we'll see you then good day John." Albus motioned for Minerva to rise.

"Good day." Minerva echoed.

John simply nodded as both wizards disappeared from his motel room. John's hands tightened around the shirt in his hands as he growled, "I'm coming you son of a bitch, and hell's coming with me."

Throwing the last of his things in a bag John quickly sent coordinates to his boys and bolted from the room. It would take him two days of little sleep and fast driving to make it to the coordinates at the same time as his kids.

With that thought John stepped on the gas and pealed away from the parking lot, leaving the dingy motel in a cloud of dust.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

**Tulsa, Oklahoma**

**Present Day**

Sam was working on the computer, as Dean lay sprawled on the bed commenting the quality of daytime television.

"Seriously, what's wrong with these people? How come you have an affair with your son's wife, and why would you want to go on TV to talk about it?" Dean watched with appalled fascination.

"Look, Dean, I'm trying to work over here, so just change the channel man. Everyone knows that crap is fake anyway." Sam answered absent-mindedly.

"You got anything yet? Cause I'm seriously starting to get bored. Our last job was kind of a cakewalk." Dean groused.

"Oh, yeah it was a piece of cake, and the part where we both nearly died…what was that?" Sam questioned.

"Occupational hazard, Sammy. Comes with the job." Dean nonchalantly replied.

"Whatever, I'll try to find a job where there's more sex and death just for you." Sam tossed out.

"Dude that would be fantastic. I love playing the knight in shining armor." Dean smirked and sent a wink his brother's way.

"Then I guess we have our next job. It looks to be right up our ally. Possible poltergeist, all women, not very far away." Sam teased.

"Okay, what the hell are we waiting for, dude? Let's pack." Dean said incredulously.

"You're absolutely right. The nuns at St. Augustine in Nebraska need our help." Sam said his eyes glued to Deans face.

"Nuns! Tell me your kidding! That's so not funny." Dean shook his head as he began throwing clothes in his bag.

"Think of it as balancing our karmic debt for the way we make a living." Sam placated.

"Dude, we do a little credit card fraud to get by so we can save lives, I don't think the big guy will hold it against us." Dean justified.

Sam's reply was cut off by Dean's cell phone ringing. Grabbing the phone Dean's demeanor changed radically. "Looks like the nuns are out of luck, Sammy boy. We've got coordinates from Dad."

"Give them too me." Sam said as he began pulling out maps.

"36-27-98." Dean quoted and then continued packing.

"Tierra Amarillo in New Mexico." Sam stated after a moment. "We should be able to get there in two and a half days."

"Let's go." Dean said as he carried the bags out to the Impala.

Five minutes later a cloud of dust exploded from the parking lot as the 1967 Chevy Impala tore it's way down the highway heading west.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

**4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, England**

**Present Day.**

Harry jerked awake, startled, as his scar began to burn on his forehead. Rubbing his hand across his hear roughly Harry tried to ease the sudden onslaught of pain. He hadn't gotten a vision this time, but he had gotten to feel some of Voldemort's emotions, and his glee had Harry shaking with dread.

Pulling out a piece of parchment Harry rapidly penned a note to Dumbledore.

_Dear Sir,_

_I am sorry to bother you, but my scar woke me up tonight, and Voldemort is happy about something. I don't know what, but I hope this information helps you in preventing his plans in some way._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Wearily calling Hedwig, Harry tied the note to her leg and let his beautiful snowy owl out into the night sky with a "Take this to Dumbledore Hedwig; it's important."

Closing the window Harry sat on his bed and let out a long sigh. Harry Potter was not having a good summer. The rage that had carried him through the meeting in Dumbledore's office had quickly dissipated leaving Harry feeling empty and cold. A spark had been ignited by the show of friends at the train station, but it was a spark amidst a tsunami. Each day, Harry had to fight to focus and try not to give in to the pit of despair that seemed to be permanently logged in his stomach.

Harry had lost his balance, he couldn't get a grip on his emotions and that was making him crazy. Harry had lost people before, but this type of grief was new. It was unexpected. It was hope being completely shattered.

Add that to the isolation he always encountered living here with the Dursley's and you could get why Harry was sinking fast.

If it hadn't been for the letters from his friends Harry wouldn't have lasted as long as he had. Picking up his latest letter from Hermione, Harry's thoughts turned to the bushy haired girl who'd become so important in his life. Reading her words gave Harry some kind of comfort, as if she was in the room with him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are feeling better. I'm sorry we haven't been able to get you away from those awful Dursley's yet, but I can assure you that Ron and I are working on it. Harry, I know you're feeling down, and I wish I could be more help. However, I can't imagine what you're going through, so I did the one thing I am good at research. I know you and Ron will mock me about it later._

_Anyway, I researched different methods of dealing with grief, and a common thread seemed to be sharing your emotions. Now, knowing you as I do Harry, I know that's not going to be likely. But the study said that often, if people have a difficult time opening up, writing their feelings in a journal was a good way of getting the emotions out. I would be happy to hear from you if you want to write to me, or Ron, but if you don't I've enclosed a journal for you and I can only hope it will bring you a little comfort._

_Your Friend,_

_Hermione_

Harry looked at the journal, not really feeling at ease. It seemed an insurmountable task to put his emotions on paper; since it seemed that half of the time he didn't know what he was feeling. But Harry was also aware that Hermione was rarely wrong, so he pulled out a quill and sat down at his desk.

Not knowing where to start, Harry simply stared at the blank paper for what seemed like forever before lowering the quill and writing, "I feel empty." Seeing the words on paper sent a jolt through Harry, one he hadn't expected. Feeling a determination start to grow inside him, Harry put the quill back to the paper and wrote, "I feel angry." Once again there was a feeling of awakening that Harry was not prepared for. Closing the journal quickly Harry began to realize that maybe the problem lay with the fact that he didn't want to feel anything.

Knowing that the inevitable would have to happen, Harry resolved himself to writing in the journal. Starting in the morning. For now, the boy-who-lived, was exhausted. As Harry removed his glasses and crawled into bed his last thought before he drifted off to sleep was, "I have to get ready, somehow I have to get prepared to face Voldemort. Please God, help me getting ready."

Little did Harry know about those events, which were already taking place that would ensure his prayer would be answered.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Tierra Amarillo, New Mexico**

**2 days later.**

**HPSN**

Sam was feeling like crap. For real: they'd driven non-stop for the last two days, with little rest, bad food, and the constant noise of heavy metal buzzing in his ears. He was ready to crack.

So when he and Dean walked into the office of the local motel and saw John Winchester sitting in a rickety plastic chair, his first impulse was to deck the man.

Showing some serious maturity, he simply turned back to the counter and asked the clerk, "Could I get a room with two doubles, please?"

Dean looked at his brother incredulously, "Sam, what's the matter with you?" Dean ran to his father's side and hugged him tightly.

"Good to see you son." John replied, looking at his oldest affectionately.

As the clerk gave Sam the keys, he turned to face his estranged father. He held up a hand to Dean, who looked like he was going to start berating Sam again. "Dad, it's good to see you, but I haven't slept in two days. Dean wouldn't stop anywhere but at fast food joints, and he played Metallica the entire way." Sam stressed the word entire.

Comprehension crossed John Winchester's face as well as amusement, "Dean and I can catch up while you get some rest Sammy. I think I've finally learned my lesson about pushing when you're in this kind of mood." John admitted with regret.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Sam spoke with exhaustion and gratefulness. "Thanks Dad, I'll see you in a few hours. You might want to get some sleep as well; you look haggard." Sam added as an afterthought.

Laying his hand on his dad's shoulder as he walked past him Sam said quietly, "I've missed you Dad." He hoped that his Dad understood that he didn't want to fight anymore.

"I've missed you to, son." John answered back just as quietly. His eyes telling Sam that John didn't want to fight anymore either.

Once Sammy had left, John turned to his sheepish looking older son and simply raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, heh," Dean stammered looking appropriately contrite. "Yeah, I might shouldn't have done that."

Letting out a little chuckle, John said, "I'm amazed Sammy didn't kick you out of the car while it was moving."

Raising an eyebrow ruefully, Dean answered his father seriously, "Sammy's changed a lot in the last four years."

"I can only imagine." John answered with regret. "Come on son, let's go get a bite, so that you can fill me in on what kind of messes you and your brother have been creating." John pulled Dean in for another quick hug as the two walked out the door, to a local diner across the street.

"What's going on dad?" Dean asked as they took a corner booth in the empty diner. "Why did you disappear, and what's happened to make you reappear?"

"Easy son. I promise I'll tell you what I know, but I don't want to do it twice. So we'll wait for your brother." John said as he looked at a menu.

"Oh, come on Dad. You know I hate waiting." Dean whined.

Shooting his son a look John asked, "And whose fault is it that Sammy's in such a bad mood?"

Rolling his eyes Dean said unrepentantly, "Yeah yeah, so how are you dad?"

"I'm doing better now, Dean." John said looking happy to see his son. The waitress interrupted them, and they quickly gave their orders and watched her walk away. "Tell me what's been going on? How's Sammy doing really, with everything? I know between Jess, and those damn visions things have been piling up." John asked seriously.

Dean stared at his dad for a moment, before letting out an annoyed little huff, "I don't even know why I'm surprised."

Acknowledging the truth of that John said, "I kept track when I could, but believe me, I didn't get in touch because I thought it was for the best." John sat back as the waitress delivered their two black coffees.

Waving a hand Dean shrugged, and waited for the waitress to leave. "Dad, Sam and I both know that. Now as for how Sammy's dealing with this all…I hate to admit it, but not well. Just when he was finally getting some sleep that weren't plagued with nightmares about Jess, the visions started coming and sleep has been a problem ever since.

I mean, Dad, I'm seriously concerned. He lies down for like, half and hour at a time.

I couldn't even believe he was willing to take a nap, rather then talk with you. I mean, I'm glad he feels like sleeping, but I can't believe it. He's so angry Dad, it's gotten better, but he's carrying around a lot, and I don't know how to help him." Dean's words came out in a rush of guilt and fear.

Looking Dean straight in the eye, John said with conviction, "Dean you have helped Sam. There is no way he could have gotten through these last few months alone. And if you want to know why I'm so sure of that, it's because I never would have gotten through those first few months after your mother was murdered myself, if it hadn't been for you. Don't ever fill guilty about not being able to help. Your brother relies on you and you've never let him, or me, down."

Finding himself stunned at the words coming from his Dad, Dean lowered his eyes to hide the sudden moisture and said, "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome." John offered. The waitress brought their food, and the two hungry warriors dug in with gusto.

"So why don't you fill me in on what you boys have been up to since you've been on the road. Anything really interesting?" John asked, unable to stay off the topic of work entirely.

"Aw dad, it's been good. Sammy and I have had some hair raisers that's for sure. Did you know that it was a Wendigo in Montana, when you sent us there?" Dean asked already knowing the answer but couldn't resist giving his dad a hard time.

"A Wendigo!" John exclaimed in a heated whisper. "What the hell was a Wendigo doing that far north? Damn son, I never would have sent you boys out there if I knew it was a Wendigo."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you didn't know." Dean answered pragmatically. "Relax Dad Sam and I handled it just fine, and we saved a few people along the way. I didn't ask to make you feel guilty, but you did ask." Dean smirked at his dad. "This is my life too, you know dad. I'm not in it for the revenge, I mean I am..." Dean clarified quickly, "But that's not the only reason. This is what I was born to do, and I'm good at it and what's more I like doing it. It's what I am." Dean leaned back and stated the last with conviction.

Observing his eldest for a minute John's mouth twisted in wry amusement, "Damn straight you are, son." Shaking his head John continued. "Now tell me everything about that damned Wendigo, those things are a royal pain in the ass."

"Dad it was so wicked." Dean leaned forward is eyes alight with remembrance. "It was still real tough on Sammy; all he could think about was finding you, but we tracked the thing all the way to its lair. Ended up killing it with a flare gun shot straight to the chest." Dean paused and sighed in pleasure at the memory "It was beautiful."

John chuckled at the look of sheer bliss on Dean's face. "Sounds like it." Then John began to question Dean more closely on the events that had occurred all those months ago as both Winchester men dug into their food with relish.

After they finished eating, John leaned back and stretched his aching muscles, "So we'd better head on back to the motel and see if Sammy's awake. I've got a lot to tell you boys and there are even more plans to be made.

Grabbing a toothpick, Dean rose and followed his dad out the door. It was time to find out what was the hunt, and nothing could have pleased Dean more.

When Sam drifted into consciousness he could hear his father and brother talking quietly and laughing. The sensation and peace and safety enveloped Sam and he hugged his pillow to him, relishing the sensation for a minute before letting his mind bring him fully awake.

Seeing Sam stretch and yawn John couldn't help but compare his youngest son to a cat. At 6'4" Sam seemed to be all arms and legs, but still he managed to have a certain feline grace that belied his height. "Feeling better?" John asked, as he watched a slow grin of contentment cross his youngest child's face.

"Much." Sam replied with his eyes still closed. "Sorry about earlier." Sam said when he finally opened his eyes and looked as his dad.

Shaking it off John replied, "Don't worry about it, it was for the best. Any conversation I had with you, would have just turned into a major fight, and I wasn't up for it anymore then you were."

"You know we have keep this up; Dean's not going to know what to do with himself when he doesn't constantly have to referee an argument between the two of us." Sam said with self-deprecating humor, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Dean's snort of laughter, and John's chuckle acknowledged the truth of the statement. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that. I'm sure somewhere into this hunt you and I will manage to butt heads."

"Highly likely." Sam said smiling ruefully at Dean and remembering his words from earlier that year. "Maybe this time though we can keep it from getting to the point where one of us leaves." Sam said without recrimination. He was beginning to see the past estrangement with his father had been his fault too, and didn't want it to happen again.

It was amazing what a few years and unimaginable loss can do as far as maturing a person.

"You mean leave the family or the room, cause I'm pretty sure leaving the room might not be a bad idea." John jested lightly remembering some of the altercations he'd had with his youngest.

"The family, definitely." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"All right Dad, Sam's awake. Would you mind telling us what's going on here, I'm about to go crazy." Dean groused.

"You remember back in Chicago, when I told I was closing in on the Demon?" John looked at both his boys.

"Ah, yeah keep going." Dean fidgeted with his hands in curiousness.

Raising a hand in the universal 'be patient' gesture, John continued, "Well, two weeks ago the demon jumped off my radar. Completely. Needless to say, I got a little frustrated. I decided to take a job and work off the frustration.

While I was doing research I had a couple of visitors: Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore." John waited for the names to register.

"Wait a minute, you mean the wizards?" Dean sought clarification.

"Yes the wizards." John answered.

"What the hell could they want, because if I'm remembering correctly the old guy didn't like you very much." Sam reminisced, looking confused.

"You're right." John admitted.

"Guys got some balls coming to you for help, then." Dean said, looking impressed and pissed off at the same time.

"You're not wrong either." John said to Dean. "Look, they've got quite a situation over there. Have you been following any of the wizarding news?"

Looking sheepish both boys shook their heads. "Not too much." Sam answered, "We've kind of had other things on our minds."

"It's fine, I haven't been paying much attention either." John admitted. "Here's the thing, there's this evil wizard, Lord Voldemort - or something like that, it's not important - and this kid named Harry Potter. Fifteen years ago Voldy killed both of Harry's parents and tried to kill baby Harry. For some reason it didn't work and Voldy was pretty much destroyed. Unfortunately Voldy's back and ready to fight, but Harry's not ready to face him. Albus wants us, but mainly me, to go over there and teach some self defense class at Hogwarts and get Harry ready to battle the Voldy guy." John paused and let the information sink in.

"Okay." Sam said looking at Dean as both brothers made the decision to not ask any questions now, waiting for their dad to finish.

"I wasn't going to take the job, until Albus told me he'd just received news that Voldy had joined forces with a demon, and the demon's name was Aaquerafet." John knew this would cause an explosion and he wasn't wrong.

"WHAT!!" Dean and Sam exclaimed in unison.

"What the hell is our demon doing helping an evil wizard in England?" Sam shouted, his need for revenge burning in his voice.

"Did Albus know this was the same demon we've been hunting?" Dean asked coldly.

Holding up both hands John answered, "I don't know Sammy, that's why we're taking the job. And no, Dean, he didn't."

"What do you mean by 'we are' taking the job?" Sam asked.

"I've left you boys out of a lot, trying to keep you safe, but I can't do that anymore." John admitted tiredly. "We're all going to England, I made it a condition."

"Good." Both boys once again said in unison.

There were a few minutes of silence as the Winchester's sat together in that dingy hotel room. It was Dean who broke the silence looking at his father closely. "Now, that we have a plan, you want to tell us what else is going on Dad?"

"Just thinking that's all, Albus' big problem with me was that he didn't approve of how I was raising you boys. He thought I was too harsh, that my lessons were too severe, and that I should have let you be just kids." John trailed off remembering the older man's continuous stares of disapproval.

"He was wrong." Sam said sincerely.

Both Dean and John looked sharply at Samuel. After all, he'd been the one who'd hated their lifestyle the most. He was the one who'd broken with the family to go to school.

"You feeling okay, little brother?" Dean asked, looking like he was about to go for the holy water to perform an exorcism.

Rolling his eyes Sam smiled and said, "Relax I'm not possessed."

"Sam you don't have to say that." John started only to pause as Sam turned to stare at his dad.

"I'm not saying it to make you feel better, Dad. I'm saying it because it's true and you know it, don't you?" Sam's voice was laced with comprehension and understanding.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Dean asked looking frustrated and confused. "Sammy did you have another vision?"

"How long did it take you to figure it out?" John asked Sam, ignoring Dean for the moment.

"After Lawrence." Sam admitted. "When we saw mom she apologized to me, I couldn't figure out what for until later."

"Okay would somebody please fill me in on what the HELL'S going on here." Dean finally exploded, not understanding a word coming out of his brother's mouth.

"Dad didn't train us the way he did because he thought we MIGHT have to face the demon one day, but rather because he KNEW we'd have to fight that bastard." Sam clarified.

"Okay, still not getting what the hell you're talking about." Dean said looking determined to get answers.

"Look Dean, the demon chose our family for a reason. I don't know the all the details, but when I went to Missouri she told me some things." John stumbled a little as he tried to tell his sons the truth.

"What things?" Dean asked sitting back down, waiting for answers.

"That you boys, both of you." John sent a pointed look Dean's way, "Are important to the defeat of the demon. How she couldn't or wouldn't say. It's difficult to tell with Missouri."

"And arguing sure doesn't work." Dean admitted with a low whistle. "But you're sure she said both of us, cause that doesn't make a lot of sense." Dean said looking confused.

"You know what's really scary, dad?" Sam asked his father, bypassing Dean's question.

"What?" John asked looking confused as to why Sam wasn't replying to Dean.

"That he looks seriously confused." Sam said gesturing sharply with his head.

"Yeah." John said closing his eyes in understanding.

"What the hell are you two talking about, now?" Dean asked, his tone lingering with an insecurity that one would normally never hear, but sounded as loud as air horns to both his father and brother.

Looking Dean straight in the eye Sam replied; his voice calm and deadly serious, "That you could be confused at how vital you are to the defeat of this demon and to our family as a whole."

Dean's face shifted quickly from confused to uncomfortable as he shrugged off his brother's words and began to turn away. "Look Sammy..."

"No Dean, you don't get to brush this off. You asked and now you have to listen." Sam stated, rising and getting in Dean's path. "Yes I'm the one with these abilities, but Dean you're what holds me together. You're the one who protects me when the visions get debilitating." Sam got into Dean's face making his brother look at him. "Dean what's going to happen if I have the vision in the middle of a fight? I'd be completely vulnerable."

Dean's head shot up at his brothers words. The thought of Sam having a vision at an inopportune moment had plagued his nightmares since the visions began coming while Sam was awake. "Sam I would never..."

"I know." Sam stated, and then knowing if he pushed Dean any further down this emotional road his older brother would shut down he finished, "Just don't doubt your importance, when it comes to defeating that demon, okay?"

Dean stared at his baby brother for a moment, before rolling his eyes and punching him lightly on the shoulder saying, "You just don't want to have to do all the work on your own, I see it Sammy. Don't worry; your big brother will save your ass yet again." The last was said with an insolent smirk as Dean fell back on the bed and put his hands behind his head.

Rolling his own eyes and shaking his head, Sam muttered, "Try and say something nice in this family."

"Did Missouri tell you why the demon wants us?" Sam asked, dying to know what was so special about him that it drew a demon onto his family, anxious to get back on topic.

"No, over the years I've formulated a few ideas, but they're all kinda vague. I was generally working to hard on figuring out how to kill it." John admitted.

"Did you find a way?" Dean asked quickly.

"A couple of ideas, but I want to run a few past Albus when we get there, see what he has to say." John said. He'd played his whole life close to the vest; it was difficult to start sharing now.

"Well, I guess that just leaves one more question." Dean let loose one of his trademark smirks. "How do we get the Impala to England? Cause you can bet cash money I'm not leaving my baby here." The last was said with the utmost seriousness.

"We definitely need to start making plans. School starts September 1st, so boys let's work out the details.

With that the three Winchester men began planning the next battle in a war that had been raging for the last twenty-three years.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging, England.**

Harry Potter was staring at a blank piece of parchment. He took a deep breath, trying to relax, and started writing. It was a painstaking process that left Harry feeling shaken and vulnerable. It did, however, appear to be helping as much as Hermione had predicted. It was like, together with ink, all the poison from him body flowed down onto the paper, healing him slowly.

There were times he doubted this was going to work in the long run, but both Hermione and Ron declared in their letters that the changes had been obvious.

As Harry continued to write he couldn't help but think about the last letter he'd received from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's it going, mate? You sounded better in your last couple of letters. Hermione and I are here - you know where – boring ourselves out of our skulls._

_We're trying to keep an ear open for useful information, but as of yet nothing came on._

_Mum and Dad are still trying to get Dumbledore to let you come early. Mum's been a real fussbudget all summer, I keep telling her I'm fine but she just doesn't listen._

_There's a meeting tonight: me and her are going to try and hear what's going on. It should be big, since everyone's coming, plus Mum says Dumbledore's been acting strange lately._

_Anyway chin up and all, we'll get you out soon._

_Your Friend,_

_Ron._

As Harry let his mind wander over the information provided in Ron's letter, he suddenly realized he'd filled up a full roll of parchment. Looking down once again, he couldn't believe how soothing the practice was especially after reading what he wrote. The parchment was filled with words of longing, pain, and frustration. Actually getting to see the words on paper was therapeutic to Harry's weary psyche.

Feeling better he grabbed another piece of parchment and began to write down a letter to both Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Ron & Hermione_

_Yeah mate, I am feeling better, thanks. I'm writing you both at the same time to save time and owls._

_Hermione your gift had been just perfect. Don't worry too much about getting me out of here; the Dursleys are behaving themselves this summer. In fact, I've barely had any contact, which is fine by me._

_Don't be so hard on your Mum; she nearly lost two of her kids in one night. That's enough to make anyone fuss more then normal._

_Let me know if you find out anything interesting tonight; you definitely peaked my interest. Give my love to everybody, and check in with Neville and Luna sometime for me, if you don't mind. I'm trying to keep my owls to a minimum, no sense rocking the boat and all. Talk to you soon._

_Your best mate,_

_Harry._

Calling Hedwig, Harry quickly strapped the letter to her leg and sent her off. He had to admit for the first time in weeks he was consumed with an emotion that was neither fear nor anger: it was sheer curiosity.

It took a lot to rattle Dumbledore, he was well aware of it. Harry wanted to know what was going on in that meeting tonight. "There's nothing you can do about it from here, so you might as well not dwell on it." With that thought Harry pulled out his potions book and began reviewing previous years' work.

He was determined to be better prepared for the upcoming school year than he had ever been. Now that he knew exactly what a weight he had on his shoulders, and Harry was determined not to fail.

Muttering to himself as he reviewed potion ingredients Harry didn't even notice when the sun began to set.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

Albus Dumbledore observed the house in front of him with interest; under the invisibility cloak he could watch Harry. What he saw began to heal the self-inflicted wounds to his heart.

Dumbledore was a proud man; it couldn't be helped when you're the world's most powerful wizard. But never in his life had he felt such pride as he did right in that moment, observing Harry Potter.

Watching Harry while he dealt with all that had happened over the past year with such maturity and strength, Albus' confidence in Harry's victory over Tom was cemented in place.

With a quick wave of his wand Albus was inside Harry's room, quite startling the young wizard. As Harry swung around his wand already out and at the ready, Dumbledore couldn't help but be even more impressed.

"Well done Harry." The Headmaster praised the quick reflexes of the young man in front of him.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry tried to stammer out an apology.

"Harry, I said that I'm impressed with your time of reaction. Quite immediate, I daresay. By the way, I am the one who should apologize since I didn't announce my visit. May I have a seat?" Dumbledore asked congenially.

"Of course, sir. How are you?" Harry asked, seeing the signs of nervous energy Ron had mentioned.

"Very well, Harry, I'm very well. I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly.

"Yes sir." Harry answered.

"As I'm sure you've been informed, there is a meeting tonight of the order, and I would like for you to be in attendance." The old wizard stated evenly.

Harry was both shocked and excited. "Really sir, you're going to let me join the Order."

"Well, you are the key in our defense against Tom; it's about time I stopped leaving you out don't you think?" Dumbledore's voice was self-mocking.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, his voice giving away his utter forgiveness over Dumbledore.

"Thank you Harry. I think you'll be very interested in the news I'll be sharing.

You'd better get to packing; we don't have much time and you won't be returning here again this summer." He couldn't help but allow a small amount of disdain for the Dursleys slip into his voice. It had been the best option at the time for baby Harry, but since then Dumbledore had repeatedly doubted the choice.

"Yes sir." Harry exclaimed with excitement as he ran around his room packing his trunk.

Smiling at Harry's excitement and bewildered by his student's easy forgiveness, Dumbledore vowed to do his best to prepare Harry for his upcoming destiny.

Once Harry was done he said, "Now Harry if you would please get a firm grip on Hedwig's cage, and my hand, I will take care of your trunk."

Harry obeyed quickly; he couldn't wait to get to the order. A swish of a wand later and Harry and Dumbledore were standing in the front entranceway of #12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry!" He heard the shriek of Hermione who'd come running from the library. She quickly embraced Harry nearly suffocating him with her enthusiasm.

At her shout Ron had come running from upstairs and the delighted smile on his face warmed Harry's heart. "Mate, it's been too long, how are you doing?" Ron asked as he shook Harry's hand.

Grinning like mad Harry said, "Good mate, I'm good. It's great to see you."

The rest of the house was quickly filling up the entranceway, to see what all the commotion was about, when Dumbledore stepped in quickly and said, "I believe we should take this to the kitchen where Harry can take a seat and eat before the meeting, don't you think Molly?"

"Is Harry going to the meeting for real?" Hermione asked with shock as she and Ron flanked Harry to the kitchen.

"Excellent!" Ron said shooting Harry a look that clearly said, 'Fill us in later, alright?'

At Harry's grin and nod Ron repeated. "Excellent."

"Really Albus, is that a good idea? This is an Order's meeting, children shouldn't be involved yet." Molly reproached with concern.

"My dear Molly, I'm afraid they are no longer children. They proved that two months ago, when they faced Tom and his followers. Your worry about their safety is founded, but you shouldn't doubt about their abilities." Albus reassured gently, but firmly.

Knowing she was defeated, Molly conceded. "Well, come along Harry. You must be starving; a quick bite before the meeting starts will do you a world of good."

"Headmaster? I beg your pardon." Harry asked quietly.

"Yes Harry." Dumbledore replied having an idea of the question Harry was about to ask.

"I'm going to tell Hermione and Ron everything anyway, so sir, could they attend the meeting as well?" Harry shot a quick look at Molly as he asked, not wanting to upset his surrogate mother but determined to keep nothing from his friends.

Molly looked at Ron and Hermione who both met her gaze evenly and with conviction. In that instant Molly truly understood that these three were going to be there for each other through thick and thin, and standing in the way would make no difference. With a nod of her head Ron raced to his mother's side and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks, mum. You won't regret it." He whispered in her ear.

"I better not Ronald Weasley, so don't you think about going off without back up ever again, or I'll take a switch to your bottom so bad you won't sit for a week." Molly's authoritative voice was chocked, as she held back tears.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. I'll keep them in line, I promise." Hermione reassured.

Releasing Ron and giving Hermione a quick hug, Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes and said, "I put my trust in you for that, my dear. Now, let's get Harry something to eat." As she began to hustle and bustle around the kitchen.

Ron crossed over to Harry, slapping him on the back and said, "Thanks mate."

Shrugging self-consciously Harry replied with an impenitent grin. "I was going to tell you everything, anyway, but this is much easier. Especially when it comes to filling in Ginny, Luna and Neville; this way we shouldn't forget any details."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

While Ron just laughed and said, "I wonder if we should take notes."

"Is the world ending?" Harry asked looking shocked, "Or did Ronald Weasley just ask if we should take notes?"

"I swear you two are impossible." Hermione said through giggles.

Molly placed a plate of food in front of Harry and said, "Eat up sweetheart, the meeting is starting in fifteen minutes, and no one's going to wait."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said around a mouthful of food.

As he gulped down his quick meal, Hermione and Ron kept a running commentary on everything that had been going on, on all the guests that were arriving and being led into the meeting room. Once Harry had finished, the trio quickly followed and took seats in the back.

Dumbledore was up front speaking in hushed tones to Severus. As he saw the trio coming in, he sent them a smile and a wink.

When Severus turned around to see what and distracted Dumbledore his frown intensified and his eyes blazed with fury. Leaning in close to Dumbledore he whispered something harshly and gestured to the back of the room with a wave of his hand.

"Is it wrong to hope that Voldemort tortures him?" Ron asked looking at the potions master with distaste only hesitating on Voldemort's name for a moment.

"Yes," Hermione said with conviction.

"Undoubtedly." Harry answered.

"Damn." Ron said flatly.

At that the last of the order members arrived and Dumbledore walked to the raised podium, asking for absolute silence. "I want to thank everyone for coming and being on time. I have some major announcements this evening. First I would like to welcome Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger to the Order. All three of them showed remarkable courage earlier this summer, when they faces Voldemort and his followers at the Department of Mysteries.

I know they will continue to assist in the defeat of Tom." Dumbledore gestured for the three to rise, and a quick round of applause greeted them.

Ron's face was beet red and Hermione was fiddling nervously with her hair. Harry was staring off to the corner where Sirius has sat the last time Harry had been at Grimmauld Place. Feeling a familiar sensation of pain and guilt Harry took his seat again quickly.

Continuing on with the rest of his announcement, Dumbledore's voice was full of confidence. "As for the other news; we have received information from Severus concerning an alliance that Voldemort has made lately, a very disturbing one. Earlier this summer Voldemort met with and began to conspire with a demon." Dumbledore's voice was low and serious and the crowd gasped in shock and fear. "To better defend my school, I have gone outside of our society to hire this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I hope we will be lucky enough to employ John Winchester and his two sons Samuel and Dean for the upcoming year at Hogwarts."

The room was plunged into silence as Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered, "Who is John Winchester?"

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**HP**

**SN**

**No. 12 Grimmauld Place**

Before Ron could answer Harry's question pandemonium erupted in the room.

Severus Snape looked ready to kneel over, "Really Headmaster, are you quite insane. A muggle teaching Defense, what could he possibly teach the students?" Snape's voice was low, but it was as cold as a blizzard wind and cut through the rest of the noise.

"I have to agree with Severus, Headmaster." Remus began, looking pained at having to agree with Severus. "John Winchester is a good hunter no doubt but the man is a muggle."

Ron, Harry and Hermione sat in the back remaining quiet as the rest of the room threw questions at Dumbledore. "So who's this John Winchester guy?" Harry whispered to Ron as Hermione leaned forward to better hear the answer.

"The guy's a famous demon hunter from America. Raised his two sons to be hunters as well. It's said he never loses, and once he gets on a demons trail he doesn't stop till he's sent it back to hell." Ron's voice was as shocked as the rest of the room.

Before Harry or Hermione could comment Dumbledore cleared his throat and raised his hands for silence in the room. "You've all asked very good questions, if you allow I will try to answer them. You've asked what could John Winchester teach our children, well that is easy. He will teach them how to survive. He will teach them how to fight till the end no matter what and he will teach them how to stay strong in the face of insurmountable odds." Dumbledore paused as he let his words sink into the minds of everyone present. He was pleased to see most of the room listening closely and keeping an open if skeptical mind.

"With Tom teaming up with a demon we needed a demon expert and a muggle he may be; but he is also one of the foremost Demon experts in the world." Dumbledore stated daring anyone to argue the point. "As far as spell casting goes, what is the use of knowing a spell if you don't know when or how to use it appropriately in a battle. Knowing John as I do I can guarantee that he will be familiar with as many spell as possible and be capable of teaching them even if he can't give a practical demonstration. This is not a man defeated by a mere lack of knowledge." The last was said with a wry humor that assured the group Dumbledore was intimately acquainted with the workings of one John Winchester.

Seeing the slow acceptance Dumbledore continued, "We are at a pivotal moment we must utilize all the resources at our disposal. You may not like the man or approve of his methods, but he has been fighting against evil for the last twenty-three years and that is worthy of your respect. I don't think any of us can make that claim."

Many in the room could no longer look Dumbledore in the eyes as they contemplated the wisdom he shared.

Severus met Dumbledore's eyes defiantly as his displeasure over the situation continued to be obvious.

Snape's obvious anger filled Harry with a jolt of vicious satisfaction that made him want to know more about this John Winchester.

"Thank you all for coming, I will be speaking to you individually for assignments, and updates, may you all stay safe and well in our continued fight against evil." Dumbledore said to the now quiet crowd.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were the first out and they headed upstairs to discuss what had just happened.

"So Ron, tell us more?" Hermione as usual was the first to try and get more out of Ron once the trio was ensconced in Ron and now Harry's bedroom.

"Unfortunately I don't know much more then what I've already told you. I know that about twelve or thirteen years ago, there was a situation going on in America that got so bad they asked for Dumbledore to come over and help. It was a pretty big deal, or so Bill and Charlie used to say. I was to little to really remember but I know there was a lot of bragging going on in England about how everyone wanted Dumbledore's help. Then apparently word came back that some Demon Hunter by the name of John Winchester solved the problem. I wish I knew more but this is all hearsay anyway." Ron finished straining to remember any rumors he'd heard over the years.

"Well that's easy enough to look up." Hermione said excitedly. The girl did love a project.

"Wow!" Harry said looking shocked. "I can't believe anyone got the best of Dumbledore, it doesn't seem possible."

"Hey look, I don't know the details, maybe that's not what happened, but Dumbledore sure did seem to have a lot of respect for the guy in the meeting." Ron clarified.

Smiling a mischievous grin Harry couldn't help but add, "And did you see the look on Snape's face when Dumbledore made the announcement. I thought his head was going to explode."

Laughing hysterically Ron rolled on the bed and said, "I know I love moment's like that. They're what get me through the year in that prats class."

"Ron, Harry, that's not very nice." Hermione scolded even though the small smile on her face belied her words.

"Yes Hermione." Ron and Harry said in unison and then dissolved into peals of laughter once more.

"Boys." Hermione mutter as she went back to her History books to see what she could find out about John Winchester.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

Severus Snape stared out the window of the drawing room in Grimmauld Place and felt his anger and frustration grow. How could Dumbledore once again give away the position of DADA professor to someone else? A muggle no less. Severus didn't care if the man was a demon hunter or not he didn't belong at Hogwarts.

"Something on your mind Severus." Dumbledore asked in a deceptively calm voice meant to provoke an uninhibited response.

"What could you possibly be thinking?" Severus didn't disappoint. He knew Dumbledore was baiting him for a reaction but like with the Marauders all those years ago Severus was incapable of walking away.

"I was thinking that desperate times call for desperate measures." Dumbledore supplied calmly aware that his lack of reaction would only fuel Severus' fury.

"How could we possibly be desperate enough to need the help of a MUGGLE!?" The last word was spat with all the fury and disdain Severus could muster. "You continuously hire incompetent professors every year, tell me headmaster do you want them to fail?" Severus could barely stand as his entire body shook with fury and frustration.

"I realize our previous Professors have not all worked out but I truly do not believe that will be a problem with John Winchester. This has nothing to do with you Severus I hope you know that." The last was said with compassion as Dumbledore rested a hand gently on Severus shoulder.

"How can you say that to me?" Severus roared shaking off the hand roughly. "You know I'm more then qualified to take the position. Why do you insist on making me look like a fool year after year with no explanation?"

"I have told you Severus I do not believe you are ready for the position, I tell you this every year." Dumbledore said with weary patience.

"That's not a reason it's an excuse. And a pathetic one at that, what do you base that decision on? Past mistakes how very unforgiving of you." The last was bit out in a snarl that was animalistic in its fury.

"I will not explain any more than that Severus." Dumbledore said once more with a practiced calm that could make a person go insane. "Now is not the time to discuss the matter any further. But listen to me Severus and listen well; do not attempt to test John Winchester. He is not a man who will take any type of confrontation lightly. You are either with John or against him and if he perceives you to be against him he will simply remove you from the equation." Dumbledore warned with utmost seriousness. "And Severus," Dumbledore added as he got ready to leave the room. "When I say remove you from the equation I mean that quite permanently." Dumbledore looked Severus in the eye before leaving the room as calmly as he entered.

Turning back to stare out the window Severus muttered quietly, "We shall see."

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

**_Norfolk, Virginia_**

**_Along the Eastern Seaboard_**

**_Two days later._**

"Alright yeah that sounds reasonable. We'll be ready to load in thirty minutes." John said to the harbormaster as he finished preparations for the upcoming journey.

Walking outside he quickly spotted Sam and Dean waiting for him, both boys showing more and more excitement the closer they got to England.

Sam was reading furiously though his large stack of new books trying to locate as many spells as possible and Dean had been working for days on teaching strategy's for the upcoming year.

The crossing was going to take 2 weeks and they'd made a pit stop in Salem Massachusetts to pick up supplies for the journey. John knew they could go to Diagon Alley for any additional supplies they needed once they were in England. But when you're going to be stuck on a boat for 2 weeks it would be wasteful not to use the time wisely. He'd been able to get through Dumbledore's profiles of all the students they'd be teaching as well as professors. John intended to have psychological profiles done by the beginning of the school term. He'd also spoken with Missouri about ways to hone Sam's abilities. Those visions needed to be under control, rather then controlling Sam.

Through credit kindly set up by Dumbledore Sam had purchased enough books to keep a normal person busy for months but knowing his genius son he would be done with most of them by the time they landed in England.

Though traveling by boat might not be the most efficient way to travel; between Dean's fear of flying and his adamant refusal to leave the precious Impala behind a boat was the only way to go. Not to mention with airline security the way it was and the arsenal of weapons located in the hidden compartment of the trunks of both cars it was better safe then sorry.

"So you think Sammy's going to speak to us at all this trip or should we write him off now?" John asked Dean as he approached.

Looking over at his little brother who hadn't even noticed their father's approach Dean shook his head in exasperation. "Oh he's gone, I tried to take the book away and the little freak growled at me." Dean's face clearly saying have you ever heard of such.

Letting out a bark of laughter John answers, "That sounds about right. Are we all ready to go here, cause we need to start loading in thirty minutes."

"All taken care of. I just got off the phone with Caleb and he's sent word through the network that we'd be OUTCON for the foreseeable future. He knows to contact Amelia at Salem's in case of an emergency and she'll get word to us at Hogwarts." Dean finished efficiently.

"Good, good how are the teaching strategy's coming?" John asked.

"Well it's going to change depending on class size and fitness level but I've got a few working strategy's that can be augmented depending on conditions." Dean said, "I figure we can hammer out the details on the ride over."

"Sounds good and Sammy's obviously got the spell work covered." John said raising his voice to try and get his youngest sons attention. It didn't work however as Sam continued to remain enthralled in whatever book he was now reading.

"I swear he's such a geek." Dean muttered as he got in the Impala to drive her to the loading zone. Laying on the horn it finally jolted Sam from his reading as he nearly fell off the hood of the Impala at the sudden noise.

Shooting his brother a murderous look Sam picked his book up off the ground and muttered, "What the hell was that for?"

"Get a move on Sammy boy we're loading up soon." Was Dean's unrepentant reply.

John just rolled his eyes and prayed this wasn't the beginning of a prank war. He was getting too old to worry about if the shampoo bottle held Nair or if there was mud in the milk.

"Dude you're such a jerk." Sam said as he got in the Impala, "And how many times do I have to tell you its Sam."

"Whatever bitch. If you put the book down for like three frigging minutes maybe I wouldn't have had to scare your ass." Dean ribbed.

"Whatever let's go." Sam learned long ago he could never win one of these conversations with his brother since the law of logic never seemed to apply.

"You all set for this trip Sammy boy?" Dean asked as he eased the Impala towards the loading dock.

"Sure why wouldn't I be?" Sam sounded exasperated at being interrupted.

"Don't know. I just know that you've been unusually quiet the last couple of days, and I was wondering what was up?" Dean asked lightly not pushing just curious.

"Well there is the stack of books we need to get through to teach this year." Sam said obviously.

"Hey dude look I know that but you were quiet before you got your geek on, so what's up?" Dean asked with concern.

"It's nothing man." Sam said as he looked at Dean who didn't say anything just let Sam get it out in his own way. "It's just it was conjecture you know. It was just an idea I had. I knew it made sense that the demon was after me, after us for a reason but now it's real. Now it's definite and we still don't know why. I mean obviously it has something to do with my visions but what is it? It's just bugging me." Sam trailed off.

"Yeah I know it's been on my mind as well. But hey between you me and dad we'll figure it out. And look at it this way we're getting paid to teach school. You should be ecstatic. No more hustling or credit card fraud for a whole year. And the added bonus of being in easy access to a library and teachers, isn't this heaven for you?" Dean joked.

"What can I say, I enjoy the simple things in life." Sam admitted.

"Seriously what's bugging you?" Dean asked again. He knew it was something more then just the demon.

"I don't know man." Sam said at last rolling his head in a circle as he finally closed the book. "I guess…" Sam trailed off as he looked at his brother with raised eyebrows, "Do you really want me to talk about this?" Sam asked he did want to talk about what was on his mind but Sam knew talking about feeling wasn't something that made Dean comfortable. He didn't want to get started only to be dismissed when the emotions got to real.

Reading the real need on Sam's face to have this conversation Dean took a deep breath and sucked it up. "Sam you obviously need to talk about this. The big girl that you are so let's hear it. What's on your mind?"

Knowing that was as good as Sam was going to get Sam smiled at his brothers antics before finally getting out his concerns. "It's me and Dad." Sam said before raising a hand to keep Dean from interjecting. "We're both trying so hard not to get into a fight we haven't had a real discussion the whole time. I just don't know how to talk to the man with out it turning into a fight but Dean if this truce is going to last there are a lot of things Dad and I need to work out." Sam groaned in frustration. He didn't want to put Dean in the middle of another Dad/Sam battle but he didn't know how to approach his father. Dean was the only person he could go to for advise.

"Look Sammy I think maybe you and Dad are over thinking this whole thing. You guys are who you are, both of you know that. You also know that the two of you are going to get into a fight at some point. Just don't go into the conversation looking for a fight and you two can work it out." Dean knew that Sam and John were never going to get along completely the two stubborn morons were too much alike.

"Yeah, well I guess we'll see, cause we've got two weeks confined to one space and a lot to talk about." Sam said dryly both anxious to clear the air with his dad and nervous at the same time.

"Damn I hope they have popcorn on the boat then. I didn't know there was going to be live entertainment or I would have brought my own." Dean joke smacking Sam lightly on the back of his head.

"Oh ha, ha." Sam said picking up his book and returning to his reading.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

**_No. 12 Grimmauld Place_**

**_Present Day_**

Hermione had called a meeting to discuss what she'd learned about John Winchester. She'd been positively giddy since receiving an owl two hours earlier and couldn't wait to share her findings.

"So, what's up?" Ron asked as once again they met in the boy's bedroom for privacy.

"Well, I initially started looking for answers in our history books concerning John Winchester only to find out there was very little mentioned. According to my research you were right Ron about it being a big embarrassment to the English since they'd been so obnoxious about the America's needing Dumbledore's help." Hermione looked seriously put out by this idea since facts were her life.

"So how'd you find out what happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well I contacted Flourish and Botts under the guise of moving to America and said that I was looking for a wizarding bookstore. They gave me a name, and I contacted The Salem Bookery for a book on American Wizard History. It arrived this morning and it's fascinating." Hermione was bouncing with excitement.

"You read the whole thing already didn't you?" Ron asked with a joking tone of voice.

"Oh you." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's assumption. "No not yet though I probably will, it's amazing how different it sound's coming from a different perspective. I mean it's a little appalling that the English printers would by-pass vital history just because…." Hermione's outrage began to take over and her voice rose until Harry and Ron interrupted her tirade.

"Hermione!!" They shouted in unison.

"What?" Hermione asked looking startled.

"You can tell us about that later, right now please just tell us what you found out about John Winchester." Harry said, trying to get the enthusiastic girl back to the point.

"Right sorry." Hermione smiled apologetically. "So twelve years ago, there was a ghost uprising in the America's that got very bloodthirsty. Apparently during some renovation of Salem Academy they accidentally awoke the ghosts of women who were killed during the Salem Witch trials. Obviously these ghosts were very angry and they became progressively more and more violent."

"Wait a minute, no real witches were killed during the trials." Ron said looking confused. "I mean everyone knows that a real witch or wizard could have just apperated away."

"I didn't say they were the ghost of witches Ron." Hermione exclaimed with exasperation. "I said they were the ghosts of women who were killed. The Salem Witch Trials had very little to do with actual witchcraft and were more about politics and the abuse of power then anything else." Hermione began to expound.

"Hermione the point please." Harry asked placing a hand on the girls arm to get her attention back on task.

"Sorry anyway these women who weren't real witches were tried and convicted on witchcraft and then drawn or drowned to death." Hermione looked ill as she announced the news.

"No wonder they were pissed." Ron said pragmatically.

"Why'd they attack wizards though I mean the wizards weren't the ones who killed them?" Harry said unused to dealing with violent ghosts.

"Exactly." Hermione said, "The wizards did nothing to stop the execution of innocent muggles so as to not draw attention to the fact that real witches and wizards did exist. Those poor women were executed and no one would believe them when they protested their innocence. They came back furious that the real wizards didn't even lift a finger to try and save their lives."

"Oh bad call." Ron said looking sick at the fact that wizards let innocent people die.

"They were scared." Harry reasoned even though he looked sick as well.

"Yes well they got more scared very quickly." Hermione said brusquely. "The ghosts, thirteen in all went on a killing spree that left 24 witches and wizards at Salem academy dead."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked looking confused. "I mean why didn't they fight back or something?"

"It's not that easy mate." Ron answered. "First of all ghost are not corporal, so spells don't work on them, they pass right through. Secondly you've got to find their bones and salt and burn the remains I believe." Ron finished trying to remember what else he knew about ghosts.

"Exactly," Hermione interjected having already done research on the matter as well. "Not to mention it's very difficult to thwart an attack when you can't find the people who are attacking. Ghosts can live anywhere the walls the floor they don't have to abide by the normal rules governing people. Not to mention there weren't adequate records over where these women were buried in the first place since being labeled a heretic meant burial in an unmarked grave." Hermione finished listing off the difficulties in ghost hunting.

"Bloody hell what a nightmare." Ron said his voice dazed by the complications of hunting the ghosts.

"Wizards and Witches were unprepared to deal with hostile ghosts who were killing indiscriminately. Over 14 of the 24 wizards and witches were killed before they called Dumbledore." Hermione looked appalled at the number of lost lives.

"How'd they die?" Ron asked looking sick and curious at the same time.

"They were all found drowned or in some cases torn apart." Hermione said solemnly.

"Whoa." Harry said.

"No wonder they wanted help. I'd be calling for help too." Ron said with astonishment.

"So what'd Dumbledore do?" Harry asked eager to see how his mentor handled the situation.

"That's just it he didn't do anything. Dumbledore had been there for a week trying to rally troops and looking for different spells to locate the graves, when all of a sudden mid an attack on a student the ghosts were vanquished." Hermione said looking shocked as she whispered of Dumbledore's failure. "John Winchester had arrived two days after Dumbledore and offered his services. The 17th witch a student at the school had just been killed and John thought he would have better luck stopping the ghosts since he had practical experience."

"What happened?" Harry asked getting drawn into the story.

"The school officials turned him down and said they had the situation under control. They put all their faith in Dumbledore and didn't even bother to show John the door, just sent him on this way. So he went out on his own with only his two kids and did in two days what Dumbledore couldn't do in a week." Hermione finished with breathless amazement.

"You're kidding." Harry said looking stunned.

"How?" Ron said dying to know how John could have possibly accomplished the task.

"He allowed his children to use themselves as bait while he collected the bones of the 13 women salted and burned the bones." Dumbledore supplied from the door way his eyes twinkling at the looks of shock and concern on the faces of the three students in front of him.

"He what!" Ron shrieked getting over the embarrassment quickly as he processed what Dumbledore had just told them.

"Sir." Hermione said timidly.

"We're sorry sir." Harry said not wanting Dumbledore to think that they didn't trust his judgment.

"It's quite all right. I'm rather impressed with your thoroughness." Dumbledore said taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "And that was my reaction at the time as well Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said with some amusement.

"You mean you weren't kidding?" Hermione spit out before looking mortified.

"No I assure you I was not kidding." Dumbledore said dryly. "Of course the boys were already quite skilled at hunting and were used to the dangers, not that I allowed that fact to interfere with my judgment of the man." Dumbledore reminisce with some regret. "He put the boys in a circle of salt which did protect them somewhat and both boys were armed with shotguns full of rock salt. But I was convinced the man was an unfit parent, and that he had no business raising those children."

"Uhm sir, not to push our luck or anything." Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione for confirmation, "But why did you hire him to teach then?"

"Isn't it obvious Harry?" Dumbledore asked with self-recrimination.

It took Harry a moment to get Dumbledore's meaning. Harry had not yet shared the news of the prophesy with Hermione or Ron and really didn't want too, not yet anyway. "I see." was all Harry said before changing the subject quickly. "We're not going to spend a year getting beat up are we?"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry confused by what was going on before Ron shook his head lightly at Hermione warning her that now was no the time. "How'd he find the bones though?" Ron asked at last willing to let the subject change for the moment. Pushing Harry when he didn't want to talk never worked.

"That I do not know but from what I have learned since is that the man is an amazingly through and dedicated hunter." Dumbledore said as he rose from the bed and made his way to the door. "A bit unorthodox, but I think he and his sons will be an excellent addition to the Hogwarts staff. You children enjoy the rest of your vacation and I will see you at Hogwarts at the beginning of term." Dumbledore smiled at the three fondly. They really were quite exceptional.

"Yes sir." All three chorused at once as they watched Dumbledore leave the room.

"I wonder why he bothered if they turned him down?" Ron asked looking at the other two occupants of the room.

"How could he not Ron?" Hermione chided. "People were dying. He said, just because they were too stubborn to use his help didn't mean he wasn't going to do his job. He added that half the time no one knew what he did anyway so he didn't need the schools, thanks, appreciation, or money." The last was quoted out of the textbook in Hermione's hands.

"Okay." Harry said looking impressed.

"Yeah." Ron echoed.

"Well it's going to be an interesting year." Harry said looking shell-shocked.

The three students sat in silence as they digested the mass amount of information they'd just discovered, until it was time for dinner.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

**_The Alba Varta Steam liner_**

**_Middle of the Atlantic._**

Even though he'd been bolstered by his conversation with Dean it still took Sam three days locked on board the boat before he gathered up the courage to sit down with his dad and talk.

"Uhm Dad?" Sam asked with tentativeness that he hated coloring his voice.

"Yeah?" John answered looking up from the sawed off shotgun he was currently cleaning.

"Mind if we talk for a bit?" Sam asked trying so hard not to say something that sounded remotely confrontational.

Gritting his teeth lightly at looking mildly uncomfortable John answered, "Guess it's time we did this huh?"

"Yeah probably a couple of years late even." Sam's joke fell flat to his own ears.

"Right." John said putting down the gun.

Sam took a seat across from his dad and tried to control his nervous energy that was insisting that he keep moving no matter what. "Look dad I would really like to have this conversation without it turning into a knock down drag out fight but I don't know it that's even possible." Sam said at last getting the big obstacle out on the table.

"Look Sam we've both." John stressed the word both, "made some mistakes, but I don't want to go back down that road. I've missed you son." John knew he would have to take the first step and he should. He had never really forgiven himself for giving Sam that ultimatum all those years ago.

"Me neither." Sam said unsure of how to proceed. "I'm sorry I didn't call." Sam said at last. The guilt over blocking out his family during those years at Stanford still ate at him especially now that the righteous anger he'd held onto to justify his actions no longer pulsed through his blood like hot lava.

"I'm sorry I didn't make you feel like you could." John answered his face showing nothing but his heart rejoicing that he hadn't ruined his relationship with his youngest son beyond repair.

"Why didn't you ever let me know you were there?" Sam asked suddenly needing to know why his father hadn't made contact, content to just watch Sam from a distance.

"Dean told you about that huh?" John said ruefully.

"He might have mentioned it when I told him I wasn't sure if you would be happy to see me when we found you." Sam admitted the fear that had plagued his dreams about seeing his father again for the first time in years.

Looking up sharply John's eyes pierced Sam's and the truth of Sam's worry hit John harder then a blow from a werewolf on angel dust. "Never Sammy. I would never not want to see you." John said at last, now as unsure as Sam about how to proceed. He was beginning to appreciate Dean's aversion to chick flick moments they were fraught with more danger then the storming of Normandy.

"Yeah I know that now dad. I just didn't know it then." Sam said at last trying to keep any recrimination out of his voice.

"I wasn't sure if you would even talk to me." John admitted at last. Stately the fear simply and with little preamble.

"Yeah that's what I figured." Sam admitted. "Sorry for needing to hear you say it."

"It's okay I needed to hear you say it as well." John smirked.

"We really are too much alike." Sam said letting out a small chuckle.

"I know it should make for an interesting year." John said with humor-laced dread in his voice.

"Poor Dean." Sam said matching his dad's tone.

"Sam..." John started.

"I know dad." Sam answered easily.

"Good." John said studying his youngest son's eyes intently. "Your brother's had to put up with a lot."

"From both of us." Sam admitted.

"I'm so sorry about Jessica Sam." John said hating the pain his youngest had to endure.

"I'm sorry about mom Dad." Sam answered hating that it took 23 years for him to understand his father.

"She was your mother too." John said with conviction.

Looking down at the table Sam made the decision to be completely honest with his father for the first time. "Not the way she was Dean's mom or your wife. Dad I'm not denying how important she was to us all but I don't know Mom I never did. I'm sorry." Sam admitted the emotions that had plagued him for years.

John didn't know what to say in the face of Sam's confession but it was offering some insight into why his youngest had never had the drive that drove John and Dean. "We never really let you get to know her either did we?" John asked at last remembering how his grief had been so fresh and painful he couldn't even talk about his dead wife.

"No, but now I understand why." Sam said without rancor still unable to discuss Jess with any type of detachment.

"Maybe some day we can." John said simply determined that Sam would one day be told about the woman that had given him life twice.

"Yeah maybe someday." Sam said thinking about the girl that had made him into the man he was today.

"Want to clean up here grab Dean and kick the crap out of each other?" John asked with Winchester insolence.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam answered happy with the progress they'd made and now eager for some good old fashioned ass whooping.

Crossing the room John banged on the door to Dean's bunk and shouted, "DEAN! 10 minutes in the holding area. Time to see if you and your brother have kept up with your hand to hand."

The door flew open so fast you would have thought that the offer had been for a three way with Michelle Phiefer and Gwen Stefani. "Dude lets go, I'm starting to go stir crazy here." Dean answered as he came out of his bunk already in sweats and ready to go.

"Meet you down there. Sammy and I have to change." John said laughing at Dean's enthusiasm.

"Hurry up." Dean said as he walked past his dad and slapped his brother lightly on the head glad that the immediate tension radiating between John and Sam had lessoned considerably in the last hour.

"And who does Dean take after?" Sam asked with a smirk raising an eyebrow in his father's direction.

"His mother." John answered easily. "That woman was a total bad ass." John said with fond remembrance.

Sam's laughter echoed through the room as he replied to his dad's memory. "Looks like we're even more alike then we thought." Before crossing to his bunk to change his clothes.

"Come on before Dean starts without us." John said determined to save that conversation for another time.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

Two hours later as Sam circled his maniacally grinning father he couldn't help but be amazed and amused. With twenty years on his sons you'd think the younger, faster, and stronger siblings would have no problem holding their own against the elder Winchester. However through sheer determination or some type of mystic powers John Winchester was still able to kick both his sons butts in hand-to-hand combat.

Sam was just relieved to see that John was at least sweating as hard as he was and he'd lasted longer in this match then he ever had in the past before college. It was gratifying to feel like he was coming into his own. Dean had lasted a solid forty-five minutes with their dad, and had come damn near a draw before getting defeated. Sam was working on twenty-five minutes and was just trying to stay alive.

"Watch out for his hook, sweep combo." Dean coached from the sidelines urging his baby brother on.

As predicted John threw a right hook that progressed directly into a foot sweep that thanks to Dean, Sam was ready for. Feinting to the left, Sam used his longer reach to throw a punch to the body that John wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. Following up with a spin kick combo and an elbow to the back for the first time in the match Sam was on the offensive. Determined not to lose momentum Sam continued to press forward throwing moves he'd never tried before, but had seen and studied at college. It appeared to be working as John was now on the retreat, and being forced into a wall.

Just when Sam thought he had his dad covered. John pulled to the left as Sam's punch sailed past his head and into the wall. Off balance Sam didn't have time to recover as John was spinning out of the wall and pinning Sammy in the blink of an eye.

Looking into the grinning eyes of his dad, Sam conceded defeat gracefully and once released rested both hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.

"Damn Sammy you nearly had him." Dean crowed proud of his baby brother.

"Hand grenades and horse shoes." Sam answered with the old adage.

"Still nice work son, I didn't recognize some of those moves?" John asked as he took a long pull of water.

"The University Gym at Stanford hosted all kinds of different choices, from martial arts, wrestling, to plain old street fighting. I used to mix it up sitting in on different classes. Kept me from getting out of shape." Sam admitted, at the shocked look on his brother and fathers face he couldn't help but chuckle and add. "Oh come on it's not that surprising is it? I mean really I'm smart enough to get a full ride to Stanford but dumb enough to get out of practice, when I know what's out there. I wanted a break, a place to call home, not a place to commit suicide."

"Good for you Sammy." Dean said proudly.

"So," John asked as the three men took a seat and relaxed after their workout. "What progress have you made on those spell books Sammy?"

"I'm about half done now." Sam admitted. "It shouldn't be difficult to teach even if we can't demonstrate. I've been studying the wand movements carefully and we can use individual students to actually produce the spell. I've also been studying pronunciation, and that shouldn't be a problem either." Sam finished his mind going back to his reading.

"Dean what about you." John asked his eldest.

"We're good to go. I still think our best approach is going with the boot camp approach at first. We're going to need a lot of space to focus on fitness and speed, as well as weapons. Once we've got them all into the same level of fitness we can separate and hone individual talents."

"Excellent." John said proud of his sons abilities. "I told you I'd been tracking the demon. Well there are signs preceding the kill of a child that are reoccurring. Cattle mutilations, freak electrical storms. Apparently the demons presence can severely mess with electricity and air currents."

"I've got a friend whose doing an exchange program at Oxford this year I'll email him and see if he can't get me some data on current weather anomaly's in England." Sam said with excitement. "It could be the tracking method we're looking for."

"Would he be able to get access to that information?" John asked. "I'm talking satellite mapping and wind currents, not just whatever he gets from the local weatherman." John clarified.

"Relax dad, Keith's a biology major, studying the effects of immigration on the mapping of ancient DNA. He'll have access to the school's science dept. which includes all their equipment." Sam reassured with a grin.

"Dude, even your friends were geeks. Could you please explain to me what a hot girl like Jessica saw in a dork like you?" Dean joked, before falling silent at the fleeting pain that crossed Sam's face. "Sam." He started only to be cut off by Sam.

"Dean it's fine. It would be worse not to talk about her." Sam reassured. "Anyway Jess happened to have loved science. She was a puzzle freak and thought math was fun. She wanted to be a teacher." Sam volunteered information about the beautiful dead girl.

"Now see if my math teacher had looked like her I might have learned something." Dean wisecracked.

"Yeah right, cause if your teacher had looked like Jessica you would have been paying attention to what she was saying." John said sarcastically as he pulled Dean's head into a headlock.

Letting Dean's shout's of protest wash over him, Sam felt a sense of peace and gratefulness wash over him that for the first time in months seemed to diminish the aching hole in his chest Jessica's murder had left.

"Sammy I've been doing some thinking about the possibility of you being telekinetic." John started, "I know you've been reading those books from Missouri on the psychic aspect of your powers, but I want us to start testing you for telekinesis as well. If this Max kid could pull it off there's no reason to think you can't as well." John stated with determination.

"Any idea on where to start." Sam asked resignedly, knowing his father and brother weren't going to let this go.

"Let's continue focusing on meditation and move on from there I've got some ideas, and we've got no where else to be." John stated.

And with that one more task was added to the daily schedule of the three hunters. Hey when it comes to war, you hone every possible advantage.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

**_Unknown Location in England_**

**_Voldemort's private chambers_**.

A huddled mass lay trembling on the floor as Lord Voldemort pointed his wand and whispered "Crucio!"

Goyle screamed in agony as the curse ripped through his body leaving nothing but pain in its wake.

"Really Goyle, did you think your ineptitude would go unpunished. Once again you have failed me. Why should I continue to bother with your pathetic sniveling existence?" Voldemort hissed at his trembling follower.

"Please master, I beg your forgiveness. I am weak but I serve willingly." Goyle managed to croak out weak from the continuous torment of the Crucio curse.

"You have one more chance to redeem yourself Goyle." Voldemort approached the trembling Goyle. "I want to know where the key is and I want it NOW! You fail me again and I won't be so forgiving. Now leave my sight you fool."

Goyle scrambled to his feet and ran out the door, determined not to fail his resurrected master.

"Oh Tom, you are a pleasure to watch." Aaquerafet laughed from his seat in the corner.

"Coming from you that's high praise indeed. I am sorry my servants are so incompetent in completing your task." Voldemort hissed knowing that continued failure could very well mean his destruction rather then his servants.

"Tsk, tsk, really Tom, we've got all the time in the world. You mustn't rush so. Need I remind you of what happened the last time your impatience got the best of you. You ran off to kill that Potter brat and nearly got yourself killed." Aaqerafet's tone was mocking as he reminded Voldemort of his past failures.

Resisting the urge to lash out Voldemort forced himself to remain calm. "As always Aaquerafet you are correct. After all you've waited twenty-three years for the Winchester children what's a few months in the scheme of things."

"Exactly. With patience and perseverance we can kill two birds with one stone. You will get to destroy the Potter child and the Winchester children will be mine. I must say I'm rather impressed with Dumbledore for hiring John to teach at Hogwarts. It's a move of sheer genius." Aaqerafet's voice was amused at the idea of a worthy adversary.

"A muggle teaching at Hogwarts it's a disgrace." Voldemort's features contorted in rage at the thought.

"Don't underestimate John Winchester, he's a worthy opponent and one who will make any sacrifice and stop at nothing to win. I do admire him so." Aaquerafet said thoughtfully as if that admission was a surprise to him as well.

"Once we get the keys the first stage of our plan will be complete." Voldemort said changing the subject, his disdain for muggle apparent in every essence of his being.

"Yes, our plans are coming together nicely aren't they?" Aaquerafet chuckled. "Now how about a game of chess while we wait."

"Of course." Voldemort agreed as he waved his wand to set up a table. One being born from the beginning of time as a being of pure darkness and evil, and the other who was once a man, and yet strove to achieve what the other was born to be.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay first before we get to Chapter 4 I have to give a big shout out to everyone who reviewed. Having taken the story down for such an extended period of time I was afraid no one would be interested in rereading this piece. So all the lovely reviews have made my day. _**

**_Moon Lovegood - I'm so glad you're willing to reread the first parts of this story yet again. I will not be reposting on the Harry Potter site for a while. Mainly due to the constant waiting period as your work is certified. I might repost there when I get the whole thing done._**

**_chat-noir99 - I'm so glad you love it, love it, love it. Thanks for the enthusiastic review._**

**_Shenandoah77 - You're reviews always brighten my day. Thanks for waiting._**

**_Mittel - Thanks for waiting as well. Yes work does tend to slow down the creative process I wish I could quit my job and write all day long, but alas that is not the case. Once again lets pray for the lottery._**

**_Genie - Don't have a coronary then you won't be able to read what happens next. LOL! Thanks for coming back and being willing to start from the beginning._**

**_Winchester13 - You rock my world! Seriously! I'm so excited I'm your longest review. I'm blushing to the roots of my hair while doing a happy dance in my seat. Sometimes I feel like my writing just doesn't have the grace or style of some of my favorite works posted on the web. I often feel like I'm not getting any better. But reviews like yours inspire me beyond words. They assure me that my work has improved and is enjoyed. So thank you very much and I hope you enjoy Chapter 4. There are some definite changes here._**

**_Claire Walton - I'm a big Harry Potter junkie as well. I was the first in line when the last book came out. Hey all the little kids wanted to get their faces painted and play games. It's not my fault they didn't have their priorities straight. LOL! Thanks for the review._**

**_NaiveGhost - Gosh who wouldn't swoon over our men. They are swoon worthy. The reactions are going to be fun that's for sure. Thanks for reviewing._**

****

**_Okay I know that was long, but I believe everyone who reviews my story deserves my recognition and a reply. So if you didn't review you can scroll on down and begin chapter 4. If you did, my heartfelt thanks and appreciation are yours._**

**_B_**

**Chapter Four**

**The Leaky Cauldron**

**Diagon Alley England**

**SN**

**HP**

As John, Sam, and Dean entered the Leaky Cauldron the three hunters got some stares. After spending two and a half weeks on a boat all three men looked a little rough around the edges. Their tempers were in a similar state of disrepair as well.

Sam and John had continued to work out old hurts and wounds but after two weeks of nothing but each other all three Winchester men were looking forward to some quality alone time. All three men were thrilled with the progress they had made getting used to being a family again but it had been a while since they'd lived together in such tight quarters. There had been only one major disagreement, and both Sam and John had worked hard to not cross any lines that couldn't be crossed back.

The biggest trouble still arose when John barked orders with no explanation and expected immediate obedience. Sam just couldn't do it, not with out it being a life or death situation. The fact that John just didn't want to take the time to explain didn't count. A fact Sam pointed out readily. Sam had also pointed out that they were going to be teaching kids, and if John wanted to make any sort of progress with them he would need to explain his reasoning.

John countered that his method had worked well enough for Dean and that Sam was the only one who had a problem with it. Which of course then caused Sam to reply that he guessed John would be fine with half the class quitting and leaving school then since that's what had happened with him. John showing more control then he ever had when Sam was in high school had clenched his jaw and ran the length of the ship three times before coming back to the bunks and admitting that Sam had a point, but that so did John. Immediate obedience needed to be learned just as much as explanations, seeing as how obeying an order immediately could save the kids life.

Sam who had spent the time sparring with Dean till he felt like his arms would fall off had agreed that John was also right about the kids needing to obey some orders without question, and both men agreed to be the balance for the other. When Sam thought John wasn't offering up enough explanations for the students Sam could and would step in with out reproach and vise versa. The real trouble had come when they had to work out how to judge when either man had gone too far. Neither wanted to involve Dean in the decision making process as both men agreed that it would be too much like choosing sides. In a move that would forever change Sam's impression of his father, John offered Dumbledore up as the mediator until Sam and John could make the judgment calls for themselves. Sam had readily agreed to the compromise and both men had tabled the discussion until they arrived at Hogwarts to get Dumbledore's ruling. John was sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind as this type of debate was right up the old mans alley.

Dean meanwhile was living his dream. He was together with his brother and his father, who in some sort of answered prayer from God weren't fighting and they were going to kick evils ass. Now being the sort of man that he was Dean couldn't of course simply say he was happy, as that would be too much of a chick flick moment. No he would rather speed around the boat like a little kid on a sugar rush. His excitement and joy palpable on his face and a sight to behold. Witnessing Dean's obvious though unspoken happiness reminded both Sam and John daily of what they were struggling not to fight for and it was a gift neither man was willing to take for granted anymore.

There was the additional stress of trying to complete their research that also kept the three men busy. Sam had practically memorized the spell books practicing wand movements and pronunciations to the point he was doing it in his sleep. Unfortunately since none of the men owned wands Sam could only assume he was doing the spells correctly, and not knowing was making the poor guy slightly nuts. Which was then making Dean and John nuts as Sam continued to worry.

There was also the added stress of Sam's burgeoning abilities. While they had yet to find away to control either the onslaught of a vision, or its pain Sam's telekinesis was making slow progress. John had theorized that the telekinesis was just as inherent as the visions but the telekinesis required more practice to work properly then the vision. To John the telekinesis was like a muscle that needed to be strengthened and toned in order to function to the best of its abilities. Sam's visions were so difficult to predict and Missouri wasn't sure even if they could be controlled. She hoped that they could eventually learn to control the pain but she didn't want to get Sam's hopes up.

The psychological profiles had been both vital as well as just a little scary. In fact a game that had both amused, and driven the men wild with protest had been determining which of the faculty or students most resembled the Winchester trio.

Sam had come to grudgingly accept his similarities to Harry, but drew the line at resembling Hermione even through Dean's constant teasing that Sam's real alter ego was in fact a chick. Sam unfortuntaly had no ammunition back as Dean had self-proclaimed his alter egos to be the Weasley twins and neither John nor Sam could argue strongly against the assignment. A fact that drove both men crazy.

John was still arguing bitterly against being branded as the alter ego to Severus Snape, which amused both boys greatly and was a fact that both manipulated with relish.

None of this kept the men from working of course as all three were viciously dedicated to the utter destruction of Aaquerafet though none were sure whether or not to share the fact that he was their demon or not with Dumbledore. John was trying to let go of past wounds since Dumbledore had approached him directly for assistance. But though he would never admit it even under pain of death, Dumbledore's easy assumptions about John being an unfit parent had stung the man to his core.

What very few were aware, and by few John meant Missouri and Pastor Jim, was that John's decision to take the boys with him into his hunt for justice was not a decision the man had arrived to quickly or lightly. John had been perilously close to turning the boys over to more suitable guardians until in a moment of pure clarity that she hadn't received since Missouri assured her new found friend that to do so would be to sentence both boys to a painful death. No other assurance could have caused John to do a 180-degree turn as much as that one, and once John made the decision he stuck to it like super glue.

All three men had agreed that Harry was reaching a breaking point after the death of his godfather, and the events of the upcoming year would make or break the boy. The ties between Harry, Ron, and Hermione worked in the boys favor and they were hoping the bonds were strong enough to help Harry through the upcoming trials.

Another student that was high on the list in concern was Draco Malfoy. Both Dean and John were convinced that the boy would most likely end up a Death Eater like his father. That bond seemed too strong to be broken. Sam wasn't convinced, and even seemed sure that with the right support Draco could and would be a valuable asset. Sam was determined not to count the boy out at least not yet.

Among the faculty Dean had the biggest concerns around Potions Master Severus Snape. All three men agreed that Dumbledore was a shrewd man and his trust was most likely warranted but that didn't mean he couldn't be wrong about the double agent. John was the least worried about whether or not Severus would turn back to Voldemort as when and where Severus would try to strike out at the Winchesters for usurping his position as DADA professors.

All of this and more had plagued the minds of the Winchesters for the last two weeks, so it was with joy that the trio approached the bar for the rooms reserved for them by Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, I'm John Winchester, and these are my sons Sam and Dean. We have some rooms reserved for us by Albus Dumbledore." John stated without preamble his demeanor as brusque as always.

Tom looked at the men before him with a certain amount of awe. "Yes sir, if you'll follow me, I'll take you right up. Let me know if you need anything during your stay with us. A packaged arrived for you three yesterday care of the Headmaster it's waiting for you in your room sir. I gave your sons rooms adjoining for ease if that's alright."

"Whoa three rooms, you mean we don't have to share?" Dean asked incredulously. "Dude I'm seriously starting to like this Dumbledore guy."

"No kidding." Sam joined in looking so relieved it wasn't even funny.

"Well here you are, just ring the bell if you need anything. Dinner service runs till ten so come on down anytime your ready. Here are your keys and have a great stay." Tom finished still a little unsure of these muggles.

Slapping Tom on the back John said, "Sounds great. We'll be down in a bit." Before walking quickly into his room and shutting the door as Sam and Dean ran into theirs.

"What odd people." Tom muttered softly to himself. "Ah well, the wisdom of Dumbledore is incomprehensible."

Inside his room John Winchester threw back his head and let out a sigh of relief. Seeing the package on the desk in the corner, he banged on the adjourning doors to each room as he unlocked them so both boys would know to come in.

As the entered John spoke up, "Okay everyone's tired and cranky, so let's make this quick. We'll see what Dumbledore sent and then everybody gets to go to their respective rooms for the evening. We've got a week before classes start so there's no sense in rushing."

At his son's adamant agreeability to the plan judging from their violent head nods, John opened the package on the desk and pulled out three boxes. Handing each box to the appropriate son John put his box in his lap and opened the letter on top.

_Dear, John, Dean, & Sam_

_Welcome to England. I can't tell you how glad I am to have you all in the employ of Hogwarts. I know we're going to have an excellent year. I have taken the liberty of having three wands made especially for you. They will allow you access to Diagon Alley as well as Gringotts, and Hogwarts. Please keep them with you at all times. I have also included wand holsters for convenience. Young Samuel I've included a device as requested that would allow you the use of your computer at Hogwarts. Attach it to the outside of your laptop and it should work without difficulty. Dean you will find a similar attachment for your vehicle. Your vault number at Gringotts is 1165 and I have taken the liberty of placing the combined value of your three salaries in ahead of schedule for convenience. I would also ask that you place any books you would like the students to purchase for class on order at Flourish & Botts they are expecting you. I would also highly advise you to purchase an owl as soon as possible for your communicating convenience in the wizarding world. I have included a two-way mirror as well for your communicating needs. Should you need to speak to me simply look in the mirror and say my name. Please let me know if you have any other needs, if not I look forward to seeing you on Sept. 1st._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Are you serious?" Dean asked as John finished reading the letter out loud. "Salary, real money, damn okay now I know I like the guy. I wonder how much it is, did he tell you dad?" Dean was amazed at the prospect of having a legitimate source of income.

"No, I didn't even think to ask." John admitted with a grin. "Ah well, we'll find out in the morning. In the meantime get the hell out of my room. I'll see you in the morning."

"Amen." Sam said as he quickly grabbed his box and ran to his room. He loved his father and brother but your on room was sacred cow in their family since it only usually happened when someone spent the night in a car or a hospital.

"Ditto, see you dad." Dean copied Sam's actions and raced for his own room. A hot shower was calling his name and then some exploring should work off his energy at being confined for the last two weeks.

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

Dean Winchester loved life. He'd taken a thirty-minute shower without running out of hot water, he'd just had an excellent meal at the tavern, and he was now headed into the back alley for a little nighttime entertainment.

Stepping into the alley Dean was muttering the combination of bricks to tap with his new wand, and wasn't that a hoot. "Alright Tom said what was it two up and one to the right?" Dean asked as he tapped the appropriate bricks.

"Whoa." Dean said as the brick began to move revealing the entrance into Diagon Alley. "So cool."

It was like walking in the magical equivalent of Times Square and Dean fell in love. Wandering around from store to store Dean felt like a kid who'd been given the keys to the candy store. While he was immune to the awe of the supernatural, the world of witchcraft and wizardry was still relatively new since it was a very closed society. Dean tried to take in everything at once while still maintaining some air of cool but it was difficult when there was so much to see.

The biggest kick was what everyone was wearing. I mean to be wearing a dress in the first place was pretty out there but the colors of some of the robes had Dean staring after the wizards in sheer shock. Dean didn't feel too bad about staring since everyone was staring at him just as hard. "Boy you can bet I won't get caught dead in one of those." Dean muttered to himself lightly.

Marking places off mentally that they needed to visit the next morning Dean began making a mental map of the area. It was a survival skill his dad had drilled into them from the age of two. Know your surroundings; mark all visible entrances and exits. It could save your life.

As Dean wondered he couldn't help but hope they got to spend a little time here in Diagon Alley, as there was so much to see and do. As Dean looked around his eye caught the sign in front of Eyeolps Owl Emporium. Remembering Dumbledore's advice in the letter Dean decided to check it out. He could always come back tomorrow with Sam and Dad to make a purchase.

As Dean walked into the store he once again was the subject of many stares. Shrugging it off Dean began to move around the room in glee. The owls were everywhere and they were beautiful animals.

It wasn't an owl that drew Dean's attention though but rather a grey black falcon in its own cage near the back. As Dean approached the majestic bird rose its head and marked Dean's approach with hunter's eyes. The closer Dean got the more he began to feel a connection with the animal in front of him. Grabbing the closest salesman Dean barked, "Yo, dude how much for the falcon?"

Looking startled and a little afraid the salesperson stammered over his explanation, "Sir that bird isn't for sale. He's not fittt you seee." At the look in Dean's eyes the salesman tried to offer more explanation. "The bird refuses to be taught he's been labeled untamable."

"You didn't answer my question dude." Dean said his eyes glowing in appreciation of the beautiful bird in front of him never breaking eye contact. "How much?"

"10 Galleons." the salesclerk quoted at last just wanting to have this conversation be over.

"Sold." Dean said simply before reaching to unlock the door to the cage.

"Sir!" The salesman exclaimed startling the birds around him. "You can't let the creature out of its cage it will fly away."

"Dude you just made a sale so don't worry about what happens after." Dean said once again reaching for the door. "Oh damn." Dean said suddenly backing away from the door. "Do you guys accept American money, cause I can't get into the vault Dumbledore set up till tomorrow."

Dean cursed inwardly at the thought of leaving the bird in a cage for another minute. If he'd been in the states he would have been tempted to lift the bird but he didn't want to get Dumbledore into trouble after all the man had provided for them so far.

Still looking at Dean like he was crazy the salesman did brighten up at the mention of Dumbledore and asked, "How do you know the Headmaster?"

"My dad, brother and I are the new Defense teachers this year." Dean supplied absentmindedly still staring at the falcon.

"Really?" The salesman said sounding even more shocked. "Well if Dumbledore has vouched for you that's good enough for Eyeolps. You May return in the morning to pay for the animal." The man reluctantly agreed. "But I would still strongly advise against letting the animal out of the cage." The man couldn't help but think Dean would be giving him 10 galleons for nothing since the bird would escape right away.

"Hey thanks man really I appreciate that." Dean said this time opening the cage and putting his arm in for his new companion to climb onto.

The salesman didn't know which shocked him more the thanks from Dean or the fact that the falcon climbed on without complaint and made no signs of flying off as Dean removed his arm from the cage.

Now face-to-face Dean could easily recognize the spirit in the bird in front of him. This wasn't an animal to tame but rather a hunter to respect. Acknowledging that respect and Dean found himself suddenly with a companion that would be as loyal as he was.

It took another 15 minutes to get all the details worked out, what the falcon ate, how to send and receive letters. A perch for the bird to rest and nice dragon skin glove for Dean to wear to protect his arm from his new friends sharp claws. As the two made their way from the store Dean tried to figure out what to name the beautiful bird.

"So what do you think your name should be?" Dean asked conversationally. "Can't just call you bird can we? Badass works but would probably piss off Dad and Sammy. How about Zeus? Dude was a total badass and an amazing hunter." Dean looked at the newly named Zeus and found that the name seemed to be okay with him. "Zeus it is then. Let's head back to the Inn, I'm starting to get beat." By the time Dean and Zeus got back to the Leaky Cauldron Dean could really feel his energy waning. Setting up the perch and opening the window Dean was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

Sam's evening was very different from his brother's except for the thirty-minute shower. Having unlimited hot water was a luxury the Winchesters weren't used too. In their normal mode of living they were lucky if the beds had sheets and the bathrooms even had towels. Sam hated to get too used to this lavish lifestyle but he did have to admit the wizarding world was making a hell of a first impression. Sam had gone down to the bar and had been pleasantly surprised when Tom had assured him that he would be happy to fix Sam a tray and send it up. Enjoying the excellent meal in the comfort of his room uninterrupted by anyone had gone a long way to recharging Sam's batteries.

Alone in his room with nothing but his thoughts Sam allowed the guilt over Jessica's death to sweep over him like a tsunami. Pulling out his wallet Sam removed the picture of Jess that resided there and ran his thumb over the now fading picture. Sam knew that he needed to talk about what happened to Jess but every time he started too, he found the pain was so unbearable he couldn't stand it. Trying to focus on the good times didn't ease the pain; in fact it seemed to make it worse. It was why Sam waited until he was alone to remember the woman he loved. He didn't want his brother or father to see him break down. Letting the tears stream down his face Sam laid on the bed and just stared at the picture before whispering quietly "I love you." and closing his eyes knowing Jess would plague his dreams but at least he would see her again.

Though getting more sleep then he had been that wasn't saying much considering he had been sleeping a combined total of 3 hours over 2 or 3 days. He was now averaging 2 or 3 hours a night before the nightmares and visions dragged him kicking and often screaming into consciousness.

Sam knew that both Dean and his dad were concerned about his irregular sleep patterns but there was nothing either man could do to help. Sam's guilt and grief was his to bear and all they could offer was their acceptance and support.

As Sam drifted off he found himself once more praying that he would one day kill the demon that caused so much destruction within his family.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

John Winchester like his sons enjoyed a long shower, and hot meal and was in bed by 10pm sleeping like a baby. After twenty-three years the man knew how to compartmentalize.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

It was daybreak when the Winchester trio met up in the bar of the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast the next morning. John was the first one to arrive and had commandeered a table and three individual pots of coffee. When you work the hours they did, there was no sharing of the caffeine, it was individual and a knock down drag out fight waiting to happen any other way.

A weary Sam stumbled in three minutes later and looked shocked to have beaten Dean to the table. Both men stared at Dean when he entered the bar a few minutes later with Zeus riding high on his shoulder.

"Uhm son, who's your friend?" John asked watching the bird warily.

"Dad, Sam meet Zeus got him last night. Isn't he great." Dean's enthusiasm was electric.

"Okay, Uhm can I ask why?" Sam said tilting his head to look at the bird more closely.

"Well remember Dumbledore told us to get an owl? Well I went looking around last night and this guy was for sale so I bought him." Dean stated stroking Zeus's feathers lightly.

"What made you chose him." John asked putting his hand out for Zeus to inspect.

"Look in his eyes this guy's a pure hunter Dad." Dean said hoping his father and brother would understand. "The guy at the shop said no one would buy him because they couldn't train him but I just looked at him and knew he would fit in with us."

"One hunter too another." John said making eye contact with Dean.

"Yeah." Dean said glad John seemed to get it.

"How'd you pay for him?" Sam asked petting Zeus lightly and smiling wistfully. He'd always wanted a family pet, but it had never been practical.

"I mentioned that we were working at Hogwarts and the guy said I could pay him today after we got our money from our vault." Dean admitted before holding out his arm to Sam. "You want to hold him for a while Sammy?"

"You sure?" Sam asked having fallen in love with Zeus almost as quickly as Dean.

"Sure go ahead." Dean insisted pleased Zeus was fitting in so well.

"Thanks." Sam said and held out his arm for Zeus to climb on. It was as Sam held out his arm that Dean and John could see the slight tremors racing through Sam's tall frame.

Sharing a concerned glance John made a mental note to ask Dumbledore for some help with Sam's nightmares.

"Everyone sleep alright last night?" John asked eyeing Sam.

"Like a baby." Dean answered his eyes glued on his younger brother as well. "What about you Sammy you get any shut eye at all?" John asked as if he didn't know the answer already.

"Relax, I got a couple of hours." Sam answered brushing off the obvious concern staring at Zeus as if mesmerized.

Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation, but changed the subject anyway, knowing that pushing Sam would do no good what so ever. "So everyone hurry up and eat breakfast and then lets go to Gringotts and then check this place out. It's awesome." Dean practically bounced has he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Sound's good to me." John answered as he tucked into a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Sure, whatever." Sam conceded tiredly as he poured his second cup of coffee and nibbled on some toast.

It was thirty minutes later that the trio plus Zeus entered Diagon Alley and Sam had to admit, Dean had been right. It really was impressive. Making note of his surroundings as he and John followed Dean through the streets, Sam felt himself waking up in interest at his surroundings.

There weren't a lot of people out but John could tell the area would be bustling later. Once they arrived at Gringotts and showed the Goblin their wands they relinquished their weapons and Zeus and they were escorted to their vault. As the hurtling car finally stopped all three Winchesters were wearing broad grins.

"Oh Hell yeah!" Dean enthused having gotten a kick out of the wild ride.

"That's better then a triple espresso." Sam volunteered feeling wide-awake.

"I don't care how much you beg you can't get one for Christmas." John joked at his son's enthusiasm.

"But DAD!!" was the whine from both boys.

The goblin observed the humans with mild interest as they continued the familiar banter. Holding out a hand for a wand the goblin quickly placed in to the vault door and then stepped back as the door opened.

What they saw silenced the Winchesters as effectively as if someone had hit a mute button. When you make your living hustling pool, and top it off with some credit card fraud having money is not something you get used too. So when you're standing in front of a large pile of money even if it is wizarding currency it's disconcerting.

"Wow!" Dean was the first one to speak.

"Ditto." Sam said, "How much is in there?" He asked incredulously.

"$482,000 galleons." The goblin supplied without hesitation.

Three pairs of eyes turned to the goblin.

"You wouldn't happen to know what that is in American dollars would you?" John asked with stunned disbelief.

Closing his eyes for a second as the goblin performed the mental math he then said, "$2,101,520.00 dollars."

"Holy Shit!" Dean said looking completely stunned.

"How do we carry it?" Sam asked looking stunned and confused.

The goblin produced three leather pouches and handed them to each man.

"Thanks." They replied in unison.

"Of course." The goblin replied unimpressed.

The Winchester held the pouches and looked at each other grinning like loons.

"Okay." John said at last and reached in the vault and filled up his pouch.

Both boys quickly followed and a few minutes later they were back in the cart flying towards the lobby of the Gringotts. After picking up their weapons and a thoroughly annoyed Zeus the Winchesters were on their way.

The first stop was to Eyeolps to pay back the salesman for Zeus who nearly fell down in shock when he saw Zeus residing regally on John's shoulder. Dean shelled out the 10 galleons and even added a 5-galleon tip for letting Dean take Zeus last night. They didn't spend much more time there except to pick up dragon skin gloves for John and Sam and a few additional treats.

Leaving Eyeolps the Winchesters began to work their way around Diagon Alley. The next stop was Flourish and Botts were John and Dean literally had to drag Sam out before he could move in for the duration.

"Dude come on you can come back later and get your geek on." Dean growled using an old arm lock to pull Sam from the building.

"Dean I don't have half these books we need to be ready for Sept. 1st. This is important." Sam tried to reason his way back into the store.

"Sam, Dean's right you can come back later. We're not leaving for a few days yet, so just keep breathing and lets finish checking out the whole area." John reasoned hoping this didn't turn into a knockdown drag out fight between Dean and Sam.

"Fine, fine." Sam finally relented looking longingly back at the bookstore as they made their way down the street.

The rest of the day was spent immersing themselves in popular wizard culture. Quality Qudditch intrigued all three men and Dean had been three seconds away from buying a broomstick before John reminded him that he wasn't magical and therefore might not even be able to make one work. They decided to wait till they got to Hogwarts before asking.

None of them could figure out what the rules of Qudditch were anyway so Dean reluctantly put down the broom and made their way to the next store.

The rest of the day was spent in similar fashion and by the time the Winchesters settled in for the night they were all exhausted from their exploring.

The afternoon portion of the day had been spent separately so that everyone could get what they wanted. John spent three hours in the weapons store and Sam wanted some serious quality time in Flourish as well as the local potion supply store.

Dean just bounced around looking at everything until he stumbled upon the newly opened Weasley Wizarding Weezes and met up with his brother and father later looking entirely too pleased with himself. This prank war was going to be fun.

The next day the Winchesters finished taking care of all the business before heading off to Hogwarts. Sam got in touch with his friend at Oxford and in fact spent the day with him at the Oxford computer lab networking their system to his laptop.

John and Dean spent the time outfitting the Impala with a bird perch and reorganizing the weapons in the trunk with additional supplies purchased the day before.

John had gone into the trunk shop alone since neither Sam nor Dean were interested and had struck gold. Finding out that wizarding trunks expanded to hold three times their size in supplies had been great. But then also finding out that they could be shrunk down to the size of cigar box and John was shoving the 85 galleons a piece into the salesman's hands without even flinching over the cost. It made packing much easier not to mention it cut the worry of getting pulled over by the cops and having them want to search the trunk.

It was dawn the next morning when the Winchesters plus Zeus resting on his newly installed perch headed out for Hogwarts. Dean loved his new companion but the Impala had been his first love for a long time. A fact he'd made very clear to Zeus when the bird had started to scratch at the leather interior.

It had taken 45 minutes and a cup of coffee but eventually Dean made his point to his new companion. Of course Dean then had to put up with Sam making comments about chick flick moments with birds and cars for three hours until Dean was ready to pull the car over and kick his ass.

Making their way through the English countryside upwards to the Scottish border the Winchesters relished their time together as a family before the hunt once again ruled their thoughts and life.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

**Diagon Alley**

**Four Days Later**

As Ron, Hermione, and Harry made their way through the throng of back to school shoppers Hermione was as usual keeping the two boys on task.

"So I say we go to Flourish and Botts first, and then we can get new robes, and then go to Eyeolps, and then of course Quality Qudditch last." Hermione spoke in a focused and determined voice.

Rolling his eyes at Harry Ron said, "Fine, but no more then an hour and a half in the book store, otherwise I'm leaving." Ron warned.

"Of course, now come on. I want to see what books Mr. Winchester picked out for the DADA class." Hermione insisted.

Ron perked up at that thought and began moving faster as well. The elder Winchester and his boys had been a constant source of discussion over the summer. When Fred and George had found out he was going to be teaching they actually considered coming back to Hogwarts for their final year. Little did they know they had already met a Winchester and had in fact made a great first impression.

Making her way to the front counter Hermione's voice was shaking with eagerness as she said, "Okay let's get our regular books before finding out which books the Winchesters assigned."

It took the trio only 15 minutes to get copies of the text books for their other classes but they had to wait in line for an additional 10 minutes to get the books for DADA since the Winchesters had been late getting in their requests the names of the books weren't printed on the Hogwarts back to school list.

The busy clerk didn't bother to even speak to the children but rather just hurried to fill the order, so the line would keep moving. Handing over a stack to each young person the clerk quickly rang them up and the trio hurried outside to see what had been chosen.

Tossing aside his history, and divinations book Ron said, "Oh come on where are they?"

"Here's one." Harry said at last as he read the front cover, "The Art of War, by Sun Tzu. I've never heard of it, have you?"

"I have, but I've never read it. I believe it's a fairly famous book that is quoted often as being the best book ever written about the tactics of warfare." Hermione quoted looking at the book with interest.

Ron shook his heads and continued to dig threw the selection.

"Ah here's another." Hermione squealed, "Psychological Warfare, by Paul M. A. Linebarger."

Both Ron and Harry shook their heads in denial of knowing this one either.

"Here's the last one," Harry said, "Domestic Terrorism and Incident Management: Issues and Tactics by Miki Vohryzek-Bolden, Gayle Olson-Raymer, and Jeffrey O. Whamond. Boy that's a mouthful."

"No kidding, man these books sound really weird." Ron said at last looking up.

"Well they certainly don't sound like a barrel of laughs that's for sure." Hermione agreed, "But they do sound useful." She concluded.

"Well I've said it once, and I'll say it again. It's going to be an interesting year." Ron stated emphatically.

"Come on we still got shopping to do, and I want to get that done so we can start looking at these books." Harry said grabbing his bags and starting to walk towards Eyeolps.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day you would be willing to look at school books before term even started." Hermione teased lightly following behind.

"Well times are changing." Harry answered with solemnity that had Ron and Hermione staring at Harry with concern.

"Harry..." Hermione started tentively.

"I'll tell you eventually I promise but not right now okay?" Harry answered not wanting to get in the prophecy right then.

"Well then lets go get some owl treats and then head on to Quality Qudditch." Ron answered with enthusiasm. "I hear they have a new prototype broom that's supposed to be even better then the firebolt. We've got to check it out. Can you imagine if we had those for the upcoming Qudditch season we would rule!" Ron's eyes glazed over as he contemplated Qudditch victory.

It took the three kids another hour before they were able to grab a table at the Ice Cream Shop and relax for a moment. After placing their orders the three teens each chose one of the books and began to study. It wasn't long before each one of them was so engrossed that their ice cream lay forgotten on the table. In fact if it hadn't been for Neville Longbottom calling their names they might have stayed there all day.

"Hey, Harry, Hermione, Ron what are you doing?" Neville asked.

"Neville hello, how are you?" Harry said pleased to see Neville looking so much better after the end of the previous year.

"Good Harry, what has you all so engrossed?" Neville asked again.

"We just got our books for the new DADA class, and they're fascinating" Hermione admitted.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that my Gran nearly had a heart attack when she first heard Dumbledore hired a muggle. I tell you if it weren't for the fact that Gran firmly believes Dumbledore can do no wrong she might have pulled me out of school." Neville admitted.

"Well tell her not to worry, from what we've discovered this guy might be the best teacher we've ever had." Ron said with amazement.

"Really?" Neville said looking surprised, "What did you learn?"

Before Hermione could fill Neville in they were interrupted by the arrival of Seamus, and Dean.

"Hello all how was your summer?" The outgoing Seamus asked greeting everyone cheerfully and getting into an immediate debate with Ron about the performance of the Chudly Cannons this year at the World Qudditch Cup.

Dean and Neville began to grill Hermione about John Winchester when Harry spotted Ginny, and Luna Lovegood exiting Eyeolps.

"Hey Ginny, Luna over here." Harry shouted glad to see the strange girl once more. "Luna how are you?"

"I'm good Harry, Father and I had a wonderful summer searching for a horn-toed shallywack." Luna admitted.

"Glad to hear it." Harry said with some amusement, "Come join us the more the merrier."

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said, "So what do you think of the new books for DADA?" She asked as she spotted them on the table.

"So far they're pretty interesting. Did you fill Luna in on what we learned?" Harry asked, having already filled Ginny in during their time together at Grimmauld Place.

"Oh yes, it sound's like it's going to be an interesting year." Luna admitted absentmindedly.

"Tell me about it." Harry said with some rueful apprehension.

The rest of the afternoon was spent wasting away the hours as they laughed and joked in the bright sunshine, all of them knowing that tomorrow would be the start of a new adventure. The time for being a child was almost over and the burdens of war and adulthood approaching fast. So for the afternoon, they banished the darkness to the backs of their minds and embraced one last day in the sun.

**HP**

**SN**

**HP**

**SN**

**Hogwarts Castle**

**Present**

It had taken the Winchesters and Zeus four days to get to Hogwarts due mainly to the fact that they had felt no need to rush the drive, and all three men were getting used to driving on the left side of the road. An unfortunate incident at a round about had nearly kept them from getting there entirely but thanks to Dean's great reflexes and an obsessive love of his car and they avoided disaster.

As the black beauty approached the Hogwarts gates having already passed through the mystical barrier surrounding the castle much like the one between platforms nine and ten at the train station. It was with awe that the Winchesters parked by the front entrance and got out of their cars.

Dean let out a low whistle, "Damn guys, we're seriously moving up in the world." Dean slid on his brown dragon skin glove and let Zeus climb on.

"Don't get used to it son, after this year it's back to the good old US of A and back to subterfuge, no pay, and crappy motels." John warned concerned about getting used to such a lavish lifestyle.

"Yeah, well that may be true, but it doesn't mean we can't enjoy it while it lasts." Dean said with his usual irrepressible humor.

Snorting John grabbed his bag and walked to the castle doors prepared to knock.

Before that could happen the large door swung open and there stood Albus Dumbledore grinning madly. "Ah at last our long awaited guests. John it's so good to see you again. Welcome to Hogwarts. You must be Sam and Dean." Dumbledore was in fine form the familiar eye twinkle sparkling like mad.

A little off putted by such enthusiasm Dean and Sam just smiled wanly and said, "Sure."

"Please leave your bags I'll have the house elves take them to your quarters. We were just about to commence with our beginning of the year staff meeting, so you have arrived just in time." Dumbledore informed them as he ushered them into the great hall.

"Don't worry about it Albus we can carry our own bags." John said hefting his bag of weapons higher on his shoulder. "No offense but nobody handles our weapons but us."

"Of course, right this way. I am pleased to see your shopping in Diagon Alley went so well. Might I ask the name of the new Winchester?" Albus said as they strode into the main dining hall.

"Zeus." Dean supplied succinctly stroking the bird up on his shoulder.

"A beautiful specimen and an obvious choice. I know he will be a wonderful lifelong companion." Dumbledore said with good humor. "I will have to introduce you to my companion Fawkes. He is a phoenix and I believe the two will get along famously. Here we are the Great Hall." Dumbledore said with a flourish as two great doors swung open to reveal the interior.

"Damn." Dean mutter softly looking around the large room.

"The ceiling's been enchanted to show the sky above." Sam quoted from Hogwarts; The History. One of the first books he'd read and committed to his excellent memory.

At the far end of the room stood the raised daises where the rest of the faculty were residing, most of who were looking at the Winchesters with disdain.

"Remember when we decided we didn't need to bother with robes because they looked ridiculas?" Sam muttered aside to his dad and brother.

"Yeah." Dean answered back eyeing the faculty.

"That might have been a mistake." Sam acknowledged.

"Yeah." John admitted observing the formal wear of the rest of the faculty, which contrasted sharply with the jeans and layered flannel the Winchester were wearing.

"Dad?" Dean hissed, as they got closer to the daises.

"Yeah I see him." John acknowledged cataloging the glare Severus Snape was sending the trio's way. "Sam?"

"Yeah it's Snape." Sam supplied from pulling Severus's picture from his memory. "That's more then just being pissed about losing out on a job." Sam said quietly observing the pure hatred being glared their way.

"Yeah it is. But we'll discuss it later." John said eyeing Dumbledore clearly saying exlplanations would be needed. "Eye's open boys we're officially in it now." John warned as they fell silent now that they had reached earshot of the teachers.

Dumbledore who'd been listening to the men as he led them to the daises felt his own apprehension with Severus grow at the man's obvious fury. Clearing his throat he addressed the regular faculty of Hogwarts. "Good evening and welcome to the beginning of the year staff meeting. I would like to introduce our new professors for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is John Winchester and his sons Samuel and Dean. I know you all will make them most welcome and offer them any assistance they should desire." The last was said in the direction of Severus Snape who simply frowned harder then before.

"Now, gentlemen you know Minerva McGonagall, that's Hagrid, Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Madam Pince, Argus Filch, Professor Grubbly-Plank, Madame Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Trelawney. Please gentleman have a seat and we can begin discussing school business." Albus gestured towards three seats reserved between Hagrid and Minerva.

Before he could continue however Professor Trelawney had risen from her seat to point at the Winchesters and said in a loud voice, "You will face unimaginable terror and will be hunted by evil. Beware, beware of the danger, death haunts you." She collapsed into her chair when she was done, like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Observing the performance with mirth John eyed Albus for an explanation. "Professor Trelawney is our divinations professor." Dumbledore's voice was laced with good humor.

Unable to completely repress the chuckle that bubbled out of him, Dean tried to cover it with a cough as he saw the look of pure disbelief on Sam's face.

"Really?" Sam said drawing the word out into at least five syllables. "Okay." Sam's eyes rolled so far back into his head all John and Dean could see were the whites. Shooting a look at John that clearly asked if John had filled Dumbledore in on Sam's abilities. At John headshake in the negative Sam chuckled in irony.

As the men took their seats John sent a nod and a smirk to Minerva, while Dean was eyeing Hagrid thoughtfully. "Hey Sammy, looks like there's finally somebody taller then you." Dean ribbed lightly.

"Whatever you say Papa Smurf." Sam smirked back knowing how much Dean hated the fact that Sammy was taller.

"Now, the first order of business is the feast tomorrow night to welcome back the old students and usher in the new ones." Dumbledore began effectively silencing any more banter between the brothers.

"Hagrid you will of course welcome the first years from the train." Dumbledore assigned.

"Of course Headmaster, it's a pleasure." Hagrid boomed.

"Minerva I assume the sorting hat is ready to perform it's duties." Albus queried.

"As always Headmaster." Minerva answered efficiently.

"Excellent." Albus said and then proceeded to update the teachers on various changes to schedules, class assignments, and any other changes that had taken place over the summer.

John tuned Dumbledore out and simply began observing the other faculty. Making note of who seemed okay with the Winchesters being there and who didn't. Which ones were with Dumbledore and who were against? Most seemed to be with Dumbledore including the black cloud at the end of the table. Of course that didn't mean that they didn't think the man was a little crazy for hiring John. That fact was perfectly obvious by the continuing glances that kept getting shot his way. It was going to be an interesting year.

Dean was bored and it showed. He could care less about school politics they were the pitch hitters, the ringers they didn't need to worry about if pairing the Slytherins and Gryffindor was a good idea or not. Dean let his eyes wander the room taking in entrances and exits as well as any magical enhancements. He listened with half an ear as Dumbledore continued to talk about the upcoming year of teaching but otherwise let himself observe his surroundings without interruption.

Sam being the natural learner that he was, was trying to stay awake. But he'd had less sleep the night before then usual and the warm room and comfortable chair was just too relaxing. Add in the feeling of safety that one got from Hogwarts and Sam's eyelids began to lower and his head tilt to the right, until he was sound asleep.

"Excellent." Albus said as he finished up on school business. Turning to ask the Winchesters if they had any questions or if they'd like to say a few words, Dumbledore couldn't help but let out a low chuckle. John and Dean were obviously disinterested and young Samuel was sound asleep. Minerva looked appalled and angry at what she perceived to be disrespect for the Headmaster. Albus just smiled and winked at her and said. "Now our last order of business is to sort the Winchesters into a house. Minerva would you fetch the sorting hat for me please?"

Looking stunned at this development Minerva rose and said, "Of course Headmaster." As she walked briskly from the room to complete the task.

"What?" Dean asked looking to Sam for clarification upon hearing their name. Seeing his brother asleep Dean jabbed him gently to wake him up.

"Huh what?" Sam came wide-awake, as it was an occupational hazard to ever sleep to deeply.

"We're about to get sorted into houses." John said to his worn out youngest son.

"Old Al over there sent Red to get some kind of hat." Dean supplied. "Whatever the hell that means.

"There are four houses inside Hogwarts," Sam whispered to his dad and Dean, "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You're sorted into one house for your stay."

"Really Headmaster is that necessary. It's not as if they are students, or magical." Snape's voice oozed disdain for the situation. "They so obviously don't deserve to be given the distinction of being sorted into a house as if they belong." Snape spoke up and glared down the table.

Instead of rising to the bait all three Winchesters leaned forward and looked down the table to the angry Potion's Master grinning at his obvious fury. Sharing a smile Sam laid his head on the table and Dean and John just sat back and smirk. Even Zeus seemed to be observing the Potions Master with condescending disdain. Severus might think he was intimidating, but to the Winchesters his insults were about as scary to them as local law enforcement. Besides they were used to not being wanted, it was water off a ducks back.

Severus Snape was furious. First he was forced to once again lose out the coveted position as DADA professor yet again. But to add insult to injury Dumbledore had chosen a muggle of all things. Severus didn't care how good this pathetic man or his bastard children were supposed to be, they didn't belong in Hogwarts. Then the miserable people just smiled at him while he insulted them and the younger one appeared to be going to sleep of all things. It was an outrage. "Look at them. They are hardly what we want in representing the school. They are dressed like vagrants and apparently have the attention span of a dumb animal."

Severus's continued rant was cut off by a low chuckled from Dean Winchester who was looking highly amused at Snape's fury.

Before Snape's head exploded, Albus interfered and said, "Now Severus our new teachers deserve all the respect you would give me. They will be residing at Hogwarts for the next year, and will be assigned a house." Albus's tone left no room for argument.

The Winchesters looked unconcerned with the whole proceedings. Sam just went back to sleep and both Dean and John were whispering to each other and ginning like loons.

"This guy's going to blow a gasket." Dean whispered to his dad enjoying tormenting the other man.

"Never let them see you sweat." John answered back quietly with his own grin. "It's amazing this guys lasted as a double if he's this easily riled up."

"Well it does make him look like a lunatic, so maybe that's his game?" Dean theorized.

"Or maybe we're just evil people who enjoy screwing with the other guys head." Sam's voice was muffled as he spoke still half asleep.

Minerva's arrival with the Sorting Hat cut the conversation short as all three men stopped goading Snape so that they might observe the hat with interest.

"Ah Minerva, thank you so much. Shall we start with you John?" Albus motioned John forward.

"What the hell. Probably won't be able to sort us due to the lack of magic. What do you need me to do Al?" John asked pragmatically as he crossed to Dumbledore.

"One can only assume." Snape said snidely.

Turning to look at the malcontent Potions Master John winked at him before sitting on the stool Albus had conjured.

"Never fear John." Dumbledore said obviously prepared to enjoy the proceedings. "Please just place the sorting hat on your head and it will do the rest." Dumbledore handed the large, worn, floppy hat to John.

Looking at the hat in his hands John spared a glance at his sons who were looking across between amused and unsure. John shot a glance at Dumbledore who just stood there smiling with that damned eye twinkle. Taking a breath John turned the hat around in his hands for a second before placing the thing on his head.

As the hat settled on John's head, Sam and Dean burst out laughing, startling the whole room. "Quick Sammy get your camera this is a once in a life time opportunity." Dean gasped as the hat sank down over John's eyes.

Pulling out his Treo Sam began to snap pictures quickly. "Oh my God, oh thank you. I don't care if we die on this mission this moment makes it totally worth it. I think we have this years Christmas card Dean what do you say?" Sam gasps between laughs.

"You boys laugh it up, your turns coming up." John warned.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean gasped highly entertained.

As John sat there with the big hat on his head he couldn't help but feel kind of silly. It wasn't till he heard a voice in his head that he snapped to attention.

"Well what do we have here?" The voice asked conversationally. "A muggle how interesting. But not an ordinary muggle, my you are the interesting human aren't you?" The hat continued. "With your courage and stubbornness it can only be one place. GRYFINDOR" The hat shouted the last out into the open room cause Sam and Dean to stare in amazement.

"How predictable." Snape snarled.

"Dude." Dean started getting a little fed up with Snape's attitude even though he was still trying to process the fact that the hat spoke.

"Dean." John interrupted before Dean could put the smack down on the Potions Master. "Your turn son."

Letting his irritation go Dean motioned for Zeus to take up perch on the arm of the chair and sauntered over to his dad performed a bow to Sam and dropped the hat on his head as he sat down.

"Show off." Sam teased as he once again snapped pictures.

"Can't help it that I'm the pretty one." Dean snarked before falling silent as the hat began to talk to him.

"Another one, how interesting. Oh yes I can see you're cut from the same cloth as your father, young one. "

"Wow." Dean thought, "This place is frigging weird."

"So true," The hat answered back, "Yes only one place for you as well. GRYFINDOR." The hat shouted out again, much to Snape's consternation.

Pulling the hat off with a grin and a bow Dean motioned of Sam to come forward. "Come on Sammy it's your turn." Dean taunted.

"It's Sam jerk, give me the hat." Sam groused with humor.

"Whatever you say bitch." Dean answered with his usual dig, as he grabbed Sam's phone from his hand and began taking pictures.

The other faculty was grinning widely at the antics of the Winchesters. Whether it was due to their ease with the sorting hat, or the fact that it made Snape crazy, but the other teachers found themselves liking the Winchesters immensely.

As Sam placed the hat on his head he was better prepared for the voice in his ear. "So here you are the last one. Hmm very interesting. You're a bit unusual aren't you, not completely muggle and yet not a wizard. What a conundrum. Well to separate would be to defeat young man so you too belong to – GRYFANDOR" The sorting hat shouted.

"Excellent." Dumbledore clapped and shook each of the Winchesters by hand as he accepted the sorting hat back from Sam. "Well now that, that's taken care of, allow me to show you to your quarters. Meeting dismissed."

As the other professors began to rise and talk amongst themselves, many crossed to the Winchesters to say hello. The obvious exception of course being Professor Snape. The atmosphere in the dining hall was congenial until Sam went completely still and in a voice that cut through the din to his father and brother said, "Dean, Dad. Company to the right."

With reaction times that would, have made speedy gonzolas look like he was moving through molasses the Winchesters were armed with shotguns loaded with rock salt when the first ghost came floating into the dining hall three seconds later.

"Wait." Dumbledore shouted as the bickering ghost froze in the face of the immediate danger the Winchesters presented. "These are the Hogwarts Ghosts, they are not violent, and are permitted to be here." Dumbledore assured the wary Winchesters.

"And the poltergeist on the end?" John asked never lowering his weapon.

"Peeves is also a guest of Hogwarts, though a bit more mischievous then the others." Dumbledore reassured.

Peeves who had been looking fairly concerned seemed to relax marginally in the face of Dumbledore's support, but when he met the eyes of John Winchester he suddenly wasn't so sure it was going to be enough.

"Peeves was it?" John asked in a deceptively friendly voice. "I would suggest you watch yourself this year."

Nodding adamantly at the hunter, Peeves put a big smile on his face as finally the Winchester trio lowered their weapons and put them away.

"Anything else floating around this castle you'd like for us to not kill?" John asked Dumbledore seriously.

"Undoubtedly." Dumbledore answered. "We'll discuss the matter at length I'm sure. Now you are probably tired from your journey so allow me to escort you on a quick tour of the castle and then to your quarters." Dumbledore gestured for the Winchesters to follow as he led them out of the great hall.

"Well I must say Minerva, they are quite the character's aren't they?" Poppy approached Minerva conspiratorly.

"Yes, they do know how to make an impression." Minerva said dryly.

"You know I almost feel sorry for Severus, you know this is absolutely killing him." Poppy's sentiment was undermined by the laugher in her voice.

A rather mischievous smirk crossed Minerva McGonagall's face, as she didn't bother to answer, but rather winked at Poppy before excusing herself to get ready for the arrival of students the next day. It was going to be an interesting year, that's for sure.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay first when I posted looking for beta help I was hoping one or two people would reply. I got 8; yes 8, offers of help. YOU GUYS ROCK!!! I'm serious I can't tell you how amazing it was to open up my inbox and see all those replies. It was like Christmas in March.**

As previously stated I am now going to shout out to all you great folks who reviewed this story. If you didn't review scroll on down and start the new chapter. If you did here's your reply.

roxy071288 - That was one of my favorite lines as well. I'm so glad you like Zeus he's one of my favorite new additions. Hope you like this Chapter too.

phoebs - I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. I thought about splitting them into different houses, but to me it all comes back to the fact that they are stronger together then apart. I just couldn't see splitting them up.

Moon Lovegood - Yay! Thanks for the review.

Claire Walton - Hope you like this chapter too.

chat-noir99 - Don't worry I couldn't stop unless you tied my hands. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the review.

Winchester13 - Hope this chapter is long enough for you. I like long chapters as well. Yes banter is my specialty I humbly submit and the most fun to write. Thanks for the review.

Poaetpainter - Glad to hear it. I hope you like this Chapter.

melissa - I love HP & SN so I can't tell you how nice it is to hear that other fans feel I've been true to the wonderful characters already created. One of the reasons I took down the original version of this story was to fix errors, but also add much needed details. Harry will be close to all of the Winchesters but he will have a special bond with ...

Winchesterlady - Don't worry the confrontation was tweaked but not removed. I'm glad you're liking the additions I really feel this is a better story. There will be some big changes in upcoming chapters but I think they will make sense. As well as move the story along at a better pace. Thanks for the review.

Mittel - Hey how could a companion of Dean's not be loyal to his family when Sam and John are the most important people in the world to Dean. Don't worry Zeus is still Dean's but like a good older brother always willing to make sacrifices for loved ones as well as protect annoying younger siblings. Thank you so much for your support as well as your encouragement. I'm glad you are pleased with the additions and I hope you will like the new changes as well. We are always our own worst critics.

kim - Thanks. I love being giddy it's a perpetual state for me. LOL! I hope this chapter lives up to expectations.

Shadewolf7 - Yep with more to come. Thanks for the review.

Shenandoah77 - Oh goody I was hoping the changes would make a reread fun and enjoyable. I have more in the works and can't wait to get this story finished. It's become a child to me and I can't wait to see what it finally becomes.

tvqueen64 - Wow! I'm so thrilled you love the story. I hope classes live up to expectation. Have a great day.

Artemisdesari - I know I've always hated Snape in the books. He was so mean and immature and he made me so mad. This is my version of payback and trust me there will be more. (Insert evil laugh) Thanks for the review.

Little Myy - You made your point beautifully and I am incredibly flattered. Thanks for the great review and more has arrived.

super.natural-ly.hot.ja.jp - Yes I'm back. Thanks for coming back to this story and being so kind about its absence. I loved getting your review and I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Chapter Five **

As the Hogwarts Express barreled through the countryside, Harry once again felt relief to be returning to the only place he'd ever called home. Add to the overwhelming curiosity about the Winchesters and Harry was consumed with excitement to arrive at Hogwarts.

Neville, Ginny, and Luna had joined the usual trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and the six friends were having a fine time being back together again. Harry and Ron were enjoying a game of chess, in which Harry was losing. While Neville, Ginny and Hermione were playing exploding snap. Luna was offering advice to the players as she read the latest addition to the Quibbler.

"Man I never thought I be so excited to go back to school. What do you think they look like?" Ron hypothesized just as curious as Harry to see the Winchesters.

"I would imagine they'd look like anyone else." Ginny teased. "I wonder what Malfoy said when he found out he was going to be taught by a muggle?" Ginny's voice was filled with glee over the prospect of Malfoy's discomfort.

Letting out a snort of laughter Hermione said, "Forget Draco, can you imagine what Lucius would say to having his son being taught by a Muggle." Hermione began to laugh so hard she could barley breath.

"I'm surprised they're even coming back to Hogwarts in the face of such outrage?" Neville mocked his tone full of recrimination.

"I couldn't get that lucky." Harry groused the idea of a school year without Draco it would be like heaven.

"Yeah I glimpsed his bleached blonde locks when I was getting on the train he's here all right." Hermione commiserated.

"Told you so." Harry supplied looking put out.

"What's bleach?" Luna asked curiously.

"Uh… I'll explain later." Hermione assured not willing to get into a conversation about muggle cleaning and hair care products.

"I'm surprised the greasy git hasn't stopped by as per usual to be a pest." Ron committed as he contemplated his next chess move. He was used to Harry and Hermione making muggle references he didn't get. He figured it was only fair since most of the time they didn't get his wizarding ones.

"Maybe after the end of last year, he finally learned it was a bad idea?" Luna offered remembering the sorry state that Draco and his cronies were in after the DA finished hexing them.

"One can only hope." Ginny offered.

The rest of the afternoon was spent mostly in fun and games. Harry did have to field multiple questions about when he would be restarting D.A. a question he hadn't even contemplated since news broke of the Winchesters. Harry dutifully promised to think about the idea if the Winchesters proved to be inadequate. Something Harry was pretty sure he wouldn't have to worry about. It was only a short time later that the Hogwarts Express was slowing to a stop.

As they grabbed their trunks and began to file out they heard the familiar boom of Hagrid calling, "First 'ears over here, First 'ears this way."

Running over to greet his first friend Harry said, "Hello Hagrid how was your summer?"

"Harry good to see you lad. You're looking much better now, I'm glad." The half giant said with gruff good humor.

"Thanks I'm feeling better." Harry admitted still feeling guilty over how sharply he'd spoken to Hagrid at the end of last term. "Look Hagrid I wanted to apologize about the end of last term the way I yelled at you…" Harry started only to be cut off by Hagrid.

"Don't you be worrying your head about that boy? I've got a thick hide and you were due some yelling." Hagrid winked down at Harry.

"Thanks Hagrid" Harry said once again overcome with gratefulness over his good fortune when it came to friends. "I'll see you inside." Harry said before running to catch a carriage with Ron and Hermione before it left without him.

"So did you ask him?" Ron asked as Harry jumped in.

"Asked who, what?" Harry said looking confused.

"Hagrid, about the Winchesters?" Ron said looking at Harry like he was Looney.

Blushing Harry said, "No I didn't even think to. I was just saying hi. Besides we'll find out soon enough." Harry tried to appease his best mate.

"Humph." Ron said, "I swear I don't know where your priorities are sometimes mate." Ron teased.

Grinning ruefully Harry had to agree. When the carriages finally pulled up to the Hogwarts entrance the trio exited quickly and made their way into the main hall.

"Look, there they are." Hermione whispered excitedly trying not to point.

"Where?" Ron's head whipped towards the front table so fast Harry was amazed he didn't get whiplash.

"Huh." Harry said following Hermione's head tilt.

"They're not wearing robes." Ginny pointed out as she took a seat across from Hermione.

"I wonder what Snape thinks of that?" Dean Thomas piped in from down the table.

"Is that a falcon on his shoulder?" Neville asked observing Zeus residing regally on Dean's shoulder.

"Looks that way." Harry said feeling better about the Winchesters at Dean's obvious connection with the bird. Harry's own relationship with Hedwig was one he cherished as much as any other.

"Wow! They certainly are cute." Pavarti Patel said with a giggle.

"Definitely prettier to look at then our other DADA professors." Ginny agreed.

"Don't say that in front of Hermione she might take your head off for dismissing Gildory." Ron teased.

Blushing to the roots of her bushy hair Hermione said, "Please Ron, that was three years ago." Then contemplating the Winchesters seriously she added, "Anyway Ginny's right they're much better looking." Hermione finished with a giggle.

The boys at the Gryffindor table were looking less then please at the girl's antics. "I don't see what all the fuss is about?" Seamus said looking pointedly at Pavarti who he'd been seeing since the middle of summer.

"Oh calm down." Pavarti said with a giggle "It was just an observation."

To the continued amusement of the girls, the boys continued to look highly annoyed at the girl's giggles. Little did they now realize that the girls weren't giggling at the Winchesters, but rather at the jealous Gryffindor men.

As Minerva began sorting the first years talk continued around the table about summer antics and catching up on the lives of their fellow classmates. It wasn't until the sorting was complete and Dumbledore rose that the conversation in the Great Hall died down and all eyes focused on Dumbledore.

"Good evening and welcome back. There are a few announcements before we begin eating. As always the forbidden forest is just that forbidden." Dumbledore sent a pointed look at the Gryffindor table. "Secondly, we are proud to announce we have three new teachers for Defense Against the Dark Arts. John, Dean, and Sam Winchester will be teaching the class this year and I know you will all be very prepared for the dark times ahead when you finish with the class." Dumbledore had motioned to the Winchesters as he made the announcement expecting them to rise. All three stayed in their seats as the children applauded their eyes roaming the room seeming to take note of every child in the place.

Sam's eyes scanned the Gryffindor table looking for the familiar pair of green eyes. When he finally landed on them Sam's eyes bore into Harry's as if to unlock the secrets of his soul.

Breaking eye contact Harry felt like he'd run a 4-minute mile. Raising his eyes after a second he was pleased to see Sam's eyes had started to scan the crowd once more.

"That was weird." Ron whispered into Harry's ear. "You okay mate?"

"Yeah, it was like he was looking into my soul. I felt like I couldn't look away." Harry admitted still feeling a little shaky.

Dumbledore who started speaking yet again cut off Hermione's reply. "Also please take note the DADA class will no longer be meeting in its regular class room. You are to report to the Qudditch Pitch for class until further informed. On a last note, we are in the midst of a dark and tumultuous time in our history. You are all going to be faced with difficult choices. I hope you will take the knowledge that you gain in these halls with you, to help you make a decision that you can live with." Dumbledore finished in a solemn tone. "Now let the feasting begin."

The silence was broken by the children and faculty digging into full plates of food and conversation started up once again.

At the main table Dean leaned into his brother and asked, "Saw you make eye contact with the Potter kid. What do you think?"

Keeping his voice pitched low enough for only his brother and father to hear Sam answered, "I think he's been through a lot and has a long way to go. He's strong though he'll make it through training." Sam's voice was laced with conviction. "Were you able to spot the Malfoy boy?" He asked Dean or his father.

"No I was checking out the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table." Dean admitted as he fed Zeus a piece of meat. Dean refused to allow the bird to be kept in the owlery, but rather kept Zeus with him until the bird wanted to go hunting.

"I got him." John assured. "Sixth seat down on the right. What's going on in that head of yours Sammy?" John queried, Sam had asked for John and Dean to be on the look out for Malfoy while Sam searched for Harry. John was curious as to why.

"No real reason." Sam admitted with frustration. "Just a feeling." Sam stared at the apparently despondent young man willing him to look up and make eye contact. Draco Malfoy never raised his head.

"Well your feelings tend to be dead on." Dean said seriously. "You think he's trouble?"

"That's just it, I don't." Sam admitted. "I think we need to save him." Sam growled irritated with his lack of answers.

"Take a breath Sammy if we're supposed to save the boy we will. We're going to be stuck with these kids for the next nine months we'll figure it out." John soothed his youngest.

"Changing the subject, what did you think of our rooms?" Dean said grinning like a mad man. "I mean seriously I'm never leaving, this place rocks."

Grinning at his eldest spirit John said, "Yeah I will say Dumbledore sure does know how to put a person up. That bed was so comfortable I had no problem falling asleep. How'd you sleep Sammy?" The last John queried with concern noticing the dark circles under Sam's eyes hadn't faded.

"All right, same as always." Sam admitted. The nightmares had come last night like clockwork and he'd spent the rest of the night reviewing student files by candlelight.

"Damn it Sammy." Dean groused. "Dad…"

"It's okay Dean. Sammy I'm going to ask Dumbledore if he can do anything about your nightmares okay?" It was framed as a question, but John's tone let it be known that it was not a suggestion.

"Yeah." Sam admitted. "That's fine."

"Good." Dean said with finality he was starting to get really scared for his baby brother. You just couldn't go on getting a few hours of sleep a night and continue to function efficiently.

"So we're starting out with basic training tomorrow right?" Sam asked desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah drills and psychological assessment for day one. By the end of the year these kids are going to think Voldemort's a cake walk compared to what I'm going to put them through." John said with a grin.

"Poor bastards." Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Hey you boys did it, and you turned out all right." John defended.

Letting out a laugh Sam said, "Whatever you say dad, whatever you say."

As dinner finished Hermione rose and grabbed Ron's arm, "Come on we need to get the first years to the Common room. The password is Courage." She said to Harry and Ginny as she dragged Ron over to the first years.

"Good Lord woman calm down." Ron said with exasperation. "Yo, first years, this way follow us." Ron shouted above the din and waved his arms.

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione said her own voice laced with exasperation. "This way please. Follow us we're your prefects, we'll lead you to the Gryffindor Common Room."

It was like herding cats to get the first years to follow them to the Common Room, they were in such awe of Hogwarts they didn't pay attention to any one person. After getting them settled in for the night, they all climbed up to their dormitories worn out from the day's excitement.

As Harry got into bed that night he was filled with anticipation at the upcoming year. For the first time Harry began to have hope that he would be able to defeat Voldemort and live through the experience. Harry knew that he needed to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy, but was still unsure of how to do so. As he drifted off he couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore had informed the Winchesters of the prophecy as well.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

The next morning at breakfast the Winchester men continued to be a large source of conversation. No one could wait to find out what the class was going to be like, and speculation was running wild.

"I wonder if we'll learn how to fire a gun?" Dean Thomas asked excitedly.

"What's a gun?" Ron asked his mouth full of eggs.

"It's a muggle weapon, and I can't see Dumbledore allowing the use of guns on school. It would be too dangerous." Hermione chided.

"I don't know." Dean said "I heard that their always armed, and they are muggles what else would they teach." Dean finished skeptically.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ginny said looking at Hermione's schedule as it was passed out. "You've got DADA first this morning with Slytherin. Be sure to tell me everything I haven't got it until tomorrow." Ginny said sadly.

"Don't worry we'll fill you in." Ron assured his younger sister. "We'd better hurry if we don't want to be late. Class starts in 20 minutes." Ron shoved one last piece of toast in his mouth and grabbed his book bag from the floor.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked at the look of trepidation on Harry's face.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little nervous about the class is all. I don't know why, I just am." Harry finished matter of factly.

"Well the sooner we get there the sooner we can find out what's going on." Hermione insisted pragmatically as she pulled Harry out of the great hall.

They weren't the only ones curious and it was probably the first time in Hogwarts history that every single student in a class had been early.

Spotting Draco, Ron nudged Harry and said, "Will you look at Malfoy, I wonder what's wrong with him?"

Malfoy stood to the side, with slumped shoulders and a look of weary defeat on his face that Harry was intimately familiar with. For the first time Harry could remember Crabbe and Goyle did not flank him, but rather he stood alone.

"I don't know." Harry replied surprised to feel a stab of compassion for his long time enemy.

"Well." Hermione said with compassion. "His summer couldn't have been a pleasant one. His father in prison, his family disgraced. It must have been awful."

"Serves the git right." Ron answered maliciously remembering every insult he'd been forced to bare at the hands of Draco.

"No Ron." Harry said quietly. "He may be a prat, but no one deserves that. He couldn't help how he was raised. His father's evil no doubt about that, but Draco, he can still choose the right side." Harry's voice was filled with the wisdom that comes with having to survive no matter what.

Ron didn't get the chance to reply as the three Winchester men strode onto the pitch. John was in the middle flanking and slightly behind came Sam and Dean with Zeus flying overhead. They looked fearsome.

"Two lines NOW!" John barked and then grinned inwardly as the students scrambled to obey. Walking up and down in front of them John stayed silent and watched their reactions to his presence.

The children unused to this type of psychological test began to squirm with confusion. As the first kid, a Gryffindor Harry didn't know very well by the name of Scott Miller, began to shift from foot to foot John roared, "Did I say you could MOVE?" The young man froze like a deer in headlights.

Stammering he started to say. "Nooo sir."

Only to be shocked into silence when John stalked to his side and in a whisper that nearly caused the young man to pass out said, "Did I say you could speak."

Frozen the young man didn't speak, move, or even breath. If John hadn't continued to pace in front of the two lines the poor guy would have probably passed out from lack of oxygen.

Finally John stopped in the center and regarded the children with scrutiny. Then in a voice that was reassuring and comforting John said, "Right now you think this Voldemort character is the worst thing you can imagine." John observed how the children flinched at the mention of Tom's name and felt his anger grow. "You're scared of him, and his followers. Well relax." Then his voice changed to steel and his eyes hardened to black onyx. "Because by the time you're through with this class Voldemort's and yes you are going to learn to use the man's name is going to look like the easiest creature you've ever faced." The grin that covered John's face at the end of the speech had the students looking so scared Dean was afraid they were going to wet their pants.

Squelching the smirk that wanted to come out at his dad's antics Dean had to admit the man was a master.

Stepping forward Dean addressed the students. "I've got good news and I've got bad news." Dean said as he began to pace in front of the students. "The good news is that if you make it through this class you won't have to prove anything to anyone ever again." Pausing for effect Dean continued. "The bad news is you have to prove it to us."

Sam stepped forward next picking up where Dean left off. "You will answer any question with Yes sir, or no sir. You will do what we say when we say it." Sam barked in the perfect imitation of a drill sergeant. "There will be no questions, there will be no complaining, you are here to learn how to fight and survive, and that's what we're going to teach you."

John picked up next. "You will learn weapons and tactics. You will be drilled in psychological warfare. You will learn how to track and hunt an opponent; there is no time for failure. It's now or never people."

Dean continued, "We don't care about house rivalry's it will have no bearing in this class. You will work together to survive, or you will fail. This is war people and second place is death."

"You will be drilled physically every day. You will run for miles, you will work every muscle in your body and when you go to sleep at night you will pray for mercy." Sam continued with the script they had rehearsed.

"Are you READY?" John roared.

"Yes sir." Came from the terrified students.

"That was pathetic." John growled, "Now are you READY?"

This time the students shouted, "YES SIR."

"Good." John said with approval. "Now let's get started."

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

As Harry and his classmates struggled back into the castle after class Harry couldn't help but agree with the Winchesters assessment of the class. Harry wanted to die, every muscle in his body hurt, heck his eyes hurt. Harry had never done any of the exercises the Winchesters had used and his body was making sure he knew it. They'd done push-ups, and sit-ups. They'd run 2 miles. There were jumping jacks, and pull-ups not to mention the leg lifts. All the while there was the constant barrage of question thrown at them to answer.

How do you track a vampire? What will kill a werewolf? What is the most common type of ghost, and how do they manifest. A wrong answer would lead to insults and heaven help you if you reacted. Wednesday promised weapons training and hand-to-hand combat training, and on Friday they were promised a psychological warfare lesson from which they would never be the same.

They hadn't' been kidding about house rivalry either. Crabbe had protested having to hold the feet of a Gryffindor for sit ups and Dean Winchester had been on him so fast you would have thought he'd apperated. By the time Dean was finished yelling, Crabbe had been near tears. Dean had brought up Crabbe's father and brother being Death Eater's. He'd known intimate details about the boy's life, and he'd used every one to break Crabbe down. There had been no more complaining after that.

Though when Seamus had answered a question about Voldemort saying He Who Must Not Be Named rather then Voldemort Harry had thought John's eyes were going to burn holes in Seamus' skin. John had forced Seamus to say John's name over and over again before then asking Seamus why the boy was willing to say John's name but not Voldemort. Did Seamus actually think Voldemort was scarier then John? It seemed brutal, but in the end, Seamus was able to say Voldemort's name without flinching.

Harry had to admit he'd been impressed with the Winchesters tactic's. Harry remembered the easy way Voldemort had nearly defeated him by bringing up his parents. Not to mention Sirius's loss. Harry wanted to ensure the next time he faced Tom he would be the one inflicting mental wounds.

Harry didn't bother to voice his thoughts at the moment since even his tongue hurt and it was taking all his concentration to make it to his next class with out passing out.

Luckily the next class was Transfiguration with McGonagall. Harry wasn't sure he could make it through Potions with Snape after this.

As the class trudged into McGonagall's class she let out a cry of despair and said, "What in the world happened to you all?" At the lack of answers since no one was quite sure how to answer of if they even had the strength to do so she continued, "Hermione what happened?"

Pulling her head up from the desk Hermione tried to be the model student but all she could get out was, "Defense."

"My God the man's insane." McGonagall ranted. "You're absolutely useless like this you look like you're about to pass out." Making a gesture with her wand and a silver cat emerged from the tip and went bounding through the floor.

A few minutes later Madame Pomfrey arrived looking highly concerned. "Minerva what's going on here? I got your summons."

Pointing to the exhausted students Minerva replied, "Do you have any restoration potions available Poppy? If they're going to make it through my class they're going to need something. I would also suggest you get Severus to make you a large supply if you don't have enough on hand. I can only imagine every class is going to look like this one after DADA for a while." Minerva finished.

Regarding the class with concern Poppy removed her wand and performed a generalized well-being spell on the class. Satisfied that it appeared to be only muscle strains and exhaustion she summed a large jar of potion to the room and began to hand out portions quickly.

As Harry downed the potion gratefully its effects began to take place instantly. He felt as if he'd had a long deep sleep and soothing warmth filled his limbs easing his aching muscles. "Oh thank you god." He muttered gratefully.

"Amen." Came from Dean Thomas who had his eyes closed in rapture.

"Eyes to the front students." McGonagall ordered. "We've wasted enough time with this nonsense. Poppy if you would be so kind to leave some of the potion here for me to dispense as needed I would greatly appreciate it." Minerva asked her old friend.

"Of course just let me know when your running low and I'll get you more." Poppy reassured as she left the classroom.

"Now let's begin." Minerva stated pulling out her wand. "Everyone your wands please we have a lot to learn this year and no time to waste.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

After Transfiguration the students had headed off to lunch and then Ron and Harry had gone to Divinations while Hermione had headed off to Arithmancy with a roll of her eyes that both boys continued to bother with that crazy woman.

As per usual Professor Trelawney spent the first half of the class predicting Harry's death and the last half instructing the students on how to read palms. It had at least given Harry and Ron more time to recover, as it wasn't very taxing physically.

By the time classes were over and everyone made it to the Great Hall for dinner there was the general consensus that this year was going to suck.

"The man's bonkers." Seamus lamented to Ginny who was listening with rapt attention. "If it hadn't been for that potion I wouldn't have made. I'm dreading Wednesday."

"Tomorrow doesn't worry me as much as Friday." Neville added his two cents. "Psychological warfare sounds absolutely horrible. I mean they made Crabbe cry." He stated still not believing it.

"I can't even think about it." Dean admitted.

"The mans definitely nutters." Ron said to his sister pragmatically. "But I do have to admit we definitely are going to learn a lot."

Hermione gazed at Ron in wonderment. "Well Ronald Weasley, I never thought I'd hear you not complaining about doing work." Hermione teased lightly.

Smiling at her Ron took the teasing in stride, "Hey, it may suck, but it could keep us all alive and that's all that matters."

"Too true." Seamus admitted.

"I guess some warning is better then none." Ginny said knowing that her turn was coming the next day. "I do have to say I'm relieved I'll have DADA as the last class of the day. At least that way I won't have to try and deal with any more classes after."

"Yeah you are lucky. We've got it first thing every day." Harry commiserated.

"Did anyone else notice something off about Draco in class today?" Neville asked suddenly. "He wasn't his usual annoying self, and he never once complained about having to work with muggles. It was rather shocking."

"Hermione thinks he's had a rough summer." Ron supplied filling the table in on the discussion he, Hermione and Harry had had earlier.

"Makes sense." Ginny admitted thinking about how hard it would be to lose their dad.

"Yeah. Well we'll see if it lasts." Neville said with doubt.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

Up at the teacher's table McGonagall was lecturing the Winchesters. "Never in my life have I ever seen as such. My students could barely walk I had to have Poppy come and administer a potion so they could make it through class. Far be it for me to tell you how to run your classroom John."

"Then don't." John interrupted. "These kids need to learn how to survive. I'm sorry if you had to waste ten minutes to give them a potion but I'm not going to let up just because you want to teach them how to turn a desk into a pig." John said with finality.

"Really John that was uncalled for, my class is vital in their continued education." Minerva fired back furiously.

"And mine's vital in their continued survival." John shot back equally unyielding.

"I would just hope you would remember that the children will have other classes after yours." Minerva stated trying to reign in her temper.

"It seems to me you've got it covered." John answered back being just as pig-headed as always. This was the reason that everyone who ever met John Winchester both liked the man and at some point in time wanted to kill him as well.

Clenching her teeth Minerva turned back to her meal and ate in silence.

Dean was smirking at his father when he noticed Sam become very still. Checking his brothers' sightline Dean realized Sam had zeroed in on Draco Malfoy once more. Sam had monitored the boy in class along with Harry Potter, and Dean wanted to know what was going on in that head of his. However Sam made John look like a fluffy puppy when it came to being stubborn so Dean resigned himself to waiting until Sam was ready to tell him.

Dean turned his attention back to watching the students stumble in obviously still sore and tired from the day's activities. It was going to be a fun year.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

John smirked at Minerva and rose to have a chat with Dumbledore about doing something about Sam's nightmares. He'd made it through the class all right, but both Dean and John could tell he'd gotten very little sleep the night before. John spared a quick glance at his youngest son and once again noted the intense concentration Sam stared at Draco Malfoy. Sam had stared at Harry Potter the same way. John continued on to talk to Dumbledore; he'd get a solution for the nightmares before he confronted his youngest son on his fascination with the two boys. Now was not the time for secrets.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

Sam was drilling a hole into the back of Draco Malfoy's head waiting for the boy to make eye contact. Sam had been up half the night with nightmares that included Harry and Draco. The problem was that the visions weren't definite or set in stone. It was like Sam was seeing every conceivable option to every possible choice he could make. It was very exhausting not to mention confusing. He was constantly on edge trying to remember the consequences of each possible choice. All Sam knew for sure is that he couldn't go on like this for much longer.

Then for a second Draco Malfoy lifted his head and looked into Sam's eyes. Sam snapped back into the present and concentrated on getting a read on the troubled youth. Draco broke eye contact too quickly however, and all Sam was able to decide was that Draco was in enormous amounts of pain and needed help.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

Draco Malfoy wasn't having a good day. Actually that was an understatement. Draco wasn't having a good couple of months.

Ever since the beginning of summer his life had been systematically destroyed. Getting off the Hogwarts Express after being revived and having all the curses removed Draco had been in a horrible mood. It had not changed by the time he'd gotten home, in fact it got worse.

The house had been ransacked. Ministry officials had come through like a tornado confiscating or destroying anything in their path. His former status as a respected member of wizarding society had been demolished. Draco's mother was useless. She spent the entire summer heavily medicated and weeping in her room. Draco spent the summer holed up in the estate trying to figure out when his life had gone so wrong.

Draco had spiraled into a pit of depression from which he couldn't get out. It was as if a blanket of apathy had fallen upon him and he couldn't bring himself to care about anything.

The new DADA class was a perfect example, last year Draco would have thrown a fit at being taught by muggles. This year he couldn't even work up a protest. Watching Crabbe get drawn and quarter by Dean this morning had only barely invoked a mild feeling of jealousy. Draco was jealous of Dean and his easy access to anger and frustration. Draco wanted to feel anything at all.

Feeling like he was being watched yet again, Draco raised his head and looked into the eyes of Samuel Winchester. Locking eyes Draco had a start when he realized he recognized the look in the young mans eyes. It was the same one he'd seen in the mirror this morning. Breaking the gaze Draco found himself feeling unsure and confused. It was a welcome break to the nothingness that had consumed him. Sneaking a quick glance over at Sam, Draco quickly got up and left the Great Hall. He needed to go some place quiet and figure out how a muggle could possibly know what he was going through. Well at least it was an emotion.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

Watching Draco leave the hall were two separate pairs of eyes. One belonged to Harry Potter and the other belonged to Sam Winchester.

Harry had seen Sam staring at Draco with the same look in his eyes that Harry had seen when he'd locked eyes with the new professor. Determined to find out what was going on Harry rose from the table as Sam began to make his exit. He wanted to talk with the Hunter alone.

"Guys I'll see you later okay?" Harry tossed out to his friends as he hurried to keep up with the long-legged pace of the youngest Winchester.

"See you Harry." Ron said tiredly as he began working on a piece of pie.

As Harry made it to the entry way he called after Sam, "Oh professor, professor." Getting no reaction from Sam Harry sped up and shouted. "Professor Winchester?"

Sam who'd been focused inwardly on his troubling visions had been aware that he was being followed. Hearing someone call out for a professor he'd assumed that another teacher was in the entryway. It wasn't until he heard the name Winchester attached with Professor that he realized someone was calling for him. "Oops." He thought.

Turning around and seeing Harry Potter approaching Sam raised his eyebrows in interest. He'd anticipated Harry seeking him out. His psychological profile suggested it would be habit for the young man, but Sam had thought it would take a few days.

"Yes." Sam asked, as Harry got closer.

"Professor, can I speak with you a moment?" Harry asked unsure of how to broach the subject that was currently plaguing his mind.

"Sure, why not. Just please stop calling me Professor. My name is Sam. Do you have someplace we can go?" Sam asked still figuring out the inner workings of the castle.

"Yes sir, I mean Sam. There's the DADA classroom. I know it's not in use." Harry said correctly using Sam's name and giving a small smirk over the classroom usage.

"Lead the way." Sam answered with a grin amused at the dig.

Smiling nervously Harry began to make his way to the DADA classroom. Pushing the door open he stepped aside to allow Sam to enter first.

Sam stood still and said with quiet amusement. "No, after you."

Suddenly unsure Harry tried to figure out what made the situation different, and turned to walk into the classroom. He was stopped however when before he could blink a nine-inch curved silver blade was against his throat.

"Never turn your back on someone you don't know. I don't care who vouches for them." Sam said quietly pressing the knife firmly at Harry's throat.

"Oookay." Harry stammered frozen in shock and fear.

"You think this is a joke Harry?" Sam hissed in his ear his voice shaking with fury.

"I know it's not a joke." Harry stated flatly his own fury building at this apparent lesson.

"Then do you want to die? Is that why you'd turn your back on a stranger? Do you want to give up and let someone else handle the problem? Want to give up Harry?" Sam taunted his voice pushing every button Harry had deliberately.

"NO!" Harry shouted his rage taking over as he began to struggle against Sam. "You have no idea what my life's been like I just want it to be over that's ALL!" Harry ground out as he struggled against the iron frame of Sam.

Then just as suddenly as the knife appeared it disappeared and Harry was released, "Good." Sam said taking a step back. "I wouldn't if I were you, you're not ready yet." Sam said evenly as Harry's hand moved for his wand.

"What would you know about me being ready?" Harry's voice shook with frustration.

"Because I've been where you are and we all have jobs to do Harry." Sam replied his voice no longer taunting. "Come on in you had a reason for tracking me down." Sam's voice was now laced with exhaustion as he walked into the classroom and waited for Harry to follow.

Harry's whole body shook as he tried to calm his racing heart. He wanted to reach for his wand with every fiber of his being but an instinct as old as human existence warned him that he would not win that fight. Not tonight anyway.

As Harry entered the room Sam was scanning the room with sharp eyes, which narrowed briefly before turning back to Harry and asking in a normal tone. "So Harry what did you want to talk to me about?" Sam asked conversationally as if he'd never had a knife to Harry's throat.

"Yesterday at the opening feast you were watching me, and then today you were watching Malfoy. I wanted to know what was going on." Harry stated with polite conviction trying to act as normal as Sam, to not show how much Sam's little lesson had affected him.

"What makes you think something's going on? Maybe I was just staring at the two most famous kids at school. Are you always this paranoid Harry?" Sam taunted looking for Harry's reactions.

Taking a deep breath and trying hard to control his temper Harry said back calmly. "Yes, I am always this paranoid. I've found out that 90 of the time it is about me, whether I want it to be or not. Secondly because I know Dumbledore, and he wouldn't have brought you in if it wasn't for Voldemort, and I am Voldemort's biggest target. It makes sense."

"Good, that will help keep you alive." Sam said with regret.

"So are you going to tell me?" Harry asked with some exasperation.

"Nope." Sam replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean, no?" Harry said incredulously.

"I mean I'm not going to tell you." Sam said calmly.

"Why not." Harry asked.

"Because I don't trust you." Sam said simply

"Huh?" Harry said looking shocked. "Then what was the point of that stunt in the hallway?"

"You may be the savior of the wizarding world, Harry. But my family didn't survive as long as we have by trusting someone based on another's recommendation. I needed to know you were up for what's coming. You've been through a lot, more then any kid your age should have to go through but this fight isn't over yet and a lot of people are counting on you. Prove you're worthy, prove you're going to take this fight to the end one way or anther and we'll talk until then I'm afraid you're going to just have to keep wondering." Sam finished matter of factly.

"How do I do that?" Harry asked eagerly.

"That's up to you to figure out Harry. I can't help you with that." Sam said watching Harry closely.

"I don't understand." Harry said forlornly.

"My dad taught Dean and I something along time ago Harry, that honor is a gift a man gives himself. Choose to give yourself that gift and you won't ever have to prove anything to anybody." Sam spoke the old quote with nostalgia.

As Harry pondered these words he looked down trying to figure out how you give yourself the gift of honor. When he looked up to ask another question, he was shocked to find himself alone. Sam had slipped out so silently Harry hadn't even heard him leave.

"Man." Harry thought. "I've got to talk to Ron and Hermione. Maybe they can help me figure out what he meant." Harry was deep in thought the entire way back to the Gryffindor common room. In fact he was so preoccupied as he left he never noticed Draco Malfoy hiding in the shadows of the DADA classroom.

Draco's face was furrowed in concentration as well. Though he didn't understand the quote any better then Harry what really had his mind whirling was the fact that Sam Winchester had been aware he was in the room. Sam had stared directly at him and had winked at Draco as Sam slipped out while Harry was preoccupied. The whole incident was startling. When Draco had seen the door open he felt a familiar pang of hate at the sight of Harry Potter, but the following events kept him stunned in silence. Draco for all his sneaky ambitions had never seen Sam's move coming, and witnessing Harry's obvious distress and weariness over the weight placed on his shoulders had Draco feeling a pang of sympathy and familiarity. This irritated Draco, and he relished the return of an emotion that wasn't apathy. Draco didn't know why the weight of defeating the Dark Lord was on Harry's shoulders, but at least for right now it was keeping Draco's mind off his own depression, so he would focus on finding out. As for the Winchesters well they were turning out to be much more interesting then previously expected. Draco still felt the familiar feelings of disdain for muggles, but even he had to admit that these men were hardly ordinary muggles. It was going to be an interesting year.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's Chapter 6 I'm still working frantically on upcoming chapters so they will be arriving as fast as I can get them ready. **

**Now time to shout out to everyone who reviewed.**

**A Minor Pentatonic - Thanks I'm glad you like it so far. I hope I can continue to pull it off as well.**

**Poaetpainter - Thanks for the help.**

**Winchester13 - I'm glad you like the length. This Chapter should appeal as well.**

**Winchesterlady - I love Zeus as well. I love fitting him into the original format. Sorry I couldn't post sooner.**

**Moon Lovegood - I'm glad you're liking the story. Yeah I posted a request for help and then deleted it once I got such a wonderful amount of help. I'm glad you liked 5.**

**Mittel - I know I wouldn't mind constant pain just to look at Jeff, Jenson, & Jared up close and personal for a semester. Yeah I wanted to flesh that conversation out as well.**

**seafox - Thanks for the kind review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and hope I don't disappoint in the future.**

**super.natural-ly.hot.ja.jp - Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter. Sorry I couldn't post sooner.**

**Cbloom - Thanks for the review. It is going to be an interesting year. It might be an interesting year in real life as well since that might be how long it takes me to finish this story. LOL!**

**Catthra - Thanks for the correction. I hate when I miss stuff like that. I hope this Chapter is better.**

**tvqueen64 - Thanks. I know I love how tough the Winchesters are, poor Crabbe he had it coming though.**

**Artemisdesari - Thanks for the great review. I know I've always felt Draco was a smidge misunderstood. It's time for the true Draco to be revealed. I can't give it away on who he'll bond the most with but I think you'll be pleased. As for whose scarier I'd pick John any day. LOL!**

**Shadewolf7 - Might not have been the best analogy huh? LOL! Thanks for the review.**

**Shenandoah77 - I hate the stomach flu it's just awful. I hope you're feeling better now. Thanks for the review.**

**Chapter 6**

Walking up to the entrance of Dumbledore's office John couldn't help but think, "Dear Lord this is just ridicules." Not for the first time John wondered what in the hell he was doing here. A Muggle in the wizarding world. "Oh well, Albus wanted a Drill Sergeant and that's what he got."

"Lemon Drops." John said to the gargoyle and watched as it spiraled up into a staircase. "The effects are impressive." John admitted, heading up the stairs.

"Ah John, good to see you. I've heard you had an interesting day today." Dumbledore greeted the hunter warmly. "Might I ask a question about your methods if you don't mind?" Dumbledore asked as he motioned for John to take a seat.

"Go ahead." John answered curious to see if he was about to receive another lecture.

"Your particular methods while seeming harsh do appear to produce results. I was just wondering if you ever planned to bond with the children in any way. I've always found it beneficial." Albus worded the question carefully.

John slouched in his seat and looked across the desk at Dumbledore. "Albus right now 99 of the wizarding world won't even say Voldemort's name they're so scared of him. Now how can you fight like that?" John raised a hand indicating the question was rhetorical.

"The answer is you can't. Everyone's so convinced that Voldemort's the biggest bad they're ever going to face. Well you and I both know that's not true. In order to fight him they have to get over being scared of him. And the best way to accomplish that is to make them more scared of me then of him. Once they realize he's just one of many, then I'll ease up on them. So don't worry I'm not going to permanently scar your kids Albus." John finished.

"Thank you John I appreciate you answering my question so honestly." Albus contemplated John's answer. "Now what can I help you with?"

"There are three things actually. The first is that Sam and I are trying really hard to repair our relationship, but it's not easy. We're both too stubborn and too prone to yelling first and thinking later. What we were able to agree on is that we don't want Dean to be stuck in the middle again between two feuding family members. It's compromise, and while we're capable of compromise its not our strong suite. Sam's a bit like you, he thinks I'm going to take instant obedience too far and I think he's going to waste time answering too many questions. We've agreed to be each other's balance, but we need a tiebreaker when it's a close call. That would be you if you don't mind?" John finished looking Albus straight in the eye with his request.

"It would be my pleasure John." Albus answered honestly knowing that even asking must have taken a lot from John.

"Yeah," John agreed reading the look correctly on Dumbledore's face, "It helped that you asked for help first." John admitted with a sharp grin.

"Glad to be of assistance, now what was the second request?" Albus asked finding himself enjoying talking with John more then he'd expected. Albus had been concerned that old tensions wouldn't dissipate, but John didn't appear to hold a grudge, and the situation was working out nicely so far.

"The second is that we want to hunt the children through the forbidden forest on Wednesday to test what their survival capabilities are so far." John stated the request as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Pausing Albus stared at John for a moment before answering, "I believe I'm just now realizing how Minerva must feel when I make absurd requests from her." Albus looked a little put out at the realization. "I'm going to need a little more information before I give my permission John. The forbidden forest is a very dangerous place."

"You're kidding with a name like the forbidden forest say it ain't so." John said dryly. "We'll be following the kids the whole time and once we tag them we'll send them back to the pitch with one of those port key things." John filled in the blanks effortlessly having already worked out the kinks with Sam and Dean.

"But all alone a child could panic. Unlike Harry and his friends most children here at Hogwarts don't have any practical fighting experience." Dumbledore stated with some irony.

"Really? You're kidding?" John said sarcastically snorting into his hand with repressed laughter. "Albus we're going to pair the kids up, and before you shoot the idea down yet again." John paused for emphasis. "I promise you they won't split up because we're going to chain them together." John finished looking very proud of himself. "And everyone's getting paired with someone from a different house. I gotta tell you Albus this house rivalry has gone too far. These kids can barely stand to be in the same room together." John chastised lightly.

"I know." Albus said with regret. "What was initially a fun and enthusiastic competition to promote bonding with in a house has now become a rivalry that lasts throughout a wizards life. It is most disheartening."

"Well it's not going to last in my class. Not if they want to survive." John stated emphatically. "They'll be fine. I won't kill any of your kids Albus, so will you get me the port keys?"

Shooting John a look that Albus had seen directed at himself many, many times Albus relented and said, "I will have the port keys available for you tomorrow. I do hope you will call on the assistance of any of you co-workers should you need help. I know they would be happy to oblige. It is a rather large class and there are only three of you." The last was said with steel. Albus might have been letting John run the class his way, but that didn't mean he wouldn't or couldn't lay down the law. Albus Dumbledore was no pushover.

"Noted." John said glad to see some of the famous Dumbledore strength resurfacing. Time and a personal sense of failure had seemed to dim the light inside the man over the last few months and John was glad it was reemerging. They would need Dumbledore at his full strength and capabilities in the upcoming war.

"Now I believe there was one final request. Tell me should I have a drink present, perhaps have Poppy on call maybe, or do you think you can refrain from giving me another heart attack?" Dumbledore asked dryly.

"I'll try." John answered with a chuckled. He liked this side of Dumbledore it had potential. "It's Sam. Do you have anything in this place that will let him get a good nights sleep?" John's obvious concern colored his voice.

"I didn't realize, John I'm sorry. Of course, I'll get you some Dreamless Sleep Potion immediately. Is he all right?" Albus asked having liked young Samuel since meeting him only two days ago.

"Damned if I know." John allowed some of his frustration to come out concerning his youngest son. "I know you've relented on how you think I've raised my sons, but my relationship with Sam is far from perfect. Like I told you earlier we're working on repairing the damage done by both of us, but we're not there yet. The biggest problem is that he's not talking to Dean either and we don't know how much longer he can go on this way." John finally vented some of his frustration.

"Well the potion will help him get some sleep. It's amazing the difference a good night's sleep can make." Albus replied neutrally trying to be supportive with out interfering too much.

"It's not just lack of sleep Albus." John said rubbing his face wearily. "There's something's you need to know about Sam. He has these abilities..." John trailed off. He knew he needed to keep Albus in the loop, but trusting someone else with one of his sons was not something that came easily.

"What kind of abilities?" Albus asked letting John set the pace.

"He gets visions." John said so quietly Albus had to strain to hear the worlds.

"Visions?!" Albus sat up quickly and leaned forward. "What kind of visions?" Albus asked forgetting his resolution momentarily to allow John to set the pace.

"Yeah visions. They started coming as dreams at first, but now he has then while he's awake, as well as some telekinesis." John admitted remembering his own shock at hearing about his son's abilities.

"John, I'm not going to force you to explain, or even pry. But I'm here to help you. I wouldn't ask for your help and then not offer any in return." Albus said reasonably. "I have experience with seers, and their abilities perhaps I can help."

"So I'm just supposed to reveal all is that it Albus? I guess that means you've told me everything about Harry. Cause I've been hearing some people think he's the chosen one. Now I wonder why they think that?" John said just as reasonably.

Albus looked at John for a moment before bursting into laughter. With tears streaming down his face he finally said, "Oh my we do make a pair don't we? Neither willing to share all for fear of losing everything. John shall we put our cards on the table? I'll tell you as much as I can and in return you will do the same. Who knows it might be beneficial?" Albus got control of himself.

John studied the wizard in front of him intently. "I trust two people Albus and their last names are the same as mine. I can't guarantee I'll tell you everything it's not in my nature. However I say we give it a shot." John compromised.

"Agreed." Albus said, "Yes there is a prophesy about Harry. He will eventually have to face Tom and only one will walk away." The thought of losing Harry caused Albus to pale.

"The demon Tom's hooked up with is the same demon that killed Mary." John admitted and chuckled as Albus's head shot up like a rocket.

"Do you know why it's targeted your family?" Albus asked.

"Sam. The damn thing wants Sam. Like I said Sam gets visions, but that's the tip of the ice burg here. Albus have you heard of a psychic by the name of Missouri Mosley?" John asked trying to pick and choose his words carefully.

"Of course. One of the strongest psychics in the world, I have consulted with her on occasion." Albus smiled fondly in remembrance of the feisty woman.

"She's been a friend for years, in fact she's the one who first told me about Sam. Let me put it in her words for you Al. According to Missouri she's a candle next to a star compared to Sam." John paused and waited for the implications to fully settle in.

"Dear Lord." Albus said considering the possibilities. "Does Sam know?"

"He knows he's special, and that he has these abilities. He hasn't accepted how powerful he's going to become. The thought scares him." John rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"I'm familiar with the type." Albus admitted dryly. "Is that what's plaguing his dreams, Visions?" Albus asked concerned for the mental health of young Samuel.

"I don't know yet, but I intend to find out. I believe it's a cross between visions and good old fashioned nightmares concerning Jessica Moore." John theorized.

"I'll get you the potion immediately. Though I must warn you it can only be taken every four nights." Albus cautioned.

"Don't worry, I'll be lucky if I can get him to take it at all. Stubborn boy." The last was muttered under John's breath.

"Oh dear, I wonder where he got that from?" Albus replied dryly.

"Oh shut up." John said dryly. "Tell me word for word what the prophecy said, and did it mention Draco Malfoy in any way?"

"Why would you ask that?" Albus queried.

"Sam seems to feel he's going to be a big part of this, I just wondered if it was official. So to speak." John explained.

"No there is no mention of Draco. The prophecy reads as such.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

Albus felt a great sadness as he quoted the prophesy to John.

"And you're sure the prophecy is talking about Harry?" John sought clarification.

"Absolutely." Albus said.

"Well then we'll get him ready to face his destiny. Don't worry Albus, he'll be ready by the time I'm done." John vowed.

"I'm counting on it." Albus answered.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

When John walked into the common room he was sharing with Dean and Sam he was focused and ready to get some answers. Sam and Dean were sitting at the table playing wizarding chess, and it was a toss up to say who was talking more trash, his sons or the chess pieces.

"Are you crazy don't move me, I'm valuable! Sacrifice him we can afford to lose him." A bishop was currently arguing with Dean who wanted to sacrifice his piece to get better access to Sam's queen.

"Look little dude, just shut up and move." Dean argued back angrily. "We've got him on the run suck it up and take it like a man." Dean growled at the piece.

"Ohh!" Sam mocked his eyes laughing. "You're going to let him talk to you like that?" Sam began laughing out loud as the Dean glared at him as Sam's white pieces began jeering as well.

"I say, my guy never talks to me that way. Pity." Sam's white bishop mocked from the sides where he'd already been knocked off.

"Oh be quiet." Dean's Black Queen defended. "We're going to kick your arses."

"You and what army?" Sam's white Rook taunted.

"Mine you cocky little shit." Dean answered breaking away from arguing with his bishop to address the taunt. "Once the cowardly lion moves over here you guys are going to be on the run."

"Please move the bishop." Sam taunted back with a wicked grin. "It's exactly what I want you to do." Sam bluffed.

"See, see." Dean's bishop argued, "And who are you calling cowardly? I'm trying to HELP." The bishop exclaimed.

Crossing to Sam, John decided he'd better go ahead and interrupt before this game got completely out of control. "Sam I need to talk to you."

Sam replied through gasps of laughter, "Is there anyway it can wait dad? I'm getting ready to kick Dean's ass."

Smirking lightly John put his hand on the top of Sam's shoulder and said, "No son, it can't wait."

Looking up in mild exasperation Sam turned to his dad and said. "Fine, what's on your mind dad?"

"Sam, I know you don't want to talk about this, but it's about your nightmares. You're not getting any sleep and both Dean and I can see it wearing you down physically. I've just gotten a potion from Albus that should help, but you can only take it every four nights. Sam I'm going to have to insist you take this potion." John tried to keep the order light and non-confrontational, but it was hard.

"Dad…" Sam began warningly his shoulders tensing for battle.

"Sammy I can't allow this to go. You're getting worn down and that's not healthy. Add to the fact that you won't talk about what's going on and your brother and I are concerned." John didn't mean to bring Dean into the argument, but hey whatever worked."

"Dad we agreed…" Sam stood up now looking really pissed that John would invoke Dean's name in an argument.

"Hey." Dean interrupted having gotten the gist quickly. "I'm with Dad on this one Sammy." Dean placated standing beside his dad. " You can't keep it all inside anymore. It's killing you." Dean pleaded.

"Sam, Dean and I need you to tell us what's going on in that head of yours. We can't help if we don't know what's wrong." John spoke calmly. He knew from past arguments with Sam that ordering the boy to do something was a sure-fire way to start a fight, but he needed some answers.

Leaning his head back on the couch and closing his eyes Sam took a few deep breaths before speaking. Sam knew his father was trying hard not to fall back into old patterns and he appreciated how hard that was on the older man. But it was still hard for Sam to share what he went through every night. When Sam opened his eyes he noticed that Dean had moved the chessboard and was listening attentively.

"Look I know you're concerned, but if it was important I would have said something." Sam tried to reassure his overprotective brother and father. "I don't even know if what I'm seeing is real." Sam explained looking exhausted. It's just like I'm witnessing options." Sam got out at last.

"Options for the future that may or may not come true depending on any one persons choice at any time. That's why I haven't said anything, there's nothing concrete the future's too fluid right now to be read." Sam rubbed grit from his eyes as he tried to explain the situation.

"So basically you're saying your getting different endings to the same story. Like those ones we used to read when we were kids where you could pick the ending by making a different choice and going to a different page." Dean summarized.

"Exactly." Sam said grateful there wouldn't need to be any more explanations.

"That's got to suck. No wonder your not getting any sleep." Dean grumbled looking pissed on Sam's behalf.

"And I don't want to miss anything in case something solidifies which is why I don't want to take a potion." Sam justified his refusal.

"Sam I understand where you're coming from, but son you've got to get some sleep. At least with this potion every fourth night you'll get some rest. Don't make me make this an order Sammy. Use your head." John nearly pleaded hoping to get through to his youngest without a fight.

"I know dad, I know. I'll take it, but only once every ten days what I'm seeing is too important." Sam compromised. "I'm still getting some sleep every night, even if it is only two or three hours."

"Deal." John answered quickly knowing it was the best he'd get. "Dumbledore and I also began sharing some information and there's a prophecy I think you boys should hear." After retelling the prophesy to his sons John asked. "What do you think?"

"I think Life sucks and then you die. What a crappy prophecy." Dean muttered.

"No kidding. Is Harry aware of the prophecy?" Sam asked."

"Yes, Dumbledore told him at the end of last term." John replied. "Sam I want you to analyze the prophecy see if you can't determine any hidden meanings or traps." John instructed.

"Who gave the prophecy?" Dean asked having already memorized it and was taking it apart in his head.

Taking a deep breath John said, "Professor Trelawney."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Dean shouted.

"No way, am I believing anything that comes out of that quacks mouth." Sam joined in.

"Hey now I know the lady doesn't make a good impression, but Albus swears every now and then she gets it right." John placated "Now for class tomorrow how do you think we should play it?"

"Deliberate interaction between the two houses is vital." Dean asserted. "They've got to get over this rivalry thing, it's stupid, and could get someone killed. Only partners with someone in the other house, and then hunt them, see if they can work together."

"Calisthenics first. These kids are really out of shape." Sam interrupted. "At least 45 minutes for endurance and strength building. Do basic weapons over view and then the pairing and hunting. Wear them out first see if they can stay alive while their tired." Sam smirked.

"We need more time in class damnit." John said agreeing with both boys. "Still it could work, thank God the classes aren't too big. We'll hunt them in the forest, see how they handle both real and imagined danger." John planned.

"These poor kids they are so going to hate us." Dean joked.

"Hey I was approached by Potter earlier after dinner. He wanted to know what's going on." Sam shared the evening's earlier visit with his Dad and brother. Filling them in on Draco's presence in the room as well.

"That was to be expected though, you knew he was going to approach." Dean said wondering what the big deal was.

"Yeah, but when I was in the room with both of them I don't know something weird happened." Sam contemplated.

"What do you mean weird?" John asked.

"Why are we just now hearing about it?" Dean asked right after.

"Because I don't know what it was it was just a feeling. But standing in that room with both boys I felt a connection between them I don't know why." Sam said frustrated with his lack of understanding.

"We'll figure it out Sammy don't worry." John reassured. "How's the telekinesis going?"

"Pretty good, my control is no where near Max's, but I'm definitely getting better. It is like a muscle in that aspect it needs to be worked to be healthy. I will say that every day here I feel like I'm growing stronger and stronger. It's strange."

"It's great Sammy." Dean ribbed. "I mean you're going to be a major bad ass when you get to full strength. I mean Max could work the telekinesis mojo." Dean grinned at the prospect of kicking evil's ass.

"Whatever. Hand over the potion dad I need the sleep." Sam said rising and stretching his long arms.

"Don't swallow it till you get in bed apparently it works pretty quickly." John warned as he handed the potion over to Sam.

"Thanks good night guys I'll see you in the morning." Sam said around a yawn as he shuffled off to bed.

Dean went back to his weapons, and John picked up the latest spell book familiarizing himself with what it took to produce a spell correctly.

In the other room Sam drifted off to peaceful slumber for the first time in nine months.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

Lord Voldemort was contemplative. Sitting in his throne room he lounged in silent musing in the large chair he had taken from his father's house. Voldemort had at last found out that his faithful servant Lucius had discovered the location of the key before getting captured at the ministry the previous year. This was vital information as the location of the key was necessary to gain access to the Well. Voldemort wasn't worried about whether or not he could get to Lucius. No the Dementors were firmly on his side; the decision was whether or not Lucius had shared the location of the key with anyone else. Particularly if he'd shared the location with that whelp of a brat he called a son. While the father was loyal the son had yet to pledge his devotion to Voldemort. And while under the influence of Dumbledore and those mugbloods at Hogwarts anything could happen. Deciding to not rush to conclusions without irrefutable proof Voldemort called Bellatrix to his side.

"Yes Master." The completely insane Bellatrix whispered as she bowed at her master's feet.

"Bring your sister to me." Voldemort hissed. "I want to discuss with her the so called loyalty of her precious son." Voldemort grinned at the look of fear on Bellatrix's face as she scurried from the room. No this time there would be no mistakes. This time Voldemort would come out triumphant. This time no child would defeat him.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Harry Potter wanted to die. They'd just gotten through with the calisthenics portion of DADA and were getting ready to be hunted like animals. It was not turning out to be a good morning. The very first part of class had been an introduction into various weapons used in the fight against the supernatural. As Dean Thomas had predicted Muggle guns were introduced much to Hermione's shock and dismay.

In fact the whole class had looked ready to revolt until the Winchesters explained that the ammo while deadly to a ghost would only sting like a bitch when shot at a human even at a distance of two feet.

Dean had reassured the class while rubbing his chest tellingly, muttering under his breath about bitchy little brothers and psychotic ghosts. Sam had just worn a slightly guilty and yet mildly amused look on his face before he began to explain that the shotguns were loaded with compacted rock salt that would help keep a dangerous spirit away as you salted and burned the bones. Sam had briefly touched on consecrated iron rounds, but assured the kids there would be no need to use those today.

John took over and explained that they weren't going to be teaching the class how to use the guns only how to fight against them. As well as making their wands perform the same action. Thanks to Sam's never-ending research he had worked with Minerva to make a spell that mimicked the action of a shotgun firing rock salt. "Saltus Firus." with a twisting wrist motion would shoot a stream of rock salt that could easily keep a ghost at bay long enough for a student to get away. John did warn in a voice so cold it dropped the temperature outside 10 degrees that any student found using the spell on a Hogwarts ghost would learn up close and personal, exactly what the spell felt like. Once that threat was adequately comprehended it was time to begin the latest exercise and Harry wanted to sink into the ground and come out the other side.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been up late discussing the conversation he'd had with Sam Winchester so Harry was already sleep deprived. To make matters worse the Winchesters true to their word, were pairing up the partners from each house. It had disaster written all over it.

Ron was paired with Crabbe, and the two were standing as far apart as possible stretching the limits of the handcuffs. Neville had drawn the short straw of being paired with Goyle and it was a tossup as to who was more disturbed by the pairing. Hermione was paired with Pansy Parkinson, and looking positively hostile about the whole situation. Harry was beginning to feel a growing dread as the class was dwindling and Draco had yet to be paired with anyone. "Oh please god no. Don't pair me with Draco, come on just one little break." Harry prayed dreading the prospect.

"Potter you and Malfoy are together." Sam barked to Harry as he passed watching Harry closely for a reaction.

Feeling Sam's eye on him and once more getting the feeling that this was a test Harry tried to school his features as best as he could and crossed to Malfoy's side.

"Uh oh." Ron thought when he heard the pairing. When he shot a look at Hermione her eyes were filled with concern and worry.

"Control your temper." Hermione mouthed to Harry has he walked over to Malfoy.

"Eyes front." John barked as the student jumped to attention. "Here are the rules. You must not leave your partner. Abandoning your partner to save yourself will result in you flunking and getting kicked out of my class. Permanently." John emphasized the last word making sure the consequences were clear. We will be entering the forest behind Hagrid's Hut." John continued only to be interrupted by Ron who was shouting.

"We're going into the forbidden forest?" At once Ron clapped his hand over his mouth and his face began to turn red as he realized he said that out loud.

Other students were looking sympathetic as they waited for the explosion from John Winchester, but were just as concerned about entering the forest as Ron.

"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?" John asked with deceptive mildness.

Ron was in a state of utter turmoil. On one hand he really, really didn't want to be on the receiving end of a pissed off Winchester. But on the other hand he really, really, really, didn't want to get eaten by a giant spider. "Uhm sorry sir, it's just that the forbidden forest is forbidden." Ron finally managed to squeak out.

"It's forbidden without a professor, Mr. Weasley. We'll be right behind you." John reassured with a grin on his face that made Ron extremely nervous.

"Now obviously the forest is dangerous, so you'll need to be on your guard. We will be taking you to a specific point with in the forest. The assignment is to get back safely to the Qudditch Pitch as quickly as possible with your partner. You will be hunted by anything that moves in the forest as well as one of us. You may use any spells you deem necessary as long as nobody dies. As far as a creature within the forest use your discretion. I suggest you work together or be prepared to get hurt." John stopped and observed the looks of stunned disbelief on the faces of the children in front of him. It was like somebody had just told them that Santa Clause didn't exist.

Sam bit down on a grin as he walked among the couples hand cuffing them together. After a full 10 hours of sleep he felt like a new man. He did have to admit the Forrest was giving him the creeps, since he could sense both the good and the evil that resided within.

It was with heaving hearts that the students marched two by two into the Forbidden Forrest. John led the procession with Dean in the middle and Sam picking up the rear.

As Harry walked beside Draco physically bound to the boy, Harry couldn't help but be concerned. Draco had not uttered one word yet in Harry's direction, and it was messing with Harry's head.

It wasn't that Harry was eager to talk to the boy they'd been enemies to long for that to be the case, but this unnatural quiet was really disturbing.

Sam's words the night before kept running through his mind as Harry continued to observe Draco out of the corner of his eyes. Draco looked tired, but it was more then that Draco looked hopeless. Harry started at that realization and it caused his arm to jerk pulling Draco out of his musing to glare and jeer at Harry. "What's the matter Potter, can you not even walk without help? Perhaps we should get one of your fans to help." Draco's insult fell flat as it was said so automatically it almost sounded like a recording.

It made Harry reevaluate the situation as well as control his temper. Taking a deep breath Harry asked. "Any ideas?" Harry finally asked quietly to Draco who had once again fallen silent as they made their way deeper into the forest.

Looking up sharply Draco had been so deep in thought he'd barely caught Potter's question. He'd known he was going to get partnered with Potter as soon as Sam had begun explaining the upcoming exercise. There was something in Sam's gaze that made Draco know that for a fact. While it should have made him furious, it had made him introspective. Draco wanted to know what the Winchesters were up too, and right now he had no idea. Observing Potter for a few moments Draco noticed that Harry continued to walk with his eyes straight ahead. He had to feel Draco's eyes piercing his skin, but he made no sign of it. Draco tried to stir up some anger at the current situation, but the well of despair that had been sitting in his stomach since the end of last year wouldn't allow for any emotion to pass through. Finally Draco sighed and in a weary voice said, "I'm not sure yet, but I'd rather go up against the forest then the Winchesters that's for sure."

Harry snorted in agreement. He'd survived the forbidden forest before; the Winchesters were another matter all together. "Know any spells we can use to see in the dark without giving away our location?" Harry asked after a few minutes. "The Lumunos spell will work, but we'll stand out like a beacon."

Now it was Draco's turn to be silent as he contemplated the fact that he was having a civilized conversation with Harry Potter. "Well he thought I guess the Winchesters were right, danger does make strange bedfellows of course there was also the fact that the sooner they finished the exercise the sooner they would be unchained. Thinking over spells his father had taught him Draco said, "There's the "Felintant Optectrix. It's not perfect, but it does give your eyes the ability to see as well as a cat. There night vision is much better then a normal humans, and we won't have to use a light."

Harry felt startled that Draco was offering a solution that would help both of them. Contemplating the possibilities that this could be a trap Harry said "Sounds good, is it difficult." Harry once again struggled to keep his voice low and perfectly calm.

"Not at all just obscure." Draco replied keeping his voice as blasé as possible having sensed Harry's hesitation, and actually been impressed that Harry seemed to be keeping his suspicions to himself. Draco wasn't sure he could do the same if the positions were reversed.

"The sooner we get out of here Potter the sooner we are unchained. They might be Mudbloods, but they weren't wrong about an incapacitated partner being a liability rather then an asset." Draco explained with a halfhearted sneer. "I also have no doubt that they would follow through on their threats if I stunned your sniveling ass and got out of the forest by myself.

Reigning in his temper Harry made the mental decision to simply not rise to the bait easier said then done, but could only be accomplished with practice. "We seem to be heading away from the territory of the giant spiders which is a plus." Harry commented without acknowledging Draco's comments. "But after last year I would prefer not to run into any Centaurs. They are not happy with humans right now."

Draco assessed Potter's knowledge of the Forbidden Forest with calculating patience that exemplified the Slytherin House. Harry and that mugblood Granger had used the Forrest to their advantage last year to take out that idiot Umbridge in a brilliant tactical move that left the woman incapacitated. "I thought you and the Centaurs were on good terms?" Draco asked interested in learning any secrets Harry was willing to share. Potter had a way of squirming his way out of trouble by the skin of his teeth, and Draco wouldn't mind knowing how he pulled it off.

"Not really." Harry admitted choosing his words carefully. He was already giving Draco the benefit of the doubt about the spell. Remembering the feel of Sam's knife on his neck the evening before and Harry wasn't willing to go any further just yet. Especially with someone he hated with a burning passion and was halfway convinced was already too far-gone to be saved.

Guessing the reasoning behind Harry's succinct answer Draco mentally awarded Harry points for not being a complete idiot and asked. "Hagrid released the Blast-End Skrewts into the forest didn't he?" Draco asked for confirmation. As Harry's face paled Draco said, "Yeah that's what I thought damn it."

"It's three days till a full moon." Harry added the additional good news. "Which means werewolves."

"Well I suppose today's a good a day as any to die." Draco said with some frustrated irony. "No wonder they're not worried about the kids facing the Dark Lord they're going to get us all killed first."

"They do seem to believe in trial by fire." Harry agreed.

Both boys went silent as the class was herded into a small clearing.

"All right listen up." Dean let out a piercing whistle. "We're approximately 1.2 miles from Hogwarts. You have one hour and ten minutes to make it back to the school safely in time for your next class. Any pair that doesn't make it back in time will be sent on without a tardy pass so I would hustle if I were you." Dean smirked at Hermione who looked horrified.

"Have fun, and watch each others back. Dead weight isn't fast or a good shield." Sam warned as John removed a started pistol and raised it into the air.

"On the count of three. One, two, three." John spoke and then fired the pistol into the air.

The students took off, whether their speed came from wanting to get out of the forest, or to get away from the Winchesters nobody was really seeing a distinction.

Pulling Draco to the side out of sight of the Winchesters, and out of the way of the rushing students Harry hissed quietly, "Now."

Draco performed the spell in a silent whisper that enhanced his and Harry's eyes and then watched in confusion as Harry raised his wand and muttered under his breath while waving his wand between his and Draco's head.

It took a second to work and then Draco heard Harry say in his mind. "It's a temporary mental communication spell. It doesn't allow the person to have access to the mind, but does allow us to communicate." Harry reassured.

"A little warning would've been nice Potter." Draco admonished mentally falling back into old patterns of animosity as the duo began moving through the forest. "Where did you learn this spell anyway?" Draco asked hastily.

"Sorry I just thought of it in the clearing, and God knows what the Winchesters would have done if I'd spoken." Harry replied back calmly. "And I learned it from a book last year. I didn't even know if it would work.

Staring at Harry with shock Draco pulled Harry forward into the forest as he hissed mentally. "You performed a spell you had never practiced before that you just read about are you out of your damn mind?"

"It worked didn't it." Harry hissed back his eyes roaming the woods for danger.

Draco begrudgingly acknowledged the point as they continued on. "I swear Potter this just goes to prove you really have survived mostly by luck if you do this type of thing often. Which one do you think will be hunting us?" Draco asked changing the subject.

"Sam." Harry said with conviction.

"Yeah that's what I thought. There's something different about that fellow.' Draco said.

"I know. He's different then the others." Harry admitted.

"It's not magic is it?" Draco subtly interrogated having already ruled that possibility out.

"No, but he's defiantly different." Harry thought back to the possibilities he, Ron and Hermione had tossed around the previous evening.

"Ahead to the right." Draco mentally shouted cutting an end to the debate on Sam's abilities.

With a quick and whispered "Stupefy." Harry knocked the large predator unconscious as it fell from the tree in front of the boys. "What the hell was that?" Harry asked not recognizing the thing.

"How would I know?" Draco asked irritably, "Let's just keep moving and hope we don't run into any more.

As the boys continued to move through the forest little did they know a far more dangerous predator had already marked them. Ten feet back and thirty feet off the ground Sam Winchester observed his preys' movements as they disabled their first attacker. The two were working well together. Better then anticipated, Sam smiled. "We'll see how long that lasts." As he moved silently from tree to tree, his long limbs grasping branches and swinging him easily through the air as the hunted.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

Ron was having a bad day. He was paired with Crabbe, and it wasn't the fact that he hated Crabbe that was pissing him off. It was the fact that Crabbe had the intelligence of a gerbil, and that was insulting to gerbils.

No matter what Ron said Crabbe refused to cancel the Lumunos spell which was marking their location like a permanent x marks the spot. They'd already encountered three different predators, and each time it had been up to Ron to save them. Crabbe had frozen in horror as a tree crawling creature had launched itself towards Ron as Ron was stunning a large snake. If Ron hadn't had excellent reflexes from being friends with Harry the damn thing would have gotten him.

Feeling furious and frustrated Ron knew his temper was getting the better of him and he couldn't help it. After the events of the ministry last year, Ron had sworn to stand beside Harry no matter what, and if he wanted to be an asset rather then a liability he needed to control his temper. Easier said then done, especially trapped in the woods with Crabbe and being hunted like an animal.

Hearing a whisper of movement to the right, Ron whipped around and fired an all-purpose stunner in the direction. Crabbe unprepared for the move had stumbled and tripped falling to the ground. The fact that Crabbe had at least eighty pounds on Ron meant that Ron's balance was thrown off and when John Winchester came from the left Ron was unable to twist fully.

Determined to fight to the end Ron rolled over Crabbe body as he began shouting at the boy to fire various spells in John's direction, while Ron tried to get in position. Dodging the first blast of gunfire Ron knew he had to act and act quickly. Firing off two spells in quick succession he was able to keep John from approaching for a moment, but in that moment Ron lost sight of his opponent. "Where'd he go?" He shouted at Crabbe who was looking around confused.

Feeling danger Ron acted. In a move that would have made Harry proud Ron put his back to the ground and put his feet under Crabbe to literally roll them out of the way of the blast of rock salt John had fired in their direction. While Ron knew it wouldn't kill him he was sure it was an experience he could live without having.

Crabbe refused to engage, and Ron was out manned. It only took another 10 seconds and both boys were disarmed.

Feeling mad Ron lay on the ground gritting his teeth and trying to control his temper as he looked into the grinning eyes of John Winchester.

"Not bad boy, you show promise to do as well as you did with that handicap." John growled down at the captured duo. Pulling out a length of rope John trussed the boys up before activating one of the many port key's Albus had supplied that sent the boys back to the Qudditch Pitch to be untied when the exercise was over.

With a flash of white John eased back into the surrounding forest and began hunting once again.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

Dean was having a blast. That Hermione chick was a hoot, and damn smart. Of course she and the Parkinson girl were a breeze to track since Hermione wouldn't shut up, but listening to her theorize tactics and spells Dean had to admit the little witch knew her stuff. Of course Dean also had the considerable advantage of Zeus who was flying ahead marking the girls path through the forest.

Hermione reminded Dean so much of a young Sammy. Full of knowledge and energy, and wasn't that just perfect that Sam's twin was a girl. Making a mental note to continue and torment his brother with that fact for the next nine months or so Dean closed in on his prey.

Hermione's mouth was going so fast you could barely understand her. It was trying to keep up with her brain and failing miserably.

"Keep moving, eyes open, Stupefy works on most large creatures, a tracking spell on the surrounding area will keep us aware of approaching predators, a Finus Mapus will give us our location in relation to Hogwarts." In fact she only stopped talking when she ran out of breath.

"If you don't shut up their going to know where we are." Pansy hissed hating every minute of this torture, but smart enough to realize Hermione was brilliant enough to get them out safely.

"Don't be ridiculas they already know where we are. We've been followed since we started." Hermione growled back. "The only thing we need to be concerned with is being prepared when they attack. Keep your wand ready."

Eyes darting around the forest Pansy tried to catch sight of their tail. "How do you know?" She whispered quietly.

"Because it makes senses all right. They're going to be testing the ones with the most experience to see our capabilities." Hermione theorized as she continued to cast spells around the two girls as they walked.

What she was unprepared for was a physical trap. Hermione had assumed that the threat would come in the form of a shotgun blast, or an attack directly from one of the Winchesters. Therefore she was not ready when she and Pansy simultaneously hit the trip wire Dean had planted in their path that had them swinging upside down in a matter of seconds. Zeus then swooped in removing both wands from the girls in a matter of seconds.

Moving at the same time Dean plucked the wands from Zeus and grinned at the two girls who were holding on to each other and screaming their heads off.

Chuckling Dean activated the port key and sent them off still screaming with a wink and a kiss. Damn this teaching stuff was fun.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

"Why doesn't he attack?" Draco asked Harry as the duo got closer and closer to the edge of the forest.

"I don't know, but he's out there some where." Harry sent back mentally. It had been a difficult journey so far, but they'd made it through mostly unharmed. Harry hated to admit it, but Draco was a good guy to have at your back. He was fast, smart, and utterly ruthless. Always a good combination when you're in a dangerous situation.

"He's up to something be on your guard." Draco sent back, waving his wand and performing another spell to keep the hostile vegetation at bay from attacking their ankles.

As Harry sent out a complicated silence and binding spell at another of those demented tree huggers Draco felt a niggling of respect for the boy-who-lived. Whatever he'd been teaching last year had paid off, because he was fast, powerful and well informed. Of course most of the knowledge undoubtedly came from Granger. Draco may hate the mud-blood, but there was no denying her book smarts. It was Harry's power that was most startling. Draco had always assumed Harry had gotten by, on being lucky. And there was no denying that fact, but the boy-who-lived also had some serious magical reserves.

The power behind his stunners was equal to two of Draco's, not that he was going to be sharing that fact with anyone anytime soon. But it was good to know should he ever have to face off against Harry in a duel some day.

Focusing back to the task at hand Draco began to worry when Sam still didn't attack. It didn't make any sense. And worst of all neither Harry or Draco knew what Sam was truly capable of. Last night they had glimpsed his speed, and silence, but who knew the mans whole arsenal of tricks.

"I can see the edge of the forest." Harry sent scanning the horizon.

"Be alert, now would be when I would attack." Draco kept his eyes moving in a continuous motion sweeping the area around them.

Both boys picked up the pace and began to creep forward rapidly. Watching from his perch Sam couldn't help but be impressed. The two rivals had put aside all differences and worked together. The mental link was brilliant, except for the fact that they were being hunted by a man who was going to be the worlds strongest psychic soon. Oops to bad. Sam chuckled mentally, them were the breaks.

Preparing to strike Sam mentally caused a branch to snap two feet to the left of the boys. At their swift and immediate movement Sam became even more impressed when Harry barked, "Cover the back it could be a trick."

"Tricky, tricky boys this is going to be fun." Sam grinned and then caused another branch to snap this time to the right. Once again the boys moved in tandem watching each other's backs while continuing to move to the edge of the forest.

With a flick of his wrist Sam sent a vine flying off a tree and wrapped it around Draco's wrist and pulling it tight. With a shout of alarm Draco fired a spell and sliced the vine before it could yank the boys too far off balance.

Sending another vine this time at Harry's ankle Sam was please with the boy's ability to remain calm in a fight. Harry sliced through the vine before it even got a hold and ordered Draco, to "Run."

Both boys set off in a dead run Harry worked hard to keep his strides even with Malfoy even though Harry had surpassed him in height over the summer by a solid two inches.

Firing spells in every direction Harry and Draco were hard pressed to fight off the barrage of foliage that was doing everything in its power to stop them.

"How's he doing it?" Draco mentally screamed to Harry as he blasted another vine.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here quickly." Harry said trying to think of anything that would help.

Suddenly there was a loud "Crack!" That echoed through the forest like an explosion. And then with an ominous tearing sound a near by tree measuring at least 50 feet tall and 10 feet around began to fall into the path of the fleeing boys.

Jumping back to prevent from getting squashed Draco let out an inelegant, "Bloody Hell!" as he in their haste to get away from the tree they fell right into the waiting hands of every vine in the forest. From that point on the fight was futile. With their arms bound by their sides, and the mouths covered there was no escape. Not that it stopped them from trying. Which is how Sam found them when he approached them not 10 seconds later.

Smirking at their predicament Sam placed the port key in-between the two boys and said, "Nice try." Before activating the port key and Harry and Draco were transported to the Qudditch Pitch as they were, still bound tightly together.

A highly agitated Hermione crossed quickly to their sides and removed the binding vines. Picking himself up and rubbing his arms to return circulation Harry said, "Thanks Hermione. How'd you do?"

"Failed miserably." Hermione said her voice nearly cracking with the thought of failing a school assignment. "The only remotely good news is, that so did everyone else. You two were the last everyone else was captured and sent back here. Oh Harry I was so sure you would pull it off." Hermione wailed.

"Go easy on the bloke Hermione. It's just one assignment." Ron said as he crossed to Harry's side. "How's it going mate you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry answered as he quickly and unobtrusive as possible removed the mental link between Draco and himself.

At the same time he felt his eyesight revert back to normal as Draco undid his spell as well. "Thanks." Harry said to Draco with trepidation. "I thought we'd made it."

Draco snorted, "Yeah well there's something odd about that Sam guy. Excuse me I have class." Draco walked away after casting a spell to unlock the cuffs.

"Damn that was almost civil. What'd you do possess him?" Ron asked incredulously. "Crabbe was completely incompetent. I swear I don't even know if the bloke is capable of speech." Ron groused.

"Well Pansy's just as bad. I swear I've never seen someone panic in a crisis that badly. She was completely unhelpful." Hermione complained.

"Well I guess it's a good thing they were paired with you two then." Harry said pragmatically. At the shocked look on his friend's faces he clarified. "How else are they going to learn? I mean if that had been real they would have died. I keep forgetting that everything we've learned has been because we had to, in order to survive. It's a better motivator then I thought." Harry finished.

"Well it's good to know at lease one student is going to survive this class." Came from behind the trio who whirled around to face none other then a grinning trio of Winchester men.

"Good God, scare the hell out of a bloke why don't you." Ron gasped. "Somebody needs to put a bell on you three." Ron muttered without thinking.

Grinning widely John said, "Pull it off Weasley, and you'll pass the class." Before walking past the trio and shouting loudly. "Make sure you leave the cuffs before you go to class. If I have to hunt a pair down I'm not going to be happy people." John roared as Sam and Dean began walking among the students.

"Bloody hell those blokes are crazy." Ron muttered as the grabbed his cuffs and walked with Harry and Hermione back to the castle.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all sorry for taking so long to update. I was on vacation all last week and just didn't have the time. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and say each one was greatly appreciated.

Artemisdesari - I'm so glad you get my humor. I often think that maybe it's a little too out there for some people. I know a civilized Draco is rather shocking but the boy does know how to survive above all else.

super.natural-ly.hot.ja.jp - Glad you enjoyed. I hope this chapter lives up to expectations.

Winchester13 - I'm glad you liked the H/D interaction. I worked on that the most. I really wanted it to be believable as well.

BlackIceAngel - Oh I like that idea. I'll have to see if I can fit it in. Yes I don't think I have enough moral fiber to be a TK I would absolutely torment people. LOL!

Winchesterlady - I like Zeus as well. I'm still trying to work out how to make him a bigger character. Ah well I'll figure it out eventually.

Turner97 - Gosh make me blush. Don't have a heart attack though then you wouldn't be able to read this chapter. I hope it lives up to expectation. I love HP/SN as well so I'm glad others share my passion.

Moon Lovegood - That drives me crazy as well. I mean he does stupid things, but he's a teenager for goodness sake. Who doesn't do stupid stuff. Thanks for the review.

Mittel - I'm glad you liked it. As for the rest of the students I figured they got taken out so quickly that it left Sam plently of time to hunt H/D. I mean none of the other kids have had much practical experience it would be like shooting fish in a barrel. LOL!

Shadewolf7 - I know I love Zeus. Same basic story line so far but changes are coming. I'm glad you liked it.

dean'sdreamingagnel - At yet you have. Keep reading it's going to get better.

Poaetpainter - Glad you liked it and yes towards the end that was all Sam.

chat-noir00 - Yay! Glad you liked it.

seafox - So glad. Hope this chapter lives up to expectations.

A Minor Pentatonic - Thanks. Yes I do love the banter. It makes me laugh as well.

Potzy375 - Gosh Blush!!! Thanks for the great review. Silly friends don't they know they should listen to you. LOL! A movie would be brilliant but since it will probably never happen I will just have to settle for the movie in my mind and keep writing. Have a great time in D.C. I love D.C. I live in North Carolina.

Genie - Thanks here you go. Hope you like.

Shenandoah77 - Glad to hear about your family. Those types of situations are stressful. Glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one as well.

Karakin - Gosh and all caps as well. Make my day why don't you. Really appreciate the enthusiasm. Hope this Chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Chapter 7**

That evening at dinner the conversation once again revolved around the Winchesters and the new DADA class. Most teachers were appalled when they heard about the day's lessons while students studied spells like mad to prepare.

Severus Snape sat at the professors table fuming. The anger he'd been feeling since the Winchesters had been hired was reaching critical mass. Taking out his fury on students was not helping since they were cowering imbeciles who didn't fight back. Hearing the respect in the other professor's voices, not to mention the students, and Severus Snape's fury boiled over and poured out of his mouth. He continued to try and needle the Winchesters into a duel, but the annoying Americans refused to take the bait.

Glaring at the other end of the table Severus tried once again, "Sooo John?" he drawled oily. "Tell me do you truly believe that you are more frightening then the Dark Lord?"

Leaning back in his chair John let out a mammoth yawn that made him closely resemble a Lion basking in the sun after a meal. Rolling his head he deliberately took his time before reopening his eyes and in a voice tinged with amusement and a note of condescending answered. "Dark Lord? Really Professor do you have a problem with using Voldemort's name?" John didn't even bother addressing Snape's previous question. The man was looking for a fight, and John was in the mood to oblige.

Severus' eyes darkened dangerously though his body stilled like a large serpent waiting to strike. "I'm sure it's easy to appear caviler when you've never faced anything worse then an angry spirit. But tell me John how exactly do you plan on defeating the Demon and the Dark Lord?"

"Well I'd tell you, but I'm not sure you'd be able to understand since your too busy being on your knees all day in front of them both." John taunted. Severus May have been the ruling leader of beating an opponent down verbally, but he hadn't gone toe to toe with John yet.

"How interesting that you seem to see my service as being incompetent when you have failed miserably over the last twenty three years to kill the demon that struck down your own wife." Snape hissed grinning at the flash of pain that flittered across John's face at the mention of his late wife. "Tell me are you actually trying or are you so incompetent you can't even get revenge?"

"Tell me Severus since you seem to be the expert on revenge do you find it satisfying to try and get revenge on a dead man through his son?" John asked knowing Snape still lost control at the mention of James Potter. "But what I find really amusing is how badly you fail at it, I mean losing to James was one thing, but constantly getting shown up by his son." John let out a low whistle as he shook his head. "Damn sloppy if you ask me." While normally John might not have resorted to such low tactics when Severus brought up Mary he guaranteed that the gloves were coming off.

Snape's vision clouded with fury and he barely realized he'd risen from the table and pulled his wand until the first spell flew through the air towards John Winchester. The curse hit the chair John had been seated in exploding the back into a thousand tiny wooden fragments. It missed John by a mile as he had already started moving the second Severus had stood up. The throwing star John sent back did find it's target and became embedded into Snape's wand hand flinging his arm backward as he howled in pain.

Ignoring the pain Severus ripped the throwing star out of his hand and prepared to fire another curse only to spin around to find that John was no where to be seen. "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Snape roared spit flying from his lips as his fury contorted his face. "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME! YOU'RE A PATHETIC SNIVILING MUGGLE WHO COULDN'T PROTECT HIS OWN WIFE."

As the word wife left his mouth Snape felt a stinging pain along his right cheek as a shooting star flew past slicing his face open neatly Firing off two curses in the general direction Snape was so out of control he didn't even realize Dumbledore had set up a barrier to keep Snape's wild spell casting from reaching the terrified and mesmerized students.

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT YOUR SON'S GIRLFIREND OR UNBORN CHILD" Snape roared trying to gain any sort of upper hand. It worked as John Winchester froze in mid throw his face a mask of horror and denial.

It was all Snape needed to fire a blasting curse directly at John's chest which should it have impacted would have killed the man instantly. It didn't though in fact it stopped about a foot in front of John exploding in a thousand pieces as it hit the invisible barrier erected by the very still Sam Winchester.

Sam's face was ashen his eyes were hollow as he began to walk towards the shaking Snape. He didn't see the looks of horror and pain on his father and brother's faces only the man who would dare to mock his pain. Sam didn't hear Dean's voice pleading for Sam to deny the accusation. He didn't hear his father call his name, he saw nothing but the man in front of him.

Snape raised his wand to fire on Sam, but felt it pulled out of his hand by an unseen force. He felt his body jerk upward as if he was a puppet being controlled by string. He flew back 10 feet and slammed into the castle wall with a distinctive thud.

Sam didn't say anything as he approached the immobilized Potion's Master. His face more closely resembled a death's head mask then the bright and beautiful boy he once was and could sometimes still be. But he didn't utter one word as he approached he just stared his eyes unseeing as if the pain he'd been carrying around since that horrible, horrible day had finally been unleashed and was killing him slowly from the inside out.

Snape stared at the man in front of him and felt fear, fear for his life, and fear of what was to come. "Please," he begged "Please."

Sam didn't reply, but rather raised his hand and placed in along the side of Snape's face almost gently letting the blood from the slowly seeping wound drip over his hand. Leaning in Sam finally spoke in a voice so soft no one other then Snape was able to hear the statement. The words caused Snape's face to pale even more.

"You don't know pain." Was all Sam said before forcing a mental connection with the now shivering man in front of him and sharing all his pain. Sending it along the connection, watching as Snape's face contorted in agony as he lived through the pain Sam had kept so securely inside. The pain of losing Jess and the baby. The pain of losing Mary. The pain of leaving his father and brother behind to go live his own life. It the space of a heartbeat Sam shared all the pain he'd experienced in his lifetime.

Releasing the man Sam allowed him to fall to the ground. Turning to the now silent room except for the sobbing Severus Snape Sam took a breath and then walked from the room in a hurry.

Sharing a glance John and Dean raced after the other Winchester leaving the faculty and students of Hogwarts in stunned silence.

With his long legs, head start, and all the training he'd received Sam was out of sight by the time John and Dean made it through the doors. "Any ideas where he would have gone?" John asked looking around for a clue as to his youngest sons destination. John couldn't focus to much on why he was looking for his youngest boy as he was afraid if he did he would return to the Great Hall and shoot Severus Snape right between the fucking eyes.

"Rooms best bet, after that somewhere on the grounds." Dean stated tersely as he began to head for the rooms staring straight ahead and not making eye contact with John.

"It's not your fault you know." John said as the two men made their way down the hall.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Dean said still refusing to make eye contact.

"You couldn't have known Jessica was pregnant, and you couldn't have made Sam talk about it either. His reasons for not telling us about the baby have nothing to do with us Dean." John tied to offer some words of comfort even though he knew they wouldn't make any difference. Since that night when he'd placed Sammy into Dean's arms and ordered him to run out side Dean had taken responsibility for his younger brother. That Sam had been carrying around this incredible burden for the last 6 months would have Dean wracked with guilt. "We don't even know if he knew until right this moment." John rationalized.

"He knew." Dean stated he'd been looking at Sam when Snape had spilled his vile secret. There had been pain, unimaginable pain, but no surprise at the pathetic mans words. "I'm going to kill him." Dean said and if he hadn't wanted to get to Sammy more then he wanted to throttle Snape then Snape would be dead right now.

"Later." John said his own anger burning deep and bright.

When the two men burst into the room they found Sam seated on the sofa holding some type of cotton cloth in his hands. Zeus was sitting on his shoulder protectively standing guard over the destroyed young man. Taking a seat beside his brother Dean asked, "Sammy?"

"I didn't know how to tell you." Sam's voice was so broken and lost it damn near killed Dean as he voiced the fear that had been plaguing Dean since the revelation.

"I'm so sorry Sammy." Dean said taking a seat beside his brother. Dean hated that he couldn't offer his brother more comfort that he couldn't make this pain go away, but it was beyond even his formidable will.

"I had almost convinced myself it wasn't even true. That was how I kept going." Sam turned to stare at his brother his eyes glassy and bright. "It was like if I didn't admit it was real it didn't really happen. I just... I just didn't know how...how to go on, living without Jess was hard, but living without our baby... Oh god Dean I couldn't breath, I couldn't breath..." Sam trailed off his breath hitching as the pain finally came out.

"Easy Sammy easy son." John soothed in a gentle voice as he gripped Sam's shoulder trying to keep him in the here and now.

"She was so excited you know?" Sam's eyes closed as he remembered the day Jess realized she was pregnant. "We'd already been talking marriage, so she knew I'd be okay with it. My LSAT scores had come in the day before so the future was looking bright. The next day she went clothe shopping and came home with this." Sam indicated the cloth that was in his heads. As he held it up John and Dean could know tell it was in fact an onesie. It was for a newborn, and had been specially airbrushed to say Metallica on the front.

Dean felt like someone had kicked him in the chest. Looking at that onesie he felt like his heart was being ripped in half.

Seeing the comprehension on Dean's face Sam answered the unasked question. "She said little Dean or Deanna needed to know her roots."

John bowed his head against the waves of pain rolling off his youngest son. Mary's death had destroyed him, but Dean and Sam had kept him going. Keeping his sons alive and well was the only reason he didn't put a bullet in his head the first year after Mary's murder. Knowing that there were no words to give his son comfort John simply pulled both boys in his arms and hugged them tightly.

"He'll pay Sammy, I swear he'll pay." John muttered as the rocked his two sons in his arms as Sam began to weep.

Clinging to his dad and brother Dean felt as if the foundations of his whole world were cracking at the seams. How could this have happened? How could Sam have kept this inside for so long? Dean had always taken care of his baby brother, but this wasn't something Dean could fix. Holding on to his dad and brother Dean vowed to kill that fucking demon once and for all.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

The dining hall was still frozen after the Winchesters had left. Only the sound of Professor Snape's sobs echoed through the room. Rising from his chair Dumbledore raced to the fallen professor's side. "Severus I wish for once you would just listen to me." Dumbledore chided lightly as he waved his wand and hovered the potion master off the floor and out of the great hall.

The noise level suddenly resumed as students and teachers alike seemed to come out of their paralysis and began rapidly discussing what had happened.

"Bloody hell did you see that?" Seamus shouted,

"How'd he do that I thought he wasn't magical." Came from the Ravenclaw table.

"A demon killed his girlfriend and kid, man that sucks."

"What did he do to Professor Snape?"

"Is he okay?"

"Demons exsist?! Bloody Hell!"

"Harry, Harry, what do you think?" Hermione shouted above the din trying to get Harry's attention.

Shaking his head Harry motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him out of the great hall.

The trio quickly made their way to the Room of Requirements and didn't speak until they were inside.

"Damn." Ron said at last. "How did he do that? Not to mention what did he do?"

"I don't know exactly but off the top of my head I'd say it was some form of telekinesis." Hermione theorized. "What do you think Harry?"

"I think for the first time in my life I've actually met someone whose life is even more screwed up then mine." Harry admitted having been familiar with pain of losing your whole world.

"How did Snape know?" Hermione asked quietly too the room after a few moments of silence.

"Snape's a double agent." Harry said his eyes clouded, "And from what I've noticed Voldemort and his followers like to brag about their kills. Is it surprising the demon would be the same way?"

"I guess." Ron said really thinking about what this fight had cost the Winchesters, "But how could Snape. I mean I've always halfway believed he was really evil, and lord knows we've seen him be a complete bastard, but..." Ron trailed off still shocked at the evening's events.

"How could he actually taunt someone with the death of their girlfriend and child?" Hermione finished looking sick at the memory.

"It's not like it's the first time." Harry said thinking of all the times Snape would taunt Harry about his father or godfather.

"True." Hermione admitted finally beginning to understand how much Snape's taunts hurt him.

"What do you think Sam did to Snape?" Ron asked moving away from one unexplainable topic to another.

"That I have no idea." Harry said rearing back and holding up his hands in a gesture of confusion.

"It was definitely strange, not to mention apparently painful at least according to Snape's reaction." Hermione theorized.

"Man this is going to make Fred and George's escape last year look like a blip in Hogwarts History. Kids are going to be talking about this for years." Ron offered his own theory. "I mean the meanest teacher at Hogwarts calling out a Muggle teacher only to get his ass kicked. Snape may think he's a badass, but John was wailing on him before Sam stepped in." Ron finished his voice laced with admiration.

"It does lend a certain credence to their teaching methods." Hermione agreed with a small smile. "I bet they'll be a lot less complaining about class."

"Of course they'll be a lot more talk about them as well." Ron said familiar with the Hogwarts gossip mill.

"I hadn't even thought about that." Harry said looking pained. "Do you think there's anything we can do to keep the students from talking?" Harry asked the other two urgently.

"Sure." Ron replied nonchalantly. "All you have to do is defeat Voldemort in the Great Hall, and the Winchesters will be yesterdays news."

"I'm serious." Harry stated with some exasperation.

"So am I." Ron stated back.

"Enough Ron, Harry I know you've been on the wrong end of the gossip mill.." Hermione sympathized having had to deal with bad press herself. "But you can't actually believe you can keep the students from talking about tonight's events?"

"I know." Harry waved off Hermione's concern. "But that doesn't mean we can't do anything. If we make it clear as a house we want to keep the gossip to a minimum I bet we could convince some other kids to do so as well. The Slytherins are a lost cause of course, but maybe we can make some inroads." Harry said searching for ideas.

"I wouldn't be to sure about the Slytherins" Ron said much to the amazement of his two best friends. "No hell's not freezing over, but if you were a Slytherin would you risk the wrath of a Winchester after what you saw tonight?"

"Granted the Winchester are definitely scary, but they didn't have a problem with talking even after Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret." Harry said smiling at the memory.

"Totally different I never actually thought Moody was going to kill Draco, with the Winchesters I wasn't so sure." Ron reiterated.

"Now Ron, you can't possibly think..." Hermione tried to reason.

"Hey look Dumbledore didn't stop it and he was sitting right there." Ron interrupted with justification.

"Exactly and if Dumbledore thought for a moment John or Sam was going to actually permanantly hurt Snape you know he wouldn't have allowed it." Hermione voiced her argument.

"I still say the Slytherins will keep quiet. At least for a little while." Ron stubbornly stuck to his opinion.

"It all just seems so tragic." Harry said interrupting the squabbling couple before they could get too involved. "I mean it killed their mother and then his girlfriend and child in one swoop. And all they have is each other." Harry couldn't help but run the parallels in his mind surrounding his life and the Winchesters.

"It is its absolutely awful." Hermione stated with conviction. "I don't know if it will work but I'm willing to try and keep the gossip from getting out of control. What do you suggest?' Hermione looked to Harry for suggestions.

Dropping his head in his hands Harry let out a sigh and said, "I honestly have no earthly idea."

"Wait a minute!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed and jumped up and ran to her book bag she'd tossed by the door. "I was reading ahead in some of the DADA texts books the other night. Now where is it...?" She trailed off.

"Big shocker there." Ron said dryly as he elbowed Harry gently before falling back on the floor and staring up at the ceiling waiting for Hermione to come up with a solution.

"Here look read this." Hermione pushed the Psychological Warfare book under Ron's nose.

Harry leaned over Ron's shoulder and began to read semi out-loud. "In the 1930's a man named Adolph Hitler waged a brilliant campaign of genocide convincing formerly normal everyday citizens of Germany to commit mass acts of murder and torture." Harry looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Good Lord woman I don't think killing everyone's the way to go." Ron exclaimed looking disturbed.

Rolling her eyes Hermione replied, "I'm not talking about killing everyone you dolt. I'm talking about the ability to manipulate a large group of people into doing what you want."

"Uhm Hermione." Harry began tentively. "That sounds a little..."

"Unethical." Hermione said filling in the blanks. "Harry it happens all the time look at two years ago. Rita Skeeter had half the wizarding world convinced you were a deranged mental case, and I was a harlot. Look at Voldemort himself at how he's convinced the wizarding world to not even say his name. It happens everyday."

"No I see your point Hermione.' Harry began unsure of how to express his opinion without hurting her feelings, "But I don't' know if I want to influence the students that much. I mean I hated it when it happened to me. Maybe you were right at first and we should just leave this alone." Harry finished not being comfortable with this plan.

"But we don't have to do it that way." Ron interjected having finally gotten the gist of where Hermione was going. "The difference is that we're going to be offering the students another option, but we're not going to be forcing them to make it their own. If a student decides to keep gossiping about the Winchesters it's not like we're going to kill them. It's all in the how and our intent isn't that right Hermione?" Ron asked the now beaming girl.

"Exactly. We lead by example. We make it very clear that we don't think its appropriate to be gossiping and hope the trend catches on. Like if you hear someone gossiping you could leave the room doesn't even engage make it clear you don't want to have anything to do with it. You have a lot more influence then you think Harry." Hermione counted out some examples.

"Well we'll certainly find out soon enough." Harry said pragmatically. "It's probably best to start with our friends, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Semus..." Harry began ticking off the fellow students they should talk to first.

"Sounds like a plan." Ron stated rising from the floor. "Let's go get it started then, cause guys I'm absolutely beat."

"Tell me about it, it's been a crazy day." Harry said stretching as he rose from the floor.

"What's really amazing is that it's only the first week of school. Can you imagine what the rest of the school year is going to be like?" Hermione hypothesized as they trio headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Good Lord." Harry stated pausing at the idea.

"We're never going to make it through." Ron joked and the three friends went to put their plan into motion.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

Severus Snape wanted to die. His whole body ached from the constant sobbing, and he just felt so exhausted. He could barely tell where he was, and he was sure he didn't even care. The pain that Sam had made him experience had been excruciating. To feel the love and joy that Sam had felt, only to have it ripped away had made the experience even worse.

As he finally managed to pull himself back together mainly due to a Calming Draught someone had pressed into his hands Severus began to take note of his surroundings. The familiar office of the Headmaster was easy to place and when Severus raised his face he made eye contact with Professor Dumbledore. Seeing both concern and disappointment in the older mans gaze Severus began to speak, "Headmaster." He started tentatively.

Professor Dumbledore raised his hand indicating that Severus should not speak and then the old man took a deep breath and contemplated what he wanted to say to his potions master. "Severus I hope you are now feeling better?" The Headmaster started unable to dismiss the obvious agony the man had endured recently.

"Yes, sir." Severus answered simply still reeling from his recent experience.

Sighing Dumbledore continued, "I do not know what young Samuel did to you, but I do regret that you had to experience that kind of obvious agony. That being said, I didn't try and stop either John or Sam because Severus you deliberately disregarded all my warnings and advice and were unimaginably cruel. How could you taunt a man about the death of his wife and unborn grandchild and honestly believe there would be no repercussions. If Sam Winchester hadn't acted I assure you I would have. I am more aware then most that you must maintain a certain image in order to fulfill your duties as a double agent. But Severus that doesn't mean you're allowed to become one, once more." Dumbledore bowed his head and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "I am not going to reprimand you any more tonight you've obviously been through an ordeal. I want you to retire to your quarters and get some rest. We can revisit the subject later. Is that clear?"

"Yes Headmaster." Severus replied with a weary and grateful voice he was in no way ready to deal with the repercussions of his actions at the moment.

"Then I will wish you a good evening and ask that you please send in Minerva as you leave." Dumbledore plainly dismissed the potions master

"Yes Headmaster." Severus said weakly as he shuffled out of the office.

It was a still shocked and apprehensive Minerva McGonagall that entered Dumbledore's office a few seconds later. Taking a seat in front of the headmaster Minerva remained silent as she tried to put the evening's events in perspective.

"Well Minerva we've had quite the evening." Dumbledore said with weary good humor.

"Humph." Minerva grunted. "It was a bit more then that Albus. Tell me did you know Samuel Winchester had these...these abilities for lack of a better word."

"I had just found out about some of them more recently then others, but yes I knew Sam was extraordinary." Dumbledore admitted.

"And you didn't tell us!" Minerva looked shocked and betrayed.

"They weren't my secrets to share Minerva." Dumbledore tried to reassure his old friend. "Besides the less people knew the better it would be for a tactical advantage in the upcoming war."

"Quoted directly from John Winchester no doubt." Minerva stated with some heat.

"That came from me Minerva." Dumbledore stated back with some heat of his own.

Lowering her eyes Minerva admitted with regret. "I'm sorry Headmaster, but this evening has been rather shocking.

"For all of us Minerva." Dumbledore agreed. "From the looks of it neither John nor Dean were aware that Samuel lost his girlfriend and his child to that Demon."

"That poor family." Minerva's own shock was quickly replaced with sympathy for the youngest Winchester.

"They will need our support in the upcoming days, though I doubt if they'll ask for it." Dumbledore warned.

"How shocking." Minerva said with deprecatingly.

"True. Thank you for your help with Severus tonight Minerva why don't you turn in as well. We can all use a good nights sleep." Dumbledore rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Agreed." Minerva stated as she rose from her seat. "Albus? What did Sam do to Severus?"

"I don't know Minerva and for once right now I don't care all that much either." Dumbledore admitted with regret.

"Yes Headmaster." Minerva answered sending Dumbledore all the support she could muster. "Good Evening."

"Sleep well." Dumbledore replied grateful as always for Minerva's strength and resolve. As the office door shut Dumbledore allowed his own weariness to show as he bowed his head and tried to come to terms with the evenings events.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

The next morning none of the Winchesters bothered to show up for breakfast and Harry didn't blame them one bit. The plan to put a halt to any gossiping hadn't gone over as well as Harry had hoped. While most students agreed that it was a good idea they couldn't seem to help themselves from talking about the evenings events. It was particularly difficult to stop the talk since no one knew exactly what Sam had done to Severus and thus the wild theories were abounding.

Some thought Sam must be a wizard, while others from the Muggle families were sure it was some form of telekinesis and mind control. Hell some of the more unique students were even discussing the possibility that Sam was an alien. This theory had Hermione seeing red and she'd already forgotten the rule about not engaging and got into a heated argument with two of the believers in the hall on the way to breakfast.

Harry kept trying to convince his fellow students that it was none of their business to little success. It wasn't until Ginny started arguing that maybe if the students cut out the wild theories the Winchesters would be more likely to answer the questions in class, if it was done in a respectful manner.

Harry could have kissed her a thought that all of a sudden looked highly appealing as he watched her stating her opinion with force and passion to a Ravenclaw girl and a Hufflepuff guy.

"Look all I'm saying is that the Winchesters aren't the type that are going to take gossiping very well. Especially some of the wild theories that are bounding around. But maybe just maybe if we come together and talk to them from a strategic point of view with respect and some sort of control they'll be willing to answer the questions and tell us what Sam did to Snape." Ginny's eyes flashed green and her argument sounded appealing.

"Yeah but how are we going to convince them to talk to us?" The Hufflepuff argued back looking confused.

"By making sure they don't encounter a wave of gossip every time they enter a room dolt." Ginny said with exasperation. "Wouldn't you rather know what actually happened, and hear it directly from the horses mouth so to speak, or would you rather continue to wonder?" Ginny asked demanding answers.

"Makes sense." The Ravenclaw Harry now knew to be a girl named Stacey Keenan said with appreciation. "I'll spread the word, but I wouldn't expect everyone to be willing." She warned.

"Don't worry we're not." Ginny said with good humor shooting the Slytherin table an evil eye.

"They actually haven't been that bad this morning." The Hufflepuff guy a seventh year named Kurt said with some surprise.

It seemed that Ron had indeed been correct in the assumption of the Slytherins the night before. Not to say they gone completely complacent, but they were definitely on their guard this morning. It looked like they were waiting to see what was going to happen before they engaged once more in battle. Harry let out a small chuckle at the thought it seemed to him that after only two classes and one very intense private session that the Winchesters had already got him thinking about everything in the way of battle tactics. It was actually a rather reassuring thought to Harry since he knew one day in the future it was going to come down to him or Voldemort.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table and observed the goings on of the Great Hall. While normally he would be calculating how to use this information he observed to his advantage, right now he was simply more curious to see what the outcome would be. Witnessing Sam's pain the previous evening Draco had felt a bolt of recognition. Draco also felt confused. He didn't understand how Sam kept going, and for the most part kept going with a smile. How could they possibly expect to win this battle? Wouldn't it be smarter to go ahead and pledge allegiance to the winning side. It's what his father had always maintained, and it had always made sense to Draco. I mean what's the point of being right if you're dead.

Draco sighed mentally as these ideas ran through his head getting all jumbled up with the new information he was witnessing everyday with new and weary eyes. Looking back at his porridge Draco decided to keep silent and observe. It was a new response for him, the keeping quiet portion any way. Draco just didn't have it in him to engage even Harry in battle right now. He was too broken. Better to disengage and keep your eyes open and wait for the right time and for him to be in the right mindset. If he engaged right now it would be an automatic death sentence, and while his world had shattered Draco wasn't ready to die just yet.

Hurrying to catch up with his friends Harry made his way to the Qudditch pitch with a light heart while they hadn't been 100 successful in cases like this some success is better then non.

When they arrived the Winchester trio was in their usual positions, looking fearsome as always. The students filled into two single file lines and waited for instructions.

Dean, John, and Sam had spent the morning discussing what to do about the students since some explanation was necessary. At least to Sam it was. He knew how rumors got started and it was better to nip this in the bud with the truth before things got out of hand. When he'd explained what he'd done to Snape the previous evening to his brother and dad Sam had been wracked with guilt. He'd wanted to go find the Potion's Master immediately and apologize and see if there was any way he could take the knowledge back. How could he willingly inflect his own debilitating pain on another human being? Sam felt so ashamed. It had only been John and Dean's adamant refusal to allow Sam to do so that kept it from happening.

Dean was sympathetic to his brother's obvious guilt-ridden mind he couldn't help but point out that Snape had it coming and had in fact started the fight in the first place. Not to mention firing potentially deadly curses at their father. Sam had done nothing wrong.

Sam's reply had been just as forceful as he told Dean that they were teaching kids, not kids themselves and "he started it." wasn't a legitimate reason to make someone endure the kind of pain Sam forced upon Snape.

In an attempt to head the argument off at the pass John had agreed that everyone had behaved badly, but that they were all human. Sam could explain to the students what happened and then as a class exercise they could deconstruct the evening's events to see what had been done correctly and where individuals had screwed up, himself included.

Both Sam and Dean had agreed that it would be a good class exercise, but Sam still insisted that he was going to speak with Severus and soon.

Dean knowing how stubborn Sam could be, countered that Dean would shut up about the whole thing as long as he was at the meeting. Should Sam feel the need to leave Dean out, well then Dean would have to resort to other measures.

With lots of rolled eyes and grumbling Sam at last relented and agreed both boys had sworn on the life of the Impala, and gesture from childhood that still held all the power of youthful blood bonds.

Sam sighed inwardly and braced himself to explain what he'd done. Looking out at the students Sam met their eyes individually before opening his mouth and saying. "As I'm sure you're all aware there was an altercation last night in the Great Hall between us and Professor Severus Snape. During that altercation many things were said and tempers were lost. Mine being the worst. In actions that I cannot express how fully I regret I attacked Professor Snape in a manner that you are most likely unfamiliar with." Pacing back and forth in front of the class Sam found the words were even more difficult to find.

Startled Sam saw out of the corner of his eye a hand raise, realizing it was Harry Sam took the reprieve and said, "Yes Harry?" Grateful for the few seconds to gather himself together.

"Sir, you don't have to explain if you don't want to." Harry said knowing that most of the class was ready to hit him for interrupting the explanations. But Sam's obvious guilt pierced Harry with aching familiarity. "What I mean to say sir is that we can wait." Harry finished trying to communicate with his eyes that Sam didn't need to do this all today.

John stepped forward as Sam had froze and was staring sight unseen off into the landscape. "Sam has abilities. We won't be discussing exactly what those abilities are, or their limitations, but Sam used those abilities last night against Professor Snape. He regrets his actions because it was essentially no better then a wizard who would use magic against a Muggle, and that's what we're here to fight against." John saw the students begin to understand why Sam felt such obvious shame at his actions. "Now for the rest of the class we are going to deconstruct last night's events, break them down into their parts and see what was done right, and what was done wrong from a purely tactical point of view. You May ask questions as well as offer opinions no opinion will be discriminated against." John stated as he motioned the students to take a seat in grass.

Before John could start the deconstruction Sam interrupted having pulled his thoughts together. "Dad hold on a minute okay?" Turning back to the now seated class Sam continued his explanation, "While I appreciate the offer of time I think it would be better for everyone if the facts were explained as soon as possible. Lack of information leads to speculation, and that can cause more trouble then it's worth. What you saw last night was a form of telekinesis and telepathy. I tore Professor Snape's wand and threw him across the room using telekinesis, and using telepathy I transferred the pain I was feeling into the Professor." Sam stopped speaking at the gasp from a student and hung his head. "My actions were unconciousable and I regret them deeply." Sam moved away and took a seat next to Dean who was looking mad enough to kill with his bare hands.

The class sat in stunned silence shocked at Sam's truthfulness and the power that must have taken. It was only when John began speaking again that the children pulled their attention away from the youngest Winchester.

"Now let's talk tactics. Who thinks they can accurately detail the events of last night." John asked the class.

Multiple hands rose at once, as the children were eager to discuss the events of the previous evening. Most couldn't even believe they were getting the chance at all, since they had been pestered all morning to keep their wild thoughts to themselves. It seems the Gryffindor contingent had been right. Letting the Winchester come to them with the information worked a lot better then trying to get the information out of them with gossip and questions.

"You in the back." John pointed to a Slytherin girl, "State your name and then start with what you remember. And no interruptions from the rest of the class. If she misses something you will get your turn to tell the class."

"Emily Browning sir." The young girl stated please she'd been called upon first as she began to reconstruct the events.

It took the class a full hour before they felt they had discussed all the actions of the evening. Emily had given way to Semus who had picked up on two details the Slytherin hadn't been able to witness from her vantage point. But it was Randy Fulton a Slytherin who had heard the initial insult from Snape that started the whole mess since he'd been seated closest to the faculty dais.

It was an eye opening experience for the children since it effectively illustrated the fact that perception is everything. Sam had stayed quiet through most of the deconstruction letting John and Dean handle most of the class. He was still reeling from his loss of control and beating himself up over his actions.

It wasn't till towards the end of class when John and Dean were answering question that a student directed a question towards Sam. It was Draco Malfoy and Sam's obvious discomfort was confusing him greatly. "Mr. Winchester?" He asked motioning towards Sam and waiting for the young man to raise his head. "Why do you feel so guilty about your actions last night? You were reacting out of self defense?" Draco needed to know the answer.

"I was reacting out of self defense when I blocked the spell. I was reacting out of self-defense when I removed his wand. I was reacting out of self-defense even when I threw him across the room. But forcing him to experience my pain was an act of vengeance with no other purpose then to inflict the same amount of pain he so casually inflicted on me." Sam explained with contemplation. "The hardest thing to hold on to when fighting evil is the morals,cccccccc that separate you from what you're fighting. Yeah he started it, and yeah some people might even say he had it coming, but my actions were no better then his and stooping to his level is not where I want to end up." Sam tried to explain his conflicting emotions.

"I wouldn't worry to much about becoming like him." Draco replied after a few minutes to contemplate Sam's answer. "The fact that you care pretty much guarantee's your not." Draco explained contemplating what his father's reaction would have been in the same situation, and then contemplating his own reaction.

"I hope your right." Sam answered as the class came to a close.

The students left the Pitch more contemplative then when they arrived. They had gotten the answers they so desperately wanted at breakfast, but the answers had left them with even more questions.

They left the class wondering what they would have done in Sam's place, and it was a difficult question to answer.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

Severus Snape sat in his chambers and stared silently at his surroundings. In an unprecedented move he'd canceled all classes for the day and called in sick. Severus just needed one more day to get ready before facing the students and staff after the debacle. He was jolted out of his inner musings when a knock sounded loudly at his door. Rising unsteadily he crossed the room and pulled open the door expecting to see the Headmaster or possibly Minerva and was therefore shocked to see Sam Winchester in his doorway shadowed by Dean.

Trying to hide his fear Snape pulled on that will that allowed him to be a double agent and said, "What can I do for you today gentlemen?"

"We're not here to fight Professor." Sam said reading Snape's fear as if he'd quivered in fear. "I'm here to apologize for my actions last night."

Snape jerked back as if shocked staring at Sam with bewilderment and confusion, "As am I, my actions were without thought or control you have no reason to apologize, but I accept." Snape answered finding himself unable to believe this was anything but a trap of some sort.

"I know you don't believe me." Sam said with deprecating regret. "But this isn't a trap and I really am sorry. I wish I could take it back. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that and we'll leave you alone now." Sam turned to leave.

"Samuel?" Snape said with more force then he intended, but paused as Sam turned back around. "Thank you." Severus said simply. "I hope you will accept my apology and condolences as well for your loss." Severus could hardly believe the words were coming out of his mouth, but felt immeasurable relief at having said them.

"Of course." Sam said with a small grateful smile before turning once again and following his brother out of the dungeon.

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Yes this is a day late but yesterday was just impossible. I hope you all like and your reviews mean the world to me so please keep them coming.**

**Winchesterlady - This chapter is very different from the original so I'm glad your liking the rewrite.**

**sissa610 - Thanks**

**mollieclarke - More action in this chapter. I hope you like.**

**roxy071288 - Wow! Thanks for the enthusiasm. No need to facepalm I'm the same way when I love a story. Hope this chapter is worth the wait.**

**Cbloom - I'm glad. Yep it's going to be a very interesting year. I am partial to Sam I do admit though I love Dean bunches as well.**

**Artemisdesari - I'm having a lot of fun writing a complex Draco and Snape. I love JK but we never get to see inside their heads and I want to know what makes them tick. It's the only part of her story that's one dimensional. I'm glad you approve. More will be coming.**

**Winchester13 - Thanks so much for the support. This chapter is very different from the original but I hope you like it. I'm so glad you're still enjoying the story.**

**chat-noir99 - Hope this was fast enough for you. Thanks for the review**

**Shadewolf7 - You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.**

**super.naturaly-ly.hot.ja.jp - Thanks. One of these days you're going to have to tell me what your sign on name represents. I think I've got it mostly figured out. Do the ja.jp stand for Jenson and Jared? I loved your review as always and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Moon Lovegood - Thanks. Hope this lives up to expectation.**

**Poaetpainter - Thanks. I love compliments.**

**dean'sdreamingangel - Always glad to help eleviate the boredom. Yes Sam's had a rough year but he's so much fun to play with.**

**Turner97 - Wow! What a great review. Thank you so much. I'm glad to hear the chapter made you think since it does the same thing to me. Sorry that the update couldn't be faster but the real world is a bitch. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story so much. I hope this chapter lives up to expectation.**

**Shenandoah77 - I know I do love seeing our boys kick a little ass. I wish they's show more of that on the show. I mean with all their training over the years our boys should be Jason frigging Bourne by now. I'll try to get you some more Dean. I do love him as well but Sam is my favorite. I do try to be fair.**

**seafox - Yep there's lots of fun to be had with these great characters. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope this one will live up to expectation.**

**Chapter Eight**

The weeks following up to Halloween were blissfully quiet. Classes continued and students began to get used to the grueling workout the Winchesters provided. In fact the older boys and girls were starting to get very excited when they realized how useful the exercise was at buffing up their flabby bodies. Their counterpoints certainly didn't mind and the air was heavy with hormonal tension.

There was a hush and bated breath the first time Professor Snape was in the same room as the Winchesters but after three such occasions without any more blood shed the student's regretfully ascertained everyone was going to behave. Though not warm and cordial they did seemed determined to be civil. The biggest change came from Professor Snape himself who had become quiet and introspective. While still snide on occasion there was little heat in his remarks and less intent to be cruel.

The knowledge of what Sam had done had gone through Hogwarts faster then the speed of light and had caused quiet a few students, and one or two professors to be very skittish around Sam until they got used to the idea of his abilities. What really caused the biggest stir was when a Seventh Year Hufflepuff made the observation that if Sam's pain had changed Snape this drastically what must have Sam been like before all the tragedy. It was a question no one was sure how to answer, and no one yet had the courage to ask Dean or John directly. Zeus was also becoming a regular part of Hogwarts life and could be seen flying around the grounds or the interior of the castle at different times.

The Winchesters were rapidly becoming the favorite class at Hogwarts. Yes it was still hard as hell but it was extremely practical and students found themselves applying techniques learned in class to every aspect of their lives. Interhouse relations were also improving much to everyone's surprise. That is to say there was less verbal bickering. Draco and Harry weren't fast friends but they were able to work together in strained silence. Considering the previous year they wanted to kill each other on site, it was a big improvement.

The underlying tension of constantly wondering what was going to happen next hadn't dissipated, but it had become something of a constant.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

Voldemort's Lair

Unknown Location England

The Death Eaters bowed low before their two masters, keeping still and silent as they waited for instructions.

"You are sure Lucius has the information I am seeking?" Voldemort asked in a deceptively calm manner.

"Yes my Lord." A weary, and despondent Wormtail replied. "I was only able to make my presence known for a moment, but it was enough for Lucious to tell me he had achieved his task before he was captured." Wormtail excursion to Azkaban as a rat had been just as draining as if he'd gone in his human form.

"He should never have been captured in the first place." Voldemort hissed still angry about his servant's painful failure at the hands of children.

"Yes Master." Wormtail responded automatically knowing no other response could be possible.

"Why then did he not give the information to you?" Voldemort hissed as he began to circle his whimpering prey.

"He did not believe I was worthy to bear the importance of what he had learned master." Wormtail provided shaking as he prepared for the pain of the Cruitcious curse at any moment.

"That was NOT HIS DECSION TO MAKE!" Voldemort roared furious that his servant would deprive him of vital information in order to curry favor.

"Yes M' Lord." Wormtail answered once again.

"Go, leave me, we now have to plan to get Lucius out of Azkaban as soon as possible. Then he will learn why he should never try to be more devious then his master." Voldemort dismissed Wormtail with a wave of his hand.

"Yes Master." Wormtail said with gratefulness that he would escape torture this one time.

"So Aaquerafet. It seems once again we are on the verge of success only to be held back by the stupidity of mere mortals." Voldemort said to his silent companion. "I will have to take special care with Lucius when he is back in the fold. He will learn to regret his actions this day."

"Of that I have no doubt my friend. Of that I have no doubt. But let us put that matter on hold and determine how we are to get him back to the fold first." Aaquerafet replied easily amused at the thought of the pain Voldemort was going to inflict on his wayward servant.

"Of course we will attack and attack soon. How does Halloween sound?" Voldemort said with gleeful anticipation. "The Dementors are a waiting my word to defect to my side, and we will retrieve my wayward servant while sending Dumbledore and the Potter brat a message of what's to come."

"And I will have a message deliver to the Winchesters Yes Tom Halloween is the perfect day." Aaquerafet eyes glowed red and his body stilled as if in the throws of sexual pleasure at the thought of the pain he would inflict on his enemies. Yes the war was here indeed.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

Hogwarts

Qudditch Pitch.

DADA was over for the day, and as usual the students were very grateful. Of course now that they were getting used to the physical training they weren't completely exhausted by the end of class. In fact they were now able to talk and laugh as they made their way back to the castle pestering the Winchesters with questions that they hadn't gotten to in class.

The boys handled the questions with ease and Sam was always happy to discuss ideas, and answer questions, but the biggest surprise was John Winchesters reactions to the students. Pulling on past mistakes John was determined to do better. He still wasn't very good at sharing plans, but when asked a direct question his first reaction was no longer, because I said so. A fact that both Sam and Dean were immensely grateful for.

The current discussion was the use of chess as a good use of practicing strategy tactics. Ron and Sam were in a heated debate about which chess strategies were the best for fast victories over well-matched opponents.

"Oh come on." Sam cajoled, "Schwartzman's opening is a classic gambit to get your opponent to underestimate your abilities."

"Yeah maybe." Ron argued, "But Karpov's middle is nearly unbeatable."

"Your both simplifying the whole thing." Draco interrupted shocking not only Sam and Ron but himself as well. "Alekhine's whole strategy is much more complete and capable of a better overall game."

"Well we'll just have to see now won't we?" Sam shot back. "I challenge both of you tournament style Ron and I first and Draco you play the winner what do you say?" Sam was having a blast he loved playing chess.

"You're on Muggle." Draco said having quite the chess bug himself.

"Don't you have an unfair advantage though?" Hermione asked as they continued to make their way into the castle.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking surprised.

"I mean with your abilities can't you just read your opponents mind and see what move he's going to make?" Hermione asked.

"Uhm no." Sam said looking at the kids around him in confusion.

"Really?" Harry interjected looking equally surprised.

"Yeah really. Have all of ya'll been thinking I was reading your minds?" Sam asked now starting to look concerned.

"Not that you were, just that you could." Hermione said with some confusion of her own.

"Well don't worry. It doesn't work like that. In fact I've never done that before." Sam explained looking shocked at the idea.

But...then how did you...I mean you with Professor Snape." Hermione struggled to get the right words out.

"That was putting in, not taking out, and I'd never done that before either." Sam admitted starting to feel stupid for never having considered the possibility that he could be psychic as well as having death visions and telekinesis.

"Huh?" Hermione said looking stunned.

"Yeah." Sam said, "Look guys I've got to go talk with my Dad and Dean we'll have our chess game later." Sam said with distraction.

"Sure." Ron said concerned about Sam's now agitated state.

"Look I don't want you to worry I would never invade your mind like that I'm not even sure if I could. But all those meditation exercises we're teaching you it will keep someone out anyway." Sam explained as he scanned the pitch looking for Dean.

"What do you mean?" Harry said frantically grabbing Sam's arm. "Those techniques have nothing to do with clearing your mind."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Sam asked refocusing on the group of kids in front of him.

"Last year when I was practicing Occlumency with Professor Snape." Harry began. "Before every class he would tell me to clear my mind before performing the spell. It would never work though, and I could never keep him out." Harry admitted the last sadly.

Sam stopped in his tracks. "Wait a minute you mean to tell me that was all the instruction he gave you?" Sam hissed furiously. "Clear your mind? That's the most ridicules thing I've ever heard."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked looking as confused as Harry. "That's exactly what my father would tell me when we practiced." Draco admitted his voice hitching slightly at the mention of his father.

"Let me ask you a question then." Sam said looking quietly furious. "How do you clear your mind?"

Both Harry and Draco stopped and thought about the question for a moment. "Yeah that's what I thought." Sam muttered, "Look there is no way to clear your mind, and if you do it completely opens you up to demonic possession." Sam started to lecture getting madder, and madder as he continued to rant. "You shouldn't be clearing your mind, you should be organizing and strengthening your minds. You have to know your own mind so well, that any intrusion stands out like the red dress chick in The Matrix."

"The what?" Draco asked

"Who?" Harry asked simultaneously.

"Never mind." Sam said waving them off. "The point is that meditation should be about organizing your thoughts and emotions, not getting rid of them." Sam stopped for a moment then continued, "Look what are you doing tonight?" He asked the group as a whole.

"Uh nothing really." Harry answered unsure of what was coming.

"All four of you meet me in the Great Hall after supper. We'll start doing some basic exercises. You can't keep going around thinking clearing your mind is the way to go." Sam stated with conviction.

"My father is a master Legilumus." Draco state slightly offended at having his father insulted even indirectly.

"Look just because he's your dad doesn't mean he know everything. Just show up tonight, and after a lesson if you think your dad's right, and I'm wrong you don't have to come to another lesson." Sam reasoned logically.

Never one to turn down a challenge, or the opportunity to learn anything that had the potential to give him an edge in a fight Draco nodded his head lightly and made his way into the castle.

"What about the rest of you?" Sam asked expectantly.

"We'll be there." Ron answered having already decided that learning whatever the Winchesters were willing to teach was the way to go.

"Good, let me go catch up with Dean and Dad and I'll see you tonight after supper." Sam said somewhat distractedly as he waved good-bye and ran off.

"See you then." Harry shouted after Sam his eyes filled with excitement. Maybe he would finally learn how to keep Voldemort out of his head once and for all.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the Great Hall they were all curious as to what kind of lesson they would be learning. Seeing Draco off to the side sitting at the Slytherin table Harry managed a civil nod to the young boy, and was mildly surprised to see the nod returned.

"Great you're all here." Sam said as he came through the doors quickly. "Everyone out here in the center please." Sam motioned for the students to join him at the front of the room in the large open space. Then in a move that should have been difficult for a man of his large size Sam nimbly folded himself till he was seated cross-legged on the floor. "Everyone set?" He asked as he observed the children arrange themselves in a circle. Harry and Draco on either side of Sam and Ron and Hermione in the middle of the two boys.

"Why are we sitting on the floor?" Draco asked with some disdain tugging at his robes uncomfortably.

"This is generally known as the lotus position and is very common in meditation techniques." Sam explained ignoring the tone behind it. "I want you to close your eyes and relax. We're going to start by getting our breathing even and calm."

After a few moments of silence as the children all breathed in rhythm Sam spoke up softly as to not startle anyone. "Now what I want for you to do is listen to the sound of my voice. I am going to start saying words. I want you to hold on to whatever memory comes to the forefront of your mind with each word. Then take that memory examine it and then select a category you would like that memory to be stored in. There are numerous categories you may use. Some people like to categorize their memories by scent. For example the smell of vanilla would bring up certain memories, while the scent of steak would bring up another set. Other people like to categorize their memories by emotions. Anger, sadness, joy. Others would categorize them by color. Pick whichever method is the most effective for you. Do you understand?" Sam asked patiently.

"Yeah what's the point?" Ron asked eager to learn but confused.

"You have to organize your thoughts before you can keep someone from seeing what you want them to see." Sam explained.

"What do you mean by seeing what you want them to see?" Hermione piped up opening her eyes and looking confused. "I thought the whole point was to keep them out of your mind."

"Not exactly." Sam explained. "Trying to keep someone out is hard work, and not guaranteed to be 100 effective. It's a much better tactic to allow them to believe they have access, but control exactly what they get to see. It's less stressful to you, has a better chance of success, not to mention having a lower chance of pain and injury."

"That makes sense, but once you allow them access if they figured it out wouldn't that mean they then had full access to your mind?" Draco said examining Sam's argument from both sides.

"There's no reason for them to ever know firstly, and secondly no because your mind is you own, and the better organized it is the less likely they would be able to rummage around like a bull in a china shop." Sam explained.

As the students thought about what Sam was saying they were silent as they contemplated his words. "Okay now everyone ready?" Sam asked after a few minutes.

"Ready sir." All four answered together.

"Pancakes." Sam said softly opening his eyes lightly to watch the play of emotions on the children's faces. He watched as they pulled forth a memory and then watched as they categorized it.

The evening's process took two hours and at the end of that time everyone was completely exhausted.

"I can't believe I'm this tired." Ron complained good-naturedly. "If it's this exhausting to just use your brain, I don't know how you're not asleep on your feet every day Hermione." Ron teased with open admiration.

Hermione blushed bright red and lowered her eyes at the compliment unable to find any words to reply.

"Your brain is like any muscle in your body you have to exercise it in order to get in to work." Sam broke in and saved Hermione from further embarrassment.

"So how long does it take?" Harry asked eager to have some type of weapon in place to face Voldemort.

"That depends." Sam paused for a moment as a sharp familiar pain began to pulse behind his eyes. "You have to focus…" Sam tried to keep talking, but the pain of the approaching vision this time brought him to his knees. Sam fell to the ground and grabbed his head with both hands as he began screaming through clenched teeth.

"Sam!" Harry shouted fear-taking hold as the young man collapsed in front of the two boys.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked gabbing Sam's shoulders and trying to hold him steady.

"Get Dean!" Sam managed to grind out before the pain once again overwhelmed him and he was sucked into a vision.

"Dean!" Harry and Hermione shouted running towards the professor's rooms.

"Oh honestly how are you wizards at all." Draco yelled with some exasperation as he pulled out his wand and sent a silver asp through the floor to summon Dean immediately.

"Oh yeah." Harry said with some embarrassment.

"Is he okay?" Hermione's voice shook with fear as the now silent Sam remained still on the floor.

"I don't' know his eyes are open what do you think happened?" Ron asked having seen a lot of strange things in his life, but this threw him for a loop.

"It reminds me of Trelawney when she was having a vision." Harry supplied still nervous since Sam wasn't speaking.

"Where the hell is Dean?" Draco said his voice laced with irritation and fear.

Dean was about to reply to that as he entered the room following the silver asp that had approached him in his quarters, but seeing Sam prone on the floor caused the words to choke in his throat.

Racing to his side Dean could tell that Sam had slipped into the vision. He'd stopped thrashing and screaming and his eyes had gone vacant. Pulling his brother into his arms Dean knew that all he could do was wait to find out what new torture his brother was witnessing. Dean could see John coming into the Great Hall having been curious as to who had summoned Dean as well.

"Is he going to be okay?" Harry asked Dean.

"He's going to be fine." Dean tried to reassure, though he didn't look to convincing since his face was pinched in worry and he cradled his brother tightly in his arms.

"Sam, Dean, what's going on?" John voice was brusque, as he demanded answers sinking to his knees beside his sons.

"Vision." Dean answered waiting for Sam to snap out of it. The 30 seconds it usually took for Sam to experience a vision was a living hell for Dean who felt perpetually helpless.

With a shuddering breath Sam came back into himself. "Get Dumbledore." Sam choked out quietly.

"We will Sam." Dean assured. "What did you see?"

"Not here." Sam said as he tried to stand on shaky legs. "We've got to hurry or it will be too late." Sam gasped out as he began to stumble towards the castle.

"Are you all right?" A concerned Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm okay Harry. Thanks both of you." Sam nodded to Draco. "You better come with us, what I saw concerns both of you as well." Sam leaned heavily on Dean.

"Okay Sam, let's get you up." John ordered. "Everyone go to bed this doesn't concern you." John said to Ron and Hermione. "Harry, Draco come with us." John ordered as he helped Dean move Sam towards Dumbledore's office.

Harry and Draco followed, as did Ron and Hermione. At John's look Harry answered, "They're with me sir." Harry stated emphatically.

Noticing the conviction in his eyes John just nodded once and continued to guide Sam up the stairs.

No one spoke as they traversed the halls to Dumbledore's office. Everyone seemed to be waiting for Sam to speak. As they approached the door swung open and Dumbledore ushered them all into his office quickly.

"Sam here drink this it's a calming draught with a pain reliving potion added in, it should make you feel better." Dumbledore pushed the potion into the young mans hands.

"Thank you." Sam said quietly as he drank the potion quickly. Feeling the effects of the potion start immediately Sam let out a sigh of relief. "When this is over and we head back to the real world remind me to get a year's supply of this stuff before we go." Sam smiled gratefully at Dumbledore.

"Of course." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"We've got to move sir, we've got to move now they're attacking. I don't know where this place is, but it's an island. It looked like a prison." Sam began almost rambling.

"Azkaban." Harry whispered softly as he felt his own head begin to ache.

"Yes, I've been expecting an attack from Tom to release his followers." Dumbledore agreed.

"You don't understand this wasn't going to happen, it's happening, it's happening right now." Sam grabbed Dumbledore's arm to express the urgency.

"I thought your visions were foretelling?" Dumbledore asked with some shock.

"Yeah me too." Sam replied wearily. "Normally they are. Look we can worry about that later, but we've got to move now."

"Of course you're right. John Dean if you would get your weapons, I will summon the order members." Dumbledore pulled his wand and began to send out silver phoenixes into the floors, and ceilings. "Student's please return to your common quarters, and I must insist that you share with no one the events of this evening."

"Come on boys let's move." John ushered both sons out of the office so he could get a moment to reassure himself that Sam was actually okay.

"Of course sir." All four children answered at once.

"Is there anything we can do sir?" Harry asked eager to be of any assistance in the upcoming battle.

"Your time will come soon enough Harry." Dumbledore said sadly. "Tonight you May leave the battle in the hands of others."

"Yes sir." Harry said as he followed Ron and Hermione out of the office.

Draco having lingered looked at Dumbledore with a look of utter confusion and beseechment "Sir." He began tentively.

"I will update immediately about any change in your father's status." Dumbledore assured the young man.

"Thank you sir." Draco said with true gratefulness.

"Try to get some rest." Dumbledore soothed as Draco left his office. Alone Dumbledore gazed out into the night sky and whispered, "We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;

For he to day that sheds his blood with me

Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile,

This day shall gentle his condition:

And gentlemen in England now a-bed

Shall think themselves accursed they were not here,

And hold their manhood's cheap whiles any speaks

That fought with us upon St. Crispin's day."

As he trailed off finishing the famous speech by Shakespeare Dumbledore could only find himself hoping that they would have the same success as Henry V did in his battle where he made the same speech. Time would only tell.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Due to all the anti-apparition wards in place on Azkaban the order members plus the Winchesters were forced to travel by boat to the desolate island housing the famous wizarding prison. This counter mission had been pulled together faster then anyone was comfortable with, but all recognized the need to act with urgency.

"We will need to be very cautious in our approach they will most likely have guards on the look out." Dumbledore reminded Tonks, Kingsley, Bill and Charlie Weasley as they approached.

"Head's down boys take as many out as you can, we can't afford for any of these guys to get up again." John instructed having already disagreed with the amount of deadly force that needed to be used.

Moving the boat silently towards the dock, Tonks let out a small gasp at the sight of the Auror Jim Danielson lying prone on the dock. Jumping out of the boat she raced to his side, knowing all the while what she would find when she reached his side.

"Is he...?" Kingsley couldn't bring himself to ask.

Closing her friends eyes Tonks nodded her head sadly. "Yes."

"Keep your eyes peeled for any other boats." John reminded scanning the coastline. "I have no problem with stranding these guys here if we can."

"What if we're the ones left stranded?" Charlie muttered under his breath.

"Then it's a long swim home." Dean answered back before falling silent as they began to move into the prison.

Entering the prison the group was once again confronted with the bodies of friends. Four more guards lay unseeing their lifeless eyes still showing the fear in their last moments of life.

Motioning onward Albus began to lead the way towards where the majority of the Death Eaters were held. Feeling a chill sweep the air Dumbledore readied his wand as Sam gasped in pain as he began to hear Jess's voice saying his name in his ear.

"Dementors" Kingsley voice held unabashed fear.

Casting into the shadows surrounding them Dumbledore muttered, "Expecto Patronum." And watched as a silver phoenix left his wand forcing the shadows to move and shriek away from the approaching silver form.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked feeling like he did when he got electrocuted.

"That's a Dementor." Tonks answered looking green around the edges as well.

"Good to know." Dean muttered hoping they could keep contact with those things to a definite medium. "Sammy you okay?"

"I heard Jess." Sam whispered so quietly Dean almost thought he misheard.

"Let's keep moving." Dean ushered Sam onward determined to keep Sam within his sights at all times.

As the group began to move forward yet again they began to hear the familiar sound of pain filled shrieks echo off the stonewalls.

"We must hurry." Albus insisted as he began to pick up his pace.

Moving with the speed of a serpent John approached as silently as he came upon two Death Eaters listening to the screams with glee. Grabbing the back of both their necks John viciously slammed their heads together feeling unabashed glee having heard his own beloved Mary's voice as the Dementor had approached and needed to let off some serious hostility.

Moving forward John prepared to go into the cell where the screaming was the loudest only to freeze as the Demon known as Aaquerafet walked casually out of the cell and said, "John so nice of you to join us."

Wincing in pain John's eyes blazed with fury as he growled, "Laugh it up now, but I'll see you in hell."

"Dad!" Sam and Dean yelled Dean moving towards his father's side.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you boy." Aaquerafet hissed as he tightened his hold on John causing the main to groan in pain.

"Release him now Demon." Albus order his voice as cool as steel.

"You have no power over me wizard." Aaquerafet taunted.

"But I do." Sam said his voice cutting through the air like lava erupting from a Volcano.

"You will be mine soon enough boy, I would think you would want all the time you had left." Aaquerafet said coolly enjoying the look of fury in the eyes of the young man before him.

"Ah Albus so good of you to join us." Voldemort hissed as he came out of the cell hovering the broken and battered body of Lucius Malfoy.

"Tom I see your treatment of your so called servants has not changed." Albus replied as if carrying on an everyday conversation.

It was a sight that had not been seen before. The two most feared beings facing off against some of the worlds best champions. Neither side was moving both waiting for the other side to make a move. It was chess game that neither side willing to lose. The silence built and the tension filled the air only being broken by pain filled gasps from John and the barely conscious body of Lucius.

Voldemort began to smile as a now familiar chill began to fill the room. "So sorry to cut the evening short, but we must be going. Plans you know." Voldemort hissed in his most cultured voice as he tilted his head in a mock bow as Dementors began to enter the chamber from all sides.

"Expecto Patronus!" Albus roared as Kingsley, Tonks, and the Weasley brothers began to send out Patronus towards the converging Dementors.

Giving John one last vicious squeeze Aaquerafet released the now limp man and began to move out of the room with Voldemort and Lucius on his heels.

"I don't think so." Sam growled as he focused all his rage and sorrow now coursing through his veins at the retreating duo Sam's fury coalesced in air and struck the retreating Voldemort in the back and causing him to let out an inhuman shriek of fury. The pain caused him to lose his control over Lucius causing the mans body to fall to the ground with a sickening thud.

Aaquerafet grabbed Voldemort from rushing back into the room and hissed in his ear. "Now is not the time."

"You don't understand." Voldemort screamed. "We still do not have the location of the key.

It was utter chaos as the wizards tried to fight off the seemingly never-ending stream of Dementors. Dean was struggling with John to get him out of the line of fire and Sam was crawling on hands and knees towards Lucius. Sam's last attack having very nearly left him debilitated.

"What did I tell you about wasting time." Aaquerafet roared as he turned towards the prone Malfoy. "You're too late Winchester!" he yelled at the still struggling Sam as he began to rip the information from Lucius' mind. He was unprepared to see Lucius smiling up at him with grim satisfaction.

Lucius knew he was dying, under normal circumstances he might have survived the beating he'd taken tonight, but after months of being fed on by Dementors he was as weak as a newborn. Lucius hated being wrong, and while under normal circumstances he would never help Dumbledore, he was mad, he was mad that he was dying. He was mad that the Lord he had been loyal too was the one who was going to kill him. So not out of any desire to do good or sense of repentance, but rather out of pure spite Lucius pulled all his mental capabilities together to block Aaquerafet from getting the required information while sending it to Sam Winchester who was slowly crawling his way.

In a split second of fury Aaquerafet realized Lucius abilities as a master Legimilous could allow for Sam to get the vital information. Focusing all his energy on ripping the knowledge of his head Aaquerafet felt a growing horror as Lucius smiled grimly as he blocked Aaquerafet from the answer and instead sent the answer safely to the nearby Sam Winchester.

Roaring with fury, and unintelligible rage Aaquerafet finally managed to destroy the dying mans mind completely, grasping the last word of the puzzle "Wales." making its way towards Sam. Raising his eyes to meet the exhausted and yet glee filled eyes of Sam, Aaquerafet felt a chill descend upon him as Sam grinned as whispered, "Game on." before collapsing onto the ground.

"We shall see." Aaquerafet whispered back as he and Voldemort moved towards their escape.

Without the anger to focus on Sam began to feel the Dementors effects more sharply gasping in agony he tried to crawl to where Dean and his dad were huddled firing useless shot gun blasts at the Dementors to keep them at bay.

Dumbledore was able to hold out better against the Dementors his multiple phoenixes' fighting them off bravely, but the rest of the wizards were waning, and the Dementors seemed to be without end.

"We've got to get out of here." John shouted at Dumbledore, knowing they wouldn't be able to last much longer without reinforcements.

"Clear a path." Dumbledore ordered as everyone began to move together to find a route to escape.

"There's too many of them." Tonk's voice was shaking with pain and exhaustion.

"Don't stop moving." Bill ordered grabbing her arm and pulling her with the group.

Dean, Sam and John were doing their best to support each other, but it was slow going as the pain and voices of loved ones began to grow louder with every second.

"We're not going to make it." Kingsley whispered his eyes haunted and his face ashen.

"Yes we are, keep faith Kingsley. We are not done yet." Albus' voice boomed with determination and encouragement.

"We're almost there." Charlie shouted his voice tinged with relief as he saw the entrance to the prison approaching.

Bolstered by the sight of freedom the group picked up their pace, though still having to fight for every step.

"Just a little further." Dean whispered to his dad and Sam who were growing frighten paler by the second.

Looking at his brother Sam felt a surge of love flood his mind as he realized he had no idea what Dean was hearing from the Dementors, but he still kept encouraging and moving John and Sam forward to safely. A near by Dementor let out a shriek of pain and began to move away from the trio for the first time that evening.

With a start Sam realized you didn't need to be a wizard to fight them off. The Expecto Patronus spell was based on happy memories and Sam could project them onto the Dementors. Sam's eyes locked with Dean's as Dean came to the same conclusion and a smirk began to form on Dean's face. "Go get'em Sammy." Dean whispered

"Your turn." Sam whispered back feeling a pang at the look of understanding that came over Dean's face.

Dean knew what Sam was asking and felt a swell that had always accompanied his little brother. Closing his eyes Dean focused on the love he had for his brother and father. He felt the feelings and emotions right on the surface of his mind. He felt the light touch of Sam's mind as he began to channel those thoughts at the approaching Dementors.

John never thought he'd be so glad to hear shrieks of pain as Sam began to push back the Dementors using Dean's amazing capacity to love unconditionally. Focusing on his love for Mary and the joy he'd felt at the birth of both his sons John pushed the thoughts towards Sam relieved as Sam seemed to grow stronger and the surrounding Dementors got weaker.

"I don't know what your doing but it's working." A grateful Bill shouted as the Winchesters much needed help was going a long way.

"Almost there now." Dumbledore's voice boomed out again as the familiar twinkle was now back in his eye as they reached the dock.

"Get in, get in." Tonks ordered not caring if she was pushing, it was time to get off this god-forsaken island.

"Move people MOVE!" John ordered as Sam sent another blast of mental memories at the Dementors giving them the much-needed time to make their escape.

As everyone collapsed in the boat exhausted, and yet grateful to be alive no one spoke but rather tried to get their breaths back while grinning at each other like loons.

They were more then halfway back across the channel before Tonks broke the silence. "So boys, what did you think of Azkaban?" She asked the Winchesters as she let out little huffs of hysterical laughter.

"I don't know about year round, but I could see it being a great summer place." Dean snarked back unable to resist.

"Rest up everyone we have a lot to discuss when we get back to the castle." Dumbledore gently ordered as silence once again descended on the group as the boat made its way gently through the water.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

As the weary group entered the front hall of the Hogwarts all were filled with a sense of profound gratefulness to be home. It was a short-lived however as the stillness was interrupted by the arrival of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco. The children had obviously been waiting in the Great Hall for their return and their faces were filled with painful expectation.

"I believe you children should be in bed." Albus said gently to the Gryffindor trio, knowing that Draco would not like them to be here when Albus shared the news of Lucius' death.

Sensing that something bad had happened, as children were prone to do, the Gryffindor trio bid a hasty good night and made their way to the common room. Whatever had happened that evening would be known soon enough?

Draco felt as if his heart was lodged in his throat. He didn't even know which question to ask first, but the look of understanding and compassion on the faces of everyone in front of him was about to make him sick to his stomach. "My father..." He was able to croak out at last.

"Draco I am so sorry." Albus rested a hand on the young mans shoulder. "Voldemort and the Demon killed your father."

Draco felt as if time stopped. He heard the words, but he couldn't believe them to be true. His father was a faithful servant this devotion to Voldemort could not have ended with is death it wasn't possible. "NO!" He burst out the breath he'd been holding coming out in a whoosh of sound.

Albus turned quickly to Tonks and quietly said, "Nymphora please fetch Severus here quickly." Before turning back to Draco. "Draco..." He began only to be cut off.

"I don't believe you." Draco said suddenly. "No you're wrong. My father was faithful." Draco shouted tears coursing down his face.

"I'm sorry Draco, but it's true." Sam approached the young man hoping to help him in his grief.

"Show me." Draco shouted his eyes frantic.

"What?" Now Sam shouted as he backed away quickly from the distraught boy.

"SHOW ME! You did it with Snape, now do it with me. I want to see what you saw. You want me to believe they killed him then SHOW ME." Draco advanced on a terrified looking Sam.

"No, I'm sorry Draco, but no I won't do it." Sam's voice was filled with panic at the very idea.

"I'm not going to believe you until you show me. Please Sam." Draco pleaded he needed to see what Sam was telling him.

Looking into Draco's eyes Sam knew he had no choice. Draco needed this for himself. He had to see to believe. "I'm so sorry." Sam said quietly as he raised his hands and laid them gently on the side of Draco's head.

"Sam." Dean interjected sharply ready to bodily remove Sam from the room.

"It's the only way. Please don't interfere." Sam asked was conviction as he closed his eyes and began the transfer. It was a much gentler transfer from the one with Snape, and Sam was able to dampen the emotions from the visions as he mentally shared them with Draco.

Draco felt like he was dreaming. The images were so surreal. He could see the Dementors turning against the wizards. His heart clenched at the sight of his once noble father beaten and bloody. He watched his father's body fall. Watched the Demon rip his mind to shreds before leaving him to die on the floor.

"No!" Draco screamed as he ripped his head away from Sam and backing into the corner as tears streamed down his face.

"Sam!"

"Draco!"

Dumbledore raced to Draco as Dean ran to Sam concerned for the mental well being of the two now huddled masses.

"What's going on?" Snape asked taking in the scene with a glance and crossing to the huddled Draco quickly.

"Lucius was murdered this evening Severus." Dumbledore explained quietly. "Tom was after some information he possessed. Do you have any idea what he was looking for?"

Looking shocked Severus put a hand on Draco's shoulder before replying. "No I'm sorry sir I do not. I know that Voldemort sent Wormtail into Azkaban to obtain some information from Lucius, but I have no idea what it was regarding."

"Sam is there anything else you can tell us?" Dumbledore asked with hope.

"Later." Sam answered succinctly making it very clear that tonight was not the time or place.

"I understand." Albus agreed, "Severus would you please take Mr. Malfoy to his rooms. Make sure he is taken care of?"

"Of course Headmaster." Severus replied as he led the destroyed young man from the room.

"We will discuss what happened tomorrow. We have all been through enough for tonight. Sam I'm assuming your information can wait." Albus had to check.

"Yes. Lucius made sure of that." Sam replied mysteriously.

"Then I will bid you all a good night." Albus said looking very tired.

"Good night Albus.' John answered for them as he led his boys to their quarters.

"Yes, a good night." Albus muttered softly to himself as he made his way to bed.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Christmas rolled around it was a fairly jovial mood that filled Hogwarts. After Sam had revealed Lucius' last act of revenge against his killers the Order felt a surge of hope that this would be the lead they needed to finally get in front of this never-ending battle.

Half the order was all for going the next day to try and retrieve this key, before Voldemort and Aaquerafet could even begin to figure out where in Wales it was located. The other more level heads, Dumbledore included, argued that doing some research to find out what they were looking for, what it did, and most importantly how to retrieve it would be necessary before striking out on a mission.

Level heads won out and the Burton Constable House on the Holderness coast of Wales, the location Lucius had given Sam, was being researched right down to its foundations. At first it seemed like there was nothing magical about the house at all until Hermione and Sam ran across a passage that hinted that the original builder of the house had psychic abilities. Sam had been so stunned by the revelation Hermione was almost convinced he'd been accidentally petrified he sat so still. The knowledge that continued to elude them however was what the key was, and where in the house it was located. In a moment of sheer brilliance Dean suggested that they start sending groups to the house to take the tour and see if anyone could spot anything that looked remotely like a key.

Sam felt like kicking himself over the beautiful simplicity of Dean's plan and began to plan the first outing. It was decided that Sam and Hermione should go first since maybe Sam's psychic abilities would reveal something, and Hermione because besides Sam no one else knew as much about the house and what to potentially look for.

Ron found himself fighting back waves of jealousy at the idea of all the time the two were spending together, but luckily for him Harry had talked him down from confronting Sam, and potentially getting his ass kicked after finding out about the impending field trip. A fact that was not lost on Sam and so the next day Sam made sure to get Ron alone and assure the young man that his intentions towards Hermione were based on friendship only. Ron though still somewhat denying his obvious infatuation did blush beet red and mutter a quick, "Thanks." At Sam's statement.

A fact that had Sam grinning for the rest of the day in remembrance of his own bumbling attempts to woe Jessica. He was surprised, pleased, and saddened to find that the piercing and debilitating pain had lessoned when thinking about his beautiful girl, and was even able to share a few stories with Dean and John much to their amusement and pleasure.

In fact it had caused John to share a few of his memories about his courtship of Mary that had both boys rolling on the floor with laughter. "So," John began grinning madly at the memory, "I'm speeding through Mary's neighborhood trying to get her home by curfew. We were running late because the movie had been longer then we'd anticipated."

John found himself blushing lightly as Dean snorted and said, "Yeah right."

While Sam simply laughed and said, "Sure dad whatever you say."

"Anyway," John continued sticking to his story. "I come barreling around the corner of Mary's block going a solid 15 miles above the speed limit and am about to peel into Mary's driveway by the skin of my teeth when the blue lights of a police car start flashing. In a blind panic I go to step on the brake when my foot slips and I hit the gas instead and barrel into the garage busting a big hole in the door. To make matters worse Mary's dad was having his weekly poker game so not only did I get a ticket for speeding but Mary's dad got arrested fro running an illegal gambling game out of his house." John could barely get the last part out he was laughing so hard.

"Oh my God." Sam gasped holding his stomach as he laughed.

"How did you ever get her to go out with you again?" Dean asked as he laughed at his dad's expense.

The rest of the evening had been spent trading stories about who had the worst date experience which Dean won in the third round with a tale about two strippers, a bouncer, and a rottweiler that had everyone rolling and Sam and John demanding proof.

HP

SN

HP

SN

As winter break approached it was decided that Hermione and Sam would head out for the Constable house the day after break to begin looking around for clues. Hermione had decided to stay at Hogwarts through Christmas break so she wouldn't miss a second of the adventure, and Dumbledore had arranged for her parents to come visit the castle so they wouldn't miss Christmas together as a family.

With Severus keeping the Order informed that though tearing up the Welsh countryside, neither Aaquerafet nor Voldemort had found the location of this mysterious key the urgency was still there, but so was a desire for more information and research since time still appeared to be on their side. Thus the approaching holidays were being met with great cheer and enthusiasm.

It was this fact that had one person in the castle looking for any place to hide from this overwhelming Christmas cheer. Draco was hiding in the deepest darkest corner of the Hogwarts library brooding over the past months events yet again. Sam had spent a lot of time with Draco the last couple of weeks trying to help him deal with his grief and anger over his father's death, but it seemed to be a lost cause. Draco couldn't seem to shake this constant state of despair that seemed as though it was never going to lift. Sighing Draco rested his head in his hands and tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Sooo Ginny I was thinking…" Draco's head shot up as he heard these words and he was frantically wiping his eyes when he began to realize while he could hear Harry, he heard no answer from the youngest Weasley.

"Don't be a prat Potter. You can do this. So Ginny I was thinking that maybe you would like to walk, I mean walk with me Argh!!" Draco felt a grin spreading across his face as he realized what exactly he was hearing. It was Harry frigging Potter practicing to ask Ginny out on a date. Putting his hand over his mouth to keep his laughter at bay, Draco found himself getting just hysterical at the very idea.

"Ginny how do you like the lake? I mean do you like to walk around the lake? With someone, I mean me. No, no, no you dolt." Draco found himself peeking around the corner to see a positively frazzled Harry smack himself on the forehead and say, "Start with a compliment, what do I like about her. You're a great Qudditch player Ginny." Harry motioned as if talking to the real girl, and it was just to much for Draco the laughter that had been threaten burst forth causing Harry to jump and fall back against one of the stacks nearly knocking it over.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Harry sputtered, "How long have you been here?"

Draco tried to breathe though the laughter long enough to answer, but found he had to lean over as a stitch began to grow in his side. "You, you, you are really hopeless Potter." Draco at last managed to get out.

Under normal circumstances that sentence coming from a Malfoy would have had Harry attacking first and asking questions later, but even he had been worried about Draco over the last month knowing first hand how the death of a loved one could wreck your world. Seeing Malfoy laughing for what seemed to be the first time that year, and really laughing mind you and Harry found he couldn't get too mad. "I know!" He finally said with some exasperation. "I'm assuming you think you could do better." He couldn't resist not taunting just a little.

"Potter I have done better." Draco at last managed to say his laughter seemingly under control.

"Really?" Harry found himself asking, and then found himself doing something he never thought he'd do. "Do you think you could give me some pointers?"

"I never thought I'd see the day." Draco said his eyes lighting up at the idea of Harry asking him for help.

"Yeah well I'm desperate." Harry admitted.

"I know I heard you." Draco assured as another burst of laughter bubbled up.

"Sooo?" Harry drawled out, if Draco wasn't going to help he was going to leave sympathy or not, Harry really needed some help.

"Just calm down Potter." Draco found himself offering without even thinking. "The important thing is to keep your cool. I've heard you taunt Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself don't tell me a girl is even scarier." Draco finished raising an eyebrow in Harry's direction.

"You wouldn't think so would you?" Harry admitted ruefully. "And yet…" Harry trailed off.

"Look Potter just go in believing that she's going to say yes, like it's a done deal that should help." Draco coached, "And considering who you're asking that's not a big leap."

"You think she'll say yes?" Harry asked his face lighting up and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Oh don't be daft Harry." Draco said with some of his old dissmissiveness. "Of course she's going to say yes. She's been carrying a torch for you for years."

"Yeah but.." Harry started.

"But nothing. Just take a deep breath go up to her and say, Ginny I like you and would like to take you out on a date. Piece of cake." Draco found himself assuring the doubtful Potter.

"Ginny I like you and would like to take you out on a date." Harry repeated half under his breath, "Yeah that's good, I can do that." Looking up Harry found himself saying something else he never thought he'd say, "Thanks Draco."

"No problem Potter it's been entertaining." Draco answered as he sat back down and closed his eyes.

"You okay?" Harry found himself asking even thought he really wanted to leave.

"I will be." Draco assured pulling on some of his famous resolve and for the first time since his father's death he found himself believing that he would eventually be okay.

"Good." Harry said his eyes serious and concerned. "Thanks again. Maybe I'll see you at dinner?"

"Yeah maybe." Draco admitted having been taking his meals in the Slytherin Common room rather then facing his peers. "Yes maybe you will. After all I wouldn't want to miss you asking out Ms Weasley."

"Well I'll see you then." Harry said with a grin at the thought as he exited the library muttering, "I like you Ginny and I would like to take you out on a date.'

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Draco muttered before closing his eyes and letting out a laugh as he remembered Harry's fumbling.

HP

SN

HP

SN

The next day was the last day of class for the term and it was a grinning Harry that showed up on the Qudditch Pitch for DADA. With only one miner fumble Harry had successfully asked Ginny out and as predicted the beautiful redhead did indeed say yes. With plans to have a picnic lunch in the Astronomy tower over Christmas break, Harry could hardly wait for class to be over. Classes had been fairly relaxed since finals, though no one was silly enough to think Defense would ever take a day off under the Winchesters. So it was a great surprise to the class when they arrived on the pitch to see the Winchesters surrounded by actual Qudditch supplies.

Looking at the class with dead seriousness John said, "All right if you've got your own brooms get them here you've got an important assignment today. You're going to teach us how to play Qudditch and hopefully keep Sam and Dean from killing themselves or anybody else."

A grinning Sam and Dean were shooting thumbs up to the class behind John's back, and the class was all of a sudden grinning wildly.

"Are you serious?" A dazed and elated Ron asked a now grinning John.

"Absolutely. So if you want your own broom I suggest you hop to it we start in 15 minutes, and everyone plays." John shot a look at Hermione who was getting comfortable on the bleachers.

It was a fun filled morning. Sam and Dean convinced John that if all the students had to play then so did he, which resulted in both boys rolling on the ground in laughter watching John trying to fly a broom.

Not surprisingly Dean was the best out of the three Winchesters on a broom. His natural athleticism plus his more compact size and he was right at home on a broom. With Zeus matching his moves it was hard to tell who was leading whom. Sam, bless his heart, was just too big. At 6'4" he just couldn't find a comfortable way to sit on the broom. Either his legs or his arms just ended up getting folded under him in uncomfortable positions.

Since it was meant to be a test game no one kept score and everyone kept switching positions and sides as the game progressed.  No team was set in stone, so everyone just cheered for everyone else anytime a score or a save was made. Draco found himself shouting, "Nice one, Weasley." When Ron blocked a particularly difficult shot thrown by Dean.

Ron nearly fell of his broom in surprise. Neville did fall off his; twice. In a rare moment of good humor, a Slytherin by the name of Paul Reeken fell off his broom beside Neville and struck up a conversation with him about some fungus that Paul was interested in trying to grow in the dungeons.

Hermione had grimaced, but gotten on the broom anyway, but quickly got off when she lost control and went on a fifty-foot dive only to be saved by Pavarti Patel at the last second. Deciding that her Qudditch career was definitely over, she took her place in the stands and cheered the rest of her classmates onward.

Dean and Harry were currently locked in a battle to see who could go the fastest and try the most dangerous moves without killing each other or someone else. The result being some seriously close calls with the beams holding the Pitch together and some shouted threats from John, that if Dean killed a student John was going to kick his ass.

It was just what everyone needed; a couple of hours of absolute freedom hampered down by nothing. Laughter rang through the air and a sense of camaraderie filled the students and teachers alike.

At the end of class Dean and Harry were the only two left flying, neither boy wanting to leave the air yet, so both procrastinating landing. Flying in easy circles side by side Dean kept trying to see if he could make Harry fall off his broom from laughing.

"So there we are, trying to sneak into this Sorority house undetected, cops all over the place, girls crying, news vans everywhere, not to mention it was broad daylight.  We end up scaling the side of the house and sneaking in this closet window that turned out to be, like, 5 feet off the ground. Of course we didn't know that. Sammy goes through the window headfirst thinking his hands will hit floor soon only to end up flailing around as he crashed into the floor. Then to make matters worse I come diving through and land right on top of him. He's shouting at me to be quiet, I'm telling him to be quiet. I swear" Dean said laughing as he remembered the hook man case, "It's a damn miracle that cop staking out the crime scene didn't hear us."

"I can totally top it." Harry said laughing "My first year here Ron, Hermione and I end up having to go through all these obstacles to try and save this stone from Voldemort, and Ron and I ended up diving into this trap door to get away from this giant three-headed dog, except the floor was covered with this plant that wrapped around you and held you in place. Hermione managed to stay out of it, and remembered that the thing didn't like fire. So Ron tells her to light one, and Hermione says, At this Harry had to stop talking as he could barely breath from remembering Hermione's answer, Hermione says, "but I haven't got any matches." I thought Ron's head was going to explode when he shouted "Matches? Are you a witch or aren't you, use your wand."

Dean chuckled merrily, "Dude, I can so totally see that happening." After a moment of silence Dean asked, "So you three are this tight during the summer as well?"

"I couldn't make it through the summers without them." Harry answered without thinking.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, looking confused.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. "My aunt and uncle just really don't like magic is all."

"Why not, seems like it's useful to have around?" Dean asked looking at Harry with mild concern. Dean didn't like how quickly Harry had tried to brush aside the question. His radar for reading peoples inner emotions had gone off like a fire alarm.

"Yeah well, my aunt and uncle don't see it that way." Harry's voice was laced with sad bitterness that came out whenever he spoke of the Dursleys, "They hated my parents and they hate me. Unfortunately, I have to live with them to ensure some type of blood protection Dumbledore activated when I was a baby." Harry explained quickly not wanting to talk about his home life at all.

"They what?" Dean said now looking more concerned and a little angry, "Why do you think they hate you Harry? You're family." Dean couldn't comprehend hating your family. The very idea blew his mind.

"Look Dean its no big deal." Harry seriously didn't want to get into a discussion about his family. "They just don't like magic, that's all."

Now Dean was seriously concerned, "No Harry, it is a big deal. Family whether the one you're born with or the one you make is the most important thing in the world. Now I want you to tell me honestly why you say your aunt and uncle hate you?" Dean had reached out and taken hold of Harry's broom to keep him from flying away.

"Can we do this later I'm going to be late for class?" Harry asked plaintively looking down and seeing that he and Dean were the only two people left outside.

"I'll write you a note." Dean said firmly making it clear Harry was going to have this conversation and they were going to have it now.

Taking a deep breath and cursing inwardly for bring the subject up in the first place Harry began to slowly tell Dean about what it was like growing up in the Dursley's household. The longer Harry talked the easier it became, mainly because Dean didn't make any comments or look appalled or upset; he just flew beside Harry and listened.  He would occasionally encourage Harry to continue, but otherwise he let Harry set the pace and get the pain and abuse that he'd suffered all out in the open.  Being forced to live in a cupboard. Getting beaten up everyday by Dudley, fewer but still frequent beatings from Vernon. The constant verbal abuse from all three of the Dursleys. The way he was forced to do whatever they said, living on little food and hand me down. It was a long sad tale that had no happy ending, because Harry had to keep going back year after year.

When, at last, Harry was done he felt completely exhausted and hungry.  He hadn't realized that he talked through McGonagall class and lunch. Looking surprised Harry said, "I can't believe it's so late, I'm starving and I'm going to be in so much trouble."

"Don't worry about it I'll take care of your professors." Dean said conversationally, "Let's just go get some food. And Harry." Dean said turning Harry to look him in the eyes after they landed, "I don't want you to worry, okay? You're not going to back to the Dursleys this summer, I promise." Dean smiled and clapped Harry on the back lightly.

"But Dumbledore says," Harry began looking shocked that Dean would make such a defined statement.

Winking Dean assured, "I'll talk to Dumbledore I promise, but you're not going back to that house. Come on race you inside." Dean said as he took off for the castle, a grinning Harry Potter yelling behind him.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

After lunch Dean sent Harry off to class with a note and then calmly walked to his quarters removed his bag of weapons and went outside to the outskirts of the forbidden forest. As his father had always taught him the ran a safety and cleanliness check on each weapon first, and then satisfied that each weapon was in proper working order Dean loaded each gun and began firing them into the nearest trees with pinpoint precision. The blind fury that Dean had repressed through Harry's tale was now unleashed and it was a chilling site to behold.

When Hagrid came out of his hut to see what the ruckus was all about one look at Dean's furious face had him sending a summons for John, Sam, and Dumbledore to get their quickly.

By the time the three men arrived Dean had nearly cut a tree down from the amount of ammo he'd unleashed against it. As he paused from firing long enough to reload his Berretta he asked in a voice that was laced with pure venom, "Did you know?"

"Did I know what?" A caution John asked his son tentatively.

"Not you, Dumbledore. Did you know?" Dean turned looked Dumbledore in the eye; promising pain and death should if the answer would be yes. "Did you know?"

Albus took a step back from the look of fury on Dean's face. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking Dean." Albus finally said choosing his words carefully, "Did I know what exactly?"

Dean loaded another clip into the Berretta and clarified, "Did you know what was going on in that house?" His voice shook with fury as he advanced on Dumbledore, "Did you know what you sentenced him too when you left him there? Did you KNOW?!" The last was roared as Dean brought the Berretta up and pointed it straight at Dumbledore's face.

A look of understanding began to cross Dumbledore's face, but it was mixed with confusion as well. "Dean, I know Harry's family is rude and obnoxious, but I don't think that allows you to point a gun at me." Dumbledore said at last. "They were the only family Harry had, and the best chance of protecting him from Voldemort's followers. I did what I thought was necessary. Would you care to explain to me why this has you so angry?"

Dean looked at Dumbledore for another moment before lowering his gun and letting out a bitter chuckle, "Rude and obnoxious, rude and obnoxious." Dean began to let out a nearly hysterical laugh.

"Dean…" Dumbledore tried to reach out to the young man only to find himself on the ground with a throbbing jaw and a deadly furious Dean Winchester above him being held back by Sam.

"Dean, man, CALM DOWN. What's going on?" Sam shouted at Dean as he pulled him away from the fallen Headmaster.

"Albus, are you okay?" A concerned John asked as he helped Dumbledore to his feet.

"RUDE AND OBNOXIOUS!" Dean continued to shout, his fury breaking free and flowing out of him like hot molten lava.

"Dean, man, what are talking about?" Sam yelled when he had to stop and let go of his brother, as Dean unintentionally transferred the last three hours to his baby brother mentally. "Argh!" Sam cried as he grabbed his head.

"Sam!" John yelled as he left Dumbledore to race to his youngest son's side.

"I'm okay dad, I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting a transfer that's all." Sam said as he tried to process everything he'd seen.

"DEAN WINCHESTER! You'd better tell me WHAT IN THE HELL is going on here?" A now furious and frightened John yelled in Dean's face.

"Dad, don't!" Sam said with conviction pulling his dad back to his side.

Dean hadn't moved, in fact he had done the one thing he'd never done in his entire life.  He ignored his fathers order and slowly crossed over and got in Albus Dumbledore's face.

"There are two ways out of this matter One: you agree that Harry never has to go back to that house and make arrangements accordingly; or two: I hunt each one of them down and kill them. Thus ensuring that Harry will never spend another night in that house. The choice is yours." Dean growled the last part out, as he turned picked up his weapons and marched back into the castle.

Dumbledore stood there frozen, terrified of the implications of Dean's words. Looking at Sam helplessly, Dumbledore finally said, "Oh dear God please no."  Albus knew Dean wouldn't have had this type of reaction for no reason, and it scared the hell out of him.  Looking at Sam, Dumbledore's eyes begged Sam to deny the thoughts that were running though his mind, but Sam's pale face and hard eyes only cemented the fact that his thoughts must be true. Closing his eyes Dumbledore turned to make his way back into the castle.

"I'd help him, you know?" Sam's voice was calm with conviction. "I'd help him kill them."

"I assure you, young Samuel that will not be necessary." Dumbledore said. "Harry will never enter that house again."

"Sam would somebody please explain to those of us who aren't psychic what is going on, please?" John implored his son.

Letting out a light chuckle Sam said, "I'll fill you in as we go inside, but trust me when I say Dean doesn't need to be alone right now." Sam said as he too started to walk back into the castle.

"Whatever you say." John said; as he followed Sam listening to him explaining all that he'd seen from Dean's head.

HP

SN

HP

SN

It was a weary and sad Albus Dumbledore that John found staring out at the night sky from his office window, a few hours later.

"Albus." John said evenly taking a seat and observing the old man carefully before speaking, "When Dean was nine and Sammy was five I was hunting this poltergeist outside of this little town in Arkansas. The damn thing was a real pain in the ass and to make matters worse it went after kids. The guy was apparently abused as a child, and then as it often happens, he turned into the abuser. Anyway I was still new to the whole fighting evil thing so I was basically making up as I went along." John leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on Dumbledore's desk. "So…There I was, hunting something that went after kids, and having few options, and looking back now I can see that I must have been out of my damn mind, when I decided to use Dean as bait."

Albus startled as John admitted this particular regret, though he still didn't turn to face the hunter.

"Yeah, I know. Not a choice that I am proud of. Anyway long story short, Dean got hurt. Badly. I had to rush him to the emergency room; Social Services showed up. I thought I was going to lose both my sons, and for a split second, when I was standing in that hospital hallway looking at Dean's broken body in that hospital bed, I was sure I deserved to lose them."

Albus bowed his head his long beard now nearly reaching his knees. "I ended up getting out of it obviously." John continued, "And I tried like hell to be more careful, but what I ended up realizing was that I screwed up, there was no denying that, but I didn't mean to get Dean hurt, and the really amazing thing is he never once blamed me for getting him hurt. I was his dad, and nothing no how, no when, no way was ever going to change that. I was going to screw up and he was going to screw up, Sam was going to screw up but we were still a family, and intentions still counted for something." John rose from his spot and crossed over to Dumbledore and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to tell you it wasn't bad." John said breaking the news Dumbledore already knew in his heart. "But it could have been a hell of a lot worse, and Harry doesn't blame you for any of it. Now you can hate yourself if you want, but maybe you should just love the kid instead. Seems to me that's a better way of making it up to him then you being miserable." John patted Dumbledore's shoulder in encouragement, before turning to leave the office.

"Thank you John." Came quietly from the world's most powerful wizard.

"You're welcome Albus." John said as he walked out the door and went to join his boys for supper.

As Albus continued to look out into the night sky he contemplated both the story John had told and the wisdom he imparted. "Love him instead." Albus muttered to himself quietly. Feeling a sense of relief and happiness ease into his old bones Albus thought, "What a good idea." Before heading out of his office to get some dinner for himself.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Winchester Quarters

Hogwarts

If there was one thing Dean well and truly missed about the world outside of Hogwarts it was TV. Dean could have really used a nice bloody, vicious game of hockey or football right now. Dean wasn't as mad as he had been, but he was definitely still pissed off, and really what was wrong with downing a few beers and watching grown men beat the crap out of each other? It was an American form of stress relief.

Looking sideways at Sam, Dean couldn't help but wonder if maybe he could annoy Sam enough to get into a decent fight. He used to be able to get his brother so riled up a spot of violence was guaranteed. Taking a closer look at the bags under Sam's eyes, Dean decided now was not the time.

The two Winchester boys had retired to the common room, while John went to have a quick word with Dumbledore before dinner. Dean pulled out his weapon bag and began to clean the weapons he'd so carelessly abused earlier that day. Dean knew he should feel bad about decking an old guy like Dumbledore, but he couldn't help himself.  Running the towel through his shotgun with more force then was absolutely necessary, Dean was so caught up in his rebuilding fury he barely heard Sam call his name.

"DEAN!" Sam finally shouted.

"Huh? What's up Sammy?" Dean looked up his anger dampening at the look of sheer amusement on his baby brother's face.

"You okay there, or do we need to warn Dumbledore to not get too close?" Sam asked with humor tinged in understanding.

"I'm fine, Sammy." Dean said, "Just still working it all out in my head, you know?"

"Yeah, I know it well and it truly sucks, but on the bright side Harry will never have to go back to that house, and Dean…that's something." Sam reassured his older brother.

"Too little too late Sammy. I tell you if I ever get my hands on those relatives of his…" Dean's threat died off as he contemplated the many varied different ways he could make them regret ever being born.

"How 'bout a sparring session. If you don't work off some of this aggressiveness, you're never going to get any sleep." Sam asked hopefully.

"No offence Sammy, but it wouldn't be much of a session. You look like you're about to fall asleep on the spot." Dean kidded not willing to take his pent up aggression out on his brother.

"Oh, really?" Sam replied his eyes dancing with amusement and a secret Dean couldn't detect.

"What are you talking about Sammy, you're exhausted." Dean said feeling a thrill of excitement race up his spine at the thought of a decent fight.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem since I can kick your ass in my sleep." Sam taunted gently.

"You're cruising for a bruising boy." Dean taunted back bringing out the old school tactics that used to amuse them so much when they were children.

"You and what army." Sam smirked letting out a breathless whisper of a laugh that he'd actually said that.

"Me and your momma." Dean shot back before collapsing on the couch in a fit of laughter.

"Your greasy drunk grandma maybe." Sam started to retort, but had to stop when he could no longer breathe from laughing and collapsed next to dean.

"Hey," Dean said trying to look offended, "My grandma ain't greasy." before collapsing back on the couch.

"Oh man, I can't breath." Sam gasped trying to get his breath back.

"What do you say we ditch this pop stand and go get ourselves a pint, put the sparring session on hold till tomorrow?" Dean volunteered shooting his brother a devil may care grin.  "Let's head on down to Hogsmeade and see if we can't chat up some hot of age witches to ease the aches and pains of being heroes. All these little girls with their big doe eyes are starting to make me a little worried." Dean said, rising from the couch.

"Sound's like a good idea to me." This came not from Sam but rather from John, who was standing in the doorway looking highly amused.

"I'll go for the pint." Sam agreed good-naturedly, "But the witches are all yours, man." Sam said punching Dean lightly in the shoulder.

Nodding his head in understanding and determined not to push, Dean simply said, "Well what are we waiting for, there is beer to be drunk and women to be wooed." Dean slung on his leather jacket and made for the door.

"Oh lord." John said with a grin that mirrored Dean's "Here comes trouble."

"You are not wrong." Sam grinned as he followed Dean and John out the door and out of the castle.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

The Three Broomsticks

Hogsmeade

It was a quiet night in the Three Broomsticks, but all conversation still halted at the arrival of the three Winchesters. It was like someone had hit a freeze button, and everyone just shut up and stared. The reactions weren't hostile, just intrigued and anticipatory.  "I am so getting laid tonight." Dean said with a wicked grin, as he'd already caught at least two women checking him out.

"You so need to be shot." Sam muttered from the other side of John as the trio mad their way to the bar.

"What can we help you fellows with today?" Rosmerta asked giving Dean a saucy wink from behind the bar.

"Three pints please." John got out quickly cutting off Dean's answer with a look that clearly said behave.

"Coming right up." Rosmerta said, tapping the beers quickly.

"Hey do you mind if we grab that table in the corner?" Sam asked Rosmerta, as she was mid-pour.

"Go right ahead my dear, you pick the place and I'll bring the beers over in a few minutes." Rosmerta said with her usual good humor.

"Thanks." Sam said giving her a smile that nearly made her forget about Dean.

"Hey, watch it baby brother! I thought you said the witches were all mine. You keep that up and it could get ugly." Dean joked as they made their way to the table.

"Hey, what can I say some? Some people have to work at being charming while to others, like me, it comes as naturally as breathing." Sam said with faux contriteness.

"Well some people also cry when their older brother end up kicking their asses in public too." Dean snarled back smacking Sam lightly upside his head.

"Please tell me we're going to talk about something else before the night is over." John pleaded dramatically, his head tilted upward and his hands clasped in prayer.

"So are we going to order some supper or is this going to be a strictly liquid diet?" Sam asked conversationally as Rosmerta dropped off the three pints with a wink at Dean.

"I'll be happy to bring you boys some stew, it's home made." Rosmerta offered with a charming smile in Dean's direction.

"Sounds delectable." Dean said pouring on the charm. "I'm Dean." He offered his hand to Rosmerta.

"Rosmerta." She answered with a breathy laugh.

"Oh lord." Sam muttered just loud enough for John to hear.

John snorted into his beer, nearly spitting it out all over the table.

"So why aren't you boys eating up at the castle this evening?" Rosmerta asked looking for a reason to stay at the table and flirt with Dean.

"Well, I heard about this beautiful witch running a bar called the Three Broomsticks and knew we had to check it out." Dean supplied getting into the game.

It was Sam who snorted into his beer this time shooting his father a look that clearly said "You're his father! Do something about him!"

"Well, aren't you just a sweet talker." Rosmerta said coyly "I'll be right back with something to fill you right up." She made her way back to the bar with a sway in her steps.

"Heh, heh. I'm going to have good night." Dean said, his eyes glued to the beautiful bartender, as she walked away.

"I'm sure." Sam said dryly. "So about the key..." Sam started.

"Hey Sammy how about we not talk about that right now." John said conversationally. "No I'm not possessed." John said rolling his eyes, as both boys looked at him like they needed to perform and exorcism, and quickly. "I just think this place is a little too public, and we can all use a break, so let's sit back relax get a bite Dean can flirt and you can tell me about Stanford." John suggested. "We've been working so hard lately I've never gotten around to asking." He admitted.

Looking at his dad for a moment Sam smiled lightly and shook his head ruefully, "You know, if we don't have a fight soon I'm not going to know what to do with myself. That sounds like a great idea dad." The last was said with a quiet joy that John hadn't heard in his youngest voice in a long time.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said sitting back with a beautiful smile.

And that was how the Winchesters spent the rest of their evening, full of stories laughter, some yelling, but an evening remembering why they were a family in the first place. The next phase of war would begin soon enough for now they were going to enjoy the time they had.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Harry felt like he was sweating from every single pore in his body. After his talk with Dean Harry had felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and in a moment of euphoria had told Ginny he couldn't wait any longer and could they schedule their date for that evening. Turning bright pink Ginny had of course said yes, and in fact pinched herself quite hard to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

The two love-struck teens were seated in the Astronomy tower with a fantastic meal courtesy of Dobby laid out before them. Looking across at Ginny Harry couldn't help but blurt out, "I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me Ginny."

Looking up Ginny could feel a blush rising through her cheeks for what felt like the 100th time that day. "I'm glad you asked Harry." Ginny admitted grinning broadly.

"Soo," Harry was suddenly at a loss for what to talk about. "I was really impressed with how you argued your point about gossiping." Harry remembered the flash of admiration when he'd watched her argue with the Ravenclaw at breakfast.

"Oh thanks." Ginny said cursing her fair skin as she blushed for the 101st time today. "It's easy when you feel passionate about something."

"Well it was very impressive." Harry admitted before falling silent and looking down sheepishly. Before he could think up something else to say the two teens were startled out of their musings by the door to the tower opening and admitting one Sybil Trelawney. "Oh God please no." Harry muttered under his breath causing Ginny to let out a burst of hysterical giggles, which of course alerted the Professor to the fact that she was not alone.

"Who's there?" She ordered regally. "What are you students doing up here?" Sybil demanded answerers as she realized it was children and not one of her disrespectful peers.

"Uhm we're just having dinner." Harry stammered motioning to the large blanket of food laid out.

"Harry is that you?" Sybil's voice took on a gleeful quality to find her favorite person to predict here in her grasp. "You must be careful young man." She pointed a finger at Harry dramatically, "Your's is a life fraught with danger. Evil awaits around every corner."

Gritting his teeth and closing his eyes in forced resignation Harry muttered, "Yes Professor." Much to the amusement of Ginny who was watching the proceedings with large mostly disbelieving eyes.

"Yes dangerous indeed, why the stars themselves called me up here to warn me of peril and finding you here well that can only mean the warning is for you." Sybil once again predicted gesturing towards the night sky coming very close to smacking Harry in the face with a final sweep of her arm.

"Yes ma'm" Harry answered yet again motioning for Ginny to begin packing up their dinner. "Well we really should get back it's almost time for curfew." Harry stated hoping to get away quickly.

"Don't be so hasty to dismiss the power of the stars." Sybil began realizing that both children were not taking her seriously at all.

"I'm not Professor I promise." Harry assured with earnestness, not wanting to get stuck up here any longer then necessary. Harry stopped talking as he realized Professor Trelawney wasn't talking anymore, but rather in fact staring off into space with a look that was all to familiar to Harry as the last time he'd seen it Professor had made the second true prediction of her career. "Oh please, please, please God no." Harry found himself muttering as the Professor began to speak in a voice that sounded nothing like her own.

"The final battle approaches; Evil strikes first and the blood of innocents stain the ground bright red. The side of light received into its fold one who was destined to darkness. Born to one who sided with evil; he must make the choice between a family of blood or one chosen. Allies are revealed and bonds are formed.

The Key can only be obtained by brothers, and the Seer must taste the blood of a brother and the Chosen must find trust in him. Evil will fall if blood is tasted and trust is shared. But losses will be painful and hurt will be caused. Should the key be obtained by evil and the well opened by those who would use its power for destruction, the world will fall into 1000 years of darkness.

The final battle approaches; Evil strikes first."

The Astronomy tower was silent as Harry and Ginny stared at the now quiet Sybil Trelawney.

"Uh Harry was that…?" Ginny asked looking very concerned,

"Yes damn it." Harry answered looking just as worried, "Well I hate to cut the evening short but we have to go talk to Dumbledore." Harry helped Ginny grab the basket, and as Trelawney was now coming out of her stupor Harry quickly grabbed the initiative. "Well it was good to see you Professor but we have to go have a Happy Christmas." Harry spoke quickly as he ushered Ginny out of the Astronomy Tower.

"Don't forget my warnings." Sybil called after the two, "They never heed my warnings." Sybil muttered to the now empty room.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I am sorry I didn't get to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 8 I was so busy trying to get Chapter 9 posted I didn't have time. That being said a big thank you to; Moon Lovegood, lelann37, Genie, fairyofmusic, super.natural-ly.hot.ja.jp, Winchester13, LighthouseWatcher, Shadewolf7, Mittel, dean'sdreamingangel, seafox, Shenandoah77, jessica, Winchesterlady, Turner97, Artemisdesari, rockchick900, and Poaetpainter. _**

**_I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 9; Artemisdesari, mollieclarke, Poaetpainter, Claire, super.natural-ly.hot.jp.jp, Ecc0, Winchester13, dean'sdreamingangel, Moon Lovegood, seafox, camlann, Shenandoah77, Karakin, fairyofmusic, Genie, Shadewolf, and Kate._**

****

**_You all rock and make my world go round. I'm serious your reviews brighten my days and inspire me to keep writing and strive to make this story the best it can be. I hope you enjoy Chapter 10 and have a great week._**

****

**_B_**

**Chapter 10**

It was a pale Ginny, and a nearly frantic Harry that met the Winchesters when they were returning from their evening out at Hogsmeade.

"Whoa what are you guys doing up this late? Harry do we need to have a chat?" Dean joke miming a punch at Harry's head.

"I wish." Harry said looking both scared and royally pissed off. "Trelawney made a prediction while we were having our date in the Astronomy Tower." Harry explained.

"Yeah so?" Sam asked his voice laced with mild derision.

"No I mean a real prediction. Trust me I know the difference." Harry muttered the last part.

"You mean to tell us that quack made an actual prediction?" John asked looking extremely skeptic.

"Yes sir. We've got to find Dumbledore. This is only the third prediction she's ever made, and boy is it a doozy." Harry assured, as Ginny still not speaking began to nod her head emphatically.

Realizing that Harry was indeed serious John quickly began to guide the two youngsters towards Dumbledore's office. "Don't say another word. Wait until we get into the Headmaster office." John instructed as he began to scan the hallways looking for anyone nearby enough to have heard that a real prophecy had been given.

"Yes sir." Harry answered quickly thinking back to the fact that an overheard prophecy was the reason his parents were murdered.

As they approached the door John quickly uttered, "Fireballs." And waited for the stairs to come down. "Let's go." John ushered the kids in first with this sons taking up the rear.

"Headmaster?" Harry knocked on the office door with some urgency.

"Harry, my boy what seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore looked surprised to see Ginny standing next to Harry, and even more surprised to see the Winchesters.

"She did it again sir." Harry stated looking dejected and miserable. He really hated prophecies.

"Who did what Harry?" Dumbledore asked with gentle humor. "I realize you children believe I'm all knowing, but I'm going to need a bit more then that."

"Professor Trelawney, she gave another real prophecy sir." Harry clarified somewhat sheepishly.

"Come in have a seat, and let's here it then. I'm assuming from your tone it wasn't necessary a good prophesy." Dumbledore spoke with comforting support.

"What's a good prophecy sir?" Harry asked with a decidedly ill humor.

"Touché." Dumbledore chuckled dryly. "Well let's here it then."

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes to pull up the still fresh memory. "Here goes;

"The final battle approaches; Evil strikes first and the blood of innocents stain the ground bright red. The side of light received into its fold one who was destined to darkness. Born to one who sided with evil; he must make the choice between a family of blood or one chosen. Allies are revealed and bonds are formed.

The Key can only be obtained by brothers and the Seer must taste the blood of a brother and the Chosen must find trust in him. Evil will fall if blood is tasted and trust is shared. But losses will be painful and hurt will be caused. Should the key be obtained by evil and the well opened by those who would use its power for destruction, the world will fall into 1000 years of darkness.

The final battle approaches; Evil strikes first."

"Well okay dokay." Dean said as Harry finished quoting, "Now what the hell does it all mean?"

"Well some of its obvious." Sam began clamping down on the need to start laughing hysterically and began to methodically take the prophecy apart. "Evil strikes first, the battle at Azkaban. The blood of innocents stain the ground, all the dead guards, I'm assuming the next part is talking about Draco." Sam paused and looked for confirmation from John and Dumbledore who had yet to speak.

"I agree." John stated easily.

"It does seem to be the most obvious." Dumbledore agreed looking concerned.

"Well I guess it's a good thing we haven't gone after the key yet." Dean piped up as the studied the prophecy he'd just written down. "Hey Harry check this for me and make sure I didn't leave anything out?" Dean handed the piece of parchment over to the young man.

"Sure." Harry replied scanning the paper quickly. "Word for word sir." Harry said as he handed the parchment back. "Ginny are you okay?" Harry asked the still silent girl with concern.

"Oh I'm fine Harry." Ginny quickly reassured with a small smile. "It's just a lot to take in that's all." Ginny reassured. "Harry?" She asked looking worried.

"Yes?" Harry asked wanting to answer any question she would ask at the moment.

"What other prophecies are you talking about?" Ginny's eyes were wide and fearful.

"Oh Ginny!" Harry exclaimed quietly feeling a surge of guilt and shame over the prophecy he'd been carrying around for the last 6 months. "I promise I'll tell you, but not right now. I need to tell Ron and Hermione anyway. I'll tell you tomorrow I promise." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Of course Harry. I trust you." Ginny felt the 102nd blush of the day cover her face as she squeezed Harry's hand back.

Both refocused on the conversation going on around them, to hear Dean argue, "But I can't be that vital man, you're the one with all the whammy, it doesn't make any sense.

"How many times do I have to tell you how important you are?" Sammy argued back heatedly. "Now this prophesy proves it."

"Dean this is not up for debate. When Sam and Hermione head out for the Hall you're going instead of Hermione." John interjected not ready to see this argument turn into a full scale war, "I'm more concerned with what the key apparently unlocks. Have you ever heard of this well before Albus?"

"No John it's not ringing any bells for me either, and that is of grave concern. Perhaps the best course of action is to focus on obtaining the key first and simply destroying it." Albus reasoned.

"Yeah but what if we can't?" Dean interjected looking really worried. "I mean we might not be able to, if the thing is so powerful."

"Thanks that's a thought I really wanted to have." Sam groaned and cradled his head in his hands.

"The important thing to remember is that we need both of you together to get the key." John stated emphatically. "I think it's best if you and Dean head out tomorrow with Albus and I tagging along."

"Dad, I'm not just saying this to argue, but shouldn't we wait a few days to do some research." Sam stated back.

"We can't take the chance Samuel." Albus answered for John. "I would feel much better with the key, whatever it is safely in our hands and protected here at Hogwarts."

"Oh god this is going to take for frigging ever." Dean griped as he recognized the look on Sam's face saying that he was gearing up for an argument.

"Dean is correct let us retire for the evening and approach the situation with fresh eyes in the morning." Dumbledore recommended not anxious to get in a debate with young Samuel in front of students.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Ginny said speaking up for the first time in the office.

"Harry," Dumbledore addressed the young man, "You will be speaking to your friends tomorrow then." Dumbledore knew better then to try and restrict Harry from speaking to his friends. In fact he was relieved Harry was going to at last unburden himself with the prophecy Dumbledore had placed on his shoulders at the end of last term.

"Yes sir, I've got some explaining to do." Harry grimaces slightly thinking about what his friends reactions were going to be.

"I'm sure they will understand." Dumbledore reassured. "Well have a good evening."

"Yes sir." Harry smiled gratefully at the Headmaster. "Sir?" Harry looked at the Winchesters.

Nodding his head Dumbledore signaled that the Winchesters did indeed know the prophecy already.

"Right." Harry shot the Winchesters a look grateful that they never treated him any differently. "Good night." And with that Harry took Ginny's hand and left the office.

"He's got a tough road ahead." Sam commiserated.

"We all do." John agreed, "We'll talk in the morning Good night Albus."

"Good night." Albus agreed as the Winchesters retired to their own quarters. "Tough times indeed." Dumbledore stroked Fawkes head and took comfort in the trill of the phoenix song.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

The next morning.

Room of Requirements.

Harry was nervous, Harry was very nervous. He'd requested for Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny to meet him in the Room of Requirements for some long over due explanations. Harry knew they needed to begin research on the prophesy right away so he requested the meeting to take place before breakfast so they could go straight to work.

As Harry looked expectantly towards the door he braced himself at the sight of Ron, and Neville.

The three boys were just getting comfortable when Luna and Hermione showed up giggling about something neither girl was willing to share.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked still ginning madly.

"Don't know she said she had an errand but that she would be here, so we'll give her a few minutes." Ron said putting an arm around Hermione.

Before Hermione could ask what sort of errand the door opened and Ginny rushed in followed by Draco. "Sorry we're late we got caught up at the library."

"What were you doing in the library?" Harry spoke more sharply then he intended when Ginny smiled at Draco in welcome.

Looking at Harry with an odd expression Ginny answered, "Just some research Harry, what's the matter? I thought that since this concerned him Draco should be here."

Shacking his head and sending Ginny and a contemplative Draco an apologetic grin Harry said, "Nothing sorry just anxious about all this prophesy stuff."

"No problem, I'm having a hard time grasping I'm mentioned in a prophecy as well." Draco said with an amused smirk as he deliberately moved away from Ginny and took a seat on the opposite side of the table leaving the seat next to Ginny open.

Shooting Draco a look of pure gratefulness Harry took the seat quickly while stammering, "Yeah it takes some getting used too, still hits me now and then too."

"What prophesy?" Neville asked looking frightened.

"I swear Harry we leave you alone for one day and you go and find another prophesy." Ron tried to lighten the mood although he still looked worried, and not entirely comfortable with having Draco here at all.

"Start talking Harry." Ginny said placing her hand on Harry's arm and giving him a smile of reassurance.

"Yeah Harry start talking." Draco interjected looking hostile and apprehensive, and completely terrified.

"Okay" Harry began, starting with the events of the previous evening. His own earlier prophecy he would tackle last.

"So she did it again huh?" Ron said looking shocked at this turn of events as he contemplated Draco thoughtfully.

Draco appeared to be made out of stone he sat so still after the revelation. "I am finding it hard to believe that, that quack Trelawney is actually capable of giving a real prophesy.

"You and me both." Harry admitted, "But Draco I promise it does happen and they are legitimate prophecies."

"Excuse me." Draco stood up quickly and began to leave the room.

"Draco." Harry called after the boy. "You might consider talking to the Headmaster, he's really great and putting all this in perspective."

Nodding his head Draco continued out of the room without looking back.

Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes and dropped his head back as he stared at the ceilings.

Why do I get the feeling the next one's going to be a doozy?" Ron joked looking scared for the guy who he felt was like his seventh brother.

"You're not wrong." Harry said feeling a swell of gratitude that the people in this room were a part of his life. "Okay here goes."

After Harry finished sharing the second it was a shocked and contemplative Neville who spoke first, "Harry…" He trailed off unable to voice the question that sat like a lead ball in his stomach.

"It couldn't mean you Neville." Harry replied with understanding conviction. "I already had this conversation with Dumbledore. I'm the one because Voldemort chose me to be the one."

"But…" Neville refused to back down.

"It could have possibly been you before Voldemort tried to kill me and failed." Harry agreed hating to put that knowledge on Neville's shoulders.

"I don't understand?" Hermione said looking around the table.

"I was born at the end of the seventh month to parents who had trice defied Voldemort." Neville said his voice a little shaky.

"Oh my god!" Ginny exclaimed putting her hand on top of Neville's to comfort her friend.

"There's nothing to be done about it now Neville, it will be all right." Luna said her reasonable and yet sometimes tactless way.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Neville said looking dejected.

"It's not your fault." Harry said looking surprised.

"Of course it's not." Luna supplied patting Neville gently on the back.

"Nothing you did made Voldemort choose me, that's just the way the cookie crumbles." Harry said with wry support.

"Thanks Harry. I'm still sorry though, sorry that you have to be the one to face him I mean." Neville said leaning back in his chair.

"Trust me I'm not doing back flips over that either." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us mate," Ron asked feeling mildly angry with Harry for keeping this from them for so long.

"At first it was because I needed to get my head around it first." Harry admitted slowly. "It was a lot to comprehend finding out I'm going to have to become a murderer or be murdered."

"Murder, Harry what are you talking about?" Hermione asked her voice sharp.

Harry looked at his friend with concern. "I would say it was obvious, I have to kill Voldemort, or be killed."

"Yes but Harry that's not the same thing as murder." Hermione voice blazed with conviction.

"She's right mate." Ron piped in, "I mean it's not like you're going to be killing an innocent man."

"Not to mention it will probably happen in a duel, so it will be self-defense, since I'm pretty sure, for some strange reason he'll be trying to kill you at the same time." Ginny finished Ron's sentence having been distraught over Harry's use of the term murder as well.

"Yeah but I still have to kill him." Harry said startled by his friend's defense.

"Kill yes, murder no." Ron said squeezing Harry's shoulder tightly.

"And it's a big difference Harry." Luna piped in at last.

Harry looked down at his hands that were clenched tightly into fists as he felt a swell of tears build behind his eyes. "Thanks guys." Harry said at last not looking up.

"You're welcome dummy." Ron said with laughing eyes as he punched Harry lightly in the shoulder.

"See this is why you shouldn't keep secrets." Hermione teased "Cause other wise you get yourself all confused."

"I guess your right." Harry finally looked up and smiled at his friends.

"HELLO! Haven't you figured out that she's always right?" Neville joked.

"One would think." Harry admitted laughing as he fell back on the floor and let out little gasps of relieved laughter.

"And yet." Hermione teased, "I still can't get the two of you to do what I say."

"What can we say? We're guys we're stupid." Ron held up both hands in a what can you do gesture.

As the group burst out into laughter, it was as if a valve had been released and the pressure that had been building since Dumbledore first revealed the prophesy to Harry last year was dropping.

"Now about the second prophesy." Hermione said gathering everyone back on track. "We're pretty sure it's talking about Draco and Sam, but I don't understand what it meant when it said, "the seer must taste the blood of a brother." Does Sam betray Dean, or does it mean literally taste his blood, because Ugh." Hermione spouted out breathlessly.

"Yeah at least Malfoy's part is simple, All he has to do is choose the right side." Ron shrugged not seeing the difficulty.

"Hey don't diminish what he had to lose to make that sacrifice Ron, it wasn't an easy thing to deal with." Neville couldn't believe he was defending Malfoy, but Neville knew intimately how painful it was to lose a parent.

"What's the key to power, and where's the door, and what's the well? That's what I want to know." Hermione said looking around the room to see if any of the pureblood wizards had heard of anything like that.

"Means nothing to me." Ginny said looking just as confused.

"I'm not recognizing anything either." Neville supplied.

"That's very interesting, but I can't think of what it means." Luna admitted with regret.

"Well I guess that would be to easy." Harry joked. "We should probably head to the Great Hall for breakfast and to see what the current plan is. I know the Winchesters are anxious to get to the key first."

"Gee I wonder why." Ron snarked sarcastically groaning at the thought of research on the first day of Christmas vacation.

"Oh come on Ron we'll go get some breakfast first that will help." Hermione cajoled with a smile that automatically perked Ron right up. "Harry do think it means I won't be allowed to go to the Constable House with Sam then?" Hermione asked suddenly looking dejected at the prospect.

"Probably not Hermione." Harry agreed. "I'm pretty sure they're going to head out some time today or tomorrow and I think it could be really dangerous anyway."

"While I appreciate the concern I can take care of myself." Hermione stated indignantly.

"Are you bonkers woman." Ron nearly shouted with concern and fear. "The Dark Lord and a Demon are searching frantically for this stupid key, and you want to walk into the Lion's den?"

"Well at least I'm willing to take a chance Ronald Weasley." Hermione's temper burst out like hot lava from a volcano.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron snarled his fear growing with each second of Hermione being in the same place as Voldemort.

"What I mean is this." Hermione's frustration bubbled over and she grabbed Ron's face and kissed the stunned young man with fervor. When she pulled away a moment later her face turned beet red and she let out a sound that could only be described as a squeak as she ran from the room.

Ron stood transfixed for a moment before uttering a quick "Gotta go." Before racing after the girl like Voldemort himself was chasing after him.

Harry laughed as he helped Ginny off the floor and squeezed her hand gently. As he and Ginny followed closely by Luna and Neville left the room Harry couldn't help but realize he was happier at this very moment then he'd been in a long time. "We'd better go get some breakfast and then see what we can do to help them get ready for their trip to the Hall."

"Sounds good to me." Ginny answered feeling like she was floating on air as the duo made their way towards the great hall. Ginny couldn't help but burst into giggles as they rounded a corner and found Ron and Hermione locked in a lip lock right in the middle of the hallway.

Harry in a moment of pure deviousness couldn't resist saying loudly, "Hello Professor Snape Happy Christmas." Then exploded with laughter as Ron and Hermione burst apart as if they been pulled by an invisible force.

"Oh you think that's funny do you." Ron threatened dramatically. "Don't' forget whose sister your dating mate. I'm sure the rest of the brothers would love to know you two lovebirds had finally seen the light." Ron broke out in a huge grin at the look of terror that now crossed his best friends face.

"Uh, truce." Harry offered sheepishly.

Laughing Ron replied, "Absolutely."

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna just rolled their eyes at the boys antics before Hermione grabbed Ron's armed and dragged him off to the Great Hall muttering, "Men."

As the group entered the Great Hall lead by Hermione the young woman couldn't help but stop in surprise. Since this was the first Christmas Hermione had ever spent in the castle she was unused to seeing the Great Hall so empty. "Wow." She whispered softly.

"Yeah it does look different doesn't it." Harry admitted having always enjoyed the castle when most of the students had left. It was probably why it felt so much like home to Harry.

Instead of the normal separation between students and faculty everyone was seated at one long table, and already in the middle of breakfast. The Winchesters were at one end having a heated debate with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape while the rest of the professors carried on individual conversations.

Draco sat at the far end of the table eating silently and sending off blatant "Do not disturb." vibes.

The group headed towards the Winchester end of the table as everyone was supremely curious as to the next course of action.

"Look." Dean could be heard saying as they got closer. "All I'm saying is, why do we need more then four people on this mission. With Albus, dad, Sam, and I we've got it covered. Less chance of detection and higher success rate." Dean was obviously arguing with Snape over the best course of action.

"I don't know how long it's going to take to get this through your thick skull," Snape oozed back looking highly annoyed, "But the Dark Lord is waiting for any sign of you or Dumbledore to leave the castle. They might be evil, you twit, but they are not stupid. If they get word back that you have left they will track you and possibly obtain the key by laying a trap for you once you have obtained the key."

Dean looked ready to smack Snape cross-eyed, or you know pull his berretta when Sam interrupted and asked, "Why is this the first time we're hearing about this?"

Snape looked confused, "Hearing about what?"

"That Voldemort knows when we or Dumbledore leaves Hogwarts?" Sam clarified looking disturbed at this information.

"We don't have a leak young Samuel." Dumbledore reassured, "At least not within the castle. But you can not apparate from within Hogwarts, you must travel outside the castle gates and down to Hogsmeade, thus ensuring that one of the many spies Tom has watching the castle would see my, or your departure."

"I appreciate your caution Professor," John jumped into the conversation, "But for all that's holy aren't you wizards. I mean you can make a broom fly but you can't make yourself invisible so we can sneak away to get the damn thing."

Snape looked like he was using willpower he'd never known before, to keep from exploding back at the Winchesters.

"It is not that simple John," Minerva jumped in, "Voldemort is a wizard as well and a very good one. He will have set detectors all over Hogsmeade I'm sure to alert him of Dumbledore's departure that will activate even if you are invisible."

"So what we're just supposed to give up?" Sam asked looking tired and frustrated. He hadn't taken the Dreamless Sleep Potion last night and he'd been plagued with nightmares all night.

"I am simply saying we should not just rush off without a plan." Snape replied looking just as frustrated.

John who'd been watching Dumbledore through the debate couldn't help but mention, "I have to say Al you don't see to concerned with the possibility."

With his eyes twinkling brightly Dumbledore grinned mischievously and answered, "Oh I have a few tricks up my sleeve that Tom is not aware of." He hinted. "You will be ready to leave in two hours?"

"Headmaster." Minerva started cautiously.

"Now, now Minerva you wouldn't want me to reveal all my secrets would you?" Dumbledore winked. "Gentlemen I will meet you in my office in two hours."

"See you then." Dean answered looking around the table for anyone who knew what the old man was hiding.

"Better just to wait and see." John told his overly curious son. "Knowing Albus, you won't be able to figure it out until he wants you to know."

"I'm going to get ready." Sam said with a yawn too tired to be that curious.

"And take a nap." Dean ordered having noticed Sam's obvious fatigue.

"I'm not four." Sam argued petulantly.

"Then stop acting like it, you overgrown puppy. You're not going on this mission as tired as you are, Dad and I can get the supplies together while you get some rest." Dean shot back using his patented I'm your big brother and you will do what I say voice.

"Yes mom." Sam answered as he left the Great Hall with Dean and John following.

"Well if you'll excuse me Severus I have lesson plans to review." Minerva nodded lightly her own curiosity piqued at the Headmasters answer.

"Until later." Snape answered as he headed down to the dungeon to brew a potion for a headache. Trying to remain civil during an argument was proving to be harder then it looked.

"Okay how do you think he's going to pull it off?" Harry asked as the grown ups left the table.

"No clue but I'd trust Dumbledore to be able to get past Voldemort without detection." Ron answered his faith in the headmaster was unshakable.

"Ditto." Hermione answered looking positively eaten up with curiosity.

"So game of chess after breakfast." Ron asked knowing they had to do something to keep their minds occupied if they didn't want to go completely crazy with wondering.

"I guess I can handle a beating this morning." Harry joked having never won a chess match against Ron.

"Excellent." Ron muttered as the rest of the table burst out into laughter.

It was going to take a lot of effort not to get consumed with curiosity this afternoon, but everyone was determined to make the best of the situation.

"Do you think we should invite Draco?" Ginny asked tentatively having noticed the young Slytherin had yet to move from the table.

"I don't know Ginny." Ron started, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"But Ron," Ginny started to plead.

"I think it's a good idea. Even if he says no at least we will have asked." Harry mentioned as he crossed to Draco's side. "Uhm Draco?"

Draco looked up startled at being interrupted. "What do you want Potter?" Draco sneered his cloak of derision firmly in place.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join us for a game of chess." Harry asked recognizing Draco's defensive tone for what it was, a desire to be left alone.

"I've got better things to do then play games Potter." Draco sneered before turning away as if dismissing Harry from his presence.

Biting his tongue Harry was determined not to take the bait. He now had a lot more respect for Hermione and Ron when they had to put up with Harry's moodiness following Sirus' death. "Well if you change your mind we'll be around." Harry said with an even tone before walking away.

"No go." Harry said to Ginny as he returned to the group. "Give him some time. He's dealing with a lot."

With that the group headed out of the Great Hall.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

As the Winchesters made their way to Dumbledore's office two hours later the mood was lighter as Dean continued to rib Sam.

"I just want to hear it, you know I'm right." Dean ribbed poking Sam in the side.

"Yes I feel better, the nap helped." Sam finally admitted knowing Dean wouldn't let up until Sam answered.

"That's all I'm saying." Dean said with a big grin. "See this is why you should always listen to me and do what I say, because I'm always right."

"Yeah sure whatever." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." Dumbledore said before Sam and Dean could get on a roll. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah sure." John answered coming fully into the room. "You going to tell us how you're going to pull this off or are we going to have to guess?"

Dumbledore stood up and crossed to Fawke's stand and stroked the bird lovingly as he answered, "Did you know phoenix's can live for hundreds, and sometimes a thousand years?" Albus asked hypothetically, "Fawkes here has been with the school for 700 years."

"Wow, well that's just great." Dean said looking confused. "Does this monologue have a point. I mean are we supposed to turn into birds and fly there?" Dean didn't get to finish his tirade as John reached out and smacked him sharply across the back of his head.

"No Dean we are not going to fly there. At least not completely. Another thing you should know about phoenix's is that they can carry a great weight and are capable of what is affectionately called popping. Which is the phoenix version of apperation."

"But I thought you couldn't…" Sam spoke up having picked up on where Dumbledore was heading with all this.

"As one of the official guardians of Hogwarts Fawke's powers are accepted by the castle and therefore are not limited by its restrictions." Dumbledore explained.

"So Fawkes is going to take us to the Constable House straight from Hogwarts with out anyone being the wiser." John chuckled lightly at the idea.

"Exactly." Dumbledore answered his eyes twinkling like stars in the night sky.

"Well let's fly." Dean said pragmatically with a wide grin.

"Then gentlemen I will instruct you to grab a feather and hold on." Dumbledore lead by example and as all three Winchesters grabbed a feather he motioned to Fawkes and said, "We are in you capable hands."

Then with a poof the four men and a bird disappeared from sight.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

When the world stopped spinning Dean couldn't help but think that the wizarding world was more like a carnival fun house then reality. Between underground cart rides through goblin tunnels, portkey travel, and now travel by bird it was one hell of a wild ride. As he, Sam, & John picked themselves up off the ground Dean couldn't help but notice the looks of amusement on Dumbledore face and even Fawkes was observing them with what appeared to be amusement.

"Oh shut up." Dean said with faux grumpiness brushing the dust off his pants.

"I have no idea of what you are referring to young man." Dumbledore replied with good cheer grinning madly.

"This world just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Sam said with some exasperation.

"Let's get focused people." John said with gruffness as he pulled everyone's focus back to the task at hand.

"Of course." Dumbledore said with a grin and a twinkle. "The Constable House should be beyond these woods to the North." Then with a wave of his wand Dumbledore was transformed into what appeared to be an ordinary muggle grandfather.

"Nice trick." John commented

"Whoa. What a place." Dean commented as he got his first good look at the building.

"It was built in the 16th century and hosts a library of over 5,000 books." Sam quoted with respect.

"It's amazing your brain doesn't explode geek boy." Dean said with exasperation.

"Hey that's just good research." Sam justified with a smirk.

"Whatever." Dean snorted back.

"Okay boys calm down." John hissed quietly. "Okay lets just make like tourist and keep your eyes peeled for anything that sets off your radar." John clarified.

"Yes sir." Sam answered "Tickets are 10 pounds per adult."

"Seriously you memorized the guide book already didn't you?" Dean asked as he smacked Sam lightly on the back of the head. "That's why you never get laid."

Sam didn't even bother to reply just made his way to the front entrance and pulled out his wallet. Smiling at the young girl behind the window he said with his most charming smile. "Four adults please."

The young girl whose name tag read Alice felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she replied, "Of course sir, that will be $56.00 pounds with tax."

"Here you go." Sam smiled again as he handed Alice his Visa, "Tell me Alice you must know a lot about the Constable House from working here?"

"Oh, well I guess." Alice replied licking her suddenly dry lips.

"Well a friend of mine mentioned something about this place being famous for a key. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Sam prodded lightly.

Alice's face fell as she tried to think of anything that resembled a key, "No sir, your friend must be mistaken."

"Too bad, well I'm sure we'll enjoy the tour." Sam agreed as he took his tickets and signed his receipt before crossing back to where his dad, Dean, and Dumbledore were waiting. Shaking his head lightly Sam indicated he'd obtained no new information.

"Tour starts here, we'll just have to hope something shows up." John motioned to the right where a group of about 10 people had formed to wait for the tour to start.

"Yippee." Dean muttered under his breath.

"It wouldn't kill you to learn something new you know." Sam hissed quietly at his obviously disinterested older brother.

"Whatever just focus your whammy so we can find this thing and get out of here. This is not the way I want to spend the first day off of Christmas break." Dean instructed as he sent a smirk and a nod towards two girls who had joined the group. "On second thought." He muttered lightly.

"Dean." John warned

"Yes sir." Dean drew his attention away from the two hot girls as the tour guide approached and began speaking.

"Well I'm looking forward to this day. I love history." Dumbledore said quietly as the tour guide finished his opening spiel and began to move the group into the ballroom.

Sam smiled as he looked around the room. It was nice to be around people who had similar interests and Dumbledore was a lot of fun as well. Sam knew they were on business, but it certainly didn't mean he couldn't enjoy himself as well.

It was only as the tour progressed that Sam's skin began to tingle lightly. At first it was like a phantom itch that you couldn't scratch. But then it began to get stronger. "Uhm Dean are you…" Sam trailed off as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah something's going on, but I don't know what it means." Dean answered his hands clenched in fists to keep from scratching his arms.

"What's going on?" Dumbledore asked looking concerned.

"I don't know it's a tingling sensation all over and it's growing." Sam answered looking just as frustrated as Dean.

"How bad is it?" John asked, he wanted to find the key, but not at the expense of his sons.

"It's not painful, but it's irritating. Like an itch you can't scratch." Dean answered.

"Well let's keep moving and see if you can't pinpoint where it's coming from." John ordered as the tour began to creep into the south library.

"Wow!" Sam whispered as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"This is it." Dean said as Dumbledore and John looked on in confusion. "The keys here."

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed, even those who weren't thrilled with the story or just Chapter 10. Reviews are always appreciated. I would also like to apologize for taking so long with Chapter 11. Both my professional life and my personal have imploded recently and I have barely had time to catch my breath. I am working on the next chapter but I don't know when it will be up. I am NOT abandoning this story no matter how long it takes. I hate getting invested in a story and then have it never be completed. It just might take longer then planned. Once again thanks for the reviews and please, please, please keep letting me know what you think. In the crazy world that is my life currently reviews are bright spots of sunlight.**

**B**

**Chapter 11**

"Are you sure?" John asked looking around the room discreetly for anything out of the ordinary.

"Uh yeah." Sam answered staring at a spot by the fireplace as if transfixed.

"Damn Sammy." Dean whispered unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front on them.

"Damn WHAT!" John hissed getting concerned over the boy's reaction.

"You can't see it?" Dean asked hearing the anxiousness in his dad's voice but unable to take his focus away from the sight in front of him.

"No Dean. You're father and I are unable to witness whatever has you so transfixed, and might I suggest tearing your eyes away from a blank wall as people are noticing." Dumbledore added the last as an older woman and her companion stared at Sam oddly as he stood frozen in the middle of the library.

"Yeah you're right." Sam answered absentmindedly as he continued to stare, still never moving.

"Oh for pete's sake." John muttered moving to stand directly in the boy's sightline hoping to break whatever trance they were under.

It worked as both boys started at seeing their dad but came back into themselves.

With the connection broken both men seemed to shake themselves out of their trance and looked and John and Dumbledore somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry." Dean muttered.

"Quite all right." Dumbledore assured, "Now how about we go somewhere quiet and you can tell us what happened. Then we can come back when there aren't so many witnesses and retrieve the key then."

"Good plan. This way boys." John agreed as he began to usher the group out of the room.

"I believe there is a small pub with in walking distance this way." Dumbledore instructed John as Sam and Dean continued to shake away the stupor.

The pub was indeed close by and was in fact the old stables for the original manor house that had been renovated into an inn/pub for and easy and convenient place for tourists to stay.

Grabbing a table in a secluded corner John waved away the approaching waitress and looked and Sam and Dean expectantly, "Okay spill guys."

"I don't know how to describe what happened dad." Sam said rubbing his face with both hands. "It was just beautiful."

"What was beautiful Sam?" Albus asked gently as John looked ready to explode.

Looking really sheepish now Dean answered for his brother. "I don't know."

"All right damn it!" John exploded again, "What the hell do you mean you don't know?"

"It was just light Dad no form." Sam tried to explain as Albus put a calming hand on John's shoulder.

"But you could feel it too." Dean jumped in. "The itching I'd experience earlier was replaced by this feeling of warmth that felt so soothing I didn't want to ever move."

"Dean's right it felt like, as cheesy as this sounds, it felt like coming home." Sam admitted reluctantly blushing at the teasing he knew was going to come.

"God you really are a chick." Dean groused, "It was good." Dean agreed, "See manly speak." Dean mocked.

"Oh shut up." Sam snarked gearing up for an argument.

"Not now guys." John ordered nipping this in the bud, "So you didn't actually see a key. You just saw light and felt peaceful." John clarified.

"Yes sir." Both young men answered.

"So now what?" John asked looking to Dumbledore for suggestions.

"My advice would be to rest up here for the rest of the day and then head back tonight and let Sam and Dean complete the journey as they are destined to do." Albus suggested knowing none of the Winchesters were 100 comfortable with the idea of destiny.

"Whatever." Dean waved a hand at the idea, "I'm getting a pint if we're hanging out for a while." He finished as he motioned the waitress to bring a round to the table.

"Dean…" John warned.

"Relax dad." Dean assured his father. "I just need to take the edge off. I'm not going to get blitzed in the middle of a mission."

"I'm not entirely sure I'm on board with this whole plan." John admitted as the waitress brought the pints to the table. "I mean what exactly is supposed to happen when we go back? Do the boys just stand there and bask in the warm glow." The last was uttered with biting sarcasm.

"John, I am sure that once we return all will be revealed, to allow the boys access. You must trust in fate." Albus soothed.

"Oh please Albus." John snorted with derision. "Fate is about as trustworthy as a scorpion on the back of a toad."

"Dad." Sam interjected trying to reassure his father.

"No Sam I don't care about fate or prophecy's, we know absolutely nothing about what that light does and yet I'm just supposed to let the two of you go on in it and trust fate to get you back." John didn't realized how much fear was now leaking out of his voice as he continued to contemplate willingly letting his boys walk into the peaceful light.

"Dad it's not like that." Dean jumped in realizing his dad's fear. "First of all Sammy and I are coming back. No doubt, I mean yeah the light felt all nice and warm, but unlike chick boy over there I prefer the warmth of a hot blonde or two." Dean smirked and winked at his father. "There's nothing a the light could offer that would make me want to stay."

John looked at Dean and nodded his head sharply unwilling to fully voice his fear but willing to accept his eldest sons reassurance for the moment.

"Then I suggest we finish our pints, grab a bite, and the get a couple of rooms where we can rest until nightfall." Albus announced cheerfully.

"The man with the plan." Dean agreed raising a toast.

Shrugging Sam raised his glass with John and echoed, "The plan."

HP

SN

HP

SN

It was eight hours later that the group made their way back into the Constable House under the cover of darkness. John couldn't help but think it really was handy having a wizard around. Dumbledore dismantled the House's security with a flick of his wrist. The guards fell under his spell as well drifting into a peaceful slumber. John still wasn't happy with the plan, but had agreed it was the only one they had. John couldn't help but feel more and more apprehensive as they approached the library. Would the security and peace offered be too much temptation for the boys to resist?

"We're almost there Samuel." Dumbledore's voice interrupted Johns musing.

Sam was fidgeting like a dog with fleas looking like he desperately wished he could move faster. "Yeah I know" he answered using all his will power not to start scratching at his arms.

"All right people lets get the lead out." Dean hissed looking uncomfortable himself.

"We're here." John announced unnecessarily as the reached the doors to the library. Steeling himself John pushed open the door and walked inside.

"Oh thank God." Dean hissed as the perpetual itch finally stopped. "That was so annoying." Was the last thing Dean said before once more falling into a trance like state at the sight of the light.

Sam always the thinker had tried to analyze the experience as they waited for nightfall and had been determined to catalogue the experience as best he could. He was determined to make notes during the second arrival. "It's like my body is slowing…" He managed to get slowly out. "I'm aware but it's like I'm being pulled in." Sam continued to try and speak but the words got slower and slower until they stopped altogether.

John and Dumbledore stood on either side of the boys both men helpless to help the boys on their approaching journey. One man, having excepted the decision while the other fought against all his instincts screaming to take his sons and run.

John watched with extreme apprehension as both boys began to slowly move toward the invisible light. "Where are they going?" John hissed to Dumbledore.

"I don't know John. You must have faith." Dumbledore chided lightly.

"If they run into the wall and knock themselves out, can we go back to the castle?" John asked as the boys got closer to the wall.

Albus let out a chuckle and replied, "If that happens we can go back to the castle." He agreed even as they watched the two boys walk into the wall like it wasn't there disappearing from sight.

"Damn." John muttered as he began to pace the room.

"I hope this is quick." Dumbledore muttered quietly to himself as he watched John pace the room like a tiger on the prowl.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

As Sam and Dean passed through the wall they came out of their trance in what appeared to be a white room with no ceiling looking up into the expansive cosmos.

Dean felt himself awaken and couldn't help but think maybe his dad had a reason to worry as he heard a voice he knew as well as his own say, "Welcome boys."

"Mom?" Dean whispered not ready to believe his eyes.

"I've been waiting for you." Mary Winchester answered smiling at her two grown sons warmly.

"What are you doing here?" Sam choked out his voice laced with tears and confusion

"You are here for the key and I am here to guide you on what you must do." Mary supplied looking at her youngest fondly. "I'm so sorry Sam. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you grow into a man. I'm so proud of you." Mary crossed to Sam's side and cupped his cheek gently. "I would have carried the burden for you I hope you know that?"

Sam found himself at a loss for words and could only shake his head as the tears rolled down his cheek and over his mother's hand.

Letting him have a moment Mary turned towards her first born and said to him quietly, "I'm so proud of you too Dean. You were a wonderful older brother."

Dean was no more capable then Sam to withstand the sight of his long lost mother and for once didn't even want to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his face. "I always tried to be brave for you mom." He managed to gasp out so wanting to pull the woman in front of him into a hug but too afraid he would pass right through her if he tried.

"Oh Dean." Mary cried before pulling Dean into her arms and embracing the young man tightly.

"I've missed you so much Mom." Dean sobbed into her shoulder letting out twenty-three years of grief.

"Oh my boys I've missed you too." Mary cried as she motioned Sam over and pulled him into her embrace as well.

It took both men a few minutes to pull themselves together enough to withdraw slowly from their mothers embrace and face the reality of why they were reunited in the first place.

"Mom what did you mean by Sam's burden?" Dean asked always looking out for his younger brother first.

It took Mary a second to realized that neither man was completely aware of what was going on. "Oh dear." She exclaimed softly. "Sam, Dean, why do you think you're here?" She asked at last praying that she would not have to be the one to break the news.

"To obtain the key to some sort of well of power needed to defeat the demon and Voldemort." Sam supplied still wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh Sam you're not here to obtain the key." Mary said as if her heart was breaking. In fact she couldn't' even continue but had to turn away from the boys to get the will to explain to Sam and Dean what had to happen.

"Mom?" Dean asked looking frightened at how distraught Mary was becoming.

"You're not here to obtain the key, Sam." Mary said once again with tears in her voice. "You're here to become the key." Mary said at last.

The room fell silent as both men stared at their mother unable to comprehend exactly what she was saying.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean finally managed to spit out looking all the world like he was about to go completely postal.

"Oh my boys. Don't you know how special you are?" Mary cried grabbing both their hands.

"Wait you mean Dean's a part of this too?" Sam asked looking triumphant and scared at the same time. It was about time Dean realized how important he was, but while Sam had accepted his fate and what he believed to be his inevitable demise. The thought of Dean going down with him shot bolts of pure terror through his heart.

Dean merely stood there looking shell-shocked and unsure of what or how to even process the information he was receiving.

"Sam you are the key." Mary stated plainly knowing that there was no way to break this news any more gently then she already had. "Dean you are the only one who can unlock the potential inside of Sam." Mary told Dean looking distraught.

"The seer must taste the blood of a brother." Sam whispered softly looking completely horrified and started to back away from both his mother and brother. "No, no I won't you can't make me." The younger man began to stutter his voice laced with hysteria.

"Sam you must calm down." Mary tried to reassure Sam.

"How?" Dean asked abruptly as he crossed to Sam's side and laid a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

Mary didn't answer but rather looked at both men as if her heart was being cut out of her chest while it was still beating. Swallowing tears she said at last. "Blood is the answer and blood it must be." The words were whispered so quietly is there had been any other noise at all both men might have missed what she said.

"NO!!" Sam shouted jerking away from Dean's reaching as he began to frantically search for a way out of the room. "I won't do it, do you understand. I'm not going to drink my own brother's blood. How do we get out of here? This is pointless."

"This doesn't make any sense mom." Dean interjected trying to get a grasp on the situation. "Why were we drawn here and why does the Demon and Voldemort believe this is the location of the key. It doesn't make any sense." Dean asked again as Sam slowing began to calm down with this brothers questions.

"This place is a sacred sight." Mary explained slowly as to not freak out the boys any more then they already were. "A sight ancient and vital to the side a good. A place for warriors for the light to come into their abilities and become who they were destined to become."

"So they don't know about what the key is, only that this is the spot where they find out." Dean clarified looking irritated.

"What difference does it make?" Sam shouted still pacing. "I'm not going to do it, I'm not going to taste my own brothers blood."

"Sam calm down you're freaking out here." Dean placated.

"Dude!!" Sam shouted.

"Dude!" Dean shouted back. "It might not be that much."

Sam stopped abruptly as he looked at his brother. "Huh?"

"I mean how much does he have to taste?" Dean asked Mary looking all the world like an older brother who was going to fix everything.

Mary herself was looking a little perplexed before she started laughing lightly, "You know Dean, I have no idea." She answered at last.

"So maybe it's not that much?" Dean reasoned looking for help from Sam who was standing frozen looking at his brother with awe. "I mean what's the point of freaking out till we know for sure?"

Sam tilted his head back and let out a mirthless chuckle. "You're right." He stated through the hysterics. "You're absolutely right. I mean if you're so important then they wouldn't let you die right?" Sam theorized.

"One would hope, besides I'm way to hot to die." Dean joked smacking Sam lightly on the shoulder.

"Whatever jerk." Sam answered automatically.

"Better then being a bitch, bitch." Dean shot right back starting to relax since Mary's confirmation of what the prophecy meant. "So let's try this thing." Dean insisted pulling out his pocketknife and piercing his finger lightly before holding out his now bloody hand for his brother to take.

Sam stared at his brother in horror. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Sam shouted once more backing away from his brother like he was on fire.

"Sam stop being a baby and taste the damn blood." Dean groused rotating his hand so that the blood dripping didn't fall to the floor.

Sam closed his eyes and prayed for guidance. "Dean I don't know if I can do this man?" Sam admitted at last looking for all the world as if his dog had just died.

"I know you're freaked out, Sammy." Dean soothed, "But this doesn't have to be a big deal okay?" Dean slowly crossed to his brother. "I mean this isn't how I pictured spending the day, but hey whatever works and allows us to kick ass right?"

"What if it doesn't work Dean?" Sam whispered the fear that was paralyzing him. "What if a few drops aren't enough. I know you Dean I know what you'll do." Sam stared at his big brother with sure eyes. "You'd take the choice away from me. You'd make the sacrifice so that I wouldn't have to be the one to kill you but it wouldn't matter. You're blood would still stain my hands, my mouth, and my soul. It would kill me Dean." The last was whispered in a strangled moan that could break your heart.

"Sam we won't know until we try." Dean answered not even bothering to argue with Sam, since Dean could admit to himself that what Sam had said was true.

"No we won't try until we know." Sam stated looking like he'd been carved out of stone. "Can you tell us anything else we need to know about me being this key?" Sam asked Mary turning away from Dean and his blood.

"Only that the process is altering." Mary answering smiling at Sam with pride.

"Altering how?" Dean jumped back into the conversation having wiped the blood off his arm.

"I do not know." Mary replied, "I was only sent here to guide you in the direction you are supposed to go and help with the news that Sam was the key. The details weren't given."

"Oh that's helpful." Dean muttered looking annoyed again.

"We were brought here to become aware of the choice we must make." Sam theorized, "Not to be given direction. That's up to us."

"Power is a dangerous tool." Mary agreed. "It can corrupt even the incorruptible."

"Will we see you again?" Dean asked realizing their moment was almost over.

Mary crossed to Dean and hugged him tightly. "I will always be there for you even if you can't see me." She reassured as she released Dean and crossed to Sam to pull him into a tight embrace.

"We love you mom." Sam whispered wishing for just a little more time in their mother's arms.

"I love you too." Mary whispered as tears began to roll down her face. "I'm so proud of both of you and the choices and sacrifices you're willing to make. Never doubt that." Mary assured as she began to fade out of sight.

"We won't." Dean said with conviction as he let the tears flow freely down his face.

In the next instant the boys found themselves back in the Constable House being approached by a very concerned John Winchester.

"Boys are you alright?" John asked pulling both boys into a quick embrace.

"Were you able to obtain the key?" Albus asked quickly as he began to usher the family out of the house.

"No." Sam answered quickly before Dean could interject. "Only clues and conjecture." Sam shot Dean a warning look that ordered his brother not to say anything about what had transpired.

"We'll tell you more at Hogwarts." Dean answered shooting Sammy a look that said over his dead body were they going to lie to their dad.

"Suck up." Sam muttered just loud enough for Dean to hear.

"Bad seed." Dean muttered back bumping shoulders with Sam lightly.

Sam smiled weakly as he rose with his dad and the four began to move closer together as Dumbledore pulled out his wand to transport them back to Hogsmead. With a sharp wave the foursome disappeared as if they'd never been there.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Needless to say the rest of Christmas break was tense for Dumbledore and the Winchesters. Dean had shared the news with John and Albus when they'd returned back to the castle. A fact, that had Sam seeing red and storming away in a fury. It was easy to see why Sam was upset and though both Dumbledore and John wanted Sam to try they both quickly realized Sam was not going to be swayed.

The situation was further complicated by John, who one evening made a mistake of monumental proportions.

Sam actually liked the Christmas eating set up, since left over students and faculty ate together rather then apart. It helped him to keep his mind off his situation and allowed him to be distracted by the on goings of the students. Harry and Ginny continued to be a source of great entertainment as their courtship progressed. It seemed an evening couldn't pass where Ginny didn't blush beet red at a compliment Harry gave her, and Harry had picked up the bad habit of stuttering every time Ginny smiled.

Ron and Hermione were providing some quality entertainment as well since it appeared Ron had finally admitted he was head over heels for the brainy girl. As Sam sat down far away from his brother and father as possible he couldn't help but grin at the fact that Ginny was already bright red and smiling shyly at Harry. Taking a bite of Turkey and pudding Sam once again found himself pulled inward by his thoughts. The past week had been a difficult one but Sam stood by his decision to not yet taste his brother's blood. Sam knew Dean and he knew that what he'd argued with their mother was true. If Sam needed more then a few drops to change Dean would willingly sacrifice his own life and that was something Sam would never allow.

Sam could admit now looking back that he'd often taken Dean for granted. Accepting his unconditional love without reservation, but always putting conditions on the love he gave back to his older brother. Sam hadn't meant to be so selfish but being young meant making mistakes and loving Jess had helped to open his eyes to his own mistakes when dealing with his family. Of course Sam still fell back into old patterns now and then. After Jess' death and the loss of their child Sam had been so devastated he could barely function. Reverting back to roles from childhood had been a defense mechanism that had gotten him through the days.

But that was no longer the case. Sam was now a grown man who had suffered and was ready to accept responsibility for his life and his actions. Rule number one was that Dean's death to save his life was not acceptable. If Dean wanted to argue, Sam would just have to remind him that if Sam wasn't allowed to sacrifice his life for Dean then vice versa Dean couldn't sacrifice his life for Sam.

So caught up in the swirl of thoughts racing through his head Sam barely had time to register the pain before the vision was upon him as he picked up his wine goblet. The pain caused his head to drop and his jaw to clench shut so tightly no sound passed though his lips. His hand clutched the cup so hard it began to bend spilling pumpkin juice all down his arm.

The vision only lasted 30 seconds at the most and yet, as the seconds continued to tick by Sam still didn't move. It was only when the very foundations of Hogwarts began to shake that the people sitting around the table realized something was very, very wrong.

"What's going on?" Minerva asked pulling her wand and looking around worriedly.

"Are we having an earthquake?" Hermione asked looking scared as the shaking began to intensify.

Dean was the first to figure out something else was causing the shaking as he turned to find Sammy and saw that he wasn't moving at all. "SAMMY." Dean shouted causing a few heads to turn towards the youngest Winchester.

"Dean what's going on?" John shouted as the rumbling continued to grow.

"Sam's doing it Dad." Dean shouted as he tried to reach his brother. He was stopped short however when all the windows in the Great Hall exploded outward in a crash that vibrated through the walls.

"Dean you must calm him down." Albus shouted throwing up a protection barrier to keep anyone from getting cut by any stray shards of glass.

"What's happening to him? Why is he doing this?" Harry shouted feeling utterly helpless and scared as he tried to shield Ginny with his body.

Dean once again began to move towards his brother when like a light switch going off the rumbling stopped and the Great Hall fell deathly silent.

Everyone in the room held their breath anxiously as they stared at Sam waiting to see what would happen next. When Sam's head began to raise a collective breath seemed to be let go until they saw the look on Sam's face.

It made the fury that they'd witnessed when he'd gone after Snape look inconsequential. Sam looked possessed, his face was deathly pale and his eyes were blood shot and unseeing. As he rose Dean made a move towards his brother only to be stopped by an invisible force.

Looking shocked Dean couldn't believe Sammy would use his abilities on him. "Sam…" He started to say ready to let his brother have it until Sam began to move.

Sam walked slowly as if he was a statue come to life. The time it took him to cross to John seemed to take forever as time it self seemed to slow.

John was the only one who didn't look confused only resigned and full of regret. As Sam moved closer John didn't try to justify his actions but rather simply said so quietly only Sam could hear, "I had to try."

Staring at his father the goblet still in his hand Sam dropped it at his father's feet before saying, "Never again." And walking from the room without another word.

Dean stared at his brothers retreating form and then at his father and the goblet of spilled wine at his father's feet and felt horror grow in his mind as he realized what his dad had done. "Oh dad." Dean said softly understanding why his father had done what Dean feared but knowing instinctively that it would be difficult for Sam to forgive such an act.

"I had to know Dean." John admitted. "I thought this way neither of you would know if it didn't work and if it did…" John trailed off looking completely broken.

"How?" Dean asked looking confused.

"That impromptu game of Quidditch the other day." John answered as sat back down and put his head in his hands.

Dean nodded remembering the scrape he'd gotten flying to close to a beam. It hadn't been a big deal at the time but looking back now Dean felt his heart tighten. Crossing to his dad Dean placed a hand on his dad's shoulder and admitted, "I was thinking of doing the same thing." And it wasn't a lie it had crossed Dean's mind to trick his brother into tasting his blood. Some invisible force had stilled his hand though and Dean now realized it was the fact that he knew Sam would be devastated by the betrayal.

Dean gave his dad's shoulder another squeeze before leaving the room to go look for his distraught baby brother.

The rest of the room stayed silent as they watched with awe and confusion as John Winchester's shoulders began to shake. The sky was falling, hell was freezing over, and Armageddon was upon them, because John Winchester was crying.

Albus was the first to move as he quickly crossed to John's side and began to usher the broken man out of the Hall. The look he shot Minerva stilled the question on her lips.

No one knew what happened, but it had changed the dynamics of a family irrevocably.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

When Dean finally found Sam he was sitting outside in the snow apparently trying to freeze to death.

"You going to come inside or stay out here and see if you can turn into a human popsicle?" Dean asked as he approached his brother silently.

Sam didn't answer just continued to stare off into the distance with no expression on his face.

"It was a good plan." Dean said at last quietly and with conviction.

"Dean I swear to God!" Sam nearly shouted tears springing to his eyes.

"No Damn it, Sammy! Now it's my TURN." Dean shouted getting in his brothers face. "It was as good plan. If it worked it would have put all your fears to rest and if it hadn't well no one would have been the wiser." Dean explained. "He was trying to help, trying to make the decision for us. Yeah it was a bad move." Dean held up a hand forestalling Sam's interruption.

"But Sam it was done for all the right reasons." Dean's voice begged Sam to see their fathers reasoning.

Sam found himself listening to Dean closely and began to feel some of the betrayal that had been coursing like lava through his veins start to diminish. "I understand." Sam whispered at last. "I do Dean." Sam assured a skeptical Dean. "I just don't know if I can forgive." The last was spoken so softly Dean had to strain to hear the words.

"Sam." Dean said racking his brain for an argument.

"No Dean you had your turn, well now it's mine." Sam interrupted. "I can understand what he did and why, but Dean he still tried to take the most important choice in my life away from me." Sam started to pace his movements jerky and stilted as his limbs began to wake up from being so still and cold.

"What if it hadn't worked Dean, what would he have done then?" Sam asked, "Do either of you think this is easy for me, do you think I'm just being stubborn. You're my brother Dean. You've been the most important person to me for my whole life. But that damn demon killed my woman and my child. You think I don't want revenge. Do you think it's not tempting to go ahead and take your blood it will probably only be a few drops." Sam ranted and it became apparent to Dean that his brother was no longer talking to him but rather to himself.

"But what if a few drops aren't enough what if it's a cup or hell a pint? Would that still be okay?" Sam turned quickly and faced his brother head on. "When would it end Dean?"

"I don't know Sammy." Dean answered honestly.

"Neither do I?" Sam said as he sat back down,

"I do." Came from behind both men and they turned around quickly to see John standing behind them. "Please Sam," John's voice begged even as his face remained impassive. "I know what I did was wrong, and I know you think I would sacrifice you and Dean to kill this Demon. But you'rr wrong. I wouldn't have gone any further then the few drops I tried tonight."

"I don't want this to be the only option." Sam whispers softly

"No one does Sam." John agreed, "But we'll face it together." John reassured.

"I can't talk about this any more." Sam said wearily, "I just want to go inside."

"Gee I wonder why? Could it be, because you're a human Popsicle?" Dean asked snarkily.

Sam laughed weakly understanding that Dean needed to lighten the mood. As Sam passed his dad he placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll work it out dad. I just have nothing else right now." Sam offered.

"It's okay that display in the Hall must have taken a great deal out of you." John agreed.

"And we will be talking about that later as well." Dean jumped in. "You were off the hook in there Sammy boy."

"Yeah off the hook." Sam repeated looking beyond weary.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

The rest of Christmas was rather anti-climactic. The Winchesters ended up spending time alone together to try and repair the bonds that had become so fragile.

The rest of Hogwarts spent the time in rest and frivolity. Everyone was still curious about what had happened that evening but Dumbledore had laid down the law forbidding anyone from asking what had happened.

So curiosity aside Christmas was a joyful time for the rest of Hogwarts.

Christmas morning dawned to a picturesque winter wonderland of snow and ice. Hogwarts was blanketed in snow that created a feeling of quiet and solitude. As if the world had dampened and become a gentler and kinder place.

Harry let out a groan as he stretched awake feeling the familiar lump of presents at the end of his bed. Sitting up Harry grabbed his glasses as a smile lit his face. "Wake up Ron it's Christmas." Harry said throwing a pillow at Ron's still slumbering form.

"Ugh get off." Ron muttered tossing the pillow back absentmindedly.

"Come on Ron it's Christmas get up." Harry joked throwing the pillow back at Ron for the second time.

"Oh yeah." Ron said sitting up and starting to look excited. "Happy Christmas mate." Ron's smile was drowsy but heartfelt.

"You too." Harry said with a grin. As the boys gathered up their presents to take them down to the Gryffindor Common room. They had agreed to do Christmas downstairs so they could open presents with the girls. They'd invited the Winchester's and Draco, so it looked to be a crowd.

"Happy Christmas." Harry called out as he entered the common room to see that the Winchester's had already arrived and were lounging around looking very relaxed.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Sam said looking better then he had in a long time. He was getting sleep and he and John were talking if still tentative.

"Are the girls up yet?" Ron asked as he plopped in front of Sam who was already setting up the chess board. They had found out over the break that Ron had at last found his match in an opponent with Sam. a fact that he both rejoiced and complained about.

"Not yet." John replied absentmindedly as he perused the Daily Prophet.

"Hey Harry how 'bout you go and wake them up." Dean said with a smirk. "I'm sure Ginny won't mind."

"Agh bloody hell mate, don't even joke like that around me." Ron exclaimed grabbing his head in his hands. "It's one thing if they're dating, but I don't need to know any additional details." Ron groused.

"True dat." Dean joked, "Now seriously someone needs to wake the girls, lets get this show on the road I want to get some breakfast."

"I swear Ron must be your real brother." Hermione said as she and Ginny entered the room looking fresh and lovely. "Both of you think only with your stomachs."

Good morning girls" John greeted them as Harry and Ron turned into blushing idiots.

"Happy Christmas Mr. Winchester." Ginny said as she moved to Harry's side.

"Happy Christmas Ginny." Harry said taking her hand lightly in his own.

"All right lets get down to it then." Dean said shooting Hermione a wink. As everyone dug into their presents.

Hermione squealed in delight when she opened the very nice very large edition of the Oxford English Dictionary from Ron. Sam had assured him that Hermione would love it, and the big hug and kiss that Hermione laid on him had Ron thinking he owed Sam a very nice present as well.

Harry as always got a large package of chocolate frogs from Ron as well as a new Chudly Cannons poster. "Thanks mate, I don't know where I'll put it, but I'll find somewhere." Harry reassured still reeling over the news that he wouldn't be going back to the Dursley's

"Dude wicked." Dean exclaimed at the magically crafted twin blades Sam had bought him.

"They're enchanted, they'll never dull and they'll cut through anything including metal or say a lock on a cellar door." Sam teased referencing the Scarecrow case where Dean had gotten trapped in a fruit cellar awaiting execution to a pagan god.

Both boy had chipped in and gotten John a beautiful engraved machete. The hilt was a deep brown leather and the blade was magically enhanced to never dull or break. The engraving on the blade said, "To help you keep swinging over evil."

"Thanks boys this is great." John smiled, and Hermione and Ginny both caught their breath at the sight. It took ten years off his face and made him deliciously attractive. Both girls quickly looked away and shared an embarrassed grin at how badly it had caught them off guard.

Sam hefted his present from Dean with faux tentative concern. "Do I want to open this in mixed company." Sam teased his brother gently.

"Yep." Was Dean succinct reply as his eyes glowed with a nervous anticipation.

Slightly concerned Sam looked at his brother curiously before carefully removing the paper to reveal a leather bound notebook. It was black leather with gold trim and looked very expensive. Sam ran his fingers over the leather experimentally.

"One of the things that I've always hated was that the fire destroyed mostly everything. It's hard when your memory will no longer supply the details that you come to miss." Dean explained at Sam's still curious look.

Opening the book Sam's breath caught at the candid picture of Jess staring back at him. "My God Dean." Sam said looking up with tears of joy shining in his eyes.

"You leave your computer lying around I just sent out a mass email, and they did the rest." Dean explained trying to brush off the major chick flickness of the moment. "I actually got the idea from Hagrid. He mentioned he'd put something similar together for Harry."

As Sam turned the pages he realized that it wasn't just pictures. His friends had also written little notes or descriptions about what was going on in the pictures or just fond memories of Sam and Jess together. Then when Sam thought his heart would absolutely burst from the conflicting emotions of joy and pain Sam turned the next page of the book. There he saw that Dean had also added pictures of Sam, John, Dean, and even a few older pictures which included Mary within the book as well. "Dean this is amazing." Sam said as he read what his brother had written, the memories from a few of the pictures from childhood to hazy for him to recall with any clarity.

"Glad you like it bitch." Dean said gruffly turning back to the rest of the room and in a voice that could only be described as a leer said, "So Ginny what did Mr. Potter get you for Christmas?"

Blushing Ginny shoots a dirty look at Dean that bounces off of him like duck off a waters back. Grinning shyly at Harry Ginny began to unwrap the present in front of her. "Oh my Harry it's beautiful." Ginny gushed as she pulled out the elegant velvet cloak with in the box. It was Emerald Green with black trim and Ginny glowed when she was wrapped in it.

"Nice Potter." Dean said shooting Harry a thumbs up as Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the check.

The rest of the presents were exchanged with laughter and good cheer. Harry had gotten Draco a journal like the one Ron and Hermione had given him at the beginning of summer. He hoped it would help Draco as much as it had helped Harry.

Ginny had gotten Harry some nice leather Quidditch gloves, and John had gotten Sam new laptop with all the bells and whistles. For Dean John had bought a set of silver throwing stars that had Dean grinning like a loon.

All in all it was a great Christmas. They had a snowball fight that the Winchester's turned into a lesson on weapons and tactics and the Christmas feast that evening was a rowdy affair. Once the holidays were over the war would begin again. But for now they were going to be enjoyed and celebrated with gusto.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dean Winchester was positively gleeful. After the emotional rollercoaster that was their Christmas break things were getting back to normal. Sam and John were still talking and no one else had any idea of the secret that they were carrying around. It hadn't been easy, oh no, Sam had needed to talk everything through as usual. A fact that had both Dean and John breaking into hives. It was one of the few times John was completely grateful to Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster had worked with all three Winchesters, Sam in particular to get past the latest debacle. It had helped Sam immensely and he and John were both working hard to repair the damage.

It was difficult for John to admit he was wrong, even after it had blown up in his face. But with so much hanging in the balance he was able to tell Sam that he was truly sorry. It had been that sincere contrition that went the furthest towards mending Sam's sense of betrayal.

There hadn't been any attacks by the Aaquerafet or Voldemort and they were still unaware of the location of the Constable House in Wales. A fact that was proving to be very useful as Dean had suggested that they allow Snape to pass the information along to better ensure his standing among the Deatheaters. Sam had been reluctant at first, stating that he couldn't bear the thought of Aaquerafet or Voldemort in the peacefulness of the white room or in contact with Mary.

That thought had stopped Dean cold, but then he'd reasoned that Mary wouldn't show up for just anyone and for each Champion it would be different. Also there was no reason to think they would even be able to into the White Room in the first place.

Albus had agreed with Dean and so the information was passed along to Severus who had sent an owl immediately and the Order was waiting with bated breath for a response to the supposed good news.

All of this wasn't why Dean was excited though, no Dean was excited because he was about to start a prank war that had the potential to be the best in history. His secret stash that he'd purchased from the Weasley's at Diagon Alley had waited patiently for use and now was the time. Dean smirked to himself as he watched his brother heading back towards the castle after class. Sammy would never know what hit him.

Dean had waited for the right moment to bring out his arsenal managing to restrain himself so as to not give off a bad first impression. But now all the kids were suitably in awe of all three Winchesters so there wouldn't be any loss of face when Sammy turned into a rabbit in front of the entire student body.

Dean chuckled to himself. This was going to be hysterical. Dean had positioned the prank behind Sam's chair in the Great Hall eager for the joke to be as public as possible. Damn he was good.

SN

HP

SN

Sam Winchester was actually a great poker player. He didn't swagger like Dean, or intimidate like John but he could pull off innocent and unaware like no bodies business. It was this ablity that helped him keep a straight face as he read Dean's mind about the upcoming prank.

The best part was that it wasn't an invasive move. Dean was projecting his excitement and glee so loudly that Sam hadn't even had to try and pick up the information. In fact in had been quiet accidental when it had happened. Sam and Dean had been putting weapons away when Dean had smacked Sam on the back of the head for some comment Sam had made without thinking. In that split second the information had pushed its way into Sam's mind without hesitation. Sam had to admit it was a brilliant prank and one that would have gone down in the books if it had worked. Sam grinned with glee internally, oh well he supposed I guess it will just have to go down in the books as the greatest prank pulled on Dean Winchester. With a slight flick of his wrist Sam re-aimed the bunny prank from his seat at the faculty dias to Dean's. It would serve his brother right for Sam to get the upper hand in this prank war. When they were younger Dean had been a prank master and since they had moved around so much there had been only one person Dean could practice on, Sam. It was a fact that resulted in many, many, many embarrassing moments for Sam growing up and he was looking forward to some payback.

As Sam entered the great hall he kept his head down and nonchalantly made his way to his seat before turning to watch a very confused looking Dean staring at him intently. Sam looked back at his brother innocently and waited for Dean to get to his chair.

Dean was so focused on looking at Sam, he was taken completely off guard by his sudden transformation into a large rabbit on the faculty dias. When he did realize what happened he looked at his brother in sheer amazement.

Sam was rolling on the floor having fallen out of his chair he was laughing so hard as was most of the faculty. "Oh my god, Dean…" Sam wheezed, "You look hysterical."

Dean opened his mouth to retort but found he had no voice in this bunny form, which of course caused Sam to laugh even harder.

Struggling to his feet Sam crossed to his brother and said, "If you want to pull a prank on a psychic I would suggest you not broadcast the idea loud enough for him to hear a mile away." Sam grinned and continued to chuckle.

Dean just sat there and fumed his bunny ears bending forward and his eyes narrowing till he more closely resembled a deranged bunny getting ready to attack. Of course the next second instead of a grinning Sam, a grinning Sam dressed as a girl with a pink frilly dress and bows in his hair stood there looking completely shocked.

Sam looked down at the new out fit that adorned his body and could only seem to think, "Are those Mary Jane's on my feet?" Staring at his bunnied brother in amazement Sam began to realize the bunny had been a ruse. Pointing a finger dramatically at his now hopping brother Sam hissed, "You planed this, the bunny was a distraction."

Dean was a little annoyed the bunny trick hadn't worn off yet as he really wanted to gloat right about now, but rather settled for grinning mockingly and hopping up and down in place while nodding his bunny head.

"How long is this going to last Dean." Sam asked starting to lose his sense of humor. From the corner of his eye he could see Severus Snape staring at them with a look that crossed between amused and disdain.

Dean since he couldn't answer just continued to hop grinning wildly. He was truly the master. This one was going down in the history books.

"Think it you moron." Sam ordered tugging at the bows in his hair experimentally to see if they would come out, only to yelp in pain as the bows stayed but he nearly lost a handful of hair. And oh my God where those ringlettes?

Dean's weirdo bunny face just continued to grin as he started to think wickedly "One week, one week, one week." Over and over again. Sammy was going to make him pay for this he knew, but it was going to be totally worth it.

Sam stared at his brother in disbelief. "You better be kidding." Sam began to advance on his brother. "Dean so help me God if I have to stay like this for a week I will kill you." Sam stopped walking and turned to glare at Minerva McGonagall who had burst into laughter at Sam's statement.

Minerva tried to pull herself together but found she had to bury her face in her hands as the laughter continued to bubble out.

The rest of the hall was booming with laughter. Dean was actually starting to get a little concerned about John since if he didn't breath soon he was going to pass out. His face was bright red and his shoulders shook with repressed howls of glee.

And Dumbledore, well Dumbledore looked like he was having the time of his life. There was a man who enjoyed a good joke and the Winchesters, Dean in particular, where proving to enjoy the same philosophy.

Sam was momentarily shocked out of his anger at the flash of a lightbulb as Colin Creevy began to snap pictures like mad while shouting out to his fellow students, "$5 sickles a shot, sign up with my brother."

Sam stared at the Gryfindor with disbelief as Dean began to howl with laughter while shooting the young man a thumbs up. Dean loved it when a good prank was appreciated. Sam just looked like he was going to make any student who bought a picture suffer to their last breath. Ironically that fact which a month ago would have been enough to deter even the most hardened student was now ineffective as the students had gotten to know the Winchesters better.

There was thankfully no need for Sam to kill his brother as at that second the magic wore off and both boys were transformed back to their orginal state. Dean promptly burst into laughter and began to gloat with glee, "Dude your face. Oh my God totally worth being a bunny."

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically and asked hopefully, "Truce?"

Dean winked and answered, "Not on your life, Samantha."

Sam closed his eyes and groaned, "Oh God that's going to stick isn't it?"

"Yep." Dean answered already mentally planning the next prank he would pull.

"And how long is this little war going to last?" Sam asked looking resigned.

"Till you admit I'm the prank master." Dean answered back easily.

Sam stared at his brother for a second before responding, "That's the way you want it?" Sam asked looking at his brother straight in the eyes and smiling.

It was the smile that worried Dean. He knew that smile, it was the I've got a plan smile. It was the smile that lead to an idea that proved why Sam got a full ride to Stanford. But never let it be said that Dean Winchester backed down from a challenge. He smirked right back at his younger brother and answered "Absolutely."

Sam just continued to smile and turned to address the students. "Any student that can successfully prank my brother for a full twelve hours will receive full marks in Defense." Sam's voice rang out through the great hall and he grinned at the look of horror that began to show on Dean's face.

"You sick twisted son of a bitch." Dean muttered with admiration before yelling out to the now grinning student population, "DITTO!"

"Oh God have mercy." John muttered no longer laughing, but rather looking concerned, very, very concerned. "This has disaster written all over it." John stood decisively and shouted above the roar, "RULES! There will be rules." Once he had the students' attention John tried to keep this little contest, his sons were going to pay for starting, under control. "No pranks may interfere with another professors class, all pranks must be reversible and they must NOT cause any permanent harm or damage. Also all pranks must take place inside the castle walls." As John glared around the room he was glad to see the students seemed to be paying attention. All they needed was for one of the boys to turn into a chicken in the middle of a fight with some Deatheaters. "Judging will be determined by the faculty and you must be able to prove the prank was one of your own. Students may work together as a team." If this disaster was going to happen might was well get a team building exercise out of it. "Also any pranks that get misfired on any additional faculty will be punished accordingly." John's voice dropped to below zero with that statement. He was not going to allow the students to take over the school in this little contest. "After that let the games begin."

John sat back down and looked at Dumbledore apologetically, "In advance to what's coming. I'm very sorry."

Dumbledore however looked positively delighted, "On the contrary John, this should be quite entertaining."

Neither Minerva, or Snape looked quiet so happy about the situation and at Dumbledore's statement Snape frowned and rolled his eyes rather dramatically. And for once Minerva found herself agreeing with the sentiment.

"While I am not as excited as the Headmaster I do appreciate the addition of rules." Minerva stated having gotten herself back under control.

"I'm going to have to purchase additional stores until this little bet is over. I'll have students stealing whatever supplies they can get their grubby little hands on." Snape lamented with some genuine irritation. He did take his chosen profession very seriously.

Both Dean and Sam smiled sheepishly at the other professors as they retook their seats. Sam's idea had seemed perfect in theory but he hadn't bothered to think about what it would mean for the rest of the faculty.

"Sorry," Sam directed towards Severus, "If it's any consolation Dean and I will be the ones paying for it." Sam smiled winningly at the Potion Master.

"Only somewhat." Severus answered dryly with a slight upturn at the corner of his mouth.

The rest of the faculty chuckled and agreed that Sam and Dean would both end up paying for starting this little war. Around them student plotted.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Over at the Gryfindor table Ron and Harry were already making plans.

"We can use Hedwig." Harry offered since she was a little more reliable then Pig.

"Oh yeah we can go to the owlry right now." Ron agreed. "Fred and George are going to owe the Winchesters a gift for this. A prank war is going to make their sales soar."

Hermione laughed at Ron's statement before adding, "Make sure they give you something they don't sell yet. You're family ask for the experimental."

At Harry and Ron's somewhat shocked look she replied haughtily, "It's for class."

Ron leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before saying to Harry, "We are totally going to win this thing with Hermione's help. They won't know what hit them."

Hermione blushed at Ron's praise while warning, "Don't get too excited yet we've got to figure out how to keep Sam from seeing everything we're planning."

"Piece of cake." Harry offered, "After all he's been teaching us HOW to block a mental invasion all we have to do is put his teaching to work."

"It's not like he'd ever do anything deeper then a quick scan anyway." Ron agreed know Sam would never abuse his gifts in that way.

"Well count me in." Ginny piped up squeezing Harry's hand in excitement. "And tell Fred that if he doesn't help us win I'll tell mom about Scratcher." The last was said with smug satisfaction.

"What the bloody hell is Scratcher?" Ron asked eagerly, "And why am I just now hearing about it?"

"Because brother dear, I can keep a secret." Ginny answered with confidence.

Ron looked at Harry in disbelief. "Hey mate, I'm counting on you to find out okay?"

"Ron Weasley," Hermione scolded through laughter, "How could you put your best friend in such a position."

"Easily." Ron answered giving Hermione another peck on the cheek in response.

"So do you guys want to go to Hogsmeade with Ginny and I next weekend?" Harry asked quickly not bothering to respond to Ron's comment.

"Sure I we can see if Zonko's has any thing new that could help." Ron agreed winking at Ginny to let her know he'd just been kidding.

"Hmph, well I guess that would be okay." Ginny joked back punching Ron lightly in the shoulder. "Now you two better get to the owlry before class otherwise you'll be late.

"Right." Harry jumped up quickly kissing Ginny on the cheek before motioning to Ron that he was heading out.

"See you in class." Ron said to Hermione before running after Harry.

"So you and Ginny seem to be getting along." Ron opened conversationally as the two boys hurried down the hall.

"Uhm yeah." Harry admitted looking at his best friend nervously.

"Relax, Harry you're the best guy I could want dating my sister." Ron reassured, "I mean it's not like your not family already this will just make it official." Ron stated.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his friend with disbelief. "What?" He stuttered at last, "Ron I like her but I'm not ready to get married." Harry continued to look shocked.

Ron began to laugh hysterically. "Relax Harry I know that. But knowing my brothers and mum you better get used to such talk. They'll have the two of you married by the time Ginny graduates from Hogwarts."

Harry punched Ron sheepishly, "Well I guess that will all depend won't it." Harry stated pragmatically. After all if he didn't survive it wouldn't matter

"Hey you'll be fine, and someday I'll be standing up watching you legally become my brother." Ron stated looking fierce in his protectiveness.

"Yeah." Harry said softly. "Come on we don't want to be late." Harry picked up the pace.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

Voldemort's Lair

Unknown Location

Voldemort crumpled the letter in his hands as he closed his eyes and let a smile overtake his deformed face. "We have it." He whispered with glee his red eyes shining like rubies.

"Your spy has come through but is the information worth anything anymore?" Aaquerafet asked contemplatively.

Voldemort refused to let his irritation show as he asked, "Why would you think it was not?"

"Just thinking." Aaquerafet mused thoughtfully. "John Winchester is not a man to share information, especially vital information unless it's to serve a higher purpose."

"My spy informs me that they have not obtained the key." Voldemort assured.

"That he is aware of." Aaquerafet argued. "It would be just like John to give us a bone to chase after while he sneaks right past us to obtain the power of the well for himself."

"Granted, but they have no idea where the well is located." Voldemort smiled evilly.

"So you say, but what makes you so sure?" Aaquerafet asked enjoying playing devil's advocate to Voldemort.

This time Voldemort did let his irritation show, "Then what is it you suggest exactly?"

"Dismiss the current information and continue with the plan we had devised." Aaquerafet mused conversationally. "We know the location of the Well, let's continue to observe and let them bring the key to us."

Voldemort mused on this plan with contemplation, hating to comply but finding that he could not argue with the Demons plan, "As you say we have all the time in the world." Voldemort at last agreed nodding his head in compliance. "It is also time to once again test the loyalty of my supposed devoted servant." Voldemort hissed in thought as he brought a piece of parchment and quill to his hands and uttered a quick note to the Potions Master that read, "Information received, instructions will follow."

"Now we shall see what happens." Voldemort hissed as he motioned for the owl to return the note.

"Yes now we shall see." Aaquerafet agreed as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

To say the rest of the week was hectic would be like saying Voldemort was misunderstood. The prank war had gotten under way quickly and Fred & George were ecstatic. Of course they were also upset that they couldn't participate but figured they have to settle for helping.

Initially students had thought the dare would be a piece of cake but since they couldn't prank the brothers in class they had to wait and catch them afterwards, and that's where they ran into problems.

The boys were like ghosts never visible for more then a few minutes and always moving. If the Weasley twins thought they knew the castle, they could take a page out of Sam & Dean's book because the men disappeared.

They could be glimpsed gliding around the castle but before you could point your wand they would be gone. Some students had tried staking out their rooms but Filch had put an end to that quickly.

But the truly interesting development was the improvement of the students in their other classes. Seemingly determined to leave no stone unturned students were studying extra potions, as well as transfigurations to help in the battle. Both Professor Snape and McGonagall were forced to admit they'd never had students pay such close attention in class while at the same time eager to learn anything new.

But none of that could hold a candle to Hermione. She had approached the idea like she did with any school project or even S.P.E.W. and that made her a force to be reckoned with. The young woman was currently at one of the largest desks in the library with a mountain of books all around her. Some were for her regular curicculim, some were for S.P.E.W, and the rest were for the prank war just now getting underway.

The rest of the students stayed away as Hermione gave off the presence of someone who was quite mad. She kept moving from book to book, all the while muttering to herself switching from topic to topic every few seconds. "No, no how horrible," she muttered as her eyes quickly scanned the pages of the House Elf history. "Serving their whole lives in the kitchens of Hogwarts." Hermione was still appalled and determined to do something to free the Elf's from their enslavement.

"Hmm, the Babbling Beverage potion can be added to food without losing its potency." She quickly moved back to looking for suitable potions to use to prank the Winchester.

Suddenly Hermione stop and stood straight up as if a great electrical current had been shot through her body. "That's it." She shouted only to be hushed severly by Madam Pince for such an outburst.

"Sorry, so sorry," Hermione muttered quietly as she shoved all her things in her back pack and ran out of the library in search of Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Bursting into the Gryffindor Common Room Hermione was grateful to see Harry and Ginny working together to beat Ron at a chess match, and failing miserably.

"Oy, Hermione come where have you been?" Ron asked smiling happy in victory and that Hermione would get to witness it as well.

"I've been at the library, now come on we must get to the Room of Requirements." Hermione hissed her eyes blazing with light as she tugged Ron upright.

"Good Lord woman, what's with you?" Ron asked as he was jerked to his feet.

"I've figured out how we're going to pass Defense." Hermione said evenly while a huge devious smile lit her face, "Now do you want to hear about it or would you like to stay here?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron just looked at each other before hooking onto Hermione's arms as the foursome raced towards the Room of Requirements.

"So are you going to tell us what's going on in that devious head of yours or not?" Harry asked the second they got into the room and got the door shut.

"Well you know the biggest difficutly we've been having is finding the Winchesters long enough to prank them?" Hermione asked her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Yes." Ginny answered with a hurry up gesture.

"Well yesterday evening I was in the library working on S.P.E.W. and I was reading about the horrible working conditions they are forced to endure. Slave labor, cooking meals, cleaning. Anyway." Hermione continued seeing that Ginny, Harry, and Ron were getting rather impatient. "It was the cooking part that gave me the idea. The fact that House Elves prepare all the food for everyone at Hogwarts, which is a disgrace by the way." Hermione looked put out by the idea.

"So since the Winchesters must eat, Dobby could get to their food and lace it with whatever potion we device." Harry jumped in having gotten the gist of where Hermione was going.

"Exactly." Hermione grinned triumphantly.

"My girlfirend's a bloody genius." Ron exclaimed proudly.

"It's brilliant." Ginny agreed.

"We are so going to pass defense." Harry added his own grin covering his face.

"So the only decision now is which potion to use." Hermione finished rather smugly.

And with that the four put their heads together to have an idea for Dobby when he arrived.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Saturday morning rolled around to a beautiful sun shiny day with nary a cloud in sight.

As Ron, Hermione, Harry & Ginny made their way down the road to Hogsmeade they were in high spirits.

"I was so sure it was going to work.' Hermione complained with good humor about her idea to use Dobby to catch the Winchesters while they ate.

"So did I." Ron agreed, "It was a brilliant plan 'Mione, just a shame the boys had already created allies in the kitchen that never let Dobby near the Winchesters food.

"What I want to know is how they knew about Dobby in the first place?" Ginny asked looking impressed.

"With those two I wouldn't even hazard a guess. But from what I've realized in class they do their research." Harry said his arm firmly around Ginny's shoulder.

"They do tend to give credence to what Hermione's been telling us for years." Ron agreed as he tugged Hermione's curly hair affectionately.

"Well we'll just have to come up with something else." Hermione stammered blushing at Ron's compliment. "What do you all want to do today?" She asked eager to change the subject.

"I'd like to wonder around a bit." Harry said, "I've always been so restricted on Hogsmead visits I've never had much of a chance to explore." He explained sheepishly.

"I'm rather shocked they let you come this time." Hermione mentioned with concern.

"Yeah well so am I but no one said anything…" Harry trailed off.

"You mean you didn't ask if it was okay?" Hermione looked really shocked now.

"Hey no one told me I couldn't it's fine, Hermione." Harry placated.

"You don't know that Harry." Hermione continued to scold looking around nervously. "What if they tried to catch you but couldn't because you were running around trying to prank Sam and Dean."

"Hermione!" Ron said forcefully getting the girls attention, "Do you honestly think that if the Winchesters thought it would be too dangerous for Harry to go to Hogsmead they wouldn't be able to find him?"

Hermione took a deep calming breath and answered, "I guess not. But I still think we should double check."

"Always a good plan." Came from behind the kids causing them to jump in surprise as they turned around to find Sam and Dean standing behind them.

"That's it it's definately going to be a bell." Ron muttered quietly clutching his chest.

"Sorry." Dean grinned unapologetically.

"Sure you are." Harry answered his own grin matching Deans.

"It's okay, Hermione." Sam stalled the girl with a raised hand. "Both Dean and I were going into Hogwarts so we agreed to keep an eye on the trouble magnet here so he could go too."

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly.

"Yeah pot meet kettle." Dean snarked to Sam as he tapped him lightly on the back of the head.

"Whatever situation resolved now let's go before we loss the whole day throwing insults at each other in the middle of the road." Ron gestured with a grin.

"So what should we do first." Ginny asked taking Harry's hand and started walking towards Hogsmead.

"Well let's just wander around and see what there is to do." Harry answered excited to be here with Ginny.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean answered sauntering behind the couples. "Hope you guys don't mind Sammy and I tagging along?"

"And if we did, you wouldn't?" Ginny asked rather skeptically.

"No, but you wouldn't know that." Sam answered back with a wink.

"Right." Ron answered pulling Hermione along. "I definatley want to hit Zonko's at some time today.

"You're buying from your brothers competitors?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Just looking." Ron asnswered rather haughtily. "They like to be aware of what the competition's doing."

"Yeah right." Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh let's just go before we end up arguing about it all afternoon." Ginny yelled back from where she and Harry were a good ten feet ahead.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in good fun. The students had fun showing Sam and Dean all the hot spots of Hogsmeade and Ron and Harry both got some pointers on flirting when they went for a pint at the Three Broomsticks and saw Dean and Rosemertta.

It wasn't until the afternoon was drawing to a close that Harry spotted the church in the first place.

"Hey what's that?" He asked pointing to the small stone building nestled at the far end of the road.

"Well Harry that's a church." Dean answered in a faux informational tone.

"I know that." Harry rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, "I've just never seen it before." Harry's eyes returned to look at the building as if drawn by some invisible force.

"It looks really old." Hermione spoke up studying the building intently.

"Do you know anything about it, Ron?" Ginny asked wracking her brain for any information about the building that had Harry so entranced.

"Not really." Ron answered, "In fact I think this is the first time I've ever been this far down the road." Ron looked around curiously wondering what about the building held Harry's interest

The church was a small stone affair that was covered with moss and ivy. Most of the brick showed various signs of decay. It was an attractive building nestled in the Scottish countryside. There was something about it that drew the eye and made you stare. It wasn't something you could pinpoint just a general awareness of the building that made it difficult not to stare at least for one Harry Potter.

"Let's go in." Harry said as he started moving towards the church almost as if he was under the Imperius curse.

"Harry wait up." Ginny shouted grabbing his arm to keep him from going in the church alone.

"Harry, man are you okay?" Dean asked starting to look concerned at the dazed look in Harry's eyes.

"I'm fine, come on let's go." Harry continued to pull against Ginny moving towards the Church.

"Harry snap out of it." Sam ordered jumping in front of Harry to stop him from going further.

When Harry continued to try and move around Sam and Ron grabbed Harry's other arm and began to restrain his best mate, "Come on mate you're acting weird we need to get back to the castle."

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked looking frightened and worried at the same time.

"I don't know." Ginny answered looking just as scared.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Harry stated forcefully still trying to break free. "I just want to go in the church no big deal, now let me go!" The last was shouted as Harry forcefully tried to break free from his friends grip.

"Not going to happen kid, not till we figure out why you're acting this way." Dean said as he grabbed Harry from behind and began to lift him off the ground.

"It's not up to you." Harry shouted forcefully kicking back and trying to get Dean to loosen his grip.

Dean didn't let go, but it did cause his arm to slid down enough for Harry to get his arm free and go for his wand.

Sam saw the movement out of the corner of his eye but before he realized what Harry was reaching for it was too late. Harry uttered Immobulus and the paralyzing sensation gripped Sam's entire body leaving him only enough time to shout a cry of help mentally to John back at the castle.

Seeing his brother freeze and Dean began to reach for Harry's wand except his arm froze mid-movement and Dean felt as if an icy stillness began to take over is whole body. It was an experience he could live without.

"Harry mate don't do this." Ron shouted as he began to reach for his own wand only to be frozen as well.

Hermione didn't bother to yell a warning as she'd seen it wouldn't do any good. She just pulled her wand and uttered a powerful and potent Immobulus at Harry with all her might.

Harry in a move that would have made John Winchester proud dove out of the way and cast the Immobulus charm back on Hermione freezing her in place.

It left only Ginny who was staring at Harry as if already frozen with wide fearful eyes. "Please Harry," Ginny pleaded. "Please don't do this."

Harry didn't bother to respond and just raised his wand and uttered Immobulus at Ginny with no expression on his face.

Then with silent movements Harry calmly reholstered his wand and walked quickly into the church leaving five people frozen and vulnerable in his wake.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

John Winchester was resting on the sofa in the living room of their Hogwarts quarters reading a book when the shout for help came. It was so loud and forceful John felt like his head was going to explode from the pressure.

Jumping off the couch John grabbed the always packed weapons bag by the door to their commen room and began running for the entrance to the castle.

Dumbledore was waiting for him at the castle entrance with a broom that he handed to John before saying, "We must move quickly they are vulnerable and Tom has spies everywhere."

John simply nodded and threw his bag over his shoulder mounted the broom and took off.

As they flew towards Hogsmeade as fast as they could John tamped down on the fear coursing through his veins. Fear might heighten the senses and make you sharper but if you didn't control it, it would also make you stupid and reckless. John had spent years learning to master his fear and today would be no different.

It was Dumbledore that spotted them first, "John," he indicated with his hand the five frozen individuals on the edge of town.

"Let's go." John positioned his broom into a deep dive and flew rapidly towards his sons and students. John felt a surge of elation that the appeared relatively unharmed. The elation didn't last as John heard the tell-tell pop of someone apperating and saw two Deatheaters appear not 10 yards away from the unprotected group.

As they landed and John reached into his bag grabbed the shotgun and let off two blasts from the hip straight at the Deatheaters. The rock salt was halted mid-air of course with a flick of ones wand but it gave John enough time to get in front of the children.

The Deatheaters didn't get a second chance though as Albus had his own wand ready and quickly incapacitated the two before they could even register their surprise.

"Still got it huh, old man?" John snarked as he ran his hands over the boys still form.

"Apparently." Albus answered as he too inspected the children. "Oh thank the Lord," Dumbledore whispered, "They're only frozen." Dumlbeodre waved his wand and did the counter curse on the frozen young people. "We must get out of the open." Dumbledore ordered as everyone came back to life. Tom could arrive any minute and we have no cover." Dumbledore began to usher everyone out fo the street.

"What happened?" John barked as his sons became mobile.

"Where's Harry?" Dean shouted spinning around.

"He went in." A tearful Ginny sobbed in Hermione's arms.

"He went where?" Dumbledore asked with grave concern.

"Into the church." Sam answered rummaging through the weapons bag and handing a shot gun to Dean.

"Who cares about a damn church it was probably the best place for Harry to hide. I want to know how Deatheaters got the drop on you, and for that matter whey did they just freeze you instead of kill you." John barked.

"Deatheaters, where?" Dean spun around feeling way out of control and not liking the sensation one bit.

"Deatheaters didn't get the drop on us dad, Harry did." Sam explained looking very worried.

"Okay for those of us who weren't here would somebody like to explain why Harry felt the need to freeze all of you before walking into a church." John roared looking highly frustrated and confused. 

"We don't know he just wanted to go in." Dean explained.

"So he froze all of you so he could go into a church?" John tried to clarify looking very confused.

"It was weird, dad." Sam once more tried to explain, "It was like he was being controlled by something. We've got to go find him." Sam finished arming himself and prepared to enter the church.

"You say he was being controlled?" Dumbledore jumped in the conversation.

"It made no sense." Hermione fretted, "Harry can throw off the Imperius curse, we've seen him."

"You kids get back to the castle we'll handle this." John assured as he motioned for the boys to head into the church.

"No way." Ron stated emphatically, "If you're going after Harry we're going with you."

"Ron…" Dean tried to order.

"No we've stood by Harry through a lot worse then this and we'll continue to stand by him in the future. Whatever's controlling him is not going to get the best of him and he's going to need us there to remind him that it wasn't his fault." Ron stood his ground. He wasn't going to leave his best mate period.

"Son," John started emphasizing with Ron.

"Dad, let them come it's their right." Dean interrupted motioning for everyone to get a move on.

"Stay in the back and keep your heads down." John ordered sternly, "Albus do you have any idea what's going on?" John asked feeling like he'd hit his confusion tolerance for the year.

"Merely an idea." Dumbledore answered, "And the situation is about to get so much worse." Dumbledore said as he began to move the group faster towards the church.

"Oh why's that?" Dean asked snarkily.

"Because Tom's here." Dumbledore answered calmly. "We'd best get inside."

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, there are so many people I need to thank and apologize to I can't name you all by name. Thanks for your continued support of this story and I havn't fallen off the face of the planet. Not yet anyway. Once more I'm trying to keep the doors open of my buisness during the slowest time of the year and it's making me a little crazy. When your worried about bouncing checks it's a little hard to focus on writing. Thanks for all the paitence and I will get this story finished before Christmas. I promise. I would also like to say that I had to read teh 7th Harry Potter and that took a little while to assimilate. Gosh it was good. Thanks again for all your support and I hope you continue to be paitent with me. B 

Chapter 13

"Not good, really not good." Sam muttered his eyes scanning the surrounding areas looking for any sign of the evil wizard.

"Get inside now." John ordered, "Dean the door."

"On it." Dean assured pulling the door open and ushering the kids in."

"What are they waiting for?" Sam asked as no attack came forth.

"I don't know." Dumbledore answered as he followed Sam into the church and sealing the door.

"What are we going to do now? And we still don't know what's going on with Harry?" Ron asked his wand out and ready but still very afraid.

"Are you sure it was Tom?" John asked looking at Dumbledore for confirmation.

"Yes, I'm positive." Dumbledore answered simply.

"Well one problem at a time. We need to find Harry now." Dean inserted his two cents as he looked around the church atrium.

"It's the only plan we've got." John agreed as he motioned for Dean to open the door to the sanctuary.

"Here goes nothing." Dean muttered under his breath as he ripped open the heavy doors and then stopped in his tracks.

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing. The young man had been spending some time alone with his thoughts when he heard the pop of someone apperating close by. Being a true Slytherin at heart Draco eased himself into the surrounding shadows to watch what was happening.

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched the Deatheater appear to his right.

Draco felt a surge of hatred overwhelm his body as he recognized the Deatheater as none other then Goyle Sr., his former first mate Vincent Goyle's father. Never one to be ruled totally by his emotions Draco took a calming breath and began to look at the situation tactically. A second later he was grateful for his innate sense of caution as another popping sound occurred and another Deatheater Draco recognized as Antonin Dolohov appeared beside the elder Goyle. Draco watched as the two men met and then listened closely to their conversation.

"You are sure it was a true sighting?" Dolohove asked Goyle Sr.

"That was the information our master received." The elder Goyle replied looking placid and weak.

"Then today our master will be assured of victory and the wizarding world will finally be purified." Dolohove's eyes shone with homicidal glee.

"We must take our positions." Goyle Sr. asserted simply wanting to obey his master rather then suffer his wrath.

Draco had been needing an outlet for his rage and it was looking like he was finally going to get one. Following cautiously in their wake Draco kept his eyes peeled for any additional enemy targets as well as trying to figure out what sighting the Deatheaters were referring too. Draco froze in fear as he heard more popping and more Deatheaters appeared in front of a church Draco found himself cataloging their names with his father's teachings automatically.

"_That's Fenrir Greyback, Draco. A capable and fierce ally I have spent years cultivating a friendship with the beast." Lucius_ Malfoy's smooth and oily voice played in his sons memory._ "A werewolf of unparalleled ferocity, so never fully trust the hideous creature or turn your back on him. But he is useful to our Dark Lord so don't attack without extreme provocation. And should you need to attack he will be unprepared and that will aid you in your victory." _

Draco's eyes scanned for further familiar Deatheaters._ "Ah, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. dismiss them from your thoughts they were among those who actually believed the Dark Lord was gone for good. He will use their supposed renewed loyalty and then deal with them accordingly. Never forget my son the Dark Lord will never be defeated and to believe such nonsense propagated by the ministry will only result in you getting to experience the wrong end of our masters temper." _Though Draco didn't dismiss the Carrow siblings out of hand he did move on to more dangerous foes.

Draco felt his breath catch and a swell of apprehension clouded his mind as he caught sight of the infamous Deatheater Travers among those surrounding the church. His father's voice once more ringing in his ears._ "Ahh, yes Travers, not the brightest of fellows to be sure, but fiercely loyal and a true master at the art of torture and mayhem. Give him a wide berth, my son as few others will inspire the Dark Lords favor as one who seems to enjoy death and destruction even more then the Dark Lord himself." _Draco found himself thinking of the muggle book Dean had given to him over the holiday break. "The Godfather" written by Mario Puzo Draco felt like he was staring into the face of Voldemort's own Luca Brasi. It was not a pleasant thought.

Of course the fact that Draco was comparing one of Voldemort's followers to a character in a popular muggle book was ironical enough to cause the young man to mentally chuckle.

Draco came back into the moment rather forcefully however with the arrival of the creature known as Voldemort and standing by his side was a rather plain looking individual that radiated power that Draco could only assume was the Demon known as Aaquerafet.

Draco could hear his heart pounding and feel his blood rushing through his veins has he was overcome with terror and hatred. To long inundated with stories of the Dark Lord's viciousness Draco could hear his father's voice now shouting with urgency, "_Don't be a fool, my son. Crawl to our Lord on your knees and beg for mercy. You can't think to defeat him. He is all powerful. Born the last descendant of the line of Salazar Slytherin he has accessed power beyond your feeble minds comprehension. Do you think even the so called Albus Dumbledore can make such a claim. Bow, Bow, before the Dark Lord and take your rightful place at is side." _Draco shook his head forcefully as if to somehow physically remove his father's voice from his head. Had it not been for John Winchester's unorthodox methods of teaching Draco might not have been able to shake off his fathers other-worldly influence.

But after 6 months of being forced to face your worst fears everyday in class one learns to move forward. Taking a deep breath Draco closed his eyes and brought his fear under control. Sneaking as close as he dared Draco tried to make out what Voldemort was saying.

"You are sure they are all inside?" Lord Voldemort hissed to the Deatheater bowing before him.

"Yes, master." The Deatheater Draco recognized as none other then Rabastan Lestrange answered.

"Then the time has come to finally crush all my opposition in one fell swoop." Voldemort uttered with an expression that was both devious and filled with excitement.

"My Lord," Rabastan cried looking truly fearful about the news he was about to impart. "There is a complication, Dumbledore and the elder Winchester arrived and got the children and the younger Winchester boys into the church before your servants fully arrived." Rabastan kept his head down and waited for the excruciating pain of his masters rage to befall him. Rabastan was shocked when his snake like master didn't begin to howl in rage but rather threw his deformed head back and let his evil cackle that could hardly be classified as laughter ring out down the street terrifying all who heard its sound.

"Then all is going according to plan." Voldemort's eyes became paper then slits in his face as his mouth curved into a smile. "Get ready to attack, this time Dumbledore will be no match for our Dark Forces, isn't that right my master?" Voldemort addressed the plain looking human body standing beside him observing the situation with amusement.

"Yes, as I've told you before, Tom simply be patient and your enemy will walk right into your waiting arms. Before the sun sets the power of the Well and the Winchesters will be ours and our victory will be complete." Aaquerafet spoke as if describing the weather and it was rather disconcerting to the Deatheaters who heard his speech.

Draco felt his fear reservice as he realized the church was now surrounded by Deatheaters lead by the Dark Lord himself as well as a demon straight from hell. The situation was dire indeed.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

As Dean pushed open the doors to the sanctuary he held his breath as he mentally prepared to face a possessed Harry Potter. It took him a second to realize that Harry wasn't armed and waiting for them to open the door. In fact it took Dean a few minutes to even find the boy and when he did he was certainly not posing any threat.

Harry stood off to the far right corner of the sanctuary next to what appeared to be a fountain that was coming out of the church wall. The water bubbled and gurgled out of the wall into a stone basin on which the familiar letters of Latin were carved.

"Easy, Dean." John cautioned quietly as Dean looked ready to tear Harry a new asshole. "We have no idea what's going on. Approach with caution."

Recognizing the wisdom in John's words Dean made his way towards Harry with stealth. As he approached Dean felt his anger give way to worry as Harry made no sign of being aware of Dean's presence. Using his most soothing big brother voice Dean asked, "Harry, Harry can you hear me?"

"It's beautiful isn't it, sir?" Harry's voice was like that of a child seeing their first shooting star. Filled with awe and wonder.

"It's very nice, Harry. You mind telling us what's going on?" Dean questioned looking highly worried.

Harry didn't answer just continued to stare at the fountain as if transfixed.

"Harry, mate what's going on?" Ron stepped forward as he desperately tried to reach his best friend.

"Hang on, Ron." John instructed as he began to study the fountain's engravings more closely. "Well I'll be damned." John muttered as he made out the Latin for Well on the bottom right corner of the fountain.

Albus peered closely over John's shoulder as muttered just as quietly, "Well that explains quite a bit doesn't it?"

"Well it sure as hell explains why we're about to get into a knock down drag out fight." John agreed.

"You want to share with the rest of the class, or should we just guess?" Dean asked as he kept a wary eye on the still Harry.

"Son of a bitch." Sam exclaimed as he too read the writing on the fountain.

"Look damn it I'm about to go postal people, so would someone please tell me what in the hell is going on before the group of dark wizards and one demon attack?" Dean asked looking very homicidal.

"Please." Hermione implored looking equally frustrated.

Sam stood up and grabbed Dean pulling him to the fountain and pointing at the inscription. "Read that." He instructed saying nothing else to influence Dean's interpretation.

"Oh you've got to be frigging kidding me." Dean muttered looking even more annoyed. "Why the hell is it affecting Potter like this though, I mean aren't you, you know." Dean made a hand gesture indicating a lock and a key as he finally translated the Latin to read, "Hear from the waters of the earth will the Holy Well of our Lord reside till the world is baptized in the name of his son."

"Yeah well I don't know." Sam answered looking annoyed at not having the answer to that question either. "But we've got to figure it out soon or we're sitting ducks.

"Not that I know what the Hell's going on or anything." Ron started looking almost as homicidal as Dean, "But is anyone doing anything about the Evil Wizards outside looking to kill us all and achieve world domination?"

"Do not worry, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore answered with a smile. "It will take Tom and his followers a while to get past my defenses." Dumbledore smiled enigmatically.

"Shouldn't we be trying to get in contact with Hogwarts?" Ginny asked looking both determined and nervous as she stared at Harry.

"Can a message get out?" John asked Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore replied, "And I'm ashamed to say I left in such a hurry when I got young Samuel's plea that I didn't contact anyone else within the castle.

"Me neither." John shook his head with frustration. "Not our best moment." John muttered.

"We will make due I'm sure." Dumbledore assured the now horrified looking students. "Surely you aren't losing faith in me now." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Never sir." Ron answered his eyes hardening in determination. "Just wouldn't hate some back up that's all."

"Oh screw this I don't think so." Dean muttered as he began to pace up and down the main aisle of the sanctuary. "Zeus." Dean exclaimed suddenly stopping and a huge grin lighting his face.

"Uhm Dean what are you talking about?" Sam asked looking concerned. "Zeus is up at the castle. I mean I agree that he's a great bird..." Sam began to placate his obviously insane brother only to be interrupted.

"Oh shut up, geek boy." Dean rolled his eyes. "I know Zeus isn't here but he gave me an idea." Dean turned to Dumbledore, "Can't you contact Fawkes some way. I mean aren't the two of you connected or something?" Dean's questioned rushed out of his mouth. "Harry told me some story about Fawkes hearing his call for help his second year and Harry's not even connected to the bird the way you are." Dean reasoned looking thrilled at the prospect of backup.

Dumbledore observed Dean appraisingly before saying, "You know it's rather shocking how capable one is of underestimating you, young man."

Dean gave Dumbledore one of his trademark smirks and replied, "Don't feel too bad about that, old man it's a fact I encourage."

"Well as they say the best offense is a good defense." Dumbledore answered drolly deciding to ignore the old man remark as it was quite obviously true.

HP

SN

HP

SN

"Aughhhhh!!!!" Voldemort screamed with fury and frustration as his curse refused to demolish the shield protecting the church from their entry. "Why isn't it working?" He roared at the cowering Rabastan. "Aveda Kadeva." the younger Lestrange fell dead at his feet.

"You know, Tom. If you keep killing off your servants we won't have any cannon fodder for when we get inside." Aaquerafet said conversationally amused at Voldemorts frustration.

Voldemort rolled his eyes reminiscently of a thirteen year old boy having a sulk and ground out between clenched teeth "Why isn't it working?"

"Tom, Tom, Tom," Aaquerafet lectured in a mocking tone. "How many times must I instruct you on the benefits of patience?"

Voldemort looked like smoke should be coming out of his ears as he could barely speak through his fury. "I am being patient, but it's not working!" The last was roared with a wild eyed rage that had his servants praying to go unnoticed.

"Then be more patient." Aaquerafet answered easily smiling a rather disarming smile.

Voldemort looked at the being beside him and found himself uttering before he could think, "I really rather hate you."

Aaquerafet just laughed a delighted chuckle and answered, "It does appear to be the normal response I provoke. I do so love being me."

Voldemort felt some of his anger diminish in the face of Aaquerafet's good humor. It was hard to throw a temper tantrum when faced with a being of pure evil, who got never-ending amusement from the situation. In a calmer voice Voldemort asked, "You are sure this is going to work?"

"Be patient, Tom." Let your servants continue to attack the shield and conserve your energy for the battle that is to come. We are still right on schedule."

"But what if they access the power of the well?" Voldemort hissed his rage resurfacing.

"We would feel such a shift in power." Aaquerafet once again answered calmly. "As of right now I'm not even sure they know what the key is, much less how to use it to access the power of the well." The last he muttered thoughtfully as he continued to observe the church.

"As you command." Voldemort answered looking at the church doubtfully. "As you command."

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Draco wasn't one who normally panicked but he did have to admit if he'd had the inclination now would most definitely be the time. From what he'd been able to very, very, very carefully overhear Potter and company along with the Winchesters and Dumbledore where trapped in the church surrounded by Deatheaters. Draco was severely limited on his options as his position was now blocked on both sides by oblivious Deatheaters and Lord Voldemort and Aaquerafet in the front.

Draco felt a surge of frustration at his lack of foresight in sending a plea for help to the castle before he got himself trapped, but the situation was now moot he needed to get to the castle now. Assessing the situation Draco began to calculate which of the Deatheaters blocking his route would be the easiest for him to take unawares.

Draco let out a sigh of relief to see the Deatheater to his right was Alecto Carrow. Draco raised his wand and sent a prayer heavenward that his skills at silent incantation would be strong enough to pull this off. At his father's insistence Draco had been practicing the skill sense his first year at Hogwarts. It was not an easy task to accomplish as most 11 year olds just didn't have the mental focus to put any power behind silent spells. Focusing intently of the Carrow Draco silently incanted, "Immobulus." Then waited to see what would happen.

Carrow froze wand in hand, and indeed if one wasn't looking closely one would think the man was still firing curses. Easing past the Deatheater cautious to remain unseen Draco eased through to a break in the path that would take him back to the castle, and ran towards Hogwarts as fast and as silently as he could go.

HP

SN

HP

SN

Professor Severus Snape was in his rooms in the dungeon working on a very complicated potion to help counteract the effects of Lycanthropy. While he still felt what seemed to be a never ending stream of animosity towards Remus Lupin and the rest of the Marauders, his condition did fascinate Snape and he found himself curious as to how he could cure the incurable disease.

He had just finished adding the hair of a werewolf to what was now a bubbling and highly explosive cauldron when the door to the dungeon was flung open and a fearful and harried Draco Malfoy made his entrance.

b

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape sneered in a disgusted tone of voice ready to lash into the young man for disturbing him at such a crucial time.

"Voldemort's in Hogsmead, the Headmaster and the Winchesters with Potter are barricaded in a church where they're surrounded by Deatheaters oh and the Demon." Malfoy spoke so swiftly as he tried to catch his breath. Thank goodness for all those laps the Winchesters forced on the students or Draco would have passed out before reaching the castle at the pace he'd run.

Snape raised one eyebrow and began to usher Draco back out of the dungeon. "Then it appears we have little time to waste." Snape uttered conversationally as he led Draco towards McGonagall's quarters.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Professor McGonagall was enjoying a quiet afternoon of tea and a new book on Modified Transfigurations when Professor Severus Snape swept into her rooms with young Mr. Malfoy in tow.

"Really, Severus I would expect you of all people to appreciate the art of knocking." Minerva stated rather regally.

"I'm afraid we've passed the point for niceties." Severus replied ushering Draco into the room. "It appears that an attack is taking place in Hogsmead as we speak and the Headmaster, the Winchesters and Potter could use our assistance." As Severus spoke Minerva couldn't help but think the information was in direct contrast to Severus' tone which was perfectly even and calm.

Minerva rose with precision and said with equal calm, "I'll contact the order and meet you at the front entrance." Before dismissing Snape and Malfoy and crossing to the fireplace to begin emergency procedures.

"Of course." Severus replied as he began to once more usher Draco from the room. "I will contact the rest of the staff." He didn't expect an answer as he heard Minerva speak clearly into the fire, "Burrow. Arther Weasley."

"Well it has begun." Severus muttered as he headed down the hall to appraise Professor Sprout of the events.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Hagrid was tending to his garden when the silver rabbit of Professor Sprouts came bounding up to him causing Fang to let loose with a barrage of barking. Dropping his hoe Hagrid yelled at Fang, "Down boy, it looks to be an emergency. Come on quit your barking and lets see what's going on."

Hagrid grabbed Fang's leash and began to drag the barking dog towards the castle.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Molly Weasley was humming as she puttered around the kitchen preparing for dinner. The times might be dark but Molly couldn't help but be happy to have so many of her children once again at home. Both Bill and Charlie were staying at the Burrow while they worked on Order business. It did cause Molly some nightmares to think of her oldest children being put in harms way, but it was ironically Ron and Ginny that had diffused the situation.

As she'd been forced to accept both Ron and Ginny were going to stand by Harry to the very end and since Harry couldn't seem to help but come into harm's way it meant her two youngest were perpetually trying to take ten years off her life. After the events of last year at the Ministry it had taken Arther a full two days to calm Molly down long enough for her to let go of the idea of locking Ron and Ginny in their rooms for the rest of the summer.

Ron had steadfastly refused to even think of backing down and had gone toe to toe with Molly in a raging row to make her understand he would be at Harry's side until Voldemort was defeated. Molly couldn't pinpoint now whether it was Ron's refusal to flinch in the face of Molly's wrath or his use of Voldemort's name that stopped her cold but her anger had fled as quickly as it had come. Tears had streamed down her face as she stared at her youngest son in shock.

"_Oye, Mum." Ron had looked distraught at his mothers tears. "Don't cry mum. I'm sorry, but it was you that taught me to be loyal to the end and it's what I've got to do. You understand don't you?" Ron had hugged his mother tightly._

"_Oh, Ronald. Of course I understand but understanding in my head and understanding in my heart or two different things." Molly had wailed. "I'm so proud of you." She'd whispered in his hair before quickly beginning to bustle around the kitchen as if the moment had never occurred._

_Ron had observed his mother's movements with wry humor before leaving to go tell Ginny the threat of being locked up was over._

Molly smiled softly to herself as she remembered how proud of Ron she'd been in that moment. Her youngest were growing up faster then she would have liked, but she couldn't complain about how they were turning out. That fact helped ease some of the panic and fear she felt considering the return of the Dark Lord. "Voldemort" she chided herself lightly under her breath feeling goosebumps spread over her flesh as she uttered the dreaded name. If her youngest son could say it, well then so could she.

Molly jumped slightly as she heard Minerva McGonagall's calling for Arther coming from the fireplace in the living room.

Drying her hands on her apron Molly bustled into the living room curious about the hint of panic Molly had detected in the Assistant Headmaster's voice. "Minerva?" Molly asked as she caught sight of Minerva's head.

"Molly, where's Arthur?" Minerva asked dreading the news she had to share and hoping for Arthur's calming presence.

"He's out running and errand with Bill and Charlie." Molly answered, "Minerva what in the world is going on?"

Taking a deep breath Minerva replied, "Molly I need you to take a seat and listen to me very calmly. We don't have a lot of time."

Molly didn't say a word just raised her wand and summoned a chair in front of the fireplace before calmly meeting Minerva's gaze and saying, "I'm ready."

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Harry felt like he was once again at the bottom of the lake at Hogwarts swimming the second challenge from fourth year looking up through the murky water to the students cheering on the shore. His limbs felt heavy and sluggish and the sounds were muffled by a roar of white noise cascading through his mind. He had heard Dean's question and had even heard his answer, but it felt like it was someone else speaking. It was like being suspended in zero gravity there was a sense of weightlessness and as if time itself had come to a standstill.

Harry had no idea what was going on or who, or what was controlling his body. Under normal circumstances that fact would have had the boy-who-lived breaking out in hives. But unlike the Imperious curse nothing about this felt dark or twisted. Besides Harry could break the Imperious curse as he knew only to well but this, this hold felt unbreakable. Harry had the fleeting thought that he was going to be buying a lot of presents when this was all over to make up for freezing his friends, and most importantly his girlfriend and leaving them vulnerable in the street. Even hearing that Tom himself was outside couldn't break the hold this ordinary looking fountain seemed to have over the young man.

Harry watched with awe as his hand rose till it came under the bubbling fountain catching some of the icy cold water in his cupped palm. As he lifted his palm to his mouth he was vaguely aware of Ginny's voice asking, "Harry what are you doing?" before the water passed his lips and a blinding flash of white light exploded in front of his eyes.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Ginny's shout interrupted a very heated debate about the best course of action that was currently being raged between John (big shocker), Dean, Sam (real big shocker), and Albus. At Ginny's question all four men turned towards the young redhead to see what Harry was doing. They were just in time to be blinded by a flash of pure white light before it disappeared as quickly as it came leaving the spot where Harry had stood frozen empty in it's wake.

"Yes, that's good, because that's exactly what we needed to happen." Dean lamented with no small amount of aggravation.

"Yes and you making wisecracks is even more what we need." Sam shot back as his long legs ate up the distance to the fountain with resolve.

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing." Dean muttered as he followed his freakishly tall brother.

"I'm going to kill both of you if you start. I swear to God." John pushed Sam out of the way and got down on his knees to better examine the floor for any scorch marks.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron finally found his voice as he too raced to where Harry had been previously standing. "And bloody hell where's Ginny?" This time Ron's voice was in full on panic mode.

"She was standing right next to Harry before the light." Hermione answered looking around the church fearfully. For the last fifteen minutes they could hear the barage of spells exploding off the shield Dumbledore had put in place but the constant noise was wearing on Hermione's nerves like water dripping on rock.

"Just one little break, that's it. I'd just like one fu..rigging break." Dean corrected himself at John warning growl.

"Enough." John ordered as he saw Sam gear up to argue with his brother. "We don't have time for this people. Who saw what happened right before Harry and Ginny disappeared? What was Harry doing?" John directed the question towards Ron and Hermione who were looking younger and scared then John had ever seen them.

"It looked like Harry drank some of the water from the fountain." Ron answered looking like he wanted to follow in Harry's footsteps to get to his sister and best mate.

"The light kinda reminded me of the one we experienced at the Constable House." Sam said softly to his dad. "It could have been a way to get Harry to get his instructions." Sam hazard a guess. "I mean he's a champion too. And as far as I know hasn't received any instructions in the past." Sam looked at Ron and Hermione for confirmation.

"No, not that he's told us." Hermione verified.

"Makes sense. And both you boys seemed to fall into a trance as well. I wonder why Harry's was so all consuming." John theorized and questioned.

"I do believe it might have something to do with the fact that they went to the house willingly and without opposition. From what I gathered outside you tried to prevent Harry from entering the church and it was then that he attacked." Dumbledore joined the conversation looking entirely too calm for Dean's frazzled taste.

"True, but I mean I thought it took the key to open the well?" Sam chimed in having to raise his voice to be heard as another volley of spells hit the protective barrier around the church. "Uhm by the way, how sure are you that, that things going to hold?" Sam asked Dumbledore.

"I assure you it is a very strong shield. It is weakening past what I will eventually be able to reinforce but it should last long enough for us us to figure out where Mr. Potter went as well as for Fawkes to arrive so that we might send for reinforcements." Dumbledore assured.

"Great, so how long were Sam and I gone in the Constable House?" Dean asked still looking very tense.

"Only five minutes." John stated already looking at his watch to time how long Harry had been gone.

"I swear this is like the three stooges battles evil." Dean ranted as he check his gun again. "I mean are they trying to make us lose."

"Dean..." John started to say as once again the group was blinded with a bright white light and when they could see again both Dean and Sam were missing from their numbers.

Ron looked around the room looking more and more panicked. "Okay, look damn it what in the bloody hell is going on. I mean is this our escape route, is Voldemort doing this? The Demon? I don't know how much more of this I can take, and OYE my mother's going to farging KILL ME!" Ron had turned to Hermione for support only to find his unflappable girlfriend standing still with tears rolling down her face looking absolutely confused and despondent. "And now you've bloody broken my GIRLFRIEND!" Ron roared towards the ceiling.

John who under normal circumstances would have berated Ron for starting to panic, was paused by his own sense of confusion and fear. A man who normally acted with innate decisiveness, it had been a long day and the blows seemed to keep coming one right after another. He like Ron wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Looking at Dumbledore, John simply raised an eyebrow in silent question.

Dumbledore appeared to be the only one in the room not completely confused, although the elder wizard did look rather bemused. At John's silent inquiry Albus decided it was time for him to reassert a modicum of control. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, please do calm down. Thought unexpected the situation is not as dire as you would make it out to be. I fully understand that you are confused about what is going on and John and I will try and answer as many of them as possible." Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at his young charges proud of how well they pulled themselves together.

Hermione wiped the tears from her face took a shaky breath and in a tremulous voice asked, "What exactly happened at the Constable House."

Dumbledore smiled proudly at the young witch before saying, "As always Ms. Granger you get right to the important question." With a look at John, Dumbledore continued, "Well let's see." And the Headmaster began to explain to the two students the burden that had been carried sense the first day of Christmas break.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

When Harry reopened his eyes after the explosion of white light he couldn't help but think how good it felt to once again have control over his own actions. Seeing Ginny's dazed form beside him, Harry raced towards his girlfriends side praying that he hadn't hurt her anymore. "Ginny, Ginny, are you okay?" Harry shouted feeling a ball of fear form in his gut.

"What happened?" The normally fearless Ginny asked with trepidation.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry Ginny. For this and for what happened in the street. It wasn't me I swear." Harry apologized profusely only to be stopped as Ginny looked at him with shock.

Throwing her arms around her once again aware boyfriend Ginny nearly cut of Harry's oxygen as she squeezed him tightly while sobbing into his shoulder, "Oye Harry you're awake. I was so scared, please don't ever do that again."

Harry closed his eyes and hugged Ginny back just as fiercely while saying in a soothing tone of voice, "I wish I could make that promise, Gin. But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I'll get us out of this I promise. I'm so sorry, Ginny."

"Well I wouldn't worry about the getting out of here part, that will happen the same way you came." The familiar teasing, arrogant, and slightly mocking voice of one Sirius Black said from the corner watching the scene before him with interest and good humor.

"Oh my god." Harry said pulling back and looking at his dead godfather in shock.

"I guess the Winchesters didn't fill you in on your upcoming right of passage huh?" Sirius asked looking even more amused. "Well can't say I blame them. Hello Harry it's good to see you again." Sirius said with true vulnerability and happiness.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Uhm, Harry is that really...?" Ginny whispered quietly into Harry's ear.

"I think so," Harry answered back his voice shocked and filled with pain.

"Yes it's really me, kid." Sirius replied crossing over to his godson. "Sorry about last year, serves me right for not paying attention." Sirius apologized wryly.

"How...I mean what...why...huh?" Ginny finally just trailed off so confused she wasn't even sure which question to ask first.

"I must say it's a surprise to see you here Ms. Weasley?" Sirius grinned at the poor confused girl. "Tried to grab him didn't you?" Sirius laughed at the look of consternation on Ginny's face. "Have to give it to you Weasleys you are loyal to a fault." He said with admiration.

Harry continued to stare at his dead godfather with shock, like Ginny not even sure where to start. "It's really you isn't it." Was still the only thought Harry seemed to be able to focus on.

"Yes Harry, it's really me." Sirius answered with compassion as he crossed to Harry's side and laid a hand on his shoulder.

The weight of his hand seemed to break Harry out of his shock and he nearly knocked the man over with the force of his hug, "I knew you weren't dead, I knew you wouldn't leave me. Is this where you've been the whole time, you dog? So how do we get you out of here? We're really going to kick arse with you back." Harry's voice and face glowed with happiness and glee and Sirius felt like his heart had just been ripped out.

"Harry, Harry." Sirius interrupted trying to stop Harry's ramblings. "Harry, I am dead." Sirius said with pain filled eyes. "I'm not coming back, Harry. I'm just here to guide you on what it's going to take for you to fulfill your destiny."

Harry had experienced torture in his young life. He'd experienced physical pain so excruciating it had been capable of destroying people in the past. But the dissolution of the surge of hope he'd experienced as he hugged his godfather made that pain pale in comparison. Harry stepped back from his godfather as if to distance himself from the pain that was now threatening to overtake his very soul. "Oh." was all he was able to get out as his throat closed and tears began to thread their way down his face.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius roared his own anguish nearly overwhelming at the new bout of pain he'd inflicted on the boy he thought of as a son. "Where are the others?" Sirius roared stalking around the roam looking fairly homicidal. "I need them here, this is for them as well. He knows nothing. How is he supposed to accept his fate if he isn't prepared?"

"Why didn't who, prepare Harry for what?" A still frightened and confused Ginny asked Sirius as she reached for Harry's hand to try and offer her distraught boyfriend some comfort.

"I want them here NOW!" Sirius roared instead of answering Ginny's question and with a burst of light Sam and Dean were now standing in the room.

Approaching the boys with the look of a predator approaching prey, Sirius got into Dean's face. "What kind of person are you?" He shouted, "You sick, twisted, son of a bitch, how dare you not prepare him for what was coming." Sirius was able to rant at Dean before the young man was able to fully get his bearings. Unfortunately for Sirius he'd picked the wrong brothers to try and intimidate.

In a move that seemed to happen faster then could be seen Sam had stepped in and physically shoved Sirius away from his brother as he'd gotten his wits about his faster sense this obviously deranged individual hadn't been yelling in his face. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you talking about?" Sam roared back using all of his bulky 6'4" frame to appear as menacing as possible. Which really was quite menacing when he wasn't trying to be so nice all the time.

Dean who'd snapped out of his surprise once Sirius was out of his face had quickly scanned the room and seeing Harry and Ginny crossed to the two kids side. Sammy could handle weirdo guy of that Dean had no doubt. It took a lot to make Sam explode but once it happened there would be an ass kicking involved. "Harry, Ginny, thank God, you two okay?" Dean asked looking worried at the dejected look on Harry's face.

"We're fine, Dean." Harry said before forcing himself out of his stupor long enough to try and keep Sam from re killing (or whatever would happen in this place to a person whose already dead) his now retreating godfather. "Sam please stop." Harry asked quietly, "This isn't helping, and Sirius I don't know what's going on, but please just stop."

"Alright, I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but let's all just calm down." Dean said still gazing at Harry with concern. "Harry do you know this guy?" Dean asked quietly.

"This is my godfather Sirius Black." Harry answered his voice toneless.

"Okay," Dean said recognizing the name and shooting Sam a look of concern at Harry's despondent state. "So this is your journey or something?" Dean asked looking at Sirius for confirmation.

"Yes, and he might have been better prepared for it if you two blokes had bothered to tell him about your experience." Sirius sneered.

"Screw you." Sam fired back his fury still evident. The events surrounding their meeting to raw and fresh. "How the hell were we supposed to know Harry was even going to be called here. It's not like it was mentioned in a prophesy or anything." Sam argued.

"Oh no, why would you think that?" Sirius taunted, "The boy's a champion and the only hope of defeating Voldemort. It's amazing you've survived this long genius."

Sam looked ready to physically attack the unrepentant and still furious Sirius till Harry stepped into the middle, "Sirius this isn't their fault. It was my on stupidity that allowed me to think you might actually be alive. Taking your anger over my being upset out on my friends isn't helping so can we just get on to the explaining portion of the meeting." Harry asked taking a deep breath to recenter himself. This had been a big shock but now it was time for Harry to get his head back in the game.

Sirius looked ready to argue with his godson before stopping short and lowering his eyes to the floor, admitted to himself he was blaming the wrong person for Harry's anguish. "As you say, Harry." Sirius admitted in a much calmer tone of voice. "Well who wants to start?" His question directed towards Sam and Dean to tell Harry about their experience in being informed of their destiny.

Sammy still looking wary and borderline hostile at the elder black caused Dean to snort before speaking, "Yeah well I guess that's me. I gotta tell you I'm not to fond of this sudden role reversal either." Dean winked and Harry and was please to see an answering grin of wry amusement.

It only took Dean a few minutes to recap what had happened at the beginning of winter break. At Sam's nod mid-story and since it seemed inevitable anyway Dean at last shared the knowledge that had been weighing heavy on his family and Dumbledore's shoulders.

"Oh my god." Ginny whispered as Dean finished speaking. "The incident in the Great Hall?" She asked looking at Sam with horror and compassion.

"Was a mistake." Dean jumped in before Sammy could speak. "Dad was trying to help but ended up making things worse for a little while." Dean was unable to not defend their father even if his actions were out of line his intentions were true.

"So what does it mean? I mean if they've received their destiny why did they need to be here for mine?" Harry asked thinking for the first time in his life that maybe his prophesy wasn't that bad. I mean sure he had to go head to head with a man who not only was evil but also killed his parents. But at least he didn't have to worry about potentially killing his own brother to access power that could save the world from evils dominion. "Besides the fact that my life doesn't suck so much?" He asked meeting Sam's gaze and trying to show his sorrow and support.

"Yeah, misery does love company." Sam answered appreciating Harry and Ginny's support even if the idea still left him feeling shaken and alone.

Sirius was feeling a huge wave of anger remorse there was no way either man was aware how closely Harry's own destiny mirrored theirs and the decision they'd been struggling with was not one that you shared easily. "One would think being dead would mean not make a prat out of oneself but alas..." Sirius joked feebly his eyes darting around the room as to not make contact with either Winchester.

"Well that's good to know otherwise Sammy here would never get to die." Dean joked elbowing Sam lightly in the ribs.

"It's Sam, jerk and your one to talk." Sam answered back glad for the brief reprieve.

"Harry is aware of his destiny, but he is not aware of how to fulfill that destiny." Sirius now explained as his relief over the Winchesters obvious forgiveness washed over him.

"The Power the Dark Lord knows not." Harry quoted with awe, "You mean I'm finally going to be told what in the bloody hell it is? Thank God."

Sirius chuckled at Harry's apparent relief, "Well Dumbledore was right, in a way." Sirius answered and then held up a hand to keep Harry from interrupting. "Lily 's love for you was that of a pure love that was willing and ready to sacrifice her life to save yours, and it did. What do you know about the Bible, Harry?"

Harry stared at Sirius for a moment before simply furrowing his eyebrows, biting his lip and said, "Huh?"

Sam had to turn around and slap his hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out with laughter at the rather disgruntled expression now apparent on Sirius' face.

"The Bible, Harry." Sirius answered with exasperation. "You do know what the Bible is don't you."

Now it was Harry's turn to look annoyed. "Yes I know the Bible. but Voldemort already negated the power of Mom's sacrifice two years ago." Harry tried to explain his confusion.

"Eh not really." Sirius fired back calmly.

"But he could touch me without pain!" Harry exclaimed starting to get frustrated.

"Yes, but you were able to hold your own against him when your wands were locked. In fact you came out on top." Sirius continued to try and lead Harry towards his own epiphany.

"That was because our wands share the same core." Harry answered back still looking confused.

"That's why the locked not why you were the one who won." Sirius prodded.

Harry dropped his head in his heads and looked ready to scream.

"Uhm, not to interrupt his fun little banter, but do you need us here for this, cause I'm pretty sure Dad, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione do back at the church. Not to mention the fact that poor Ron's having fits at the fact that both his sister and his best mate disappeared in one fell swoop." Dean broke since it looked like this little cryptic journey could be taking awhile.

"Oh no, Ron!" Ginny exclaimed covering her mouth with both hands in worry.

"Don't worry, Ginny." Sirius reassured, "Time moves differently here. When you go back it will seem as if very little time has passed at all."

Ginny nodded feeling much better.

Sirius turned to Dean and answered, "Just be patient and listen you might learn something."

"Sorry, sorry, just checking." Dean rolled his eyes as he found a comfortable spot and leaned against the wall. "Feel for you dude." He addressed Harry, "But pull your head out of your ass and go where this guys leading you so we can get out of here."

Harry shot Dean a rather disgruntled look and rolled his eyes as he turned back to his infuriatingly cryptic godfather. "I'm not trying to be dense." Harry muttered in a low growl under his voice, "But what he's saying goes against everything I've been told." He argued.

"Well, so did finding out you were a wizard but you believed that." Sam encouraged squatting down next to a wall and leaning his head back to close his eyes.

"Yeah well that was more about desperation then actually believing." Harry explained grudgingly.

"Harry," Sirius said drawing Harry's attention back to him, "Back to the question what do you know about the Bible?"

"Uhm," Harry struggled to remember those Sundays with the Dursleys who only went to church because it was expected rather then out of any real sense of faith.

"What am I asking." Sirius threw his hands up, "You were raised in the Church of England it would probably be easier to explain Christianity to Ginny."

"Cake or Death. Cake or Death." Dean muttered in an awful English accent with Sam chortling beside him.

"Huh?" Now Harry really looked confused and for that matter so did Sirius and Ginny.

"Never mind me, sorry." Dean apologized unrepentant.

"If you don't mind." Sirius scolded, this was going to take forever.

"Sirius just help me out here and explain, cause I've got to tell you I'm getting a wicked headache." Harry complained. It was bad enough he had to get in a fight to the death with an evil wizard the least he could get would be some uncomplicated instructions.

"Okay, look two thousand years ago, God sent his only begotten son to earth to sacrifice him to save the souls and give redemption to all mankind. It was a sacrifice that the world had never seen before or sense." Sirius paused as he gathered his thoughts. "It's infinitly easy to think about dying for someone you love, take Ron for example." Sirius said without thinking.

"Uhm scuse me but didn't you just name the wrong Weasley, or Harry is there something you'd like to share with the class." Dean knew they were in a serious situation but there was no way he was letting a straight line like that pass his way without saying something.

"No." Sirius sighed with exasperation, he was really getting tired of being interrupted. "Ron and Harry are much closer and have been best friends for much longer Ginny and Harry have barely been dating a month that's hardly time to fall in love." The last was said with an eye roll as if it was the most obvious information in the world.

The look on Ginny's face however was far from agreeing with the sentiment however and she looked quite ready to give Sirius Black a piece of her mind.

"Sorry, Ginny I'm sure it will grow into something wonderful, you know if you both survive or stay together." Sirius tried to placate the hostile looking redhead.

"Oh smooth." Sam muttered with his eyes still closed.

"Can we get back on track here?" Sirius asked looking all the world like he was ready to rip his hair out of his head. "Ginny I'm already dead so you can't kill me and you know it might be a good idea for Harry to catch a clue so you can go back and help your friends and family battle the forces of evil."

That comment was enough to refocus the group back on the task at hand and look at Sirius expectantly.

"Now where was I?" Sirius took a deep breath and prepared to continue, "Right, it's easy to think about dying for someone you love, but it's nearly impossible to think about sacrificing their life to save the world." Sirius paused as he let that point sink home. Not to diminish Lily's sacrifice but what do you think she would have done if she'd been told that all she had to do to defeat Voldemort completely would be to stand aside and let him kill you?"

Harry started at the question. "Do you mean.."

"I'm just asking you a question. Would you stand aside and let Hermione or Ron die to save the world?"

Harry's face paled at the thought, "I don't know." He answered quietly.

"Tough question isn't it." Sirius said sadly.

"Is that why we're here?" Sam suddenly asked looking angry again. "To try and force the issue."

"You're here because the decision you're both being forced to make is hard but necessary. You're here to hopefully offer each other support and understanding." Sirius answered calmly.

"So I have to die?" Dean asked looking saddened but determined to do what was right.

"Did I say anyone was going to die?" Sirius asked the group. "First of all I don't have that answer no one does. The fight hasn't even started yet. Sacrifice doesn't necessarily mean death. It's about willingness and intent. What happens after is still debatable."

"So it's like Solomon?" Dean asked looking for clarification.

"You mean Abraham." Sam answered and looked a little surprised a the realization.

"Was that his name?" Dean asked looking just as intrigued.

"Who?" Harry asked just still looking confused.

"Abraham." Dean explained. "God told Abraham to sacrifice his son to prove his loyalty. Abraham nearly killed the kid before God stopped him and said his willingness was all God needed."

"That's awful." Ginny exclaimed looking appalled.

"But effective." Sirius answered. "Here's the kicker kids." Sirius went on, "Abraham made a choice and so will you. I know right now you'd rather do anything else then be faced with this decision. But I'm here to tell you not making a choice. Not picking a side will do more damage then accepting your destiny." The last Sirius addressed to Sam.

Sam looked away refusing to meet anyones eyes. Every fiber in his being screamed that this was unfair that he shouldn't have to make this choice. That he wasn't even sure if he could. But bottom line it looked like the time was coming when ignoring the problem and hoping it went away was over. The final battle was approaching and Sam had to accept that now was the time. "I understand." He said at last.

"So do I." Harry agreed feeling equally disturbed and fearful as Sam.

"Harry I don't know what will happen the next time you face Tom. What will happen in the future is still just that the future." Sirius could feel the spiritual tug signifying this meeting was coming to a close. Grabbing Harry in a tight bear hug Sirius choked out, "I'm so proud of you, Harry and I'm so sorry I left you. You're a great man and I know you defeat Voldemort I don't have any doubt." Pulling back Sirius stepped away.

"Wait, no not yet." Harry pleaded not ready to leave his beloved godfather yet.

"I'm afraid so. It was nice to meet you two good luck with that destiny." Sirius waved at the Winchester brothers. "Take care, Ginny you really are a spitfire." Sirius gave the redhead a saucy wink and grinned broadly when she blushed.

"Nice to meet you, man." Dean raised a two finger salute, "Hope not to see you again for a while."

"From your lips to Gods ear." Sirius answered acknowledging the salute with a bow of his head.

"I love you, Sirius" Harry said simply. "I miss you so much."

"I know." Was all Harry heard as they foursome was once more overcome with a blinding white light and then deposited back into the sanctuary of the church.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Minerva felt a surge of panic and fear swell through her chest before tamping down on it with her formidable will. Gathered in front of her was the entirety of the Hogwarts staff looking to her for leadership and she wasn't going to waver now. "All right, Hagrid, Severus, Arther, Charlie, Remus and Tonks your with me, we're going into Hogsmeade to back up the Headmaster and the Winchesters. I need the rest of you to fortify the castle as well as secure the children. God knows what their plans are but I'm sure once they get past the Headmasters defenses they will be coming for Hogwarts. I wish I had more reenforcement's for you but I'm sure you'll make do." The last Minerva addressed to Kingsley and Mad-Eye both of whom nodded in agreement.

"They've got back up, Professor." Neville Longbottom said from the top of the stairs leading to the main entryway. He was flanked by the 20 additional members of DA. "They've got an army in fact." He said with grim satisfaction, "Dumbledore's Army."

"Mr. Longbottom." Mirnerva began in her most stern voice.

"Now's really not the time, Professor." Neville interrupted his own voice icy calm. "There are those among us that have already faced these fellows before. Not to mention we've got just as much at stack in this as you do."

"Good." Mad-Eye interrupted before this debate could get out of hand. "Divide your Army, Longbottom. Half with me half with Kingsley, the time has come."

"I'm coming with you." Molly stated to Minerva moving to stand beside Charlie and Arther, "No Minerva, there's going to be no arguing about this those are my children I will help defend them."

"Who knows the most about the entrances and exits of the castle." Kingsley asked Mad-Eye as the two began to plan their form of defense.

"Sounds like we got here just in time." Came the voice of Fred Weasley as he and George flew into the main entrance by broom."

"Right o, Fred." George answered back. "Though I hate to think of giving away all our dear held secrets now does appear to be the time."

"True very true, George." Fred answered. "Good thing Harry returned our gift to us for just such an occasion then isn't it."

"Smart lad that one, quite the long term thinker." George agreed. "Well let's not just stand here we've got work to do." George pulled out a familiar piece of parchment and swore, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Upon seeing the castle appear as well as the the incantation that released it's magic, Severus rolled his eyes and sneered rather dramatically, "I should have known." He muttered quietly to himself. "That's just like those reprobates."

Remus cleared his thought rather loudly at that comment.

Snape just looked at him rather sternly and said, "Oh like you weren't."

Remus let out an amused little chuckle and admitted, "Yes, you do have a point."

"Ah, Padfoot. Good to see you mate, once again the genius of you and your mates is appreciated." George raised a solemn salute,

"Let's just get on with this death march, shall we?" Snape replied dryly.

"Thank you Severus for those uplifting words of encouragement as we head into battle." Minerva scolded though her face seemed to agree with the sentiment.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

Harry couldn't breath. Of course that might have had something to do with Hermione's arms around his neck and squeezing so tightly it was cutting off his ability to breath. "Hermione...can't breath.." Harry at last was able to gasp out. Over her shoulder he could see Ginny getting equally attacked by Ron and Sam and Dean being bombarded by John, in his own unique way of course.

"What in the Hell happened!" Ron shouted at last as he eventually let go of Ginny long enough to get the question out.

"How long were we gone?" Dean asked their dad trying to assimilate everything that had happened.

"Only about five minutes." John answered as he grabbed Dean's neck and pulled his son into a tight quick hug. " What'd you find out?"

"It was Sirius." Harry said as Ron and Hermione both went quiet at the revelation. "He told me it was about sacrifice."

Before Dumbledore could commit there was a popping sound and a burst of flame as Fawkes suddenly appeared in the church. The beautiful birds song filled the sanctuary and a sense of peace began to fill the weary warriors.

"I love Zeus but I have to admit Fawkes is growing on me." Dean admitted as he briefly closed his eyes.

"Fawkes has informed me that young Mr. Malfoy was able to inform the castle of our predicament and reenforcements are on their way." a hint of relief was evident in Dumbledore's voice as he relayed his faithful companion's news.

"Sammy you think you could form a link with Minerva and seeing what the time table is for reenforcements. If we all attack together we have a better chance of catching these bastards off guard and getting out of here alive."

"Oh that's reassuring." Harry muttered pulling Ginny closer.

"Did you find out what you needed to do son?" John asked Harry accepting the young mans head nod with a smile. "Good because it looks like it's show time."

"I don't know but I can try." Sam said before he closed his eyes and began to focus on the mental signature for the assistant headmaster. "_Minerva?"_ Sam sent tentatively having become aware of how disconcerting it was to all of a sudden hear voices in ones head.

"_Samuel?"_ Minerva stopped short at the castle gates motioning for her fellow fighters to pause.

"_Yes, Fawkes told us your coming when will you get here and who's with you?" _Sam focused on keeping the other minds out now that he was open to them.

"_We are at the castle gates. What is your location inside the church?" _Minerva asked back already revamping the plan of attack.

"_We're in the sanctuary." _Sam replied observing the number of entrances and exits in the room.

"_We will arrive shortly. Do you have a plan of attack in place?" _Minerva asked.

"_Does try and get out alive, count?" _Sam asked,

"_In this situation, yes." _Minerva replied thinking about Severus' comment about marching to their death.

"_Then we're good to go." _Sam answered, _"Let me know when you arrive, I'm going to relay the info to Dad and Dumbledore and get back with you." _

"_As you say, over and out." _Minerva replied, _"I will coordinated this end."_

"Well?" John asked as Sam's eyes came back into focus.

"They're at the Hogwarts gates. They should get here soon. They want to know the plan of attack." Sam relayed before saying, "And I wouldn't hate knowing what we were going to do either."

"Ditto." Harry muttered, "Though making it up as I went along has worked for me so far." He admitted ruefully with a smirk at Ron and Hermione.

"Hey if it aint' broke don't fix it." Ron agreed. "Why don't we wait for the renforcements to get in position and then just attack. It could be enough of a surprise to get us out of this complete debacle alive."

"I've got to be the one to go up against Voldemort." Harry said with conviction.

"It's time isn't it?" Hermione asked with new tears streaming down her face.

"Fraid so, Mione." Harry admitted.

"Well today's a good a day as any to kill that demon son of a bitch." John agreed gearing up mentally for battle.

"I'm afraid it's going to be sooner rather then later." Dumbledore broke in looking paler then usual.

"The shield?" John asked gripping Dumbledore's arm with concern

"Still up but growing weaker. The constant barrage is draining my strength faster then I had anticipated." Dumbledore admitted with consternation.

"Sam!" John ordered with force, "Tell them to attack the surrounding Deatheaters first. We need them to let up on the shield."

Sam already had his eyes closed and was sending the message before John finished issuing the order.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all had their wands out and were ready to attack.

"They're here." Sam announced his eyes closed in deep concentration. "And we're going in five, four, three, two... one." As Sam finished speaking the sound of Deatheaters shouting in triumph now changed to surprise as Minerva's force attacked simultaneously.

"NOW!" John shouted as he raced towards the front entrance of the church and threw the door open.

What happened next could only be described as complete and utter chaos. The Deatheaters were distracted by the arrival of the Hogwarts contingent while Voldemort and Aaquerafet were focused solely on the entrance to the church and ready to do battle.

Harry locked eyes with his enemy and felt a icy calm take over his body. This was it, this was the whole point of his very existence. To battle and somehow defeat the monster standing not 20 yards away. The battle continued to rage as the two wizards faced off against each other. One that looked barely human and one that didn't look old enough to be burdened with such a task.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Voldemort hissed looking so pleased and yet slightly apprehensive. These face offs and never gone his way in the past.

"So have I." Harry answered finally understanding the truth about destiny. She can be a cruel and heartless master but there is no escape from her grasp.

Voldemort doesn't bother saying anything else. Talking always got him into trouble in the past he just raised his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry saw the green burst from the tip of Voldemort's wand and taking a page out of Dumbledore's book he summoned a large stone flower pot from in front of the church and the the curse explode it into a million pieces. The force of the explosion pushed Harry back at least 5 feet and the young man found himself once more in the doorway of the church. Firing the Expelliarmus spell even though he knew it would do no good Harry raced into the church's sanctuary with Tom right on his heels.

HP

SN

HP

SN

Sam's emotions were mirroring Harry's quiet closely as the youngest Winchester locked eyes with the being that had destroyed so much of his life. Unlike Voldemort however there was no apprehension in Aaquerafet's eyes only glee and excitement.

"Are you ready Samuel?" The Demon taunted knowing he could not be defeated.

"Yes." Sam answered simply as he felt the first pulse of psychic energy hit him like a ton of brinks knocking him back into the door of the church hard enough to crack the old oak doors.

"Sam!" Dean shouted firing a shotgun blast directly at the demon which stopped a foot in front of Aaquerafet before falling uselessly to the ground.

"Not now, Deano." The Demon taunted. "This is Sammy's and my time. I'll get to you soon enough. Go play with your little friends and watch them die like everyone else in your life." The last was said with a wave of his hand and Dean went flying to the left soaring into Severus and knocking the other man to the ground.

John didn't bother trying to play it cool, but simply threw the flask full of holy water at the demons face. The sizzling sound the water made as it hit the demon was music to John's ears but it quickly turned to pain as Aaquerafet quickly shook off the effects and threw John into Dean.

"You can't protect you precious baby boy any longer John. It's time to let him face his destiny alone." Aaqerafet hissed as he approached his target.

"You might find I'm more then you bargained for." Sam muttered as he sent a force of energy at Aaqerafet even managing to push the demon away from him and his family.

"Not bad Sammy boy, but you have so much left to learn." Aaquerfet smiled and sent another blast towards Sam that sent the young man through the door shattering the wood and sliding his body along the floor till he hit a wall with a painful thud.

Harry spared a quick glance for his comrade before once more focusing on his own life or death battle. Which he was not doing to well in. Harry's main source of survival so far had been staying out of the way of Tom's deadly curses long enough to figure out how to defeat the man. It' wasn't going well.

HP

SN

HP

SN

Outside Dean was back on his feet and racing towards the church with deadly determination.

"Dean wait!" John shouted as he fired a blast at a Deatheater getting ready to kill Bill Weasley.

"Dad! That bastards got Sam." Dean shouted back throwing a knife into the back of a Deatheater and smiling at his howl of pain.

"You go charging in there and all your going to do is get your brother killed. Dean think for a minute. Form a plan of attack." John reasoned.

"Dad I don't care." Dean voice was anguished. "If Sammy goes, I go you had to know that?"

John thought his heart couldn't break anymore after the loss of his beloved Mary, but he now found out he was wrong. The sudden realization he'd denied since he'd handed Dean his younger brother at the age of four would no longer remain hidden. If he lost one son today he'd lose both. The fact nearly buckled his knees. "Never going to happen." He growled before squeezing Dean's shoulder and turning towards the church. Let's go get your brother.

HP

SN

HP

SN

The battle outside raged with a ferociousness that came from years of pent up frustrations on both sides. The order members were tired of living in fear and Voldemorts followers were tired of hiding. Neither side was pulling any punches and both were getting tired quickly.

Hagrid picked up a boulder and threw it in the path of the Aveda Kadeva curse that was being aimed at Severus' back as the Potions Master dueled fiercely with Feyrir Greyback. Barely taking his eyes off his dangerous opponent Severus shot Hagrid a grin of thanks and fired another curse at the deranged Werewolf.

Minerva was locked in battle with two Deatheaters and the look of savage satisfaction at their surprise at her competence was enjoyable to behold.

Molly Weasley was holding her own against Bellatrix and much to Bella's surprise the frumpy housewife knew how to duel.

"When I done with you, you pathetic Muggle lover I'm going to wipe out your whole sniviling line." Bellatrix taunted her eyes shining with psychotic glee.

"Over my dead body." Molly shouted back before sending a barrage of spells so fast and furious in a matter of moments the duel was over and Bellatrix's body was lying on the ground dead.

"Bloody hell, Mum." Ronald said as he embraced his mother quickly. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"And don't you forget it." Molly replied as she quickly embraced both Ron and Ginny.

"Let's finish this." Ginny said with determination, she might not be able to fight beside Harry but she could stand beside her other family and fight for their way of life.

Albus Dumbledore knew he couldn't help Harry with his battle but that didn't mean Tom's followers weren't free game, so to speak. Proving himself worthy to inspire fear into the heart of Voldemort, Albus moved through the maylee with deadly and precise determination. Ending up at the side of Severus Snape, Dumbledore saluted his comrade with his left hand as he cast a complicated spell that left two Deatheaters to his right howling in pain and incapacitated on the ground.

As Ron prepared to jump into battle with his Mum and sister and Hermione he glimpsed Draco getting corned by a Deatheater as one approached from the blond boys left. Not even bothering to shout a warning Ron took off running his wand out and ready as he tackled Draco to the ground while firing a curse at the coward behind them.

The Deatheaters curse flew over their heads and rather poetically hit the Deatheater Draco had been battling while Ron's curse was true and knocked the Deatheater out leaving the two boys safe for the moment.

Lying on the ground on top of Draco trying to catch his breath Ron looked down at his former enemy and said, "I know we're on the same side now, and I actually even like you, but would you mind if we never bring this up from here on out?"

"Bloody right." Draco agreed before shoving at Ron and saying, "Now get off me before someones sees this travesty."

"Right, right." Ron agreed as both boys jumped up and got back into ending this battle once and for all.

Outside the battle continued to rage, while back inside the church two destiny's were coming together in one massive explosion.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Inside Harry felt like the very foundations of the earth must be shaking with the force of battle. Had he had the time to think about it he would have registered surprise that the church was still standing. Voldemort was offering no quarter and Harry could barely keep up. Blast after blast came in rapid fire succession beating Harry down till the final blow came. The blast from a pew in front of him exploding sent him flying back in the air and slamming painfully into the church wall and Harry felt a sickening crunch as his leg and what felt like a few ribs broke painfully.

"There's no escape this time, Harry." Voldemort at last taunted as he approached the fallen young man. "No one to come to your rescue."

"I don't need them too." Harry replied calmly. "Not this time, not any more." Harry feebly raised his wand to block the latest blasting curse sent his way. His energy was waning thought and plaster and stone from the church wall pelted him brutally.

"Then the time has finally come, and victory is mine." Voldemort said with satisfaction as he raised his wand to take out the last member of the Potter family and simply said in a tone that belied the damage the words were going to cause, "Avada Kedavra."

Harry felt a sense of calm befall him as he lowered his wand accepted his fate and answered, "Well the time has come, Tom but I wouldn't be too sure about victory." Harry felt a sense of glee at the look of worry on Voldemorts face as the curse left his wand too late to call back and hit Harry full on leaving Harry dead on the floor.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

Sam saw the curse approaching Harry and saw the young man lower his wand and accept his destiny. A part of Sam screamed No in outrage not wanting to even think about giving in. Too many years of fighting of being taught to never give up or in to fight till your dieing breath were coursing through his veins.

The lapse in focus cost Sam though and Aaquerafet was able to get past Sam's defenses and land a blow that sent Sam to his knees.

"How long are you going to keep this up, Sam?" Aaquerafet asked as Sam reinforced his defenses and struggled back to his feet.

"As long as it takes." Sam answered back, before his entire world exploded when Dean ran into the church and face to face with the now apparently victorious Voldemort. "Dean!" Sam shouted forgetting his own battle in that second. "Get out now." The warning came too late though as the cutting curse sent by Voldemort sliced into Dean's side sending a spray of his blood in the air.

Sam was running towards his brother as the blood hit his face and shirt soaking his through and coating his mouth with its bitter and copper taste.

"Dean!" John shouted catching his first born and sending a shotgun blast that clipped Voldemort and causing him to howl in pain and rage.

Sam could feel the attack from Aaqerafet moving though the air approaching his back yet he made no move to turn or fight back as he stared at his brothers body that was nearly torn in half. He barely registered the taste of blood or the swell of power that flooded his body. He didn't even cry out when the pain ripped through his back as it was but a drop in the now endless ocean of despair that Dean's death had caused. And if John hadn't stared at him with wonder as the wings erupted from his back lifting him in the air almost of their on volition so that he would not suffer the same fate as his brother he might have stayed in his somewhat comatose state.

Aaquerafet stared at the now hovering Samuel with horror and yet anticipation. At last there was a worthy opponent. Not since the battle between Gabriel and Lucifer had too such beings engaged in battle. Whoever won or lost this was a battle that would reshape the world.

Dean felt himself dying, and watching the look or utter horror and despair on Sammy's face pained him worse then the wounds that were going to kill him. But what happened next couldn't help but put a smile on his face. Dean had never really doubted God existed he'd just been pissed off at the guy for the last 24 years or so. But seeing Sammy hovering their looking just like an avenging angel out of an old timely portrait and Dean couldn't' help but admit the Big Guy sure had style. "Go get'em, Sammy." Dean whispered as he felt John's arm cradle him close. "Kick his evil ass, Winchester style." Before closing his eyes and letting darkness overtake him.

John felt liked he'd been split in two. The grief over holding his now still son threatened to overwhelm him with both pain and anger, while the pride and amazement at seeing Sam's transformation left him breathless. Looking up John stared into the eyes of the wizard known as Voldemort but made no move to let go of his son or raise a weapon his defense. In fact a smile played on his features that was both playful and taunting.

"And what has you smiling like that, John?" Voldemort asked as the feelings of victory swept through his veins. "One son is dead, the other will be soon enough, and now you will join them."

"I might die here today that's true." John admitted. "But right now I'm going to lay odds 100 to 1 that says you'll be dead first." John smirked.

"You believe you can kill me." Voldemort asked incredulously. "The only one who was destined to even try now lies dead in this very room."

John's smile got even bigger as he asked, "You sure about that, Tommy boy?"

Voldemort felt a since of foreboding start to take over from the previous euphoria of bliss that had captured his being. The feeling expounded and exploded through his mind as he heard from behind him, "I'm not dead yet, you slimy, evil, snake like, sorry, excuse for a wizard."

Voldemort turned around in shock and dismay, "No!" he shouted seeing a now standing Harry Potter standing behind him with his wand by his side, "I killed you! You're dead! You must die!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry said with a mocking frustration that sounded a lot like Dean when he would rag the kids in DADA. "You know, Tom?" Harry continued as a light brighter then fire burned in his emerald green eyes. "I'm finding it really amusing that you've spent the last forty or so years looking for immortality and never finding it, while I've managed quite easily before I'm even out of school." Harry let the words sink in before continuing. "You know I think the Winchesters have been right all along. You're not scary, you're not even that tough. You're just a weak pathetic little boy with parent issues who needs to get the bloody HELL OVER IT!" The last Harry shouted as he raised his wand and said with conviction, "Expelliarmus."

Voldemort screamed in rage as he raised his own wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra ." once more seeming to will the curse to at last work on this infuriating boy.

The two cursed hit and exploded in a force of bright white light that was blinding to see and grew till in encompassed the two wizards in it's sphere. Then just as quickly as it came it disappeared leaving a weary but standing Harry and a dying Voldemort laying on the ground unable to grasp what had happened.

Voldemort knew he was dying, unlike before when the original killing curse had rebounded to quickly for him to comprehend what was happening till it was over this was a slow but steady feeling of true and ultimate death approaching. His breathing was labored as he glared at the enemy he'd been trying to defeat for 16 years. "How...?" he gasped clinging to life long enough to find out how he'd been so thoroughly defeated. 

Harry stared at Voldemort with a swell of pity and compassion. "It's about sacrifice." He answered simply. "About accepting death as inevitable and trying not to kill. You're dying Tom not because I killed you, but rather because I wasn't trying to kill you. Even after you'd killed me, and yes Tom you did kill me, I didn't want to take your life. I don't want to be a killer but I do want to protect, and that's magic that's as old as time. Older then wands and wizards and this world we now live in. So that's why you're dying, Tom. I don't know if even now you can understand what I'm telling you but I hope you can and I hope in these last few moments of your life you can accept these facts and find some sort of peace."

Voldemort's eyes didn't change, the hatred if anything burned brighter swelling before dying out completely leaving Tom Riddle the Lord Voldemort dead in it's wake remorseless to the very end.

Harry stared at his defeated enemy for a moment before crossing quickly to John and Dean's side crouching beside this fallen comrades in horror. He reached out tentatively to Dean, his eyes asking John the question his mouth didn't want to voice.

John just nodded and tightened his grip on his fallen son and once more turned his attention to his youngest who was about to engage in the battle of his life.

Harry turned his head as well and at last took in the transformation Sam had undergone. Staring for a moment with no expression on his face before simply uttering, "Woah."

Sam continued to hover now twenty feet above ground. His and Aaquerafet having paused in their fight to witness the outcome of Harry's battle.

"Well that changes things." Aaquerafet admitted, "But not for you, young Samuel." and now Aaqerafet smiled and released his hold on the human body he'd been encompassing, allowing his true shape to form. What finally coalaced was shocking only in how close it was to Sam's own newly created form. His body was still in the shape of a man but the wings that erupted from his back were black and coal gray that appeared longer and more pointed in shape then Sam's white and silver wings that appeared to offer a warm glow.

He was also now gripping a short black sword that seemed to be coated with a black substance that filled the area with the almost overwhelming scent of sulfur. Sam was gripping in each hand a set of curved blades that were engraved with markings of protection. Gifts from Dean that Sam was now going to use to end this feud that had taken so much from his family. Not even bothering to reply to his taunts Sam gathered his wings behind him and instinctively knowing how to control them bore down on the demon with speed and fury.

Matching Sam, Aaquerafet flew to the air and collided with Sam with the force of two forces of nature crashing together.

Aaquerafet's sword moved with lightening speed ripping into Sam's flesh over and over through never able to fully penetrate and give a killing blow.

Sam's own knives were no longer clean having landed an equal number of stinging flesh wounds to the demon.

Neither man spoke or taunted their focus too great as the physical battle consumed all their energy and concentration. Walls shook as they flew each other into them with the force of a freight train showering John, Harry and Dean with plaster and dust.

The battle raged neither side giving an inch both determined to win eager to destroy their opponent. Aaquerafet spun in the air and collided with Sam bearing the young man to the ground with such force the impact caved in the floor of the church and caused the tiles to buckle outward in a wave of destruction. His sword was an inch from Sam's neck as Aaqerafet put his whole weight and strength into pushing the sword through Sam's neck and ending the battle at last. "Give in Sam," He hissed into Sam's face. "Join your brother, there is nothing left here for you." Aaquerafet taunted playing on Sam's weakness and grief.

Sam felt a part of himself weaken. Though he would have never admitted it under other circumstances there was a part of him that wanted to give up. To die, and join Dean, Jess and the baby, and his mother. To let this battle pass on to the next fighter in line. As the sword eased even closer to his throat now almost caressing his flesh. Turning his head Sam saw his father clutching the body of his worshiped older brother and felt his anger resurface but also a wave of love for the man who'd given up so much for him. In that second Sam knew he couldn't give up, couldn't let the fight go, that wouldn't honor Dean. It would disgrace his brothers life and memory. New strength now soared through his weary body and locking eyes with Aaquerafet above him Sam smiled in grim determination and pushed with all his might causing the two to soar into the air and fly towards the ceiling with the same speed and force they'd flown to the floor. The impact was brutal and deadly as the sword that almost killed Sam now reversed its direction and slid like butter into the throat of Aaquerafet before embedding into the ceiling stone creating ironically the shape of a cross in the center of ceiling.

Slowing drifting back towards the ground like a leaf on the wind Sam felt his energy drain out of him till he thought he couldn't stand. Crossing to his father Sam knelt beside his brother and felt his eyes close in despair.

John watched his youngest grieve in front of him and felt all the anger, all the rage, and all the fury that had ever existed inside him swell up inside him till he was on his feet carrying his fallen son to the still standing but battered alter at the front of the church. Laying Dean's body down John yelled to the cross hanging before him. "I gave you EVERYTHING. I gave you my wife, I gave my sons life in your service." Johns voice broke with pleading. "Their lives have always been yours but his isn't over yet." John began to yell, "HEAL HIM. YOU OWE ME THAT!! HEAL HIM." As nothing continued to happened as Dean continued to lie their gone from their lives John broke down in sobs and begged, "Please, oh please God I'm begging. You lost a son once too, I've given you his life. Let me have his presence. Please for just a little while longer. We can't do this without him. He's as vital to us as your son was to you. Please, oh please God please."

Sam felt the tears coursing down his face like icy rivulets in a sea of fire. He could register nothing but his fathers pleas the the hope and desperation coursing in his heart for God to hear and answer the plea and prayer.

When the light came it was almost unnoticeable at first. Just a bare lightening of the room as if the sun was beginning to peak out from behind the clouds. But then it grew like the clouds were going away completely. Brighter and brighter the light got till Dean's body was infused in its warmth. And then the miracle happened, the prayer that had been ordered and then begged so desperately on the hearts and mouths of John and Sam were answered when Dean's eyes opened and he gasped for much needed breath.

Sam was at Dean's side in an instant clutching his brother to him in a hug that threatened to take all the oxygen back out of Dean with it's force.

"Dude, oxygen." Dean gasped as Sam quickly let go and John replaced him tears of joy streaming down their faces.

As Sam and John continued to clutch at Dean like drowning men grasping a life preserver Dean looked around at the now destroyed church seeing the broken body of Voldemort and then the almost decapitated form of Aaqerafet. "Damn, Sammy nice work." He said letting out a chuckle. "Hey Harry, weren't you dead?" Dean being the only one to remember their comrade was still in the room.

Harry stood in the rubble grinning not minding being ignored at all just so relieved that Dean was alive, "Hey Dean, weren't you?"

"Touche." Dean saluted before turning back to his brother Dean grinned and fingered the feathers on the wings still protruding from his brothers back. "I hope you can get those to go back in, cause while they are definitely bad ass you're really going to stand out otherwise."

Sam just shook his head, not even bothering to reply just gave Dean another hug and then focused on pulling the great wings back into his body.

"It certainly answers the question about why you are so tall." John said relief and gratefulness making him punchy. "I always wondered where the hell that gene came from."

"What I want to know is if you get to keep them, cause if you do you're totally going to be on my team for Quidditch." Harry joked starting to look weary as the adrenalin of the battle began to wear off.

"We'd better get outside and see if they need our help." Dean groaned as he sat up and shifting to the edge of the alter.

"Okay are you out of your mind?" Sam asked looking at his brother in shock. "You're not going to fight anymore today. You just Died!"

"Yeah well I'm not dead anymore." Dean fired back standing up with effort, "We don't stop until the battles done, Sammy you know that." Dean answered with censure.

"Dean's right, Sam." John answered looking weary. "We need to go see if we can help." John started to help Dean towards the door.

"Fine but you stay behind me." Sam answered looking fierce as his new wings came back out of his back.

"When pigs fly." Dean retorted and then added, "Which I guess has happened since you now have wings." He joked.

"Dean I'm serious." Sam answered looking both concerned and irritated.

"Hey, Harry?" Sam asked as they made their way through the rubble towards the door. "We know how Dean here came back from the dead, but you mind filling us in on how the hell you managed to pull it off?"

"Long story, let's wrap this fight up and then I promise to fill you in." Harry answered knowing their would be quite a few questions about his miraculous recovery.

"Good point." Dean agreed and with that the wizard, two warriors, and one warrior with wings made their way into the waning day.

To be continued.

Okay first I want to thank everyone for being so patient and waiting for this chapter. I figure I've got one more chapter to wrap everything up and then this story will officially be over. This has been a long fun ride and I can't believe I've broken the 100,000 word count. I feel so proud. I'm also really proud of how this story has evolved both in creating a storyline and grammatically. But most of all I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story you all inspired me when I thought this story would never get finished. Every word of encouragement and support allowed me to come back to this story refreshed and eager to fix the errors and continue you onward. So thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

B


	15. Chapter 15

Well here it is. Sorry it took so long the last two months have been insane. I can't believe I'm finally done. This has been an epic journey and I want to thank everyone who came along for the ride. You all rock. I hope this epilogue lives up to expectations it's a bit thrown together. I'm sure I'll reread it after the holidays and hate it. But I need to finish this story before it got too heavy for me to carry anymore. I never wanted it to turn into a burden. So here it is and thanks again for all the amazing support.

Epilogue

God has a sense of humor. That was all Harry could think the next day after the defeat of Tom and Aaquerafet. If he'd thought being "the boy who lived" was difficult being "the boy who lived twice." was even worse. Contemplating the situation by the Hogwarts lake Harry felt the familiar presence that had come to mean the world to him.

"Hello, sir." Harry said without turning around.

Dumbledore chuckled with amusement. "I see my days of appearing without warning are now over."

"Oh I don't know, sir." Harry smiled wearily back. "I'm sure you still have a few tricks up your sleeve."

"That's what I've always appreciated about you, Harry." Dumbledore replied sitting on the log beside Harry. "You never underestimate me, while never putting me on a pedestal to high for me to stand."

Harry contemplated the Headmasters wise words before saying, "It's the least I can do since you've returned the favor."

"You're facing some difficult times ahead, Harry." Dumbledore continued. "Decisions that are almost going to be more difficult then the war you've just so successfully fought."

"How did you handle it, sir?" Harry asked desperately. "I never wanted the title of "the boy who lived", much less this new title of "the boy who lived twice."

"You do seem destined to remain in the public eye." Dumbledore agreed.

"What makes it worse is that I don't know how I did it. I mean I saw the curse coming and knew I needed to make the sacrifice but all I remember is everything going black and then waking up sometime later with "the sacrifice" ringing in my ears." Harry ranted the frustration of not being able to explain his resurrection coloring his tone.

"Yes, that does seem to add to the air of mystery already surrounding your rather extraordinary life." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"So what do I do?" Harry asked. "I mean even Rita Skeeters being nice to me." Harry lamented. "She actually apologized to me." Harry exclaimed incredulously.

"I do have to say I wouldn't be so eager to change that if I were you." Dumbledore admitted pragmatically.

That forced a chuckle from Harry, "Under normal circumstances no, sir you're right I would love hearing her apologize, but sir if even someone who hated me thinks I'm some kind of I don't even know what, then how am I ever going to get to live a normal life?"

"Yes with your current resurrection fighting Tom and then young Samuel's stunning new development the wizarding world is quite in turmoil." Dumbledore admitted.

"Yeah poor Sam." Harry said his usual empathy coming back to the front. "I mean I've had years getting used to being famous. The Winchesters are used to flying under the radar."

"Well I'm sure when they get back to the States things will return to a more normal state for our fearless trio."

"Think they'd be willing to take on a stowaway?" Harry asked somewhat seriously.

"Might not be a bad idea." Dumbledore answered before smiling at the shocked look on Harry's face. "Did you know after the defeat of Grindelwald I took some time to myself?"

"Really?" Harry asked looking stunned.

"Yes, really." Dumbledore stated his eyes drifting back to his younger years, "As I'm sure you know Grindelwald was once a friend and our eventual battle was very difficult for me emotionally. Add to the sudden all consuming fame that came after and I felt quite overwhelmed."

"So what did you do?" Harry asked the question again desperate for some guidance.

"I backed my bags and apperated to China." Dumbledore admitted.

"China, sir?" Harry asked unsurely.

"It was the one place I could think of that no one would know who I was and also the last place I could think anyone would look." Dumbledore explained. "I wandered around reliving the battle in my head everyday alone and friendless falling deeper and deeper into depression till one day I met a rather remarkable man." Dumbledore's eyes were unfocused turned inward remembering his rather black time as a younger man.

Harry remained silent transfixed by the story unfolding in front of him.

"I was standing in front of an opium den contemplating if I should go inside when a man came up to me and said, "If it's taking you this long to decide then the answers you seek will not be inside that place." I was quite stunned and I asked him how he could possibly know anything about the answers I was looking for." Dumbledore gazed at Harry the twinkle firmly in his eye. "He then replied that everyone was looking for the same answers it was only the details of the circumstances that were different."

"So?" Harry asked at last as the silence continued.

"So I realized the gentleman was right. Harry my life hadn't turned out the way I'd hoped or dreamed, but it was still life. I could choose to accept the inevitable and make the best of the situation or continue to dwell in the past losing what life there was left ahead of me." Dumbledore replied sagely.

"Oh." Harry said looking down at his hands.

"Of course making that decision was just the first step." Dumbledore started again. "I then sat down with some parchment and quill and began to make a list of what was really important to me. What I needed to do to be able to look in the mirror each morning. Once that was done I packed my bags and came home."

Harry stared out over the peaceful lake and considered the Headmasters advice.

"Once you know what you can't live without you'll find everything else will cease to matter. Including the adoration or abject hatred of people you have never met." Dumbledore rose as he finished patting Harry gently on the shoulder and then walking away.

Harry felt a smile tug on his lips, "Sneaky old bastard." Harry thought fondly as he stayed by the lake enjoying the now peaceful atmosphere as his emotions began to mirror those of his surroundings.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

"So I was wondering?" Dean asked conversationally as he and Sam packed their belongings.

"Yeah." Sam answered looking slightly apprehensive.

"You going to fly back home or are you going with Dad and I?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Shaking his head Sam threw a shirt at Dean's head before muttering, "Jerk."

"Bitch." Came the automatic reply.

"The flying jokes aren't going to stop any time soon are they?" Sam asked with resignation.

"Uh that would be no." Dean snarked back with a grin.

"Great, just great." Sam muttered.

"Oh come on, Sammy." Dean groused amazed at his brothers lack of enthusiasm. "You've got frigging WINGS man! How can you not be totally stoked?"

"I don't know, Dean?" Sam argued back. "Maybe because you had to DIE for me to get them and that's all I can think about."

Sam's outburst caused Dean to pause and take a good look at his younger brother. Sam's eyes were filled with anguish and distress over the memory of Dean's death. "Dude, don't turn this into a chick flick. I'm fine. You've got wings, lets focus on the positive." Dean stated as honestly as he could.

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes, he knew Dean wouldn't be comfortable with his outburst but Sam wasn't the type to hold in his emotions he worked through them that was how he stayed sane. "Whatever you say, Dean." Sam wearily said at last knowing he wouldn't get any further with Dean.

"Exactly," Dean said jumping up and crossing to Sam. "I'm older and therefore I'm always right. Now whip out the wings I want to see them again up close, dude they are so bad ass."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle even as he blushed bright red. "Jerk, no I'm not whipping them out. Don't be crazy."

"How is this crazy, come on let me see them." Dean cajoled.

Sam let out a long suffering sigh as he took off his shirt and concentrated till the wings erupted from his back and unfurled to there full length.

Dean looked on with awe and glee. "Dude you've got the frigging wing span of a 747 now. That's so cool." Dean approached a wing and began to closely inspect them. "We are so going to turn the tide on evil. I mean first there was the visions, then the telekinesis, and now wings. I can't believe I'm saying this but you're like an evil killing machine."

"And it would bode you both well to keep that little secret to ourselves." John stated emphatically from the doorway watching his sons interact. He too approached one of Sam's wings and let out a low whistle of appreciation. They really are something else, Sammy." John gently ran his fingers of the soft white feathers.

"What are you talking about, dad?" Dean asked looking confused. "This is a great thing."

"I'm not doubting that, son." John replied seriously. "But there are too many hunters out there who are incapable of seeing anything other then black and white. I'm afraid they might think Sam here is something to hunt rather then an asset."

"I didn't even think about that." Sam said softly retracting the wings. "But Dad I doubt Bobby or Paster Jim would ever think that."

"Look boys there are a lot more hunters out there then you think and they are also better informed then you might believe. I tried to keep you boys isolated from them due to Sammy being special but this fight we just finished was too big to keep a secret and once word gets out I'm worried about the consequences." John said taking a seat on the coach and looking each young man in the eye.

"How many hunters are we talking here?" Dean asked gearing up into big brother mode. They hadn't just kicked evils ass and won to be brought down by their own side.

"At least a couple hundred." John answered steadily. "There's a roadhouse where most converge to pass along information and discuss cases."

"A couple of HUNDRED!" Sam exclaimed beginning to pace the room with agitation.

"Look, Sammy I'm not saying it's going to be a problem but I just want you boys to be on your guard when we get back stateside." John answered trying to calm down his youngest son.

"But we won't have to split up anymore now that the Demons dead." Dean rationalized. "I mean can't you talk to these people or what?" Dean asked equally stunned but confident in John and his own abilities to protect Sam from some idiotic hunter who got the wrong idea.

"I hope so, Dean but I'd rather not have to get in a theological debate with these people." John answered. "I'd rather we just continue on the way we have slowly introducing you boys to these guys without any preconceived notions on their parts."

"Let them get to know me as a hunter before finding out I'm a freak." Sam clarified feeling weariness once more settle into his bones.

"Hey, you're not a freak." Dean stated his eyes burning with a fierce protective light. "You've got a gift, Sammy. I'm talking about a real honest to God gift to help hold back the forces of evil and no one anywhere is going to get the chance to think otherwise."

"Dean's right, Sam." John stated rising and standing in front of Sam causing him to stop pacing. "This is not a bad thing I just want us to be cautious that's all."

Sam slowly nodded his head appreciating John and Dean's support though inwardly not feeling as confident that his abilities weren't going to cause some serious problems. "Perhaps we should stay here a little longer." Sam suggested at last. "Spend some time finding out what I've really become before trying to convince a bunch of paranoid hunters that I'm not going to go dark side and lead the forces of hell against them."

"No, Sam I think are best bet is to get back to work and let our actions speak louder then words." John answered standing and continuing to pack the weapons up for travel. "We'll just keep a low profile for a while and in a few weeks I'll take you boys to the roadhouse for your first introduction into the hunter connections."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dean agreed as he grabbed his favorite shotgun and began to dissemble it for travel.

"Okay." Sam agreed knowing that arguing was futile. "Lets go home."

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

When Harry entered the Gryfindor Common room later he was relieved to see only Ron and Hermione waiting for him. The speculating as well as looks of awe from other classmates was still difficult for the young man to handle. Even with his new found resolve.

"Hey guys, where is everyone?" Harry asked taking a seating and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Out and about, mate." Ron answered. "How are you doing?"

Harry grinned ironically, "Better, I just talked with Dumbledore and he helped put some things into perspective."

"I'm glad, Harry." Hermione said giving the young man a one armed hug. "I was worried about how you were going to deal with all the new fame." Hermione admitted.

"You and me both." Harry agreed closing his eyes briefly.

"So what did the old man tell you to do?" Ron asked earning a half hearted punch from Hermione for call the Headmaster an old man.

"He just reminded me to remember what's important." Harry grinned suddenly. "By the way, do you know where I could find Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned back feeling a swell of relief at the grin on Harry's face. "I think she was heading up to the library. The Professor's have decided to still give finals those crazy buggers." Ron spoke the last with amazement.

"Ron you couldn't have expected them to cancel finals we still have two weeks to study." Hermione began to lightly chastise as Harry rose from the couch.

"I'm going to have to side with Ron on this one, Hermione." Harry agreed as he stretched his arms above his head. "After saving the world it doesn't seem fair to have to take finals, but I'm going to leave it to Ron to convince you." Harry grinned as he turned away from the duo.

"And where would you be going while I'm arguing with Hermione, here?" Ron asked a know-it-all grin on his face.

"The library." Harry answered as he walked out of the Common Room ready to see where this new lease on life was going to take him.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

"Roadhouse." Ellen answered in her usual no nonsense tone of voice.

"Ellen." John answered simply back listening closely to hear any change in tone in the woman's voice.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't John Winchester. Last I heard you were OUTCON." Ellen answered with no discernible change in tone.

"Still are, but we're heading back that way. Thought I might bring the boys by when we got back." John hinted knowing Ellen would be able to pick up on his underlying question. "Wasn't sure if it was the right time though so I thought I'd call and see how things are going."

"Oh you know, it was the same old same old till word came rather suddenly that you'd managed to complete you quest and kill that demon." Ellen's tone changed slightly to one of warning. "Lot's of crazy stories floating around about how you and your boys pulled it off. Should make for an interesting few months."

"Yeah that's what I figured." John slightly growled. He didn't want to have to deal with crazy ass hunters getting the wrong idea. "We'll be in contact when we get back stateside see what you can do about dismissing those stories if you don't mind. The boys and I got lucky and we know it." John offered up hoping to diffuse the situation before it got out of control.

"John Winchester admitting he got lucky." Ellen chuckled without humor. "It would be easier for some here to believe Sam could fly." Ellen let the statement sink in as the line went silent.

"Well I guess they'll just have to believe it then, cause that's what happened." John said at last his tone controlled and contemplative.

"Yeah, well you know what they say about wishes and horses, don't you John." Ellen responded eying her patrons as they all strived to hear her conversation without appearing too.

"Yeah, beggars would ride." John answered his voice hardening to steel. "Then I suggest you remind those gullible hunters that I'm no beggar." John growled the threat fully willing to take on the whole damn world to keep his boys safe.

"Good point." Ellen admitted thinking she'd lay solid odds on John and his boys coming out on top any day of the week and twice on Sundays. "See you when you get back stateside, and John safe travels."

"Will do." John answered before hanging up his cell phone and exiting the magical circle Dumbledore had created to allow the device to work on Hogwarts grounds.

Back at the Roadhouse a lone black man sat in the back contemplating the conversation he'd just heard. Gordan Walker wasn't a man to see shades of gray and he'd already heard the rumors floating around about John's youngest boy. A cool and confident hunter Gordon began to calculate his odds of surviving should the rumors about the boy were true. It would be a hell of a fight that's for sure. Well for now he'd just wait and see, and if Sam Winchester was evil, then Gordon would kill him. Plain and simple.

HP

SN

HP

SN

HP

SN

It was a weary but relieved group that met in front of Hogwarts to see the Winchesters off a few days later.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Neville were talking with Dean wishing the hunter a safe journey and petting Zeus goodbye.

Dumbledore and John were standing off to the side talking quietly as the two men admitted though only to themselves that they would miss the others company more then either expected.

Apart from the group Sam and Harry stood facing each other neither knowing exactly what to say.

"Well," Sam began at last giving Harry a wry grin. "Don't walk into any rooms with someone behind you."

Harry chuckled remembering his fury over that particular lesson. "You either." He answered back. "Good luck with convincing the other hunters you're not evil." He offered to the older man.

"Good luck with convincing the wizarding world you're not the second coming." Sam offered back knowing both of them faced some difficult times ahead.

"Keep in touch, okay." Harry asked tentatively he was going to miss Sam's company more then he'd guessed.

"You too." Sam answered back pulling Harry into a tight hug.

The two young men pulled apart and walked back over to the packed Impala. "Well I can't say lets do this again but call if you ever need anything." Sam said to the group at large as all three Winchesters were inundated with hugs and well wishes.

It took awhile to get away but at last the Impala roared out of the Hogwarts gates heading back towards home all three hunters and one bird silently contemplating the journey they'd just completed as well as the one that faced them.

"Well here's to surviving to fight another day." John thought to himself letting a feeling of peace and contentment wash over him. Mary's death was avenged and he was back together with both his boys. Life would be difficult over the coming months but never let it be said a Winchester backed down from a challenge. "Let's get to back to work, boys." He said out loud before turning to smile into the Scottish countryside.

"Yes, sir." Sam and Dean answered automatically before sharing a grin. The Winchesters were back.

The End.


End file.
